


Antumbra

by LeoahSG



Series: Vida e Morte - Reimaginado [1]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 129,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoahSG/pseuds/LeoahSG
Summary: Beaufort (Beau) Swan era um fotografo e desenhista que estava prestes a ir para Forks, para morar com seu pai. Mal sabia ele que aquela era uma mudança muito mais profunda do que apenas trocar de cidade.
Relationships: Edythe Cullen/Beau Swan
Series: Vida e Morte - Reimaginado [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926379
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. Primeira Vista

**(POV BEAU)**

Eu lembro do lindo céu azul e da agradável temperatura de 24 graus de Phoenix quando mamãe me deixou no aeroporto. Eu fiz questão de observar bem aquela paisagem, eu ficaria muito tempo trancafiado em casa para desenhar, então era bom pegar as referências e inspirações. Eu estava num tom de despedida com a minha camiseta preferida que não servia direito mais – era da banda britânica MUSE.

Eu estava indo para Forks, uma minúscula cidade chuvosa a noroeste do estado de Washington. O clima era tão ruim que tinha afastado minha mãe de lá, fugindo comigo para um lugar mais ensolarado. Era lá, também, que eu passava meus verões com Charlie Swan, a quem eu chamava de pai, até os meus 14 anos de idade. Depois de um acordo longo, ele topou vir para a Califórnia para passar um tempo comigo, onde eu fiz questão de o ensinar algumas das minhas poucas técnicas de surf. O que foi um pequeno desastre, mas ainda assim, sem danos.

Mas, de alguma forma, acabei exilado em Forks pelo resto dos meus dias de escola. Um ano e meio. Eu tentava encarar aquilo com um humor negro. Charlie era da polícia, logo, eu estaria encarcerado durante dezoito meses. Pena leve por não ser sociável a pessoas normais. Eu cantei uma música de funeral quando bati a porta, o que fez minha mãe olhar para mim com uma careta.

Eu adorava Phoenix. Adorava o sol, o calor seco e a cidade grande e esparramada. Adorava a proximidade com a Califórnia, o que me deixava em constate contato com o MAR.

— Você não precisa fazer isso – disse ela pela centésima vez antes de eu chegar ao posto de segurança.

Minha mãe diz que somos tão parecidos que eu poderia usá-la como espelho para me barbear, o que era verdade. O que nos separava era meu queixo quadrado com os fios da barba por fazer, mas ainda assim, os olhos eram o que mais nos igualavam. Um azul da cor do céu, como minhas duas únicas ex-namoradas cansaram de falar. E os azuis dela estavam infantis como sempre seriam. Eles me deixavam nervoso sobre a minha decisão.

Veja, ela sempre foi a adulta no papel, sempre trabalhou muito e sempre cuidou de mim com uma fúria que eu admirava. Mas, era eu que – literalmente – gerenciava o lar. Eu que lembrava ela das contas, eu trabalhava em casamentos, tirando fotos e fazendo retratos para completar as economias da casa. Eu que cozinhava, já que Renée, minha mãe, gostava de inventar mais que o saudável na cozinha.

Parecia errado eu partir e a deixar só.

É claro que de uns tempos para cá ela tem o Phil, então as contas provavelmente serão pagas na data de vencimento, haverá comida na geladeira, gasolina no carro e alguém para quem ela vai poder ligar quando se perder… Ela não precisaria mais tanto de mim assim, e isso me deixou enciumado no começo e perdido agora.

Eu _gostava_ de cuidar dela. Minha melhor amiga. Isso foi o tema de uma das conversas com meu padrasto, Phill, quando eu notei (antes mesmo de mamãe) que aquilo era sério. Eu podia ser ameaçador quando queria, então usei isso para que ele **_jurasse_** que ela ficaria bem.

— Eu quero ir. – sorri para complementar a mentira, que estava melhor a cada dia que era falada.

— Diga oi para Charlie.

— Vou dizer.

— Verei você em breve – prometeu ela. – Pode vir para casa quando quiser… Eu volto assim que você precisar de mim.

Eu evitei a vontade de suspirar. _Não quero ouvir você e Phill transando, mãe._ Mas segurei minha língua.

— Não se preocupe comigo. Vai ser ótimo. Eu te amo, mãe. – sorri ao invés de ser sarcástico com ela. Ela era minha mãe no fim das contas.

Se despediu com um abraço demorado, e esperou até que eu passasse dos detectores de metal para sumir.

De Phoenix até Seattle são três horas de voo, mais uma hora em um pequeno avião até Port Angeles, e depois uma hora de carro até Forks. Eu aprovei as paradas para tirar fotos com a minha Polaroid, quero dizer, toda aquela cor, aquela paisagem. Eu não podia perder tempo, afinal não ia começar um desenho com a mente voando para a perspectiva de passar uma hora no carro com meu pai.

Não que eu e ele tivéssemos algum problema, Charlie foi bem legal com tudo. Parecia realmente satisfeito que eu, pela primeira vez, fosse morar com ele por um período mais longo. Já tinha feito minha matrícula na escola e ia me ajudar a comprar um carro.

Mas ia ser estranho. Não éramos o que se chamaria de extrovertidos – talvez essa seja uma característica necessária para alguém conviver com minha mãe, mas eu não a tinha, mesmo depois de namoros curtos. Tudo só piorava com o fato de eu nunca ter escondido que a cidade chuvosa que meu pai gostava... era entediante pra mim.

Bom, ele nunca se quer se importou com isso.

Quando pousei em Port Angeles, estava chovendo. Não foi um presságio, só era inevitável. Eu já tinha dado adeus ao sol.

Charlie me aguardava na radiopatrulha. Eu também esperava por isso. Charlie é o chefe de polícia Swan para o bom povo de Forks. Minha principal motivação para usar parte da herança de meu avô materno para a compra de um carro ou uma moto era que... não seria muito agradável andar por aí no carro de polícia. Nada deixa o trânsito mais lento do que um policial.

 _Que transito poderia haver em Forks, Beau?_ Minha mente sussurrou sarcasticamente, mas eu ignorei. Ainda queria um veículo.

Andei rapidamente até Charlie, nos abraçamos desajeitadamente graças as malas, fiz uma careta em pensamento.

_Eu tinha que trazer a minha impressora e meu violão no fim das contas, como eu passaria o tempo aqui?_

— É bom ver você, Beau – disse ele, sorrindo enquanto me ajudava a pegar toda a minha bagagem. Demos tapinhas nas costas um do outro, constrangidos, depois demos um passo para trás. – Você não mudou muito. Como está a Renée?

— Mamãe está ótima. É bom ver você também, pai. – sorri rapidamente enquanto tirava mais uma boa foto.

— Você está bem mesmo com a ideia de deixá-la?

Nós dois entendíamos que essa pergunta não era sobre minha felicidade pessoal. Era para saber se Phill iria cuidar dela como eu cuidava. Era para saber se estaria tudo bem com isso, afinal foi a razão para que ele, um homem empregado e estável, não ter lutado pela minha guarda: porque sabia que minha mãe precisava de mim. E isso só revelava que ele a amava bastante naquela época.

— Estou. Eu não estaria aqui se não tivesse certeza.

— Tudo bem.

Eu tinha só duas bolsas esportivas, e as maletas da minha impressora. A maior parte das minhas roupas do Arizona era leve demais para o clima de Washington. Minha mãe e eu havíamos comprado coisas juntos com meus bicos como fotografo, mas ainda assim não era muita coisa. Eu podia carregar as duas bolsas, mas Charlie insistiu em levar uma. Isso tirou um pouco meu equilíbrio, que na maioria das vezes era bom.

— Eu ia procurar um carro para você, mas... sua mãe me disse que preferia motos. Então eu achei uma moto e um bom carro pra você, por um bom preço. – anunciou Charlie quando já estávamos de cinto e a caminho de casa.

— Que tipo de moto e como assim _um bom carro **para** mim_? – perguntei, desconfiado e levemente surpreso.

— Bom, na verdade é a moto do seu avô, uma _Indian Chief_ _1947_ e a picape é uma _Chevy_. – e então eu senti meu sangue correr com uma pequena animação.

— Onde achou a picape? – eu sabia que as coisas de vovô tinham sido guardadas num antigo galpão por Charlie.

— Se lembra da Bonnie Black, de _La Push_? – _La Push_ é a pequena reserva indígena no litoral próximo.

— Não – respondi solenemente.

— Ela e o marido costumavam pescar com a gente no verão – incentivou Charlie. Isso explicava por que eu não me lembrava dela. Eu era bastante competente em bloquear da minha memória coisas dolorosas. – Ela agora está numa cadeira de rodas – continuou Charlie quando eu não respondi –, não pode mais dirigir, e ofereceu a picape por um preço baixo, se ela pudesse reformar a moto de meu pai, um antigo sonho dela, para divulgar a oficina da família etc.

— De que ano é o carro? – Pude ver, pela mudança na expressão dele, que era a pergunta que ele esperava que eu não fizesse.

— Bom, na picape, a Bonnie mandou fazer muita coisa no motor… Na realidade, só tem alguns anos.

Ele achava que eu desistiria com tanta facilidade?

— Quando foi que ela comprou?

— Comprou em 1984, eu acho.

— Ela a comprou nova?

— Bom, não. Acho que era nova no início dos anos 60… Ou final dos anos 50, no máximo – admitiu ele timidamente.

— Cha… Pai, eu não entendo nada de carros. – eu disse devagar. Não conseguiria consertar nada que quebrasse, e não posso pagar um mecânico… - De motos tudo bem, eu entendo..., mas carros. – Eu gostava de motos, então eu procurava tudo sobre elas.

— Falando sério, Beau, o troço funciona muito bem. Não fazem mais carros assim.

 ** _O troço_** , pensei comigo mesmo… A palavra vinha carregada de possibilidades, como apelido, na melhor das hipóteses.

— É barata, barata mesmo? – Afinal, essa era a parte determinante. – E a reforma da moto? Isso não vai sair barato, nem em meus melhores sonhos.

— Bom, filho, já está meio que comprado para você. Como um presente de boas-vindas. – Charlie me olhou de lado com uma expressão esperançosa. – E a reforma saiu de graça, tirando algumas peças, já que foi para divulgar a oficina de Bonnie com os filhos.

Caramba. De graça. Os dois.

— Não precisava fazer isso, pai. Eu mesmo ia comprar um carro ou uma moto. – _Nunca os dois, mas mesmo assim._

— Tudo bem. Quero que você seja feliz aqui.

Ele estava olhando para a estrada à frente ao dizer isso. Charlie nunca ficava à vontade quando se tratava de externar as emoções em voz alta. Uma coisa que tínhamos em comum, já que eu era a pessoa mais antissocial da face da terra. Então fiquei olhando para a frente quando respondi.

— Isso é demais, pai. Eu agradeço muito. – Não era necessário acrescentar que ele estava falando sobre impossibilidades. Não ajudaria em nada fazê-lo sofrer junto comigo.

E a picape dada não se olham os dentes, nem o motor. Ainda mais com uma _Indian Chif 1947_ **_de brinde_**.

— Não foi nada – murmurou ele, constrangido com minha gratidão.

Conversar com meu pai sobre o tempo pareceu uma boa saída para o total desconforto sobre presentes, então, fiz perguntas básicas para me prevenir e observei ao redor. Com a minha câmera a mão para tirar fotos boas o suficiente para um bom desenho. O lugar era bonito. Tudo era verde: as árvores cobertas de musgo, tanto os troncos quanto os galhos, a terra coberta de samambaias. A luz ficava incrivelmente verde quando passava pelas folhas, junto do ar.

Era verde demais – um planeta alienígena. Mas desenhável.

Por fim chegamos à casa de Charlie. Ele ainda morava na casinha de dois quartos que comprara com minha mãe nos primeiros tempos de seu casamento. Os únicos, mas ainda assim, nada tinha mudado. Ali, estacionada na rua na frente da casa que nunca mudava, estava minha nova (haha) picape, e ao lado, com uma lona, eu chutei que seria a minha moto.

A picape era de um vermelho desbotado, com para-lamas grandes e arredondados e uma cabine bulbosa. E eu adorei. Eu não era o tipo de cara que gostava de carros, então fiquei meio surpreso com minha própria reação. Eu nem sabia se ia funcionar, mas podia me ver nela. Além disso, era um daqueles monstros sólidos que não quebram nunca. FDP, feito para durar.

Eu corri, tropeçando um pouco, e tirei a lona da moto. E fiquei boquiaberto. A moto era vinho com creme, os cromados tinham sido polidos, só Deus sabia como, mas eu podia ver o motor: limpo, com todas as suas partes bem lubrificadas. Pneus novos, de modo que eu não teria de me preocupar com derrapagens na chuvosa Forks.

Linda. Incrível.

\- Caramba, pai, é incrível! Obrigado! – entusiasmo de verdade agora.

Além de a picape ser estranhamente legal e da moto ser fabulosa, eu não andaria para escola, nem usaria a radiopatrulha como taxi. Eu podia ir facilmente com a moto nos dias não chuvosos, e ir com a picape nos dias chuvosos.

Será que no YouTube ensinava como restaurar carros? Essa picape velha tinha ascendido o interesse carros que eu nunca demonstrei.

— Que bom que você gostou – disse Charlie rudemente, de novo sem graça.

Levei minhas coisas para cima em uma viagem, nada muito difícil. Fiquei com o quarto que dava de frente para o jardim, porém, ele sempre tinha sido meu. O piso de madeira, as paredes azuis claras – que tinham sido repintadas –, o teto pontiagudo, as cortinas surradas quadriculadas azuis e brancas na janela – tudo isso fazia parte da minha infância. Eu sorri minimamente para o meu primeiro violão que eu acidentalmente quebrei. Papai tinha transformado numa decoração de parede.

Junto da decoração, as mudanças eram que o berço tinha sido trocado por uma cama. Uma escrivaninha tinha sido adicionada (era onde estava minha câmera e minha impressora), o meu notebook, com a internet prontamente ligada (requisito número um de minha mãe para podermos nos comunicar, e o guarda-roupas tinha sido aumentado também.

Só havia um banheiro pequeno no segundo andar, que eu teria que dividir com Charlie, mas eu já dividia com minha mãe antes, e sem dúvida era pior. Além de desorganizada, para a agonia do meu TOC, ver calcinhas e outras coisas femininas não era exatamente uma coisa agradável. Não quando era a sua mãe a dona das calcinhas. Enfim, eu pude arrumar minhas coisas com tranquilidade já que o meu pai, diferente da minha mãe, não ficava te sufocando com a sua presença.

Ele, como eu também, ficávamos felizes em silencio.

A Forks High School tinha 357 – agora 358 – alunos; e era o meu principal aborrecimento agora, já que eu era o aluno novo. Isso, numa cidade-ovo como Forks, era motivo para cochichos, uma coisa que eu não gostava.

Talvez, se fosse um garoto descolado, eu pudesse fazer com que isso funcionasse a meu favor. Se chegasse com jeitão popular, de rei do baile. Mas não dava para esconder o fato de que eu não era esse cara, nem o astro do futebol americano, nem o presidente da turma, nem o bad boy de moto, mesmo dirigindo uma. Eu era o garoto com cara de que devia ser bom no basquete, mas que tinha preguiça para jogar uma bola, eu preferia tênis. Eu era um nerd sem as qualidades de um nerd – super-sabedoria em games, H.Qs e filmes de ação –, eu gostava de música, por isso eu me empenhei para tocar violão. E eu gostava de desenhar, e esse era meu único talento, já que nem para um curso eu fui para desenhar as coisas de maneira ultrarrealista.

E eu não era modesto quanto a isso. E foi uma coisa que me atraiu minhas duas únicas namoradas.

Diferentemente dos outros caras, eu não tinha um monte de tempo livre para hobbies. Eu tinha um orçamento para controlar, um ralo entupido para desbloquear e compras da semana para fazer. Retratos para fazer e fotos para tirar.

Eu não me relacionava bem com pessoas, pelo menos com nenhuma que eu conheci diretamente. Minha mãe considerava incrível que eu tivesse namorado (namoros esses que se tornaram boas amizades), o que era um tanto quanto humilhante. Isso não me incomodava na verdade, mas me deixava frustrado por ser tão... deslocado.

***

Não dormi direito, mas não foi sem motivo. A chuva estava muito barulhenta, então eu consegui descansar um pouco depois da meia-noite, claro após um desenho. E eu sabia que isso era uma boa, eu desenhei a paisagem verde da entrada de Forks, aquela, bonita, mas que não me deixava feliz, nem animado de vir para cá. Eu terminei bem quando a chuva virou chuvisco, e capotei na cama.

Só o que eu conseguia ver pela minha janela de manhã era uma neblina densa, e me senti um pouco preso, minha prisão tinha começado, mas meu único pensamento era sobre qual veículo usar.

O café da manhã com Charlie foi silencioso. Ele me desejou boa sorte na escola. Agradeci, sabendo que as esperanças dele eram perda de tempo. A boa sorte geralmente me evitava. Meu pai foi para a sua rotina, a delegacia, e eu fiquei a observar a cozinha pequena que também não tinha mudado. O mesmo revestimento de madeira, o mesmo armário amarelo-canário. Até mesmo as fotos na lareira eram as mesmas – foto do casamento com Renée, seguida de uma minha ao nascer e então uma série de fotos escolares minhas. Sorri ao ver o primeiro retrato de meu pai que eu tinha feito, num primeiro treino para desenho realista. Ao observar a casa, era impossível não perceber que Charlie jamais superou a perda da minha mãe. Isso me deixou pouco à vontade.

Eu não queria chegar cedo demais na escola, mas não conseguia mais ficar ali. Vesti meu casaco e saí, o tempo decidindo por mim que seria a picape a ser utilizada no primeiro dia.

Fui até ela a passos rápidos, e entrei. Não queria ficar ensopado. Dentro da picape estava agradável e seco. Bonnie, ou Charlie, obviamente tinha feito uma limpeza, mas os bancos com estofado caramelo ainda cheiravam levemente a tabaco, gasolina e hortelã. Para meu alívio o motor pegou rapidamente, mas era barulhento, rugindo para a vida e depois rodando em um volume alto. Bom, uma picape daquela idade teria suas falhas. Falhas que eu esperava mudar depois de um bom curso na internet sobre como arrumar um carro e fazer funilaria.

Não _devia_ ser muito difícil. Mas mantive minhas apostas baixas. O rádio antigo funcionava, um bônus que eu não esperava, mas eu iria mudar isso rapidamente. Eu gostava de ouvir CDs, e não tinha nem ideia como fitas cassetes funcionavam.

Não foi difícil encontrar a escola; já que tudo ficava perto da rodovia daquela cidade. Ela era um pouco diferente das que eu estava acostumado (não tinha cercas de tela, nem detectores de metal), mas a placa de _Forks High School_ me convenceu. Era um conjunto de casas iguais, construídas com tijolos marrons. Havia tantas árvores e arbustos que no início não consegui calcular seu tamanho.

Estacionei perto do primeiro prédio, que tinha uma plaquinha acima da porta dizendo SECRETARIA. Ninguém mais havia estacionado ali, então eu certamente estava em local proibido, mas decidi me informar lá dentro em vez de ficar dando voltas na chuva, fora que minha picape não era muito econômica quanto a gasolina.

Lá dentro, o ambiente era bem iluminado e mais quente. Um escritório pequeno; com uma salinha de espera com cadeiras dobráveis acolchoadas, carpete laranja manchado, recados e prêmios decoravam as paredes, um relógio grande tiquetaqueando alto. Havia plantas por toda parte em vasos grandes de plástico, como se não houvesse verde suficiente do lado de fora. A sala era dividida ao meio por um balcão comprido, abarrotado de cestos de arame cheios de papéis e folhetos de cores vivas colados na frente. Havia três mesas atrás do balcão; um homem redondo e careca de óculos estava sentado atrás de uma. Ele vestia uma camiseta, o que de imediato fez com que eu me sentisse vestido demais para aquele tempo. O homem careca olhou para mim.

Eu fui notado, e ele, Sr. Coop, me ajudou rapidamente. Indicando todas as minhas salas de aula, me mostrando um mapa que eu já tinha na memória graças a minha habilidade para desenhos, e me deu uma caderneta que cada professor teria que assinar e que eu teria que levar de volta no final do dia. Sorriu para mim e disse, como Charlie, que desejava que eu gostasse de Forks. Sorri também, da maneira mais convincente que pude.

Quando voltei à picape, outros alunos começavam a chegar. Dirigi pela escola, seguindo o trânsito. A maioria dos carros eram mais velhos que o meu, nada chamativos. O que era ótimo já que eu não queria um alvo estampado em minha cabeça logo de cara.

Em Phoenix, era comum ver um Mercedes ou um Porsche novo no estacionamento dos alunos, fora as Harleys, Indians etc. O carro mais legal aqui era um Volvo prateado novinho, que se destacava. Ainda assim, desliguei o motor logo que cheguei a uma vaga, para que o barulho estrondoso não chamasse a atenção para mim.

Olhei para o mapa, só para confirmar a rota e então enfiei tudo na mochila, passei a alça no ombro e respirei bem fundo. Não vai ser tão ruim, menti para mim mesmo. Mas, falando sério, nem era uma situação de vida ou morte, era só a escola. Ninguém ia me morder. Por fim, soltei o ar e saí da picape.

Meu casaco preto e simples não chamava a atenção, como percebi com alívio, embora não houvesse muito que eu pudesse fazer em relação à minha altura. Fiz um esforço para erguer o rosto, e me senti um pouco melhor. Eu não precisava me esconder.

Depois de chegar ao refeitório, foi fácil localizar o prédio três. E andei ignorando os olhares inquisitivos em minhas costas. Eu fixei um sorriso em minha cara. Segui duas capas de chuva unissex pela porta. A sala de aula era pequena. As pessoas na minha frente pararam junto à porta para pendurar os casacos em uma longa fileira de ganchos. Fiz o mesmo. Havia duas meninas, uma loura com a pele cor de porcelana, a outra igualmente pálida, com cabelo castanho-claro. Gatas, mas não exatamente meu tipo.

Entreguei a caderneta à professora, uma mulher magra com pouco cabelo cuja mesa tinha uma placa identificando-a pelo nome, “Sra. Mason”. Ela me encarou com surpresa quando viu meu nome, eu era esperado no fim das contas, mas pelo menos ela me mandou sentar numa carteira vazia no fundo da sala, sem me apresentar à turma. Abri meu caderno de desenhos, e mesmo prestando a atenção na aula, eu comecei a desenhar o sr. Coop, era como eu aliviava o estresse.

Era mais difícil meus novos colegas ficarem me encarando lá atrás, mas de algum jeito eles conseguiram. Ignorei isso e olhei nos títulos da lista que a professora me deu. Era bem básica: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Eu já tinha lido tudo. Sorri um pouco com isso. _Mamãe vai me dar os meus trabalhos._ Afinal, não tinha por que eu fazer duas vezes a mesma coisa. Isso não era nem cola, já que eu tinha feito.

Quando tocou o sinal, uma garota magricela com problemas de pele e cabelo preto feito uma mancha de óleo se inclinou para falar comigo.

— Você é Beaufort Swan, não é? – Ela parecia direitinho o tipo prestativo de clube de xadrez. O que me lembrou da minha primeira namorada, então eu sorri educadamente.

— Beau – a corrigi com um sorriso. Todo mundo num raio de três carteiras se virou para me olhar. Eu achei engraçado. Parecia algum tipo de celebridade.

— Qual é a sua próxima aula? – perguntou ela.

— Educação cívica, com Jefferson, no prédio seis. – eu também tinha decorado meu horário.

— Vou para o prédio quatro, posso mostrar o caminho. – Ela era sem dúvidas como Claire, minha primeira namorada, superprestativa. – Meu nome é Erica – Acrescentou ela. Eu sorri agradecido.

— Obrigado.

Pegamos nossos casacos e fomos para a chuva, que tinha aumentado. Eu podia jurar que várias pessoas atrás de nós se aproximavam o bastante para ouvir o que dizíamos. O que só confirmava que eles eram como velhas fofoqueiras. E que eu era assunto novo. Cristo. Isso era irritante.

— E aí, aqui é bem diferente de Phoenix, não é? – perguntou ela.

—Yep.

— Não chove muito lá, não é?

— Três ou quatro vezes por ano.

— Puxa, como deve ser isso? – comentou ela, maravilhada.

— Ensolarado – murmurei com saudades.

— Você não é muito bronzeado.

— Minha mãe é meio albina.

Apreensiva, ela examinou meu rosto, e eu sufoquei uma risada. Parecia que nuvens e senso de humor não se misturavam. Alguns meses disso e eu esqueceria como usar o sarcasmo. Voltamos pelo refeitório até os prédios do sul, perto do ginásio. Erica me levou à porta, embora tivesse uma placa bem evidente.

— Então, boa sorte – disse ela enquanto eu pegava a maçaneta. – Talvez a gente tenha mais alguma aula juntos. – Ela parecia esperançosa. Sorri para ela, mesmo não querendo que isso se concretizasse.

O resto da manhã se passou do mesmo jeito. Minha professora de trigonometria, a Sra. Varner, que de qualquer forma eu teria odiado por causa da matéria que ensinava, foi a única que me fez parar diante da turma para me apresentar. Eu falei normalmente, mas fiquei cheio de manchas vermelhas no rosto e derrubei minha pasta de desenhos ao seguir para a carteira, graças a Deus não era a pasta 18+.

Depois de duas aulas, comecei a reconhecer alguns rostos em cada turma. Sempre havia alguém mais corajoso do que os outros, que se apresentava e me perguntava se eu estava gostando de Forks. Eu menti, porque eu não gostava daquele lugar, porem eu tinha que ser educado.

Você sabe, não ser odiado por ninguém etc.

Em todas as aulas, os professores começavam me chamando de Beaufort, e apesar de eu corrigi-los na mesma hora, era deprimente. Demorei anos para superar Beaufort; que era o nome de meu avô materno, velho, antigo, e que depois de anos eu vi que realmente combinava com a minha personalidade. Eu até brincava internamente que eu era a reencarnação dele, já que cuidava de minha mãe desde pequeno. Ninguém em casa lembrava mais que Beau era apelido e as pessoas dessa cidade aprenderiam isso.

Um garoto se sentou ao meu lado nas aulas de trigonometria e espanhol e me acompanhou até o refeitório na hora do almoço. Era baixinho, não chegava nem ao meu ombro, mas o cabelo escuro, rebelde e cacheado compensava um pouco a diferença de altura entre nós. Jeremy, seu nome, ele tagarelava muito, mas eu consegui acompanhar algumas coisas (eu observei seu rosto por um minuto ou dois, queria inspirações para desenhos).

Sentamo-nos à ponta de uma mesa cheia de vários de seus amigos, que ele me apresentou; eu não podia reclamar da educação ali. Os nomes não eram importantes, mas eu iria desenhar eles, então suas faces eram importantes. Eles pareceram achar legal ele ter me convidado. A menina da aula de inglês, Erica, acenou para mim do outro lado do salão, e todo mundo riu. Eu os acompanhei.

Foi ali, tentando conversar com sete estranhos curiosos, que eu os vi pela primeira vez.

Estavam sentados no canto do refeitório, à maior distância possível de onde eu me encontrava no salão comprido. Eram cinco. Não estavam conversando e nem comendo, embora cada um deles tivesse uma bandeja de comida diante de si. Não me encaravam, ao contrário da maioria dos outros alunos, por isso era seguro observá-los. Mas não foi nada disso que atraiu minha atenção.

Eu gostava de artes, pelos motivos óbvios, mas também porque era um refresco para a alma, mas eles eram uma perfeita obra de Michelangelo. Ou então de da Vinci. Isso era o que importava, eles pareciam os anjos realistas pintados por renascentistas. Eles eram um grupo pareciam estar e não estar na mesma família ao mesmo tempo.

E eles se dividiam em três garotas e dois garotos. Havia uma menina que parecia uma jogadora de vôlei brasileira que eu via nos jogos. Ela era alta, musculosa, e com o cabelo castanho bonito e ondulado, preso de uma forma desarrumada, mas ainda assim fica bem nela. Claro, todos os músculos me diziam que os socos que eu levei na época em que eu era vítima dos valentões eram nada se eu me envolvesse numa briga com ela.

Outra tinha cabelo cor de mel na altura dos ombros; não era tão alta quanto a morena, mas devia ser mais alta do que a maioria dos outros garotos da minha mesa. Havia algo de intenso nela, de ousado. Ela era a descrição perfeita para uma atriz que interpretaria a mulher-maravilha, a não ser pelo cabelo. Ela tinha cara de que podia matar um exército com uma faca de pão.

A última garota era menor, o cabelo um meio termo entre ruivo e castanho, mas diferente dessas duas cores, meio metálico, tipo cor de bronze. Ela parecia mais nova do que as outras duas, que podiam facilmente estar na faculdade.

Os dois garotos eram opostos. O mais alto, que era mais alto do que eu, eu diria que com um metro e noventa e cinco ou até mais, era o sonho de qualquer menina, ele podia estar facilmente entre o capitão do time de futebol, e ser o rei do baile. Os músculos gritavam que ele malhava com frequência, e o cabelo louro liso estava preso em um coque na nuca, e mesmo isso sendo atípico para os padrões masculinos, o penteado só deixava ainda mais másculo. Ele era descolado demais para aquela escola e qualquer outra que eu pudesse imaginar. O rapaz mais baixo era magro, com cabelo escuro cortado tão curto que não passava de uma sombra no couro cabeludo.

Eram totalmente diferentes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eram todos tão parecidos. Cada um deles era pálido como giz, os alunos mais brancos que viviam nesta cidade sem sol. Todos tinham olhos muito escuros, apesar da variação de cor dos cabelos. Também tinham olheiras, em tons de hematoma. Talvez os cinco estivessem chegando de uma noitada. Ou estivessem se recuperando de um nariz quebrado. Mas os narizes, todos os seus traços, eram retos, angulosos. Só que não era por isso que eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos.

As garotas e os garotos, lindos. Eles não podiam ser reais, claro, eu admirava coisas bonitas com muito mais empenho do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu **_amava_ **coisas bonitas, pelo simples fato que meus dedos tremiam. Eu desejei secretamente levantar e ir até eles, pedir uma foto, e então eu começaria a desenhar seus rostos lindos.

Concluí que a mais bonita de todas era a garota menor com o cabelo cor de bronze, embora eu presumisse que a metade feminina do corpo estudantil votaria no sujeito louro com cara de ator de cinema. Mas elas estariam enganadas. Todos eram lindos, mas a garota era mais do que bonita. Ela era simplesmente perfeita. Era um tipo de perfeição perturbadora e fascinante. Meu lado mais... ousado – por assim dizer – sussurrava as palavras certas para ir até ela, em específico, e pedir uma foto, ou então que eu pudesse observar todos os ângulos bonitos de seu rosto. Ele já estava decorado pela minha mente.

Será que seria muito... _estranho_? Sorri um pouco com isso. Talvez, mas foi com esse papo que eu consegui meu primeiro beijo.

Enquanto eu a observava com fascínio, tentando decorar sua perfeição, eu notei que o baixinho de cabelo curto se levantou, e com passos leves, como o de um dançarino. Coisa que eu conhecia bem já que minha mãe era uma professora de dança.

— Quem são eles? – perguntei ao cara da minha turma de espanhol, Jeremy.

Enquanto ele olhava para verificar de quem eu estava falando, e eu sabia que ele sabia sobre quem eu estava falando, de repente ela olhou para nós, a garota perfeita. Ela olhou para o meu vizinho só por uma fração de segundo, e depois seus olhos escuros pousaram em mim. Eram olhos longos, curvados nos cantos, com cílios grossos. Os espasmos dos meus dedos ficaram ainda mais intensos.

Eu precisava da minha pasta de desenhos e do meu estojo.

Ela desviou os olhos rapidamente, assim como eu, que estava um pouco intimidado com a sua beleza. Eu corei um pouco, mas eu voltei a encarar. Ela não mostrou interesse, e eu me alegrei em ver uma caneta preta, eu rapidamente a peguei e peguei dois guardanapos.

Não era o usual, mas mataria um pouco da ansiedade por um desenho mais elaborado. Depois, prometi ao meu TOC.

Meu vizinho riu uma vez, sem graça, olhando a mesa como eu. Ele murmurou a resposta bem baixinho.

— São os Cullen e os Hale. Edith e Eleanor Cullen, Jessamine e Royal Hale. O que saiu é Archie Cullen. Todos moram com a Dra. Cullen e o marido. – e então ele olhou o que eu fazia. – Você desenha. – encolhi os ombros. – Uau...

Olhei de lado para a garota perfeita, que agora fitava a própria bandeja, desfazendo um pãozinho em pedaços com os dedos pálidos e finos. Sua boca se movia muito rapidamente, os lábios carnudos mal se abrindo. Os outros três continuavam olhando para longe, mas eu ainda achava que ela estava falando em voz baixa com eles. Nomes estranhos. Antigos. O tipo de nome que têm os avós, como o meu nome. O que me fez pensar nas obras renascentistas novamente.

— Eles são todos… muito bonitos. – era um eufemismo. – E eu tenho dificuldade em ignorar isso.

— Entendi, mas sim. – ele riu. – Mas todos estão juntos… Royal e Eleanor, Archie e Jessamine. Tipo namorando, sabe? E eles moram juntos. – sua malicia foi rapidamente detectada por mim. E eu apenas o encarei feio. Qual o grande problema?

— Quem são os Cullen? – eu desviei daquela crítica fútil. – Eles não parecem parentes… quer dizer, mais ou menos…

— Ah, eles não são. A Dra. Cullen é muito nova. Tem trinta e poucos anos. Os filhos Cullen são todos adotados. Os Hale, os louros, são mesmo irmãos, gêmeos, eu acho, e são filhos de criação.

— Parecem meio velhos para filhos de criação.

— Agora, são. Royal e Jessamine têm 18 anos, mas estão com o Sr. Cullen desde que eram pequenos. Ele é tio dos dois, eu acho.

— Isso é muito bonito… eles cuidarem de todas essas crianças, quando eram tão novos e tudo isso. – e isso pareceu incendiar mais ainda minha vontade de desenhá-los. O rosto da garota meio ruiva estava saindo, mesmo que não em toda a sua perfeição, mas ainda assim aceitável.

Mesmo para uma simples esferográfica.

— Acho que sim. – Seu tom era desinteressado. Como se não gostasse da médica e do marido por algum motivo… e, pelo jeito como olhava para os filhos adotivos, eu imaginava que podia haver certa inveja. – Mas acho que a Dra. Cullen é estéril – acrescentou ele, como se isso tornasse menos admirável o que eles faziam.

Durante toda a conversa – pouco mais de 10 minutos – eu tinha esboçado o rosto da menina de um jeito que me agradou. Eles continuavam a olhar para as paredes e não comiam.

— Eles sempre moraram em Forks? – perguntei. Como eu podia não os ter notado em um dos meus verões aqui?

— Não. Só se mudaram há dois anos, vieram de algum lugar do Alasca.

Eu me senti solidário com eles, certamente eu não era tão interessante como eles, então devo imaginar pelo que eles passaram por sua aparência e beleza sem igual.

Enquanto eu os examinava, a garota perfeita, a que eu desenhava, virou-se e encontrou meu olhar, dessa vez com uma expressão de evidente curiosidade e talvez um pouco de... questionamento. Eu mantive o olhar, e então sua expressão bonita se transformou numa máscara de frustração. Eu me forcei a sorrir e isso a fez piscar.

— Quem é a garota de cabelo avermelhado? – perguntei. Sorri enquanto olhava Jeremy, seu rosto estava ficando bonito em meu desenho, enquanto eu rabiscava suas mechas rebeldes. Hum... uma cor canela com um pouco de laranja avermelhado e marrom, sim... isso seria perfeito para o tom de seu cabelo, quando eu tivesse com meus materiais.

— É Edith. Ela é gata, é claro, mas não perca seu tempo. Ela não sai com ninguém. Mas talvez ela curta seu desenho... – Jeremy falou com amargura, depois grunhiu. Eu me perguntei quantas vezes ela o tinha rejeitado. Desviei o rosto para esconder meu sorriso.

Depois, olhei para ela de novo. Edith. Seu rosto estava virado para o outro lado, mas achei, pelo formato do pescoço, que ela também podia estar sorrindo. Depois de mais alguns minutos, os quatro saíram da mesa juntos. Com movimentos elegantes de dançarinos. Era estranho vê-los juntos em movimento. Edith não voltou a olhar para mim, o que foi uma pena, eu precisava dos pontos de luz de seus olhos.

Fiquei sentado à mesa com Jeremy e os amigos dele terminando meu desenho. No fim, era um bom retrato, mesmo feito com uma esferográfica, mas nada se compararia aquela beleza. Eu não queria me atrasar para as aulas no meu primeiro dia, então eu acelerei um dos meus novos conhecidos, que me lembrou educadamente de que seu nome era Allen, que tinha Biologia II comigo. Seguimos juntos em silêncio para a sala. Ele devia ser tímido como eu o que era um alento.

Quando entramos na sala, Allen foi se sentar em uma carteira de tampo preto de laboratório. Ele já tinha parceiro. Na verdade, todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas, exceto uma. Ao lado do corredor central, reconheci Edith Cullen, por seu cabelo metálico incomum, sentada ao lado daquele único lugar vago. Meu coração começou a bater um pouco mais rápido do que o normal, de repente o desenho em meu bolso estava pesado demais.

Enquanto eu andava pelo corredor para me apresentar a professora e conseguir seu autografo para a minha caderneta, eu a observava, sem disfarçar. Assim que passei por um tipo de aquecedor, ela de repente ficou rígida em seu lugar. Ela me olhou tão rápido que fui pego de surpresa, encontrando meus olhos, e rapaz, que olhar – se ele matasse, eu estaria morto, pois seus orbes escuros estavam hostis.

Desviei o olhar, com um pouco de choque. Eu fiquei um pouco nervoso e desatento, como o normal, e tropecei uma perna das mesas, alguns riram. Os olhos eram como eu pensava – pretos como carvão. A Sra. Banner assinou minha caderneta e me passou um livro, sem nenhum dos absurdos das apresentações.

 _Glória a Deus, uma que não tentou dizer meu nome inteiro_. Talvez o boato com meu apelido tivesse se espalhado.

Ela me mandou exatamente para o lugar vago ao lado de Edith. _Bem, ela não podia me esfaquear no meio da sala._

Pelo menos eu achava.

Eu não sabia o que eu podia ter feito para ganhar esse olhar maligno, será que Jeremy tinha falado sobre o desenho? Não era nem ao menos uma caricatura feia. Não olhei para cima ao colocar os livros na carteira e tomar meu lugar, ainda assim, ela se inclinou para longe de mim. Ela estava inclinada para longe de mim, sentada na ponta da cadeira, e desviava o rosto como se sentisse algum fedor.

Aquilo me irritou e eu franzi o cenho. Eu sei que não estava fedendo, eu tentei vir exatamente como Clair me recomendou uma vez: arrumado, mas não chamativo. Então eu tinha passado uma pequena colônia masculina que eu ganhei de um primo meu.

 _Ok, miss universo, se você quer ser antipática não sou eu que vou impedir._ Puxei a cadeira para a direita, dando o máximo de espaço possível a ela, e tentei prestar atenção à professora.

Eu já tinha tido aquela aula, então peguei minha pasta e me pus a desenhar a escola, para passar o tempo, eu achei que assim ela sairia de meus pensamentos, como quase tudo saia quando eu começava a desenhar. Mas eu não conseguia deixar de espiar a garota estranha ao meu lado de vez em quando.

A postura rígida não relaxou, porém. E eu não conseguir desenhar de um jeito decente o prédio, me fazendo jogar a folha umas duas vezes. Meus olhos estavam focados demais no seu antebraço descoberto, nos seus músculos tencionados, ela era perfeita demais, mas me encarava como se eu tivesse machucado seu gato ou algo do gênero.

A pele dela era perfeita. Não tinha manchas, ou cicatrizes. Aquela aula pareceu durar milênios. E em nenhum momento ela relaxou, deixando a suspeita sincera que Jeremy tinha um pouco de razão em seu desgosto com ela. A Sra. Banner devolveu alguns testes quando a aula estava quase acabando. Entregou um para mim, para eu passar para a garota. Olhei para o alto automaticamente, cem por cento… e eu estava soletrando o nome dela errado em pensamento. Era Edythe, não Edith. Combinava, era lindo como ela. Olhei para ela quando fui entregar o teste e mantive o olhar de pura repugnância que ela me mandava, eu não ia recuar por qualquer problema que fosse. O ódio dela não era nada, comparado ao que eu tinha passado.

Eu sorri.

Ela pareceu ter sido afetada com isso. Eu peguei o desenho no meu bolso, e passei com lentidão para seu lado, e ela olhou para ele por alguns minutos e então o pegou. Ainda rígida, ainda imóvel e tensa, e o olhar assassino ainda estava lá. Ela o abriu devagar seus olhos suavizando um pouco quando olhou seu retrato. Eu ia falar alguma coisa mas o sinal tocou alto, eu me levantei para sair, mas Edythe Cullen foi mais rápida. Ela se movia como uma dançarina, com cada linha perfeita do corpo magro em harmonia com o resto, de costas para mim, e saiu pela porta antes que qualquer outro tivesse saído da carteira.

Eu olhei para seu lugar vazio enquanto bufei. Ela era a miss grosseria. E eu nem tinha feito nada, uma raiva estranha brotava em meu peito, o que diabos tinha acontecido naquela aula?

— Você não é Beaufort Swan? – perguntou uma voz de mulher. Olhei para cima e vi uma garota bonitinha com cara de bebê, o cabelo cuidadosamente alisado em uma cortina louro-clara, sorrindo para mim de maneira simpática. Eu tinha uma ou duas experiências com mulheres que sorriam demais pra mim, ela claramente não estava só atrás de conhecer o novo garoto.

— Beau – corrigi com um sorriso.

— Meu nome é McKayla.

— Oi, McKayla.

— Precisa de ajuda para encontrar sua próxima aula?

— Vou para a educação física. Acho que consigo encontrar o caminho.

— É minha próxima aula também. – Ela pareceu animada, mas não era uma coincidência assim tão grande numa escola tão pequena.

Falar com ela foi fácil, ela tinha morado por 10 anos na Califórnia (só de mencionar eu sentia a saudades tomar conta do meu peito), então entendia meu lado melancólico com isso. Foi a pessoa mais legal que conheci nesse dia. Mas, quando estávamos entrando no ginásio, ela perguntou:

— E aí, você furou a Edythe Cullen com um lápis ou o quê? Nunca a vi agir daquele jeito.

Dei os ombros. Então não fui o único a perceber. E, ao que parecia, aquele não era o comportamento habitual de Edythe Cullen. O que só comprovava: ela não gostou de mim.

— Não sei, talvez eu tenha pisado no pé dela sem querer. – ela riu baixo.

— Parecia que estava sentindo alguma dor, sei lá.

— Jura? – isso era uma dúvida genuína, pra mim era um olhar de ódio mortal tipo eu-quero-que-você-morra. – Nunca falei com ela.

— Ela é estranha. – McKayla se demorou ao meu lado em vez de ir para o vestiário. – Se eu tivesse a sorte de me sentar do seu lado, conversaria com você. – o sorriso dela dizia que ela queria algo muito além de apenas conversar.

Eu sorri para ela antes de ir para a porta do vestiário masculino. Ela era simpática, mas não foi suficiente para me fazer esquecer àquela hora estranha.

A professora de educação física, treinadora Clapp, encontrou um uniforme para mim, mas não me fez vesti-lo para aquela aula. Em Phoenix, só exigiam dois anos de educação física. Aqui, a matéria era obrigatória nos quatro anos. Não que eu fosse ruim, mas eu não via sentido em esportes. Gostava de tênis apenas, e era levemente normal nas outras modalidades. Assisti as partidas de vôlei analisando as estratégias mais variadas. As decorando.

Andei devagar para a secretaria para entregar minha caderneta. A chuva tinha ido embora, mas o vento estava forte e mais frio. Fechei o casaco e enfiei a mão livre em um bolso. Quando entrei no escritório aquecido, eu travei. Edythe Cullen estava parada junto à mesa na minha frente. Era impossível não reconhecer o cabelo bronze revolto.

Ela não reparou que eu estava ali, mas eu compreendia, ela discutia tão bravamente com o sr. Coop para trocar a aula de biologia que era impossível notar uma simples abertura de porta. Eu senti uma pequena mágoa se formar no meu estomago, quero dizer... eu a tinha desenhado, e eu nunca desenho alguém sem trocar palavras com a pessoa antes. Ela fazia meus dedos formigarem para simplesmente desenhar todos os ângulos de sua face.

Não podia ser por minha causa. Tinha de ser outra coisa, algo que acontecera antes de eu entrar na sala. A expressão dela devia ter sido por outro problema. Era impossível que uma estranha pudesse ter uma repulsa tão súbita e intensa por mim. Ela tinha se ofendido pelo desenho? Talvez tenha visto eu rabiscando na hora do almoço e não gostou da invasão de privacidade?

Uma brisa entrou pela porta que eu deixei aberta e bagunçou a papelada de cima do balcão e Edythe Cullen enrijeceu as costas e se virou lentamente para olhar para mim, com o mesmo olhar feroz, com a mesma expressão assassina.

Novamente, aquele arrepio estranho me percorreu, mas eu fiquei ereto, mesmo meu instinto ordenando que eu ficasse com medo. Ela se virou para o recepcionista.

— Então deixa pra lá – disse, rapidamente, numa voz de seda. – Estou vendo que é impossível. Muito obrigada pela ajuda. – Então, virou-se sem olhar para mim, e desapareceu porta afora.

Fui roboticamente até a mesa, meu rosto frio como gelo pela estranha mágoa que preencheu meu peito. Era estupidez ficar assim por conta de uma grossa como ela.

— Como foi seu primeiro dia, filho? – perguntou o recepcionista.

— Diferente. – resolvi não mentir por medo da voz falhar.

Eu andei para meu carro com a mente borbulhando. Bem, não era exatamente uma meta, mas eu devia ter batido o recorde de ter irritado alguém sem nem ao menos falar com ela direito. Eu dirigia para minha casa cantarolando uma boa música que eu tinha que tocar no violão, mas ainda assim, minha mente voltava para os olhos revoltados de Edythe Cullen. E as mesmas sensações apareciam.

Medo. Bravura. Revolta.

Mas quando fiquei no silêncio do meu quarto, eu só consegui dormir depois de desenhar seu perfeito rosto. Com todas as cores possíveis, com todos os detalhes que a deixavam linda, mas ameaçadora.

Não consegui reproduzir o olhar assassino, mas ainda assim... foi o melhor desenho que eu tinha feito.


	2. Livro Aberto, esboço 2

(POV Beau)

O dia seguinte foi melhor… e pior.

Foi melhor porque ainda não estava chovendo, (mesmo com as nuvens ameaçando de soltar o diluvio sobre nós) e isso me permitiu ir de moto para a escola. Foi melhor porque de fato o YouTube te ensinava a reformar carros. McKayla veio se sentar comigo na aula de inglês e me acompanhou até a aula seguinte, com a Erica-clube-de-Xadrez olhando de cara feia o tempo todo; isso foi enraçado, mas também assustador (como diabos eu ia dar fora nelas gentilmente?). Graças a Deus (obrigado, Deus), meus 15 minutos de fama pareciam estar acabando porque ninguém me encarou. No almoço, eu já tinha meu próprio clube do Bolinha: McKayla, Erica, Jeremy, Allen e várias outras pessoas de cujos nomes e rostos eu me lembrava. Eu estava confortável.

Pior porque eu estava cansado; ainda não tinha conseguido dormir com a chuva caindo na casa. Foi pior porque trigonometria, apesar de eu ir bem, estava sendo um calo na minha vida com aquela professora rabugenta enchendo a minha paciência. Foi lamentável porque reformar a picape não era exatamente a coisa mais fácil da terra (eu não tina um jato de arreia, então eu tinha que usar a lixadeira para tirar toda a tinta velha). E foi pior porque Edythe Cullen não foi à escola.

Durante toda a manhã, eu queria ver ela de novo, quero dizer, mesmo com os olhos cheios de ódio, meus dedos formigavam por mais um ângulo de seu rosto. Parte de mim queria confrontá-la e exigir que me dissesse qual era o problema, a outra queria usar minha voz macia, meus meio-sorrisos para convencê-la a posar nua para mim. Talvez se ela não fosse tão linda, no nível surreal, eu teria coragem para fazer isso, então só ficava imaginando a conversa.

Mas, ela não estava no refeitório. Seus irmãos-atores-de-cinema estavam lá, sentados e sendo bonitos enquanto respiravam, mas Edythe não. Isso fez meu TOC resmungar. Parecia uma obra incompleta, ou um grupo de esculturas de mármores que tinha tido uma de suas peças roubadas.

“Os Cullen” por Michelangelo. Fazia sentido.

McKayla convidou a mim e a Jeremy para a sua mesa. E isso quase o fez derreter em uma poça. Pobre homem. Mas os caras logo se juntaram a nós e eu tentei prestar atenção nas conversas ao meu redor, mas continuei pouco à vontade, esperando a chegada de Edythe. Eu tinha certeza que era algum tipo de mal-entendido, mas o meu TOC (eu teria de falar com ela sobre isso), me deixava ansioso para que ela aparecesse logo.

Ela não apareceu, e fui ficando cada vez mais tenso.

_Ela estaria na aula de biologia, certeza_. Afinal aquele 100 não se tirava à toa, ela também não parecia ser do tipo que faltava as aulas. Isso estragaria toda a imagem de perfeição que eu tinha na minha cabeça. Ao fundo registrei e respondia automaticamente todas as questões de McKayla, algo sobre ir à praia quando fizesse sol. Minha razão resmungou que a loira estava sendo incrivelmente **_possessiva_** sobre meu ser, e eu não gostava disso.

Pelo menos não a parte racional, a parte que cuidava do sarcasmo e do humor negro estava gostando do potencial diversão que viria disso.

_Beau, mau menino._

Eu não queria ser arrogante, mas tinha certeza de que McKayla estava a fim de mim, o que não era lá muito bom. As garotas não prestavam muita atenção em mim em Phoenix, a não ser que me vissem trabalhando. Eu me perguntei se queria que ela gostasse de mim. Ela era bonitinha, mas a atenção que me dava me deixava pouco à vontade. O primeiro motivo era simples, eu odiava as novas regras em que as meninas iniciavam o cortejo, eu era das antigas onde era função masculina seduzir uma mulher. O segundo motivo me deixou muito, mas muito, preocupado: ela não linda como Edythe. E essa era a coisa mais idiota do mundo, na verdade. Se eu comparasse todos os rostos femininos com o de Edythe, eu estava ferrado. Eu iria ficar sozinho com 10 gatos e um cão numa casa.

Pelo menos a carteira é só minha. Eu estava tentando me convencer disso. Eu fiquei argumentando com a minha ansiedade de que isso não era nada. Ela deveria estar doente ou ter passado mal. Não era minha culpa que aquela perfeição em pessoa tinha faltado da escola. Isso seria impossível.

Quando o dia de aula enfim terminou e eu estava resmungando a letra da música que eu teria que cantar num casamento em Seatle daqui algumas semanas (eu coloquei o suéter pesado, estava frio). Comemorei mentalmente o fato de ter escapado da minha amiga loira. O estacionamento estava cheio de alunos querendo ir embora. A hora mais linda do dia afinal. E eu chequei se estava tudo na minha bolsa.

Caderno de esboços, fichário, estojo... Iup, tudo aqui.

Eu cuidaria da cozinha já que meu pai não sabia fazer nada além de ovos e bacon. Isso explicava a pancinha de chop, mas eu gostava de cozinhar e de comer. Então com uma lista em mente e carne com batata sendo sussurrada pelo meu estomago, eu iria direto ao mercado.

Eu fiz uma pequena careta com o barulho da camionete, esperava corrigir isso rápido. Cantarolava “Heavy” baixinho na fila para sair do estacionamento. Enquanto aguardava, tentando cantar a parte rápida da música com mais fluência., vi os dois Cullen e os gêmeos Hale entrando no carro deles. Era o Volvo novinho.

Notei rapidamente que eles deveriam ter algum tipo de _personal stylist_ , porque todos estavam com roupas caras, e tudo fazia um sentido artístico. Com sua beleza extraordinária, eles podiam vestir sacos de lixo e ainda assim lançar moda. Bonitos e ricos, maneiro. A vida era assim, pelo menos. Claro que, algo tão dinâmico como a vida, não alterava alguns pontos fora da curva. Eles não eram aceitos aqui.

Não, eu não acreditava plenamente nisso. O isolamento devia ser escolha deles; eu não conseguia imaginar nenhuma porta que não se abrisse para aquele grau de beleza.

A dos meus dedos estavam. Se eles quisessem um retrato eu poderia me sentar feliz e desenhá-los.

— O que eu vou fazer com você, bebezinha? – resmunguei para a minha picape barulhenta que atraiu até mesmo os olhares dos deuses gregos.

Vi o cara louro grande, devia ser Royal. Fazia sentido. Enfim, Royal estava casualmente com a mão no quadril da garota alta com cabelo escuro e ondulado, que era biótipo certo pra qualquer tipo de esporte. Vôlei, MMA, Tênis... ela poderia ser nossa atleta olímpica com folga. Apesar de ele ser um cara bem seguro, ainda fiquei meio surpreso de ele se sentir à vontade para fazer aquilo. Não que ela não fosse gata (ela era super-mega-gata), mas não era… abordável. Tipo, nem The Rock ousaria assobiar para ela, não se não quisesse levar um belo de um soco.

A duble da Gal Gadot me viu olhando, apertou os olhos e eu fiz algo estupido: acenei. Claro, Beufort Sawn você era... ridículo. Archie começou a gargalhar enquanto o resto piscava os olhos surpresos. Pisei com o pé no acelerador. A picape não foi mais rápida, o motor só roncou mais alto, mas eu tinha que fugir coma minha dignidade intacta.

“Escapate Conmigo” do Wisin estava na minha boca enquanto eu fazia minhas compras. Carne, ok. Batata, ok. Molho barbecue, yeah, baby. Eu estava no refrão enquanto colocava as sacolas no carro.

Cheguei em casa, subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, e joguei minha bolsa na cadeira da escrivaninha. Arrumei rapidamente meu quarto e desci para ajeitar a cozinha. Eu estava com a minha caixa de som, ouvindo Pink agora. A carne estava marinando, e as batatas estavam cozidas, prontas para serem colocadas junto da carne no molho.

Hora de responder minha mãe. Ela tendia a exagerar quando eu não dava notícias.

Subi a escada dois degraus de cada vez, novamente, e liguei o meu notebook no quarto. Rapidamente eu estava online. Sete mensagens apareceram na minha caixa de entrada. As 3 primeiras eram de minha mãe, uma era do dia anterior, enquanto eu ainda estava viajando.

_“Beau, escreva assim que chegar. Conte como foi seu voo. Está chovendo? Já estou com saudade. Estou quase terminando as malas para a Flórida, mas não consigo encontrar minha blusa rosa. Sabe onde eu a coloquei? Phil manda lembranças. E me mande desenhos. Mamãe.”_

E então seis horas depois da primeira.

_“Beau, Por que você não me escreveu ainda? O que está esperando? Mamãe”._

E a daquela manhã.

_“Beaufort Swan, Se eu não tiver notícias suas até as cinco e meia da tarde de hoje, vou ligar para Charlie.”_

Ri, rainha da ansiedade.

_“Mãe. Relaxa. Estou escrevendo agora. Sem drama, ok? Está tudo ótimo. É claro que está chovendo. Eu estava esperando ter algo para escrever. A escola não é ruim, afinal, eu já tive todas as aulas. Por falar nisso, me mande meus trabalhos, não farei eles novamente. Sua blusa está na lavanderia, mas aposto que esqueceu, já está pago. Charlie comprou uma picape para mim, dá para acreditar? É demais. Sim, eu sei, eu sou o cara de duas rodas, mas ela é incrível. Pretendo restaurar. Também estou com saudades. Vou escrever novamente logo, mas não vou ficar verificando meus e-mails a cada cinco minutos. Relaxe, o máximo que pode acontecer é eu morrer de tédio. Eu te amo. Ah, sim, eu fiz algumas amizades. Beau.”_

As outras eram da minha madrinha e chefa.

“Espero que tenha chegado com segurança, querido, na sua conta bancária está já o valor da venda do seu estúdio em Phoenix, creio que é mais que o suficiente para você montar um novo, escolha em Port Angels, mas próximo a Seattle. Ah, sim, a equipe está ansiosa com a sua chegada. Principalmente o fotografo. Ele ama seus trabalhos, obviamente. Por falar nisso, os próximos e-mails são sobre o casamento em Seattle. O casal parece interessado, então prepare seu portfólio. E claro, mande seu smoking branco para a lavanderia. O pagamento é adiantado, como sempre e os custos combinados já estão adicionados.

Richard não entende, porém, você me dá um lucro de aproximadamente 400% graças ao seu magnifico trabalho.

Com amor, Sophie, sua madrinha querida”

Olhei rapidamente para especificações nos e-mails adicionais.

Eram um casal bonito, estavam juntos a mais de 12 anos, ela médica e ele era veterinário. Moravam em Seattle, passaram pelos testes de fidelidade. Tomei minha coca. Olhei a data do casamento.

Hum... mesma do baile de primavera. Obrigado, Deus.

Ouvi a porta da frente ser aberta e fechei meu e-mail. Desci para a cozinha.

— Beau, é você? – perguntou meu pai quando me ouviu na escada.

_Quem mais séria?_ Pensei comigo mesmo. Coloquei os bifes para grelhar e as batatas no molho.

— Oi, pai, bem-vindo.

— Obrigado.

Ele pendurou o cinturão da arma e tirou as botas enquanto eu estava atarefado na cozinha. Pelo que eu sabia, ele nunca disparou a arma no trabalho. Mas a mantinha preparada. Quando eu era criança e vinha aqui, ele sempre retirava as balas assim que passava pela porta. Acho que agora me considerava velho o bastante para não atirar em mim mesmo por acidente, nem curioso o bastante para atirar em mim mesmo de propósito. Sim, eu já pensei em como seria levar um tiro.

— O que temos para o jantar? – perguntou ele, cheio de cautela.

Fazia um sentido tremendo, afinal, minha mãe uma vez fez um curry que... bem, me deixou no banheiro por algumas horas. Claro que ele teria medo, ri internamente quando imaginei pelo que ele passou.

— Bife com batata – murmurei baixo enquanto o servia.

Ele silenciosamente foi para a TV enquanto eu preparava a salada. Parecia aliviado que não era algo maluco e potencialmente destrutivo. Eu tinha imprimido as instruções da minha madrinha, então eu demorei um pouco para terminar de arrumar a mesa. Quando estava tudo ok, o chamei e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim.

— Que cheiro bom, Beau.

— Obrigado.

Comemos sem dizer nada por alguns minutos. Não foi desagradável. Nós dois gostávamos do silêncio. De certa forma, éramos bem adequados para morar juntos.

— E então, como foi na escola? Fez algum amigo? – perguntou ele ao se servir pela segunda vez.

Há! Eu podia ir para o MasterChef.

— Bom, tive algumas aulas com um cara chamado Jeremy. Sentei-me para almoçar com os amigos dele. E tem uma garota, McKayla, que é muito simpática. Todo mundo parece bem legal. – Com uma notável exceção.

— Deve ser McKayla Newton. É uma boa garota… de uma boa família. O pai é dono da loja de produtos esportivos perto do centro. Ele ganha um bom dinheiro com todos os mochileiros que passam por aqui. – então olhou para os papeis do meu lado. – Trabalho? – claramente desconfortável.

Eu assenti. Ele sabia o que eu fazia, ele e minha mãe já que Sophie fez questão de explicar o que eu faria além de fotografar os casamentos que ela planejava.

— Conhece a família Cullen? – perguntei, tanto para despistar o tema “trabalho” quanto por curiosidade.

— A família da Dra. Cullen? Claro. Ela é uma grande mulher.

— Os filhos deles são meio distantes. Não parecem se adaptar muito bem à escola. – disse me servindo novamente e tentando soar casual.

Ei, eu estava em plena fase de crescimento. 

Fiquei surpreso ao ver o rosto de Charlie ficar vermelho, como sempre fica quando ele está com raiva.

— As pessoas desta cidade – murmurou ele. – A Dra. Cullen é uma cirurgiã brilhante que provavelmente podia trabalhar em qualquer hospital do mundo, ganhando dez vezes o salário que ganha aqui – continuou ele, falando mais alto. – Temos sorte por tê-la aqui… Sorte pelo marido dela querer morar numa cidade pequena. Ela é um grande acréscimo à comunidade, e todos os filhos são bem-comportados e educados. Tive minhas dúvidas quando se mudaram para cá, com todos aqueles adolescentes adotivos. Pensei que podíamos ter alguns problemas com eles. Mas todos são muito maduros… Não tive um pingo de problema com nenhum deles. Não posso dizer o mesmo dos filhos de algumas pessoas que moram nesta cidade há gerações. E eles são unidos, como deve ser uma família… Viajam para acampar em fins de semana alternados… Só porque são novos aqui, as pessoas ficam falando.

Uou. Foi o discurso mais longo que já ouvi de Charlie. Ele devia ficar puto com o que as pessoas falavam, ou então conhecia bem a família de Edythe.

— Eles são ok, pai. Só percebi que são muito reservados. São todos muito bonitos – disse, tentando ser mais elogioso. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para mim.

— Seu problema...? – ele questionou e eu senti minhas bochechas corarem.  
Eu não tinha controle sobre isso.

— É.

— Você devia ver a médica – disse Charlie, rindo. – Ainda bem que é casada. Muita gente do hospital tem dificuldade para se concentrar no trabalho quando ela está por perto. – ele me olhou com um pouco de humor. – Já pediu a eles uma foto para você desenhar?

Eu bufei e rolei os olhos. Até meu pai caçoando comigo, aonde chegamos, mundo?

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio enquanto terminávamos de comer. Ele tirou a mesa enquanto eu começava a lavar a louça. Ele voltou à TV, e eu, depois de terminar com os pratos, subi sem nenhuma vontade de fazer o dever de matemática, mas ele foi feito, e eu resolvi dar mais uma olhada em trabalhos em andamento.

Hum... Eu teria de arrumar a luz e sombra de um dos trabalhos já em processo de finalização. Outro já poderia ser mandado para emoldurar e entregar aos clientes. E o terceiro já estava na metade.

Dentro do prazo.

Eu comecei a consertar a pintura de um dos desenhos que tinha errado, nada muito grave, consertável, mas ainda assim trabalhoso.

Ponto a favor: aquela noite foi silenciosa. Adormeci rapidamente, exausto.

O resto da semana foi calmo. Eu me acostumei com a rotina das aulas e a desenhar entre elas. Na sexta-feira, eu já estava bem enturmado. Allan Weber tinha adorado todos os desenhos dos heróis que eu fiz, Jeremy estava me testando sempre para ver como era esse meu talento e McKayla estava realmente encantada.

Edythe Cullen não voltou à escola.

Todo dia, eu observava, fingindo não estar olhando, até os demais Cullen entrarem no refeitório sem ela. Depois, conseguia relaxar e participar da conversa.

Centrava-se principalmente numa viagem ao La Push Ocean Park dali a duas semanas, que McKayla estava organizando. Fui convidado e aceitei ir contendo a minha emoção para mim. Praia, um lugar que eu gostava e apreciava, será que tinha boas ondas? McKayla sorriu afetadamente quando eu perguntei.

Gemi internamente, ela era da Califórnia. Claro que gostava de surfistas.

Eu estava perfeitamente à vontade na hora de entrar na aula de biologia; sem me preocupar mais se Edythe apareceria. Pelo que eu sabia, ela tinha saído da escola. Ela ainda assombrava meus surtos artísticos. Eu perdi a conta de quantos desenhos eu tinha feito de seu belo rosto. Eu desenhei todos de sua família, mas ela era um total de 13 desenhos. Incluindo 7 coloridos e 6 monocromáticos. Fora os rabiscos.

Meu primeiro fim de semana em Forks prosseguiu sem incidentes. Charlie trabalhou na maior parte do tempo. Escrevi mais e-mails para minha mãe e para Sophie, liguei para o escritório de Seattle depois de arrumar a casa e fazer o dever. Os desenhos já prontos estavam a caminho dos donos.

Recebi mais dois pedidos. Um para desenhar toda a festa de casamento. O álbum inteiro seria substituído por desenhos. Esse era grande. Ensaios pré-nupcial, todo o vídeo do casamento em desenho. Porra, era fantástico. Eu beijaria esse casal se eu os visse. Como veio de São Francisco, eu receberia as fotos, faria as montagens. Por ser um pedido grande, eu já enviei o e-mail para o segundo (mais simples, para uma estilista cujo as modelos posaram com suas peças e ela queria enfeitar o estúdio com meus desenhos), avisando que demoraria um mês e meio para a entrega.

Prioridades.

Livros eu sabia que encontraria somente em Seattle, então me programei para ir quando fosse o casamento. Caminhei pelos bosques buscando inspirações, levei a picape para uma oficina que restaurava em Port Angels. O preço ficou salgado, claro. Mas eu combinei um sistema de pagamento com o mecânico. Ele restauraria minha picape. Uma restauração simples: pintura, motor, cromados e estofamento.

Graças ao estado dela, a lataria não precisaria de grandes reparos. Tudo ficou na casa dos 12 mil dólares. Eu tinha esse valor total, porém não era estupido de queimar todas as minhas reservas.

A chuva continuou branda pelo fim de semana, tranquila, então consegui dormir.

As pessoas me olharam novamente como se fosse o primeiro dia quando eu apareci na minha Indian, na segunda feira, mas não durou muito. Depois de cumprimentos falsos corri para minha aula de inglês. McKayla tomou seu lugar de costume ao meu lado. Teve um teste relâmpago sobre “O morro dos ventos uivantes”. Foi simples, muito fácil. Tudo estava normal. Eu esbocei McKayla durante o inglês, mais porque ela pediu do que por vontade. Quando saímos da sala de aula, o ar estava cheio de pontinhos brancos rodopiando. Eu podia ouvir as pessoas gritando animadas umas com as outras. O vento congelava meu rosto e meu nariz.

— Puxa – disse McKayla. – Está nevando.

Olhei para os pequenos tufos de algodão que se acumulavam pelas calçadas e giravam erraticamente por meu rosto.

Porra. Qual é, Deus? Neve? Fodeu meu dia bom.

Gemi alto e minha amiga me olhou com clara dúvida.

— Não gosta da neve?

— Não. Está frio demais para chover, e eu estou de moto. – dupla merda. – Além disso, pensei que devia cair em flocos… Sabe como é, cada um é único e essas coisas. Isso aqui só parece ponta de cotonete. – o que tirava toda a magia dos desenhos da Disney.

Let it go... só que não.

— Você nunca viu neve cair? – perguntou ela, incrédula.

— Não, e descobri que não queria ver. – resmunguei. McKayla riu.

E aí, uma bola grande e molhada de neve gotejante bateu na cabeça dela. Nós dois nós viramos para ver de onde tinha vindo. Eu olhava admirado para Erica que andava rápido demais e na direção errada de sua aula. Sorri brevemente. Safada, jogando bola de neve na amiguinha pelas costas. McKayla teve a mesma ideia. Ela se curvou e começou a formar um morro de papa branca.

Uh... hora de dar o fora.

— A gente se vê no almoço, está bem? – comecei a andar enquanto falava. A última coisa que queria era uma bolota de gelo sujo derretendo pelo meu pescoço durante o resto do dia. Ela só assentiu, o olhar mortal nas costas de Erica, que agora corria descaradamente.

Girls just wanna have fun.

Segui em estado de alerta para o refeitório com Jeremy, depois da aula de espanhol. As bolas voavam pelo local. Eu segurava meu escudo igual o Capitão América, e eu devia estar com a mesma expressão dele, porque Jeremy não me jogou uma bola de neve apesar de rir de mim.

Quem gosta de neve é pinguim, eu não era um pinguim.

McKayla nos encontrou quando passávamos pela porta, rindo, com o cabelo normalmente liso ficando ondulado por causa do gelo. Ela e Jeremy conversaram animadamente sobre a guerra de neve enquanto entrávamos na fila para comprar comida, comigo gemendo mentalmente.

A coisa enraçada de ter TOC é que você age com o hábito. Então eu olhei pra mesa deles. E eu gelei.

Merda.

Havia cinco pessoas à mesa.

Jeremy puxou meu braço, já que eu tinha congelado.

— Ei! Beau! O que você quer? – Sacudi a cabeça. Eu não tinha motivo para me sentir constrangido, lembrei a mim mesmo. Não tinha feito nada de errado.

— O que há com Beau? – perguntou McKayla a Jeremy.

— Nada, só lembrei que tenho que mandar dois desenhos para um cliente – respondi com um sorriso nervoso e eles riram. Peguei uma garrafa de refrigerante quando cheguei no fim da fila.

— Não está com fome? – perguntou Jeremy. – Geralmente você come igual um leão.

— Na verdade, estou meio enjoado – falei. Ele se afastou um pouco de mim. Esperei que eles pegassem a comida e os segui até a mesa, com olhos fixos na cabeça de Jeremy.

Eu estava parecendo um marica, eu sabia, mas ela me intimidava.

Afinal o olhar dela era de pura sede de sangue parecia realmente que eu tinha chutado a avó dela.

Eu deixava o refrigerante efervescer na minha boca (McKayla estava perguntando como eu estava, e aquilo estava me incomodando). A parte mais covarde de mim dizia para fingir estar passando mal e ir para a enfermaria, porém, eu logo dizia que isso era ridículo. Por que estava sendo tão covarde? Ok, ela me olhou com cara feia, grande porcaria, eu não fiz nada.

Com isso em mente, eu tomei folego e dei uma olhada na mesa da família Cullen.

Graças a Deus (obrigado, senhor, ‘tamo junto), eles não estavam olhando nessa direção, então eu me senti mais confortável para olhar abertamente. Eles estavam rindo. Edythe, Jessamine e Eleanor estavam com os cabelos totalmente encharcados de neve derretendo. Archie e Royal se curvavam, tentando se afastar, enquanto Eleanor sacudia o cabelo molhado na direção deles, deixando a marca dos pingos na parte da frente dos casacos. Eles estavam curtindo o dia de neve, como todo mundo (que dizer, quase todo mundo), porém, era... quase como se tivesse um roteiro para um ensaio fotográfico.

“Os Cullen num dia de neve” por Beaufort Swan. Nossa, perfeito para uma exposição.

Eles estavam diferentes também. Ao examinar Edythe e a comparar com a lembrança que tinha da semana anterior, eu tive certeza disso. A pele estava menos pálida, os círculos em torno dos olhos estavam bem menos perceptíveis. O cabelo estava mais escuro, molhado e grudado na cabeça. Mas havia mais alguma coisa...

A coisa era o seguinte, eu tinha um TOC muito sério sobre a maioria das coisas. Edythe era uma das poucas pessoas (eu só tinha encontrado 3 pessoas assim), que fazia com que meus dedos ganhassem vida involuntariamente. E foi isso que me distraiu, durante uns 5 minutos talvez.

— O que você está desenhando, Beau? — perguntou Jeremy. Naquele exato momento, os olhos de Edythe lampejaram e encontraram os meus, eu gostaria de ter desviado, mas não pude, então pisquei e olhei para Jeremy.

Em algum momento, eu peguei um papel e uma esferográfica. E o esboço estava lá. Empurrei para ele e suspirei e ele deu uma risadinha. Entretanto, o olhar dela não estava cheio de raiva dessa vez. Olhei atentamente meu desenho e então espiei pelo canto do olho.

Ela ainda olhava, ok, mas confirmou o que eu tinha desenhado.

Sem raiva, sem nojo, sem a vontade de assassinato... só curiosa e... insatisfeita?

— Ela está olhando para você – disse Jeremy, olhando por cima do meu ombro.

— Ela não parece estar com raiva, parece? – eu tinha que confirmar.

— Não. – Jeremy pareceu confuso, mas sorriu de repente. – O que você fez, chamou ela pra sair?

— Não! Eu nunca nem falei com ela. Eu só… acho que ela não gostou muito do meu desenho. – eu resmunguei franzindo o cenho.

Eu ainda olhava para Jeremy, mas minha nuca ficou arrepiada, como se eu conseguisse sentir os olhos dela em mim.

— Os Cullen não gostam de ninguém… Bom, eles não percebem a presença de ninguém para gostar. Mas ela ainda está olhando para você.

— Pare de olhar para ela – pedi. Ele deu uma risadinha, mas desviou os olhos.

McKayla me distraiu me convidando e convidando a Jeremy para uma guerra de bolas de neve no estacionamento. Eu fiquei olhando pra ela com uma cara de “mas nem morto” até que ela só deu atenção ao meu amigo de cabelo castanhos. Eu não sei onde eu fui confuso na hora que deixei meu completo desgosto por gelo exposto, mas agora eu acho que ela entendeu que neve não era minha praia.

Quando eu resolvi ir mais cedo para a aula, McKayla veio comigo, como sempre. E me perguntei se era realmente ruim eu não querer isso. Eu tinha meus motivos – ela era alvo de bolas gotejantes e molhadas de neve e eu ainda estava um pouco ansioso por essa próxima aula com Edythe Cullen – mas eu dei uma suave risada quando passamos pelo pátio. Meus amigos gemeram em uníssono, e eu ergui minhas mãos aos céus.

— Obrigado, São Pedro. Tamo juntos! – Allan riu enquanto Jeremy rolava os olhos.

Estava chovendo, e a água lavava todos os vestígios de neve em faixas claras e geladas pelo canto do meio-fio. Isso significava que eu iria para casa de moto, sem me preocuparem cair com toda essa camada de gelo sob o asfalto.

McKayla desfiou um rosário de queixas no caminho para o prédio quatro. Depois de entrar na sala de aula, vi que a cadeira de Edythe ainda estava vazia. Isso me dava um minuto para me acomodar.

Eu respirei fundo uma vez e tirei meu caderno de desenhos enquanto a Sra. Banner distribuía os microscópios e lâmina para a nossa aula, o que já me dizia que a aula seria, de novo, repetida para mim. Comecei a esboçar o rosto da Gal Gadot como mulher-maravilha quando ouvi com muita clareza quando a cadeira ao lado da minha se mexeu, mas meus olhos continuaram voltados para o que eu desenhava, mas sorri. Ela falaria comigo.

— Oi – disse com uma voz baixa e melodiosa.

Olhei para cima, e eu queria que minha mente não tivesse sofrido o apagão que sofreu. Só uma pequena parte da minha mente notou que ela estava sentada na ponta mais distante da cadeira, o resto, notou o cabelo gotejava, despenteado – o que não mudava nada, ela continuava linda –, o rosto perfeito estava simpático, franco, um leve sorriso nos lábios carnudos e rosados.

Meus dedos começaram a tremer, e eu sabia que tinha errado o traçado no nariz da Gal.

— Meu nome é Edythe Cullen – continuou ela. – Não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar na semana passada. Você deve ser Beau Swan.

Uma pequena parte racional do meu cérebro estranhou sua repentina educação. A outra, mais selvagem, a que governava o artista intenso que eu era, começou a planejar as palavras que a colocariam no meu estúdio.

Nua o bastante para minha câmera capturar todos os ângulos de sua pele perfeita. Com aquele tom branco e pálido de pele, os seus bicos de seus seios deveriam ser de um moreno claro ou rosados.

— Como você sabe meu nome? – o lado mal praguejou com a frase idiota.

Ela riu baixinho.

— Ah, acho que todo mundo sabe seu nome. A cidade toda estava esperando você chegar.

Fiz uma leve careta naquele fato, então eu me recompus. Eu tinha que manter ela falando para que as frases certas chegassem a minha língua.

— Nada animador – resmunguei baixo. – Mas, é que me chamou diretamente de Beau.

Você tem que fazer melhor que isso, Beaufort.

Concordo.

Ela pareceu confusa.

— Prefere Beaufort?

— De jeito nenhum – respondi. – Mas acho que meu pai… deve me chamar assim nas minhas costas. É como todo mundo aqui parece me conhecer. – a explicação era mais idiota do mundo.

— Ah. – Ela deixou o assunto de lado. Eu agradeci por isso.

Eu desviei os olhos, trabalhando mentalmente para que a conversa fluísse melhor.

Felizmente, a Sra. Banner começou a aula naquele momento. E eu pude pensar com calma, decidindo que era melhor deixar ela falar. Eu registrei no fundo da mente a atividade repetida – que era para organizar as lâminas corretamente conforme as etapas da mitose –, mas me preparei para essa pequena interação.

— Podem começar – ordenou ela.

— Primeiro as damas? – perguntou Edythe. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas esperando minha resposta, mas eu estava muito ocupado com o curto que deu em meus neurônios. Ela tinha covinhas.

— Ah, claro, pode começar – falei. – Desculpe. – voltei ao meu desenho.

Suspirei brevemente. Claro que agora meu corpo queria desenhar outra pessoa.

Sorry, Gal.

Ela me olhava com cautela antes de começar, observando o sangue tomar conta do meu rosto. Por que meu sangue não podia ficar nas veias, onde era o lugar dele? Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente e puxou o microscópio para o lado dela da mesa. Ela observou a primeira lâmina por um quarto de segundo, talvez até menos.

— Prófase. – Ela botou a lâmina seguinte no microscópio, mas parou e olhou para mim. — Ou você queria verificar? – desafiou ela.

— Ah, não, tudo bem – falei. Era muito mais proveitoso observar o perfil dela. – Eu já fiz essa atividade.

Com uma letra perfeita, ela preencheu a lista da atividade. Caligrafia digna de convites de casamento sofisticados.

Ela colocou a terceira lâmina no lugar.

Eu aproveitei que sua atenção estava voltada para isso e fiquei olhando para ela. Tão de perto, era de se pensar que daria para ver alguma coisa errada, mas era como se ela fosse a personificação de uma das sacerdotisas de Afrodite. Quem sabe até mesmo a própria Afrodite.

Talvez eu estivesse no mundo de Percy Jackson e não sabia.

A pele era uniforme, e eu podia apostar um dedo que era macia. Eu queria tocar seu braço, virar ele com a palma para cima, desenhar as linhas de sua mão de pianista. Hum... ela tocava talvez?

De repente, ela se voltou para a frente da sala, me tirando de minha análise, logo antes de a Sra. Banner chamar:

— Srta. Cullen.

— Sim, Sra. Banner.

Edythe empurrou o microscópio para mim quando falou.

— Que tal deixar o Sr. Swan ter a oportunidade de aprender? – eu fiquei aborrecido com isso.

— Claro, Sra. Banner.

Edythe se virou e me lançou um olhar de “ok, sua vez, parceiro”. Suspirei audivelmente e me inclinei para olhar. Ela estava me olhando, e eu me perguntava o que estava em sua mente, mas tentando manter uma posição relaxada. Pelo menos, a lâmina não era difícil.

— Metáfase – falei entediado.

— Você se importa se eu olhar? – perguntou ela quando comecei a tirar a lâmina.

Quando ela me tocou (segurando a minha mão para impedir a troca de lâmina), eu senti um choque percorrer o meu corpo. Sua pele estava gelada, mas assumi que era devido a guerra de neve. Eu olhei com cautela para onde ela estava me segurando.

Era macia no fim.

— Me desculpe – murmurou ela, puxando a mão rapidamente, embora continuasse querendo pegar o microscópio.

Eu a observei, um pouco impressionado, enquanto ela observava a lâmina. Estava claramente constrangida.

— Metáfase – concordou ela, e empurrou o microscópio na minha direção. E eu pisquei para ela com um sorriso de canto. Ela piscou devagar a isso, e eu fiquei um pouco... emocionado.

Tentei trocar as lâminas, mas eram pequenas demais, ou meus dedos que eram grandes demais, e acabei deixando as duas cair. Uma caiu na mesa e a outra pela beirada, mas Edythe a pegou antes que caísse no chão.

— Ugh. – Eu bufei, morrendo de vergonha. – Desculpa.

— Bom, a última não é mistério nenhum, de qualquer jeito – disse ela.

O tom era quase uma gargalhada. Alvo de piadas de novo. Edythe escreveu as palavras metáfase e telófase nas duas últimas linhas da folha de papel. Terminamos bem antes de todo mundo.

Meus amigos de sala batiam as cabeças, colavam e até tinham desistido. E eu estava feliz com o tempo que teria. Poderia inquerir coisas que fizessem com que meus desenhos de seu belo rosto mais completo.

— Você usa lentes de contato? – perguntei depois de juntar a confiança necessária. Ela pareceu intrigada pela minha pergunta sem propósito. Sorri, os olhos dela hoje estavam como ouro líquido.

Semana passada eles estavam iguais carvão.

— Não. – Então era realmente natural, ela parecia genuinamente confusa.

— Achei que tinha alguma coisa diferente nos seus olhos. – dei um sorriso confortável.

Ela deu de ombros e afastou o rosto. Na verdade, eu sabia que havia algo diferente.

Não me esqueci de nenhum detalhe daquela primeira vez que ela olhou para mim com raiva, como se me quisesse morto. Eu ainda conseguia ver o preto chapado dos olhos dela, tão contrastante com a pele clara ao fundo.

Talvez ela mentiu sobre as lentes de contato.

As mãos dela estavam fechadas com força de novo. A Sra. Banner foi à nossa mesa, olhou por sobre nossos ombros para ver o trabalho concluído, depois foi verificar as respostas.

— Então, Edythe… - A Sra. Banner começou a dizer.

— Beau identificou metade das lâminas – disse Edythe antes que a Sra. Banner pudesse terminar. A Sra. Banner olhou para mim; sua expressão era cética.

— Já fez essa experiência de laboratório antes? – perguntou ela. Sorri envergonhado.

— Não com raiz de cebola.

— Blástula de linguado?

— Isso.

A Sra. Banner assentiu.

— Você estava em algum curso avançado em Phoenix?

— Estava.

— Bem – disse ela depois de um momento. – Acho que é bom que os dois sejam parceiros de laboratório. – Ela murmurou mais alguma coisa ao se afastar. Depois que saiu, comecei a rabiscar de novo no meu caderno.

— Que chato que não tenha neve, não é? – perguntou Edythe.

Eu queria rir. Claro que era obvio que ela estava tentando quebrar o gelo por semana passada. Olhei para seu rosto perfeito e decidi ser o mais honesto possível.

— Chato? Não. Colocaria maravilhoso, fantástico... magnifico. – respondi com sinceridade, ela quis rir, eu vi seu rosto tremer em segurar uma gargalhada.

— Você não gosta do frio. – Não era uma pergunta.

— Nem da umidade, gosto de desenhar, só isso.

Ultimamente gosto de desenhar você. Mas dizer isso poderia me render uma denúncia.

— Forks deve ser um lugar difícil para você morar – refletiu ela. – Ah, obrigado pelo desenho. – disse pegando-o de seu bolso. Hum, então ela não tinha se irritado com isso.

— Não diria difícil – respondi um pouco triste. – Mas não é uma coisa que eu queria de verdade. – peguei meu esboço ridículo e devolvi a ela. – É seu. Eu só cobro por encomenda. – pisquei e ela riu baixo.

Ela pareceu fascinada com a minha resposta, por algum motivo que eu não conseguia entender. Seu rosto ficava ainda mais bonito com a curiosidade estampada nele.

— Então por que veio para cá? – ela questionou dobrando o papel e colocando novamente no bolso.

Ninguém tinha me perguntado isso, não da forma direta como ela fez, querendo mesmo saber.

— É… complicado.

— Acho que consigo acompanhar – pressionou ela.

Eu fiquei revoltado quando olhei nas piscinas douradas de seus olhos. Alguém negava algo para ela?

— Minha mãe se casou de novo – eu disse.

— Isso não parece tão complexo – discordou ela, mas o tom de voz ficou mais suave de repente. – Quando foi que aconteceu?

— Em setembro. – Não consegui afastar a tristeza de minha voz.

— E você não gosta dele – supôs Edythe, o tom de voz ainda gentil.

— Não, o Phil é legal. Novo demais, talvez, mas é bem legal.

— Por que você não ficou com eles?

Eu estava me divertindo com o repentino interesse dela em mim. Pelo menos acalmava o fato que eu não era o único potencialmente interessado.

— Phil viaja muito. Ganha a vida jogando bola. – Dei um meio sorriso.

— Eu conheço? – perguntou ela, sorrindo em resposta, só o suficiente para uma sombra das covinhas aparecer.

— Provavelmente não. Ele não joga bem. É da segunda divisão. Ele se muda muito.

— E sua mãe mandou você para cá para poder viajar com ele. – Ela disse isso como uma suposição de novo, e não como uma pergunta. E eu senti a necessidade de corrigir sua visão.

— Não, ela não me mandou para cá. Eu quis vir. 

As sobrancelhas dela se uniram. E eu queria por meu dedo naquela união e desfazer sua cara emburrada. Ficava adorável, mas ainda preferia o sorriso com covinhas.

— Não entendi – admitiu ela, e parecia mais frustrada com isso do que deveria.

Ri, dizendo a mim mesmo que eu era um caso perdido em relação a essa menina. Ela era interessante demais para que meu TOC não a notasse. Eu senti o desejo compulsivo de realizar qualquer coisa que ela pedisse.

— Ela ficou comigo no começo, mas sentia falta dele. Isso a deixava infeliz… Então, cheguei à conclusão de que estava na hora de passar algum tempo de verdade com Charlie. – Minha voz estava um pouco amuada com isso.

— Mas agora é você que está infeliz – observou ela.

— Não infeliz. – Forks me deixou ter a experiencia de desenhar você. – Mas se fosse o caso, não importaria.

— Isso não parece justo. – Ela deu de ombros, mas seus olhos ainda estavam intensos.

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

— A vida não é justa. E eu não gosto de ficar lamentando isso.

— Já ouvi isso. E muito maduro da sua parte. – concordou ela secamente.

— Nada muito ruim. – sorri de canto. – E bom, sendo bem otimista, aqui tem novas coisas para desenhar.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e os olhos dourados pareciam perfurar a superfície da minha pele.

— Você finge bem, mas sei que está sofrendo. – dei os ombros. Não importava. – E não sei o que essa cidade pode oferecer do ponto de vista artístico.

— Procuro ver o lado bom das coisas. – Afirmei. – E Forks tem algumas coisas para desenhar.

Ela me olhou com um pouco de vergonha. Edythe era inteligente o suficiente para notar o meu olhar enfático.

— Não entendo você direito.

— Não tem muito para se descobrir sobre mim. – tinha, mas vamos manter as coisas leves. – Por que gostaria de entender?

— É uma ótima pergunta – murmurou ela, tão baixinho que me perguntei se estava falando consigo mesma. Mas depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, concluí que era a única resposta que eu teria.

Era constrangedor ficarmos nos encarando, mas ela não afastou o olhar. Eu queria ficar olhando para o rosto dela, mas tive medo de estar muito na cara o meu interesse. Ela suspirou. Olhei novamente, e ela ainda estava me observando, mas a expressão estava diferente… meio frustrada ou irritada.

— Me desculpe. – eu disse sorrindo constrangido. – Eu... tenho alguns problemas quando... – como manter leve? – Algo me prende a atenção. Geralmente eu tiro uma foto, ou proponho que a pessoa pose para que eu a desenhe... – espero que ela note a indireta. – Me deixe saber isso a irrita... eu ficar encarando e tudo.

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu com metade da boca, de forma que só uma covinha apareceu.

— Um artista... eu conheço alguém parecido. – ela desviou os olhos, como se tivesse perdida. – Mas estou irritada comigo e não com você.

— Por quê? – ela não tinha problemas em ser observada então.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— Decifrar as pessoas… costuma ser fácil para mim. Mas não consigo… Acho que não sei como interpretar você. Isso é engraçado? 

Ri baixo.

— É… inesperado. Minha mãe sempre me chama de livro aberto. De acordo com ela, dá para praticamente ler meus pensamentos impressos na minha testa.

O sorriso dela sumiu, e ela olhou com intensidade nos meus olhos, mas não com a raiva de antes. Como se estivesse tentando muito ler a minha testa, como minha mãe fazia. E então, mudando de marcha de forma abrupta, ela sorriu novamente.

Eu precisava ir para minha casa e desenhar ela. Urgentemente.

— Acho que sou confiante demais.

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

— Ou uma boa leitora. – debochei. E ela riu.

E eu quase gemi baixo. Era como sinos tocando, musical de mais.

Você está perdido com essa menina.

— Talvez. – desviou os olhos de mim e ficou encarando o quadro negro.

— Gostou do desenho? – perguntei depois de um tempo.

Edythe olhou para mim e me deu um sorriso encantador e eu tive que me esforçar para não ser um completo idiota.

— Você desenha bem. – não era um sim. – E sim, eu gostei.

Ficamos nessa troca de olhares intensa até que o sinal bateu. Isso pareceu acordar ela, que levantou e foi rapidamente para fora da sala. EU pisquei lentamente.

Que diabos...?

Arrumei minhas coisas e me dirigi para fora da sala de aula, evitando McKayla. Eu precisava de um minuto ou dois para colocar minha cabeça no lugar daquela conversa intensa que eu tive com Edythe.

Hoje era badminton, o que me ajudou muito a relaxar.

No fim do dia, enquanto eu me dirigia para a minha moto, os Cullen estavam lá, encostado no Volvo. Eu observei pelo canto do olho até que meu celular tocou.

O que George quer...?

— Olá, chefe. – disse bem humorado enquanto tirava um pano para arrumar a minha moto que estava toda ensopada graças a chuva e a neve.

— Sr. Swan, é um prazer falar com você. – disse formalmente. – Seu estúdio está pronto.

— Oh, legal. – disse entusiasmado. – O jogo de camas está abastecido com trocas?

— Obviamente. – e então uma pausa. – Um cliente quer... adiantar a sessão para hoje.

Pisquei lentamente. Isso era novo.

— Ok, isso é... diferente. Por quê?

— Você ligou para eles ontem. – disse e eu concordei. Eu tinha ligado para o casal de Seattle e descrevi meus talentos. – Aparentemente os dois estão empolgados com a perspectiva de algo tão... diferenciado. – eu ri, ele também parecia surpreso.

— Não estranhe...

— Sophie ofereceu esse book para eles e eu mal sabia dos seus desenhos. – outra pausa. – Logicamente estou um pouco... surpreso.

Sorri, ligando minha moto.

— Sou bom, não sou? – perguntei prepotente.

Nesse momento, notei que Edythe Cullen me observava curiosa.

Não queira saber sobre o que estamos falando, querida.

— Arrogante, mas não sem motivos. – ele respirou profundamente. – E então, posso confirmar?

— As 21, George. – eu disse desliando.

Acelerei com o máximo de cuidado, e fui embora em direção a saída. Eu sentia queimar em minhas costas o olhar dourado da minha musa.


	3. Trabalho e Fenômeno

## (POV BEAU)

Eu amava o meu trabalho.

\- Mais fundo. – e sorri quando minha câmera capturou o exato momento que as costas dela saíram da cama. A expressão de prazer era bela, e eu sabia que aquilo ficaria perfeito no álbum deles.

Os seios ficaram mais perto da boca de Clark, que era o nome do noivo, e ele prontamente o tomou em seus lábios e Sarah gemeu baixo com esse toque. Novamente, minhas lentes trabalharam freneticamente. O mamilo rosado na pele pálida ficou mais corado com as caricias de seu amante.

Não era exatamente o que eu chamaria de trabalho tradicional, mas eu não podia ignorar que era... divertido.

Basicamente, eu tirava fotos ou grava para então, se assim fosse o pedido do cliente, transformar esses momentos registrados em belos desenhos que enfeitavam quartos íntimos, ou então eram motivos de reviver o ponto alto do amor carnal dos casais. Dando a eles novas experiencias sexuais e amorosas no futuro.

E, apesar de ser um jovem e naturalmente estar excitado como uma pedra com a cena, eu não fazia aquilo por simples prazer sexual. Eu não me masturbava nem era uma espécie de voyeur maluco.

Não.

Adorava aquilo porque era a perfeita forma de registrar algo de fato muito belo que era o amor entre duas pessoas.

O amor, pelo menos na minha visão, era de fato onde levava as pessoas para o ponto máximo da beleza. E não era no sentido estético. Minha mente explodia em adoração ao ver, nesse caso, Sarah se sentar no colo de Clark, o montar com toda a sua feminidade, e olhar para ele com o mais puro amor e prazer. Como se estivesse entrelaçando suas almas realizando a dança mais antiga da humanidade.

Eu lambia meus lábios apenas com a imagem. Ficariam perfeitas em desenhos. Seria como um orgasmo, pelo menos, era o que eu imaginava. E eu não podia esquecer com quem eu estava imaginando naquela imagem mental.

Suspirei jogando a sta. Cullen para o fundo da minha mente.

Depois de 3 horas, eles estavam se vestindo enquanto eu selecionava parcialmente as imagens na sala (meu escritório) aparte do quarto. Quando ambos saíram do vestiário, a noiva corava com a beleza de uma virgem. Levantei minha câmera e tirei uma última foto.

\- Beaufort.

\- Beau, apenas, Clark. – sorri amigavelmente oferecendo as cadeiras que estavam em minha frente. – O banheiro estava devidamente abastecido, espero.

Clark era de origem árabe. Sua pele oliva e a barba por fazer mostravam sua maturidade. Um advogado de 33 anos era mais alto que eu e tinha o corpo atlético. Os olhos eram de cor chocolate e combinavam perfeitamente com sua noiva, Sarah, uma ruiva com as curvas sinuosas de seu corpo feminino dando forma ao seu corpo esguio. A pele era pálida, cheia de sardas, e era apenas um adendo para meus desenhos.

Eu gostava de casais transando para desenhar, mas nada se comparava a beleza feminina. E ela era bonita. Tanto que o noivo pediu um desenho digital dela nua para que ele tivesse em seu celular.

Ah o amor!

\- Estava, na verdade estava... perfeito. – ele disse tomando a mão dela em um aperto sutil. – Isso... foi diferente. – olhou para noiva e os dois compartilharam um sorriso cheio de sentimentos.

\- Espero que tenham gostado. – disse com sinceridade. – Foi muito... bonito. – ri com suas caras envergonhadas.

Sarah estava vermelha, e eu sorri para ela. Poderia ser um flerte, mas era o meu jeito com clientes. Eles tinham que entender que eu não era um tipo de tarado.

\- George explicou o que você fazia. – sua voz era baixa e fina. – Mas queríamos entender... o motivo, quero dizer, gostamos. Foi algo novo.

Olhei para a cama através do vidro espelhado que escondia minha sala com perfeição e então cruzei coloquei os cotovelos em minha mesa e entrelacei meus dedos na frente de minha boca e os olhei seriamente.

\- Eu não sou um tarado por ver pessoas transando, sta. Collins. – afirmei devagar. – Eu só sou um viciado por beleza, simetria e coisas... bom, belas de forma geral. – Relaxei em minha poltrona. – Vocês ali, se amando, unindo seus corpos... bom, **_é_** bonito. Por isso que ofereço meus serviços a casais que realmente se amam. – olhei para eles. – Não posso garantir, mas vocês ficaram juntos durante muitos anos.

Eles sorriram tímidos para mim.

\- Estamos juntos há 8 anos. – Clark esclareceu. – O casamento é uma mera formalidade.

\- Sim. – Sarah sorriu. - Mas... quando ficarão prontas?

Ri de sua ansiedade e me pus a explicar os prazos e a pedir que eles assinassem o contrato. O pagamento foi realizado anteriormente e eu entreguei uma cópia do tratado de confidencialidade. Eles receberiam uma cópia digitalizada de todas as obras, bem como eu me comprometeria a nunca, em hipótese alguma, divulgar suas imagens.

Sempre as apagava assim que as digitalizava.

Eles ficaram satisfeitos, muito satisfeitos, e me permitiram usar a melhor das obras em meu portfólio. Fiquei agradecido.

Então, após meia hora, eu estava a caminho de Forks em cima da minha linda e bela Indian.

Cheguei em casa as duas da manhã e apesar de ter saído de uma experiencia artística intensa, eu só consegui dormir depois de desenhar a minha musa novamente, que durante toda a sessão daquela noite povoou a minha mente com as mais intensas imagens, mesmo que a colocasse no fundo de minha mente para que não me atrapalhasse.

Depois de desenhar seu rosto com os olhos dourados, eu cai na cama sem nem ao menos trocar de roupa.

-*-

Acordei no outro dia praguejando horrores ao olhar pela janela do meu quarto.

Estava mais claro, o que era uma grande surpresa naquele clima alienígena daquela cidade fria, mas ainda assim não era nada agradável.

Pulei da cama para olhar para fora e gemi.

A paisagem me lembrava um globo de neve sem ter sido mexido. A água fora congelada como em O Dia Depois de Amanhã, então árvores, grama e o asfalto estavam com uma fina, escorregadia e perigosa camada de gelo. O que não era agradável sob nenhum ponto de vista. A entrada de minha casa estava apropriada para uma pista de patinação artística e só fazia a constatação de que o papai Noel morava em Forks cada vez mais verdadeira.

Charlie saíra para o trabalho antes que eu descesse ao primeiro andar. De muitas maneiras, morar com ele era como ter minha própria casa, e aquilo era divertido de muitas formas. O espaço e a liberdade eram bem-vindos.

Engoli o que tinha pela frente, tinha acordado animado aquela manhã e queria chegar o mais rápido na escola. E mesmo que eu tentasse me enganar que era por conta de realizar desenhos bonitos sobre a paisagem, que apesar de me irritar, era incrivelmente bonita, minha mente ria e dizia com todas as letras que eu estava querendo ver a minha musa.

E era ridículo de muitas formas o como a beleza daquela menina tinha me encantado como se eu tivesse caído em um feitiço de uma súcubo.

Talvez algumas garotas estivessem curiosas com o fato de eu ser o cara novo, mas Edythe não era uma McKayla nem uma Erica. Eu estava ciente de que meu mundo e o dela eram esferas que não se tocavam. Olhar em demasia para ela, só alimentaria o meu vício e eu poderia cair em um buraco que faria eu me foder pelo resto da minha vida. Passar mais tempo olhando para ela, observando os lábios se moverem, admirando a pele dela, ouvindo a voz, não ajudaria em nada. Eu não confiava nela… por que mentir sobre a cor dos olhos? E, claro, havia a história de ela ter desejado me ver morto em algum momento.

Então, eu não devia ficar empolgado em vê-la de novo. Mas eu me conhecia o suficiente bem para saber que aquilo só acabaria se eu me saciasse dela. O risco disso era imenso.

Pois eu não sabia se conseguiria me saciar dela. Nem se eu conseguiria chegar a beber daquela fonte de beleza.

Eu desci com cuidado até a minha moto, já que a minha picape só chegaria dali a um mês fodido. Limpei seu banco, firmando meus pés o máximo possível para que eu não caísse de maduro no chão e fosse chacota na cidade já que nada era privado naquele ovo.

Dirigi com cuidado, evitando me esborrachar com a moto, o que seria ainda pior do que só um tombo dolorido. Mas não foi extremamente difícil pilotar sobre o gelo.

Pulei dela na escola, estacionando ao lado de uma picape grande, vi por que tive tão poucos problemas. Uma coisa prateada atraiu meus olhos nos pneus de minha moto. Eram correntes de neve. Charlie se levantara cedo, sabe-se lá a que horas, para colocar correntes de neve na minha moto.

Sorri de canto, tocado com aquilo, e me senti até um pouco culpado pelo fato de ter gostado de não ter meu pai ao redor.

Ri baixo e suspirei. Aquilo não devia me surpreender. Ele era meu pai, e estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho de pai: cuidando de mim. E encostei na picape desconhecida olhando para o nada e tentando conter as emoções que entravam em mim. Tinha que comprar algo para Charlie, mesmo que eu não o conhecesse bem, mas eu não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que gostava de me sentir um fardo para as pessoas.

E então eu ouvi o som que tornou meu dia um mar de confusão. Foi um guincho agudo, e, quase na mesma hora que percebi, o som já estava dolorosamente alto.

Olhei para cima, sobressaltado. E então a resolução de Benjamim Button sobre como um acontecimento poderia ser mudado devido a uma pequena diferença na sequência de fatos descreveria aquilo que aconteceu a seguir. A adrenalina subiu pelas minhas veias e eu observei várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

A mais marcante? Edythe Cullen estava parada a quatro carros de mim, com a boca aberta horrorizada. Como sempre, o rosto dela sendo o único que eu focava no mar de pessoas daquela escola.

Mais adiante, uma van azul-escura estava derrapando, com os pneus travados e guinchado com os freios, rodando como um peão pelo gelo do estacionamento. Ia bater na traseira da picape que me servia de apoio, e eu estava parado entre os dois carros. E eu seria feito de sanduíche em breve.

Não tive tempo nem de fechar os olhos.

Pouco antes de ouvir o esmagar da van sendo amassada na caçamba da picape, alguma coisa me atingiu com força, mas não da direção que eu esperava. Minha cabeça bateu no asfalto gelado, e senti uma coisa sólida e fria me prendendo no chão.

Olhei para a minha moto, que foi jogada contra a picape que eu estava encostado, o vidro caiu muito perto do meu rosto. Eu estava deitado com o rosto a milímetros do pneu da minha Indian, que não caiu por que foi prensada como um sanduiche entre os dois carros. Mas não pude perceber mais nada, porque a van ainda vinha. Raspara com um rangido na traseira da picape e, ainda girando e derrapando, estava prestes a bater em mim de novo, pegando minhas pernas.

\- _Merda!_

Ela disse a palavra com tanta rapidez que quase não ouvi, mas era impossível não reconhecer a voz. Duas mãos longas e brancas se estenderam na minha frente, e a van estremeceu até parar a trinta centímetros do meu rosto, as mãos pálidas dela criando um amassado profundo na lateral da van. Depois as mãos mexeram-se com tal rapidez que pareciam um vulto. Uma segurou de repente embaixo da van, e alguma coisa me arrastava, balançando minhas pernas como as de uma boneca de trapos, até que elas atingiram o pneu do carro caramelo.

Houve um baque metálico tão alto que feriu meus ouvidos, e a van parou, estourando o vidro, no asfalto, e eu ouvi o retrovisor da minha moto cair e quebrar – exatamente onde, um segundo antes, minhas pernas estiveram. Por um segundo, o silêncio foi absoluto.

E então, a gritaria começou.

No caos repentino, eu conseguia ouvir mais de uma pessoa gritando meu nome. Mas, com mais clareza ainda, podia ouvir a voz baixa e frenética de Edythe Cullen no meu ouvido.

\- Beau! Está tudo bem?

\- Estou bem. – Minha voz parecia estranha.

Tentei me sentar e percebi que ela me segurava junto à lateral do corpo. Eu devia estar mais traumatizado do que percebia, porque não conseguia nem me mexer no aperto do braço dela. Nem muito menos notar que ela tinha se moldado perfeitamente a minha forma.

Eu estava em choque?

\- Cuidado – alertou ela enquanto eu tentava me soltar, e por que não? Aproveitar um pouco mais do contorno de seu corpo. – Acho que você bateu a cabeça com força.

Percebi uma dor latejante acima da orelha esquerda.

\- Porra – rosnei enquanto sentia arder o local.

\- Foi o que eu pensei. – Não era engraçado, mas, pela voz dela, parecia que ela estava tentando não rir.

\- Como... – eu tentei me orientar, tirando os pensamentos sujos da mente que se apegou a eles para não entrar em pane. – Você pode me dizer como diabos você fez isso?

\- Eu estava bem do seu lado, Beau – disse ela, o tom sério novamente. Eu me virei para me sentar, e, dessa vez, ela me ajudou, mas logo deslizou para o mais longe possível no espaço limitado.

Olhei para a expressão preocupada e inocente dela e de novo fiquei desorientado pelos olhos cor de ouro.

O que foi mesmo que perguntei a ela? Maldita súcubo.

E depois eles nos acharam, uma multidão de gente com lágrimas descendo pelo rosto, gritando umas com as outras, gritando para nós.

\- Não se mexa – instruiu alguém.

\- Tirem a Taylor da van! – gritou outra pessoa.

Houve um alvoroço com a atividade em nossa volta. Tentei me levantar, mas a mão de Edythe empurrou meu ombro para baixo.

\- Fique quieto por enquanto.

\- Está um frio maldito. E olha só a minha moto! – lamuriei olhando para minha moto. Toda arranhada e com parte do tanque de gasolina amassado. Fiquei surpreso quando ela riu baixinho. Havia uma aspereza naquele som. E então minha mente saiu do feitiço. – Você ainda não me respondeu. – falei, um pouco mais sério que o normal, e o riso dela parou num instante. – Você estava perto do seu carro. A expressão dela ficou séria.

\- Não estava, não.

\- Olha, eu não sou cego nem tenho problemas de memória. Eu vi você lá, Edythe.

Foda-se o caos a nossa volta. Os adultos que chegaram agora estavam empurrando a van para nós libertar e eu já ouvia o barulho das sirenes. Mas nada preenchia a minha mente do que aquele simples fato: ela estava do lado do carro dela. Eu tinha memoria fotografia por motivos óbvios, e ela não me faria de louco tão cedo.

\- Beau, eu estava parada do seu lado e tirei você do caminho.

Ela ficou me olhando, e uma coisa estranha aconteceu. O dourado dos olhos pareceu aumentar, como se os olhos dela estivessem me drogando, me hipnotizando. Foi arrasador, só que de um jeito esquisito e incrível. Mas a expressão dela estava ansiosa. Achei que ela estava tentando me passar alguma informação crucial. Ou me enfeitiçar. Porque eu me senti mal de novo de estar causando aquela angustia nela.

\- Mas não foi isso que aconteceu – falei, com voz fraca. O ouro em seus olhos se inflamou de novo. E eu me vi me sentindo culpado pela ansiedade em seu rosto.

\- Por favor, Beau.

\- Por quê? – perguntei. _Maldita súcubo!_

\- Confie em mim – suplicou ela. Como caralhos eu poderia negar algo a ela?

Rangi os dentes e franzi o cenho. _Resista, Beaufort! Porra, você não é um garoto inocente!_

\- Promete que vai me explicar tudo depois?

\- Tudo bem – rebateu ela, repentinamente exasperada.

\- Tudo bem – murmurei, sem conseguir entender as variações de humor dela junto com todo o resto que estava tentando absorver. O que eu devia pensar quando o que lembrava era impossível?

Foram necessários seis paramédicos e duas professoras para afastar a van de nós o bastante para que as macas entrassem. E eu estava irritado porque eles não foram rápidos o suficiente. Edythe insistiu que nada a havia atingido, e tentei fazer o mesmo, mas ela logo me contradisse.

Ela contou que eu bati a cabeça e fez parecer pior do que era, usando palavras como concussão e hemorragia.

Essa pequena súcubo tinha encantado a todos e eu quis morrer quando me colocaram o colar cervical. Parecia que toda a escola estava ali, olhando sobriamente enquanto me levavam para a traseira da ambulância. Edythe foi na frente.

Ok, aquele dia era o pior dia da minha vida. E eu nem tinha escorregado com o fodido gelo. A escola estava toda ali, o que já era motivo para querer ficar em casa... Tá ai, por que caralhos eu não fique em casa? Enfim, minha moto estava destruída e só Deus sabe o quanto custaria para arrumar e eu iria para o pior lugar possível: o Hospital.

Fantástico.

E a cereja do bolo chegou em um rádio patrulha. Charlie saiu do carro com o rosto pálido.

\- Beau! – gritou ele, em pânico, quando me reconheceu na maca.

\- Eu estou bem, pai. – Eu suspirei. – Não há nada de errado comigo.

Ele se virou para o paramédico mais próximo, pedindo uma segunda opinião. Enquanto o paramédico tentava acalmá-lo, desliguei-me dele para refletir sobre a confusão de imagens inexplicáveis que se agitavam caoticamente em minha cabeça, imagens que não eram possíveis.

Quando me levantaram do carro, eu vi o amassado fundo no para-choque da vã da Taylor, um amassado muito distinto, que combinava com os contornos dos ombros estreitos de Edythe. Como se ela tivesse se jogado no carro com força suficiente para amassar a estrutura de metal… E depois, apareceu a família dela, olhando a distância, com expressões que iam de reprovação (Eleanor) a fúria (Royal), mas sem a menor sugestão de preocupação pela segurança da irmãzinha.

Lembrei-me da sensação de quase sair voando… daquele peso rígido que me prendeu ao chão… da mão de Edythe debaixo da van, como se a estivesse levantando…

Tentei pensar numa explicação lógica para o que eu acabara de ver. Eu só conseguia pensar que estava tendo um episódio psicótico.

Travei minha mandíbula sabendo que eu não estava louco e como ela tinha tentado fazer com que eu me sentisse assim.

Naturalmente, a ambulância teve escolta policial até o hospital do condado. Eu me senti ridículo quando foram me tirar da ambulância.

O que me deixava mais puto, era que a minha súcubo saiu andando normalmente para dentro do hospital. Como se estivesse desfilando.

Ódio e desejo queimavam em meus olhos enquanto eu observava o balanço de seus quadris. Puta que me pariu. Ela me faria um favor se fosse menos bonita.

Eles me colocaram na emergência, uma sala comprida com uma fila de leitos separados por cortinas em tom pastel. Após a triagem, eu esperei até que a enfermeira saísse de vista para tirar aquela merda do meu pescoço.

Eu não sabia por que eu estava tão fulo, mas eu estava simplesmente muito fulo.

Talvez fosse o fato que Edythe quisesse me fazer de louco, ou então o fato de que ela me tinha no diabo do mindinho dela. Talvez fosse o fato de que todo o meu corpo se lembro de como ela se moldou como uma luva no meu próprio corpo.

E eu devia estar querendo que ela falasse o que aconteceu e não querendo sentir ela próxima de mim novamente. Por tudo que era mais sagrado! Ela tinha levantando uma van e eu queria agarrar ela.

Enquanto tentava me acalmar, houve outra agitação dos funcionários do hospital, outra maca trazida para o leito ao lado do meu. Reconheci Taylor Crowley, da minha turma de educação cívica, atrás das ataduras sujas de sangue que envolviam firmemente sua cabeça.

Taylor parecia cem vezes pior do que eu. Mas olhava angustiada para mim.

\- Beau, me desculpe!

\- Eu estou bem, Taylor… Você parece péssima, está tudo bem?

Enquanto falávamos, enfermeiras começaram a desfazer sua atadura encharcada, expondo uma miríade de cortes superficiais em toda a testa e na bochecha esquerda. Ela me ignorou.

\- Achei que fosse matar você! Eu estava indo rápido demais e derrapei no gelo... – Ela fez uma careta quando uma das enfermeiras começou a limpar seu rosto.

\- Não se preocupe com isso; você não me acertou.

\- Como foi que saiu do caminho tão rápido? Você estava lá e de repente sumiu…

\- Hmmm… Edythe me puxou de lá. – eu menti muito bem. Pareceu verdade quando saiu da minha boca.

Ela pareceu confusa.

\- Quem?

\- Edythe Cullen. Ela estava do meu lado. – Apesar de ser um bom mentiroso, eu não tinha o encanto de um incubo...

\- Edythe? Não a vi… caramba, acho que foi tudo tão rápido. Ela está bem?

\- Muito bem. – era um pilantra ela. – Ninguém obrigou ela a entrar de maca... ou usar o colar idiota.

Ignorei com classe o olhar malvado da enfermeira. Queria lhe dar o dedo, mas ela não era a razão do meu aborrecimento.

Eu sabia que não era louco. O que tinha acontecido? Não havia como explicar o que eu vi. E eu sabia que não teria essa resposta.

Não de quem deveria me dar.

Eles me levaram de novo na maca, para uma radiografia da cabeça. Eu disse que não havia nada de errado e tinha razão. Nem mesmo uma concussão.

Perguntei se podia ir embora, mas a enfermeira disse que primeiro eu teria que falar com um médico.

Então, fiquei preso na emergência, esperando, incomodado pelas desculpas constantes de Taylor e suas promessas de que iria me compensar. Não importava quantas vezes eu tentasse convencê-la de que estava bem, ela continuava a implorar por perdão. Por fim, fechei os olhos e tentei ignorá-la.

Eu não queria ser grosso e mandar ela tirar sua carta novamente.

\- Ele está dormindo? – perguntou a voz musical da minha irritação.

Meus olhos se abriram. Edythe estava parada ao pé do meu leito, com uma expressão que parecia mais de deboche do que um sorriso. Fiquei olhando para ela, tentando juntar as peças na minha cabeça. Ela não parecia uma pessoa capaz de atacar veículos com as próprias mãos. Mas, ela tinha feito aquilo.

Ela. Levantou. A. Van.

E salvou a minha bunda. E eu achava aquilo sexy e irritante como o inferno.

\- Oi, hã, Edythe, me desculpe... – Taylor começou a dizer. Edythe ergueu a mão para detê-la.

\- Sem sangue, sem crime – disse ela, mostrando os dentes brilhantes.

Ela foi se sentar na beira do leito de Taylor, virada para mim. Deu aquele sorrisinho debochado de novo.

_Eu irei tirar esse sorrisinho do satanás com a minha boca, súcubo!_

\- E então, qual é o veredito? – me perguntou.

\- Não há nada de errado comigo, mas não me deixam ir embora – falei aborrecido. – Me explica como você não está na porra de uma cama? – sorri tão debochado quanto ela.

\- Tem a ver com quem você conhece – respondeu rindo. – Mas não se preocupe, eu vim libertá-lo.

Uma médica apareceu, e minha boca se abriu.

Que Deus abençoe os genes da família de Edythe. Era a mãe dela. Linda como uma modelo, olhos dourados, pele pálida e olheiras muito provavelmente de seus plantões. Era mais linda do que qualquer atriz de Los Angeles. Uma mistura incrivelmente elegante de Audrey Hepburn e Charlize Theron, com as pernas da Marilyn Monroe.

\- Deus abençoe essa família. – resmunguei baixo, zangado que todos eram lindos de morrer, e notei que a boca de Edythe tremeu, como se tivesse me ouvido e estava querendo rir.

A médica me deu um olhar envergonhado.

Ok. Eu poderia estar um pouco alucinado.

\- Então, Sr. Swan – disse a Dra. Cullen numa voz gentil – Como está se sentindo?

\- Estou bem e quero ir embora. – respondi. Esperava que pela última vez. A médica de cinema riu.

Ela foi até o quadro de luz na parede acima da minha cabeça e o ligou.

\- Sua radiografia parece boa – obviamente porque eu não tinha nada. – Está com dor de cabeça? Edythe disse que você bateu com muita força.

\- Eu estou bem – repeti com um suspiro, lançando um breve olhar zangado para Edythe. Ela evitou meu olhar.

Os dedos frios da médica sondaram de leve meu crânio. Ela percebeu quando estremeci.

\- Dolorido? – perguntou.

\- Se eu responder que sim ficarei aqui, então não. – eu odiava ficar irritado porque eu nunca era levado a sério. Ouvi uma risadinha, olhei e vi Edythe sorrindo.

\- Bem, seu pai está na sala de espera. Pode ir para casa com ele agora. Mas volte se sentir vertigem ou tiver qualquer problema de visão.

\- Não posso voltar para a escola? – perguntei, imaginando Charlie tentando bancar o enfermeiro e querendo ver a minha moto.

\- Talvez fosse melhor você descansar hoje. – Não era uma péssima ideia.

Olhei para Edythe.

\- Ela vai para a escola?

\- Alguém tem que espalhar a boa notícia de que sobrevivemos – disse Edythe, presunçosa.

\- Na verdade – corrigiu a Dra. Cullen – A maior parte da escola parece estar na sala de espera.

\- Ótimo, muito divertido. – gemi.

A Dra. Bonitona ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Quer ficar aqui?

\- O que? Não! – resmunguei exasperado, atirando as pernas pelo lado do leito e pulando para o chão rapidamente.

Foi rápido demais. Eu cambaleei, e a Dra. Cullen me segurou. Ela era mais forte do que parecia.

Talvez fossem todos kriptonianos nessa família. Pensei sombriamente. Faria tudo fazer sentido na minha cabeça.

\- Estou bem – garanti de novo.

\- Tome um Tylenol para a dor – sugeriu ela enquanto me equilibrava.

\- Irei comprar. – resmunguei.

\- Parece que vocês tiveram muita sorte – disse a Dra. Cullen, sorrindo ao assinar meu prontuário com um floreio.

\- A sorte foi que eu tive uma salvadora – corrigi olhando com aborrecimento para a minha **_heroína_**.

\- Ah, bem, sim – concordou a Dra. Cullen, repentinamente ocupada com a papelada diante dela. Depois, desviou os olhos para Taylor e foi até o leito seguinte. Eu queria gritar. Bom, eu não estava louco, a médica sabia de tudo. Eles eram alienígenas. – Mas acho que você terá que ficar conosco por mais um tempinho – disse ela a Taylor, e começou a examinar os cortes. Assim que a médica se virou, fui para o lado de Edythe.

\- Posso conversar com você um minuto? – sibilei. Ela recuou um passo, o queixo de repente trincado.

\- Seu pai está esperando você – disse ela, entredentes. E eu sorri para Edythe, não jogue comigo, amor, você vai perder feio.

\- A sós. – ignorei sua fala. – Ou podemos falar aqui. – Essa parte eu falei baixo, e pareceu fazer efeito. – Eu realmente preciso falar com você.

Ela fez cara feia, mas não foi como no primeiro dia, nem um pouco homicida, então esperei. Depois de um segundo, ela deu as costas e andou rapidamente pela sala comprida. Mesmo com minhas pernas longas, quase tive que correr para acompanhá-la. Assim que viramos para um corredor pequeno, ela girou o corpo e me encarou.

\- O que você quer? – perguntou, parecendo irritada.

Seus olhos estavam frios. A animosidade dela me irritou e aquilo me deixou ainda mais determinado a descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

\- Você me deve uma explicação – lembrei a ela.

\- Eu salvei a sua vida. Não lhe devo nada.

Eu não devia ficar magoado, só que foi incontrolável.

\- Por que você está agindo assim?

\- Beau, você bateu a cabeça, não sabe do que está falando. – O tom de voz era cortante. Mas a raiva dela só me deu mais certeza de que eu estava certo.

\- Não há nada de errado com a minha cabeça.

Ela me olhou com mais irritação ainda.

\- O que você quer de mim, Beau?

\- Quero saber a verdade – ri baixo incrédulo com aquela merda toda. – Quero saber por que estou mentindo por você.

\- O que você acha que aconteceu? – rebateu ela.

O desafio em sua voz, sua prepotência. Inflou tudo dentro de mim e eu olhei para os lados me aproximando dela e a olhando de cima a baixo.

\- Sei é que você não estava em nenhum lugar perto de mim. Taylor também não a viu, então não venha me dizer que bati a cabeça com força. Aquela van ia esmagar nós dois… E não esmagou. Pareceu que suas mãos deixaram um amassado na lateral dela, e seu ombro deixou um amassado no outro carro, mas você não está nada machucada. A van devia ter esmagado minhas pernas, mas você a levantou… - eu quis continuar, mas a raiva não me permitiu e eu suspirei.

Ela me olhava como se eu fosse louco, a história era loucura, mas não conseguia esconder totalmente a tensão, a postura defensiva.

\- Você acha que eu levantei a van de cima de você? – O tom de voz questionava minha sanidade, mas havia algo de estranho. Mas eu podia ver através de toda a irritação dela: era uma máscara de deboche muito bem construída. Eu apenas concordei uma vez. Ela deu um sorriso frio e debochado. – Ninguém vai acreditar nisso, você sabe.

Bufei e rolei os olhos. Esse era o problema então?

\- Como se eu fosse contar pra todo mundo. – respondi e relaxei os ombros quando vi a surpresa preencher seu rosto e o sorriso sumir.

A máscara caiu rapidamente.

\- Então por que importa?

\- Não gosto de mentir. – olhei fixamente em seus olhos. – E aparentemente por toda a sua animosidade, é algo importante que você está escondendo. Você pode me contar. – me lembrei de algo e dei um passo pra frente. – Você pode confiar em mim.

Seus olhos se abalaram, e por um momento, senti que ela falaria. Então, sua antiga resolução tornou o ouro líquido em algo solido.

\- Não dá só pra me agradecer e acabar com isso?

Rangi meus dentes sentindo toda a fúria dentro de mim implodir novamente.

Então eu fiz algo realmente estupido. Enquanto ela parecia distraída com algo em meus olhos, eu segurei seu braço, ignorando a frieza de sua pele e a puxei, lhe dando um breve beijo ao lado de seus lábios.

Eu senti que Edythe estremeceu por inteiro.

Me afastei e olhei com tudo que ela provocava em mim transbordando pelos meus orbes. Seus olhos dourados estavam arregalados e ela parecia uma estátua viva.

\- Obrigado. – era sincero. – E um aviso... Eu não vou deixar isso pra lá. – me virei e caminhei a passos largos para a saída do hospital, mas olhei para ela que observava minhas costas imersa em uma guerra interna. – Na próxima, não se de o trabalho de salvar, Cullen.

Eu passei o resto do dia com a mente mais cheia do que qualquer coisa.

Primeira dor de cabeça após tudo que aconteceu com a minha salvadora, foi que eu tive que repetir a mesma bíblia que falei para Taylor: eu estava bem, a doutora me liberou porque eu estava BEM. E a mentira de Edythe, de que ela tinha me tirado da frente da morte certa.

Erica e McKayla eram mais

Mas em segundo lugar, Charlie causou o maior pandemônio ao contar para minha mãe. O que rendeu uma hora de interurbano para explicar o óbvio: que eu estava bem e que não tinha acontecido nada demais comigo.

Minha chefe, porém, foi mais sutil, me mandando um e-mail desejando melhoras e se eu gostaria de adiar o casamento daquele fim de semana.

Eu estava em meu quarto, pensando na conversa de Edythe, suspirando lembrando de tudo quando simplesmente a desenhei novamente e novamente.

Naquela noite, eu sonhei com ela.


	4. Convite e tensão sexual

# 4\. Convite e tensão sexual

## (POV BEAU) 

Em meu sonho, estávamos em meu estúdio e ela estava deitada na cama, nua, com o lençol vermelho sangue cobrindo áreas certas de seu corpo. Um dos seios descobertos enquanto sua expressão era séria e olhava para mim (eu estava travado tirando fotos dela como um voyeur doente), e a luz fraca que havia parecia irradiar da pele de Edythe. Mas em todas as fotos ela desaparecia. Então, quando eu me cansei de todas as fotos sumirem, eu tentei tocá-la, mas então ela desaparecia, e aparecia na saída do estúdio. Agora, vestida com um vestido preto como a noite, não conseguia ver seu rosto, só suas costas enquanto ela se afastava de mim, enquanto a escuridão tomava todo o cômodo. Por mais rápido que eu corresse, não conseguia alcançá-la; por mais alto que gritasse, ela não se virava. Fui ficando mais e mais desesperado para chegar até ela, até que a ansiedade me acordou.

Eu estava ereto como uma rocha, suando como um porco. Era o meio da noite, mas eu tive que tomar um banho para poder relaxar. Fiz o que raramente eu fazia: me masturbei. Gemi entre os dentes quando meu gozo veio forte na parede do banheiro.

Finalmente dormi, mas depois disso, ela entrou em meus sonhos quase todas as noites, sempre fugindo de mim. Longe, inalcançável.

O mês seguinte ao acidente foi inquietante, tenso e, no início, constrangedor.

Eu era famoso novamente, o que me irritava em níveis épicos. Todos procuravam saber de detalhes como velhas fofoqueiras. Todos perguntavam sobre o que tinha acontecido e eu repetia o mantra da mentira que era simples: Edythe tinha me salvado. Aquilo tirou toda a minha paciência por que não tinha acontecido nada de muito grave, e era desnecessário um relato a cada 15 minutos para uma pessoa diferente.

A maior das minhas irritações era Taylor. Ela colocou na cabeça que iria se redimir por quase ter me matado e tentava a todo custo fazer algo que eu gostasse. Isso gerou atrito entre McKayla e Erica (me fez rir internamente, mas depois entrar em desespero pois eu tinha agora uma nova fã), mas não impediu o avanço de Taylor. Ela era bonita, mas não fazia o meu estilo, então eu tentava a todo custo ser educado.

Mesmo eu contando a história completa, a de que Edythe me tirou da frente da morte certa, ninguém a seguia pedindo um depoimento ocular nem nada. Todos, na verdade, não tinham visto ela do meu lado, como eu contava.

No primeiro dia, eu tive a triste confirmação de que ninguém ligava para os Cullen como eu ligava. Mais em específico para Edythe. Toda a escola parecia esquecer que eles existiam, o que me deixou com um gosto amargo na boca.

Eu estava literalmente obcecado por aquela menina, e era patético e doentio.

As pessoas continuaram evitando Edythe do mesmo jeito de sempre. Os Cullen e os Hale sentavam-se à mesma mesa de sempre, sem comer, conversando entre si. Nenhum deles voltou a olhar na minha direção.

Quando Edythe se sentou ao meu lado na aula, o mais distante possível, como sempre, pareceu totalmente inconsciente da minha presença. Como se minha cadeira estivesse vazia. Mas eu via através da fachada dela. Era sutil, quase imperceptível, porém eu podia notar quando ela estava se esforçando para ficar distante. Os punhos se fechavam em bolas e a pele ficava esticada e pálida.

No dia após o acidente, eu decidi que falaria com ela, agradeceria por ela ter salvado a minha vida. Eu tinha invadido o espaço pessoal dela, no fim. Fui insistente com a minha heroína e não fui muito educado.

Ela já estava na cadeira quando cheguei à aula de biologia. Nem se virou quando me sentei, continuou olhando para a frente. Não deu sinais de ter percebido minha presença.

\- Oi, Edythe. – e então coloquei entre mim e ela o melhor desenho que eu fiz de seu rosto perfeito. – Eu só queria agradecer... de forma correta.

Ela virou a cabeça um centímetro na minha direção, mas os olhos continuaram grudados no quadro. Balançou a cabeça uma vez e depois desviou o rosto. Não tocou no desenho entre nós e saiu rapidamente e elegante sem mesmo o levar.

Eu fiquei uns minutos olhando para ela quando ela saiu, o bolo que se formou na minha garganta indicou o óbvio: eu estava magoado.

Então decidi fazer o que ela queria, e me afastar, mas a minha obsessão não diminuiu uma vírgula. Eu observei com desenhos diários os olhos irem de ouro para preto, e então aparecerem ouro novamente.

Tudo isso permeado de sonhos. Quentes, eróticos e misteriosos.

Cheguei à conclusão de que ela não queria ter me salvo, pois era a única conclusão.

Eu sempre fui profissional, então aquilo não afetou minhas fotos, mas minha mãe era sagaz o suficiente para ver o meu desanimo. Facilmente convenci ela de que era somente a chuva que estava me deixando pra baixo.

Nem todos estavam tristes com o gelo que eu recebia de minha musa, McKayla ficou muito mais do que satisfeita. Ela se sentava na beirada da minha bancada na biologia. Jogava seu charme que eu retribuía com diversão. Seria tão fácil fazer ela fazer o que eu quisesse, mas toda aquela facilidade não me atraia.

Mas, em meio a nossas conversas, eu fiquei animado pela possibilidade de uma viagem na praia que ela organizava depois daquele dia infeliz de neve. Mar era algo que eu precisava, iria tirar a visão de Edythe que estava colada em minha mente como um chiclete velho.

A minha barba cresceu nesse tempo que se passo, e decidi manter ela bem aparada e rala. Eu tinha tirado fotos de dois casamentos nesse tempo. Um que me causou mais outros 15 minutos de fama, pois a família de Allen estava entre os convidados e eu tive que cantar já que o casal tinha me escolhido entre as bandas da empresa de minha madrinha. Eu tirei fotos e fui o cantor. Na segunda seguinte, toda a escola estava a par do que eu fazia. Todos pediam uma música.

Mesmo assim, o tempo não pareceu passar. E eu não sabia que era primavera até Jeremy me alertar para tal.

A única estação de Forks era Diluviano. Onde só chovia.

\- Ei, Beau. – me chamou e eu levantei uma sobrancelha para o tom reservado.

\- O que está rolando, Jeremy?

\- Eu queria saber se alguém já convidou você para o baile de primavera. É a garota que convida.

\- Ah. Hã, não.

\- Ué. Você quer… Quer dizer, você acha que a McKayla vai te convidar?

\- Espero que não – falei rapidamente, me lembrando o que coincidia com o baile de primavera.

Ele me olhou com surpresa. E satisfação, é claro. Ri internamente.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu não vou a bailes e tenho que trabalhar nesse dia.

\- Um casamento? – perguntou mais animado que criança em dia de festa.

\- Yup.

Pobre coitado. Andamos mais um pouco em silêncio. Ele estava pensativo, mas a chuva estava começando a me irritar.

\- Você se importa se eu disser isso a ela? – perguntou ele.

Por que você não a convida, Jeremy? Facilitaria a minha vida.

\- Não. Acho que é uma boa ideia. Não quero ter que dizer não para ninguém.

-Tudo bem.

Na manhã seguinte, McKayla não estava com o humor esfuziante de sempre na aula de inglês, o que me fez ficar feliz e triste. Feliz, pois era óbvio que meu amigo falou sobre o baile e o fato que eu não ia, triste, pois eu não gostava de causar infelicidade alheia. Mas era melhor que ela entendesse um fato: eu não estava a fim dela. Ela foi se sentar como sempre na beirada da minha mesa no laboratório, entretanto.

Eu não estava atento ao bico que ela carregava. Minha mente estava ocupada demais registrando os detalhes de Edythe. Era a única razão para que eu não a considerasse uma miragem.

\- Então — disse McKayla, olhando para o chão e não para mim – Jeremy me disse que você vai trabalhar no dia do baile.

\- É verdade. – sorri satisfeito. – Foi uma coincidência, mas eu não iria de qualquer forma.

Ela olhou para mim, com expressão magoada e meio zangada. Aquilo me aborreceu, pois eu não era obrigado a satisfazer os desejos dela de menina mimada.

\- Por quê?

\- Não vou a bailes. – dei os ombros. – Eu não danço. – Não valsa e música eletrônica pelo menos. – Então eu prefiro fazer outras coisas. – dormir é mais legal.

Ela franziu a testa.

\- Ele não mentiu, então.

Eu forcei um sorriso.

\- E por que diabos ele faria isso? – eu perguntei cínico, mas ela não notou.

\- Eu acho que ele quer que eu o convide.

Vou cobrar essa Jeremy. Pensei de forma hilária.

\- Você deveria. – ele paga um caminhão para você, McKayla, já eu... nem tanto. – Ele é mais divertido que eu em bailes. Eu ficaria no canto comendo e ignorando o mundo. – pisquei, mas ela não riu.

Ela deu de ombros.

\- Acho que é. – Em seguida, respirou fundo e me olhou nos olhos com um sorriso rápido e nervoso. Aí vinha a pergunta de um milhão – Você tentaria remanejar sua escala no casamento e ignoraria esse negócio de “não vou a bailes” se eu convidasse você para ir?

Com o canto do olho, vi a cabeça de Edythe se virar de repente na minha direção. Como se ela também estivesse prestando atenção à minha resposta. Demorei tempo demais para responder. Eu ainda me sentia culpado, mas estava mais distraído. Por que Edythe estava prestando atenção?

\- Ah, eu seria demitido... então.

O rosto de McKayla se transformou.

\- Seria diferente se outra pessoa convidasse?

Edythe teria visto como McKayla desviou os olhos na direção dela?

\- Não.

Um trabalho nunca casou tão bem com a minha necessidade de ficar fora do radar um pouco.

\- Esse casal tinha que casar justo nesse fim de semana? – ela questionou com um murmuro e eu ri.

\- Vá com Jeremy, você vai se divertir.

\- É, tem razão – murmurou ela, e se virou para voltar ao lugar dela.

Suspirei ao ver sua expressão de tristeza, mas a vida era difícil. Voltei ao meu desenho de um arcanjo quando a Sra. Banner começou a falar. Ou melhor, tentei voltar ao meu desenho.

Edythe estava me encarando abertamente, com aquela expressão familiar de frustração ainda mais evidente nos olhos escuros.

Sustentei o olhar, surpreso, esperando que ela desviasse o rosto. Mas ela não desviou. Os olhos continuaram grudados nos meus, como se estivesse tentando encontrar alguma coisa importante ali. Também continuei olhando, incapaz de romper a ligação, mesmo que quisesse.

Eu errei o traço da asa e meu TOC gemeu com isso.

\- Srta. Cullen – chamou a professora, esperando pela resposta a uma pergunta que eu não ouvira.

\- O ciclo de Krebs – respondeu Edythe, parecendo relutante ao se virar para a Sra. Banner.

Foquei em consertar o meu desenho assim que ela quebrou nossa troca de olhares.

Fiquei irado com o fato de que... tínhamos química. E eu sentia as ondas emocionais passarem pela minha carne com facilidade durante nossa pequena conexão.

Por que ela fugia?

Eu também não ajudava ficando afetado por ela do jeito que eu ficava. Era doentio.

Voltei ao meu desenho, gostando de ser ignorado pela Sra. Banner, desde que ela soube que eu era de uma turma avançada, ela não se preocupava muito com o que eu fazia, e apenas com as minhas notas que eram boas.

Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, dei as costas para ela para guardar os livros e o desenho finalizado do arcanjo, esperando que ela saísse de imediato, como sempre.

\- Beau.

Eu quase gemi ao ouvir ela chamar por mim.

Aquilo não devia acontecer. A onda de desejo não deveria existir. A satisfação do meu nome em seus lábios não deveria ser benvinda.

Só que... era.

\- O quê? – perguntei depois de um suspiro. Eu era um caso perdido. Ela só olhou para mim. – Então… hã, você… está falando comigo ou não?

\- Não – disse ela, mas os lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, exibindo as covinhas da perdição.

\- Tudo bem… - Garota confusa da porra.

Voltei a guardar meu material silenciosamente.

\- Desculpe – disse ela, e não havia humor em sua voz agora. – Tenho sido muito rude, eu sei. Mas é melhor assim, pode acreditar.

Olhei para ela de novo. Seu rosto estava muito sério.

\- Imagino que fugir seja mais fácil, de fato. – resmunguei com um sorriso cínico.

\- É melhor não sermos amigos – ela disse incomodada e desviando os olhos dos meus. – Confie em mim.

Essas palavras me lembravam do acidente. E das mentiras.

\- O que você está pensando? – perguntou ela.

\- Que você devia ter seguido meu conselho, e não ter me salvado, porra. – resmunguei rosnando. – Pouparia esse... desgosto todo.

\- Desgosto... conselho? – ela estava confusa.

\- Sim, desgosto por ter me deixado vivo. – eu estava levemente agressivo enquanto colocava meus materiais na mochila e ficava em pé.

Ela pareceu chocada. Ficou me olhando por um minuto, com olhos arregalados, e quando finalmente falou, parecia quase furiosa.

\- Você acha que me arrependo de ter salvado sua vida? – ela retribuiu meu ataque.

Mandei um olhar gélido as pessoas que nos observavam na sala, elas se foram agilmente. E então olhei para meu lindo tormento.

\- Feliz em ter salvado é que você não está. – respondi frio.

Ela fez um som estranho: expirou pelos dentes e pareceu um sibilar. Continuava com cara de raiva.

\- Você é um idiota – disse ela.

Olhei para ela friamente.

Coloquei minha mochila em cima da nossa mesa com violência. Edythe não pareceu estar afetada com nada, então tirei de lá minha pasta de desenhos, indo até o plástico onde eu guardava todos os desenhos que eu tinha feito dela. Até mesmo dos sonhos onde ela parecia um anjo caído. O tirei rasgando-o dali e joguei entre nós.

\- Devo ser mesmo, por querer me aproximar de você. – e mesmo quando sou ofendido quero ficar. Era doente. – Queime por mim, farei o que quer e vou ficar longe.

Os olhos negros dela ficaram em mim até que eu virasse as costas e me endireitasse correndo para o ginásio rapidamente. Meu terno estava no meu armário para o vestiário, eu precisaria dele pois hoje eu ia jantar com um casal que queria meus serviços e tinha que me manter apresentável.

O basquete passou rapidamente. Eu descontei um pouco da minha frustração e fui mandado mais cedo para o vestiário pela treinadora.

Eu só conseguia pensar em Edythe no banho. Em como ela ficava linda irritada. Me aproveitei de estar sozinho no chuveiro e me toquei novamente, agradecendo a Afrodite pela minha liberação vir segundos antes de todos invadirem o vestiário. Já estava aparando a minha barba e colocando meu cabelo no lugar certo quando todos estavam no chuveiro.

Me lembro de um dos meus colegas perguntar aonde eu ia enquanto me arrumava, e respondi sem muito segredo.

Eu saí um pouco depois de todos, mas eu sentia os olhares. Eu estava com um terno inteiramente preto, até mesmo a gravata. A minha moto estava bem depois do acidente e eu só tive que trocar as lanternas e meu pai disse que Bonnie faria o martelinho nos arranhões.

Meu coração quase parou quando virei a esquina. Uma figura pequena e magra estava encostada na lateral da minha picape. Parei de repente e respirei fundo.

Era só Erica. Comecei a andar novamente.

\- Oi, Erica. – falei ignorando o olhar nada elegante que ela me enviou.

\- Oi, Beau.

\- E aí? – perguntei enquanto procurava as chaves da minha moto no bolso.

Olhei para ela e sorri. Ela piscou e eu segurei um riso.

\- Hã, eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir ao baile de primavera comigo.

Montei na moto com cuidado e sorri.

\- Me desculpe, Erica, eu não vou ao baile.

Precisei olhar para ela nessa hora. O rosto dela estava virado para baixo e o cabelo preto escondia os olhos. E Erica era mais inocente que McKayla.

\- Ah, tá.

\- Eu trabalho nesse dia – acrescentei rapidamente, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor. – Na verdade estou indo fechar os detalhes do ensaio de fotos agora. – era uma mentira, mas eu só estava sendo bacana.

Ela ergueu o rosto.

\- Tudo bem – disse ela, mas a voz estava um pouco mais alegre agora. – Quem sabe no próximo.

\- Claro – que não. Mas eu não falaria em voz alta.

Se despediu e saiu em disparada

Ouvi um risinho baixo.

Edythe estava passando pela minha moto, olhando para a frente, e a boca não dava nem sinal de sorriso.

Olhei por um segundo. E eu estava irritado demais para ficar perto dela. A raiva ainda corria viva em meu sangue. Então respirei fundo algumas vezes e liguei a moto. O ronco do motor fez meu estomago embrulhar em felicidade.

Pensei que tinha perdido a minha Indian naquele acidente infeliz.

Antes que eu saísse pelo portão da escola, fui fechado pelo volvo prateado de minha musa misteriosa. Ela parou em minha frente e ficou esperando. Supus que fosse para esperar os irmãos, pude ver os quatro se aproximando, mas ainda perto do refeitório. Olhei pelo retrovisor. Vi que começava a se formar uma fila. Bem atrás de mim, Taylor Crowley estava no Sentra usado recém-adquirido, acenando. Eu baixei a cabeça e fingi não a ver.

Enquanto eu estava sentado ali, olhando para o tanque de gasolina para não olhar para a motorista do carro da frente, meu braço foi tocado na direita e eu levantei a viseira de meu capacete. Era Taylor. Olhei novamente pelo retrovisor, confuso. O carro dela ainda estava ligado, a porta, aberta.

\- Desculpe, Taylor, não posso andar. Estou preso. – Eu apontei para o Volvo. Era óbvio que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, já que seria imprudente cortar pelo lado e correr o risco de quebrar o retrovisor de Edythe.

\- Ah, eu sei. Eu só queria perguntar uma coisa enquanto estamos atolados aqui. – Ela sorriu. Gemi internamente prevendo qual seria a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. – Quer ir ao baile de primavera comigo? – continuou ela.

\- Eu não estarei na cidade, Taylor. – Percebi que fui meio ríspido. Tive que me lembrar de que não era culpa de Taylor que McKayla e Erica já tivessem gastado minha quota de paciência.

Foquei minha raiva em Jeremy que não passou a informação pra todo mundo logo de uma vez.

\- É, McKayla me contou – admitiu ela.

\- Então por que…?

Ela deu de ombros.

\- Eu esperava que você só estivesse se livrando dela do jeito mais fácil.

Apertando o botão do FODA-SE. Mesmo que fosse algo que eu faria para escapar do baile.

\- Vê esse terno? – pedi, não me sentindo tão mal quanto fiquei quando recusei McKayla e Erica. – Estou indo fechar os detalhes do dia do casamento. – Ela não se afetou com a minha raiva. – Não tem desculpas...

\- Tudo bem – disse ela, sem se deixar afetar. – Ainda temos o baile dos estudantes.

Eu não tive a chance de dizer que nem pisaria nesse baile, ela já estava em seu carro. Suspirei e abaixei a viseira. Olhei para frente e percebi algo interessante. Edythe olhava para mim do retrovisor, e ria descaradamente como se tivesse ouvido cada palavra da minha conversa com Taylor.

Rangi os dentes. Era impossível? Claro que era, para uma pessoa normal, super audição era impossível. Mas ela não era normal, não é mesmo?

Seus irmãos chegaram antes que eu formulasse com profundidade a quebra de seu retrovisor com uma passada rápida pelo canto. Eu já acelerava a moto para isso, já aceitando a dor que sentira por usar meu braço como projetil quando ela saiu rapidamente com o seu volvo silencioso.

Respirei fundo e me foquei em dirigir até Seattle. Era melhor do que pensamentos homicidas.

A viagem durou duas horas e meia, e eu estava no restaurante com dez minutos adiantado. A reserva foi feita em meu nome, então eu pude esperar no bar quando a minha mesa ficava pronta. Quem bancaria aquele jantar era a minha madrinha, já que foi uma exigência de meus clientes.

No tempo até eu estar totalmente focado em apresentar meu trabalho para o casal podre de rico e que se entretinha com os níveis mais básicos de BDSM, eu me permiti pensar na minha musa.

Edythe era o maior mistério que eu já tinha visto. Ela seduzia. Eu suspeitava que meu apelido de súcubo para ela não era tão longe da realidade. Eu estava de 4 por essa mulher.

\- Sr. Swan, o casal Fox está aguardando. – a recepcionista me tirou de meus pensamentos e eu a segui observando suas roupas caras e elegantes.

Antes de entrar no local, liguei para meu pai avisando que tinha chegado bem até Seattle e avisado que o jantar estava na geladeira. Antes de me sentar à mesa, eu estava analisando o que Edythe queria dizer com a frase “É melhor não sermos amigos”, mas quando eu fiquei diante do casal eu desliguei a minha mente.

Tanto porque era preciso, quanto por que eu tinha medo da resposta.

Parecia que ela estava me dando um fora sutil como os que eu tinha dado em Erica e McKayla.

E isso fazia sentido, obviamente, porque eu não era tão interessante.

Me sentei diante do casal e sorri educadamente. Vi a surpresa em seus olhos quando viram a minha idade.

\- Vamos comer e então conversar, sr. Swan. – Jackson Fox disse com um sorriso satisfeito.

Que assim fosse.

-*-

Eu cheguei quase à meia noite em casa feliz com mais um outro contrato fechado.

Um pouco desconfortável que teria que tirar fotos do casal Fox em seu quarto de brincadeiras de dominação, mas muito feliz com o preço. Eles acharam barato ao analisarem meu portfólio. Então meu ego estava muito amaciado.

Mas durante toda a maldita noite eu fiquei remoendo a conclusão que eu tinha chegado: a de que Edythe estava me dando um fora sutil. Aquilo me feriu um pouco. Mas não tinha problema nisso. Eu podia deixá-la em paz. Eu a deixaria em paz.

E montei um plano enquanto tirava as minhas roupas engomadas para ir atrás de meu precioso descanso: Me formaria e então iria viajar o mundo tirando foto de tudo e todos. Ela seria passageira. E eu ia viver minha vida feliz como sempre vivi.

Eu espero.

Eu estava cansado demais para tomar um banho então apenas fiquei com a cueca azul e me joguei nas cobertas confortáveis. Aos poucos o sono foi tomando conta do meu corpo e eu caí na escuridão, como sempre, sonhei com ela.

Na manhã seguinte, na escola, eu fui com a minha picape reformada e então estacionei o mais longe possível do volvo brilhante dela.

Eu ficaria longe. Não prestaria mais atenção nela. Ela não teria reclamação nenhuma de mim de agora em diante.

Quando bati a porta da picape, soltei a chave, e ela caiu numa poça a meus pés.

Enquanto me abaixava para pegar, uma pequena mão branca apareceu de repente e pegou a chave antes de mim. Endireitei o corpo rapidamente e quase bati a cabeça na dela. Edythe Cullen estava bem ali, encostada casualmente no meu carro.

Bom, ela estava dificultando meu plano de ficar longe, cassete.

\- Como você faz isso? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

\- Faço o quê? – Ela esticou a mão com a minha chave ao falar. Quando fiz menção de pegá-la, ela a largou na palma da minha mão.

\- Aparecer do nada desse jeito.

\- Beau, não é culpa minha se você é excepcionalmente distraído. – A voz dela era só um murmúrio aveludado, e os lábios seguravam um sorriso. Como se ela me achasse hilário.

Eu devia estar vestindo uma fantasia de palhaço mesmo essa manhã. Qual era a dessa menina estranha? Ela me queria longe do cabelo comprido de bronze dela, certo? Não foi o que ela disse ontem? Nós não podíamos ser amigos. Então por que ela estava falando comigo?

Ela era maluca. Era a única explicação, ou então que ela queria destruir a minha mente.

Fiquei olhando para ela, frustrado. Os olhos estavam claros de novo hoje, uma cor de mel dourada. Os poderes de controle da mente dela estavam me deixando tonto e excitado novamente então eu desviei o olhar para nossos pés. Os pés dela estavam a quinze centímetros dos meus, virados para mim, imóveis. Como se estivesse esperando uma resposta.

O que eu faria, Deus?

\- Por que do engarrafamento de ontem? – perguntei tentando manter um diálogo já que ela estava disposta a isso. – Pensei que ignoraria a minha existência, e não que tentaria me atrasar para o emprego.

\- Ah. Foi por causa da Taylor. Ela estava meio que morrendo para ter uma chance com você.

Eu fiquei olhando para ela. Esperando que ela dissesse que é uma piada.

\- Bom, eu deveria ter aceitado o convite dela, então, já que você se esforçou tanto por isso. – murmurei sombriamente e com satisfação vi que ela perdeu o sorriso da vitória.

Hum... a ideia de eu com a Taylor a aborrecia? Interessante.

\- Eu não estou fingindo que você não existe – continuou ela, percebendo meu sarcasmo aparente e o ignorando com elegância.

Olhei nos olhos dela de novo, me esforçando para manter a concentração, já que era difícil com o ouro líquido que eles eram. Seus cílios eram longos e delineados. Rosnei mentalmente com o fato de que ela era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha posto meus olhos.

Mas primeiro, vamos ver se ela fazia algum sentido.

\- Não sei o que você quer comigo, querida. – eu falei de novo com sarcasmo e irritação e isso pareceu a divertir.

Claro que eu não conseguiria me esconder perante ao mar dourado a minha frente. Era irritante e patético como ela me tinha em seus dedos com poucos sorrisos e palavras. Até o timbre da sua voz me deixava hipnotizado. Cristo. Eu era um idiota.

Ela ainda estava sorrindo, mas os olhos estavam duros. Como se algo na minha frase a deixasse preocupada.

\- Nada – disse ela, rápido demais, quase como se estivesse mentindo.

Voltamos ao fato que ela queria me dar um fora sutil então?

\- Então você devia ter deixado a van acabar comigo. Teria sido mais fácil assim.

Ela ficou me olhando por um segundo, e, quando respondeu, a voz saiu fria.

\- Beau, você só fala besteira.

Bufei e comecei a andar. Eu não iria aturar seus ataques gratuitos quando ela é a que não fazia um sentido. Não me preocupei em não usar as minhas pernas longas.

\- Espere – disse ela, mas eu me obriguei a seguir em frente, a não olhar para trás. – Desculpe, foi grosseria minha – disse ela ao meu lado, acompanhando meus passos apesar de minhas pernas terem provavelmente o dobro do tamanho das dela. — Não estou dizendo que não é verdade, mas foi uma grosseria dizer aquilo.

\- Por que não me deixa em paz?

\- Eu queria perguntar uma coisa, mas você está me evitando.

Suspirei e andei mais devagar, apesar de ela não parecer estar com dificuldade para acompanhar.

\- Tudo bem. – Eu era um viciado — O que você quer?

\- Eu queria saber se, no outro sábado… Sabe, o dia do baile de primavera…

Eu parei e me virei para ela.

\- Eu não estou vestido de palhaço para ser piada, ruiva. – os olhos ficaram líquidos novamente.

E por um momento a minha mente ficou em branco com a visão em minha frente. Ela ficou me olhando, parecendo indiferente ao chuvisco que caía. Parecia não estar usando maquiagem nenhuma, nada estava escorrendo e nem manchado.

Níveis de raiva e desejo brigaram em minha mente. Ela era a coisa mais perto de um anjo que eu podia imaginar com a minha mente artística. E isso me fez ficar à mercê de suas vontades. Vontades que pareciam querer mexer com a minha mente.

A expressão divertida voltou, com a sugestão de covinhas ameaçando surgir nas bochechas.

\- Quer por favor me deixar terminar? – pediu com um bico aborrecido e eu suspirei.

Eu devia ser homem e sair dali enquanto o feitiço súcubo ainda era fraco. Mas não me movi

\- Eu soube que você vai a Seattle nesse dia e estava pensando se queria uma carona.

Por essa eu não esperava. O que?

\- Hã?

\- Quer uma carona para Seattle?

Era uma piada. Sabia.

\- Com quem?

\- Comigo, é claro. — Ela enunciou cada sílaba, como se achasse que eu não falava a mesma língua que ela.

De novo, era uma piada. Só podia.

\- Por quê?

Qual era a pegadinha?

\- Bom, eu pretendia ir a Seattle nas próximas semanas e, para ser sincera, não tenho certeza se sua picape vai aguentar, mesmo que você tenha... a reformado e restaurado.

Fiquei momentaneamente orgulhoso pois eu finalmente consegui voltar a andar, motivado pelo insulto à minha picape.

\- Apesar do insulto a minha picape, ruivinha, eu não irei com ela de qualquer forma – falei entre os dentes. – Então pode rir de mim, mas não ofenda meus veículos.

Mais uma vez, ela me acompanhou com facilidade.

\- Por que você acharia que estou rindo de você? – perguntou ela. — O convite é genuíno.

\- Prefiro ir de moto, obrigado, e só pra salientar, a minha picape é perfeita.

\- Sua picape consegue chegar a Seattle com um tanque de gasolina? Ela pode estar reformada, mas sei pelo ronco que o motor é o mesmo de 80 anos atrás.

Eu era um cara das motos, MAS, a minha picape era A PICAPE. E ninguém ofenderia sua honra. Nem mesmo a deusa em carne.

\- Você parece não ter entendido, mas eu irei de moto para Seattle. – eu disse. – E os possíveis gastos com gasolina não é da sua conta.

\- Eu não gosto de você nessas máquinas de duas rodas. – ah, ótimo, ela iria insultar a Indian também? – E a escassez de recursos renováveis é pauta pública.

\- Francamente, Edythe. – eu quase gemi o nome dela e estremeci ao ver os olhos da pessoa em questão desfocarem ao ouvir seu nome pelos meus lábios. — Eu não consigo entender você. Pensei que não quisesse ser minha amiga.

E eu não queria ser amigo dela. Cheguei a essa resolução. Hum. Queria ser outra coisa. Mais íntimo.

\- Eu disse que seria melhor se não fôssemos amigos, e não que eu não queria ser.

\- Ah, eu já posso dormir em paz com esse maravilhoso esclarecimento. – peguei pesado no sarcasmo.

Olhando para o rosto dela molhado de chuva eu quis calar aquela boca com a minha e encerrar e discussão indo para a minha casa. Ela seria minha modelo e podia fazer o que quiser comigo e meu corpo. Eu poderia morrer feliz se ela assim quisesse.

\- Seria mais… prudente para você não ser meu amigo – explicou ela, com a voz rouca e lenta. Aparentemente eu não era o único a sentir a tensão sexual. – Mas estou cansada de tentar ficar longe de você, Beau.

Podemos consertar isso, eu quis gritar. Não fique longe, chegue perto e seremos muito satisfeitos com isso. Mas eu não respondi.

Tive medo de propor o que a minha mente negra queria.

\- Você vai aceitar minha carona para Seattle? – perguntou ela, a voz ainda ardente. – Prometo não atrapalhar sua agenda. – intensa de novo.

Eu não consegui falar, então só balancei a cabeça.

Um breve sorriso modificou o rosto dela, mas logo ela ficou séria de novo.

\- Espero que você veja que tem que se afastar. – ela disse e partiu.

E eu olhei o andar dela até perceber certo desconforto em minhas calças e gemer, olhando para o céu.

Merda.


	5. Tipo sanguíneo e Tatuagens

# 5\. Tipo sanguíneo e Tatuagens

## (POV EDYTHE)

Eu o segui durante o dia todo através dos olhos das outras pessoas, abertamente consciente da minha própria vizinhança.

Não os olhos de McKayla Newton, porque eu não conseguia mais aguentar suas ofensivas fantasias, e não pelos olhos de Jeremy Stanley, porque seu ressentimento por Beau me deixava perigosamente nervosa. Allen Weber era uma boa escolha, quando os olhos dele estavam disponíveis; ele era gentil - sua cabeça era um lugar fácil de estar. E algumas vezes os professores providenciavam a melhor vista.

Na primeira aula, ele tropeçou e corou, os olhos ainda estavam desfocados com alguma coisa, o que só atiçou todos os níveis da minha curiosidade. Então ele se sentou e tirou seu caderno de desenhos.

_Desenhos..._ Por impulso, retirei o saco plástico que ele me deu ontem. Passe a noite toda analisando seus desenhos, com a feliz surpresa de que ele era talentoso. A batalha interna que se iniciou dentro de mim era avassaladora conforme eu passava por seus desenhos. Todos retratavam o meu rosto, como se eu fosse sua modelo preferida. Aversão e carinho, timidez e satisfação brigaram com unhas e dentes dentro da minha mente e... me fez correr para seu quarto durante a noite.

Ele dormia calmamente, vestindo apenas uma cueca azul marinho. Fiquei constrangida com os sentimentos mais que humanos que me dominaram naquele momento. Beaufort era bonito. Os músculos eram definidos e sua pele pálida era recheada de sardas e algumas tatuagens.

Me sentei na cadeira de balanço, observando-o se enrolar e se virar na cama.

Um fato interessante? Ele falava. Não chegava ao extremo de conversar enquanto dormia. Mas múrmuros reclamando da temperatura, do clima e da paisagem.

“Muito verde” reclamou depois de alguns minutos e se virava de bruços onde observei a suas costas. A frase “ _A glória para os destemidos_ ” ficava em seus ombros, na linha da espinha uma representação do sistema solar, sem cores. Na parte dianteira da sua coxa estava uma linda pinup. Uma bela mulher desenhada.

Mas o pico alto da noite foi quando toda a minha vida mudou.

O leve sussurro de seus lábios, era claro, fluído, fez todo o meu corpo congelar, e então minhas vísceras se emaranharam como se eu tivesse bebido o mais precioso dos líquidos. “ _Edythe_ ”. Era firme e por um momento achei que ele tinha acordado, mas então ele rolou, coçou o lado do quadril e murmurou mais baixo o meu nome novamente.

Ele sonhava comigo, e era por isso, que aqueles desenhos em meus dedos eram tão preciosos. Durante o período que fiquei longe dele, ouvi as mais diversas explicações que ele dava para seus amigos. Para Jeremy, ele dizia que atraia garotas, mas eu via que era apenas uma provocação. Para McKayla ele dizia uma meia verdade, dizendo que era um hobbies.

Allen recebeu a resposta verdadeira. “ _Eu tenho um TOC com coisas... bonitas. Melhor... Eu desenho tudo aquilo que me causa uma reação. Desde medo até mesmo excitação_ ”.

Suspirei ao ver como ele retratou meu perfil. Eu tinha esses traços marcantes? O nariz era de fato fino e arrebitado como ele desenhava?

Estava tão entretida lembrando de ontem à noite que mal registrei a passagem, lenta por sinal, do tempo naquele dia. Eu queria vê-lo com meus próprios olhos. Finalmente o sinal tocou. Eu corri até a cafeteria para assegurar meu lugar. Eu era a primeira a chegar lá. Escolhi uma mesa que normalmente estava vazia, e eu estava seguro de permanecer no caminho que tinha me levado a sentar ali.

Quando minha família entrou e me viu sentada sozinha em meu novo lugar. Eles não estavam surpresos. Archie devia ter avisado a eles.

Royal passou por mim sem me olhar.

_Vadia lunática._

Royal e eu nunca tivemos um relacionamento fácil - eu o ofendi na primeira vez que ele me ouviu falar, e foi ladeira abaixo desde então - mas parecia que ele estava mais temperamental nesses últimos dias. Eu suspirei. Para Royal tudo era sobre ele mesmo.

Jessamine me deu um sorriso torto e continuou a andar.

_Boa sorte,_ ela pensou duvidosamente. El rolou os olhos balançou a cabeça. _Perdeu a cabeça, pobre garota._

Archie, por outro lado, estava radiante, seus dentes brilhando mais do que deviam.

_Posso falar com Beau agora?_

“Fique fora disso,” Eu disse através da minha respiração. Seu rosto ficou triste, e então brilhou de novo.

_Tudo bem. Seja teimosa. É só uma questão de tempo._

Ele suspirou de novo.

_Não se esqueça da aula de laboratório de biologia de hoje_ , ele me lembrou. Eu acenei com a cabeça. Como se eu pudesse esquecer desse detalhe.

Eu o observava pelos olhos dos outros novamente, sorrindo com diversão ao notar que ele pouco ligava para o que Jeremy conversava sobre o baile.

McKayla tinha convidado o menino para o baile e isso o fez quase explodir em excitação. Seus pensamentos iam de um encontro perfeito até o final esplendido. Quase ri dele imaginando a cara invejosa de Beau (como se isso fosse possível), ao contar sobre todos os detalhes sórdidos.

_Pobre coitado_.

No momento em que Beau passou pela porta, seus olhos fitaram momentaneamente a mesa onde meus irmãos se sentavam. Ele observou por um momento, e então sua testa se enrugou e seu olhar ficou entre um azul irritado e triste. Na verdade, essa última era o sentimento mais presente.

Ele parecia tão… triste. Eu senti uma urgência enorme em levantar e ir até ele, para confortá-lo de alguma forma, eu só não sabia o que ele acharia reconfortante. Eu não tinha ideia do motivo que o fizera parecer daquela forma. Jeremy continuava a matraquear sobre o baile. Será que Beau estava triste que iria perder isto? Aquilo não parecia muito provável…

Aquilo era fácil de solucionar. Mesmo que eu tivesse que tirar ele de seu compromisso. Contrataria o segundo melhor fotografo do país, já que o primeiro estaria ocupado.

Ele comprou uma bebida para o seu almoço e nada mais. E aquilo me deixou um pouco preocupada. Ele sempre comia quantidades absurdas de comida, proteína no geral. Estaria ele doente? A preocupação correu pelas minhas feias e disparou centenas de alarmes. Eu tinha me esquecido o quanto os humanos são fracos. _Milhões_ de coisas poderiam prejudicá-los.

_Sorte que ele tem a mim, seu pequeno anjo negro, para protegê-lo._ O meu lado escuro sussurrou. Como se eu não estivesse no topo da lista de coisas prejudiciais a sua saúde.

“Edythe Cullen está encarando você novamente,” eu ouvi Jeremy dizer. “Por que será que ela está sentada sozinho hoje?”

Eu estava agradecida a Jeremy porque Beau levantou a cabeça e seus olhos procuraram até que encontrassem os meus.

Não havia traço de tristeza em sua face, agora, apenas um leve aborrecimento. Eu me permiti acreditar que ele estava triste por imaginar que eu havia ido embora mais cedo, e a esperança desse pensamento me fez sorrir.

Eu o chamei com meu dedo para que ele se juntasse a mim. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e franziu os olhos, mas não se moveu.

Então eu pisquei e ele desviou os olhos piscando e então voltou a me encarar.

“Ela está chamando _você_?” Jeremy perguntou com desprezo.

“Não acho que seja você, parceiro. Deve ser algo sobre biologia,” eu quase ronronei quando ele colocou aquele mal educado em seu devido lugar. “Um, é melhor eu ver o que ela quer.”

Este foi um outro sim.

Andou calmo até a mesa, mas eu via certa em incerteza em seu olhar. Como se duvidasse de toda aquela situação.

_Seja honesta, seja clara_ eu repeti para mim mesmo.

Ele parou atrás da cadeira que estava a minha frente, hesitante. Eu respirei fundo, dessa vez pelo meu nariz e não pela boca.

_Sinta a queimação_ , eu pensei objetivamente. _Não vai melhorar só porque você quer, meu bem._

“Por que você não se senta comigo hoje?” Eu perguntei a ele.

Sorriu de canto e então se sentou. Nos encaramos durante uns bons minutos antes que ele começasse a falar.

“Isto é diferente.”

“Bem…” Eu hesitei “Eu decidi, de uma vez que eu vou para o inferno, posso muito bem fazer o serviço completo”

_Em nome de Deus, Edythe._ Ouvi Archie rir em pensamento.

Ok, aquilo não foi o melhor quebra gelo. Eu suponho que pelo menos tenha sido honesta. E talvez ele tivesse ouvido o aviso sutil que minhas palavras continham. Talvez ele entendesse que ele deveria se levantar e sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse…

Ele me encarou confuso, no entanto, e colocou o queixo sobre a mão.

“Odeio quando fala em códigos.” Disse divertido. “Não estou entendendo nada, querida”. Hum, de novo ele falava essa palavra como uma provocação sutil.

Aquilo foi um alívio, eu sorri.

“Eu sei.”

Meu olho teve um pequeno espasmo com a força dos pensamentos de seus amigos. Todos encaravam as costas de Beau como se enviassem facas.

“Eu acho que seus amigos estão zangados comigo por eu ter te roubado deles.” Isso pareceu não o preocupar. “Eles irão viver.” Afirmou sem interesse.

“Eu posso não devolver você, então.” Eu não fazia ideia se eu estava tentando ser honesta agora ou apenas tentando provocá-lo de novo. Estar perto dele tornava difícil dar sentido aos meus próprios pensamentos.

Seus olhos brilharam e sua face ficou um pouco... dura?

Eu ri da expressão dele. “Você parece preocupado.”

Aquilo realmente não deveria ser divertido, era normal que ele ficasse um pouco preocupado.

“Não” Sua voz estava rouca. Preocupação, com certeza. “Surpreso... e sendo bem honesto, curioso. O que diabos é isso?”

“Eu te disse, me cansei de tentar ficar longe de você. Então estou desistindo.” Eu segurei meu sorriso com um pouco de esforço. Isso não estava funcionando nem um pouco - tentando ser honesta e casual ao mesmo tempo.

“Que tal você traduzir, meu anjo, eu ainda estou perdido.” O “meu anjo” era carregado de ironias e eu sorri mais amplamente.

“Cansei de ficar longe de você”

“Bom, se esse é o caso não fique.” Afirmou sem preocupação nenhuma. “Você deve ter visto seus desenhos. É esperta e deduziu que você também está na minha mente.”

O tom rouco não saiu. Os olhos azuis pareciam bravos, mas eram febris e me deixou um tanto quanto atordoada.

“Fico na sua mente?” Me recompus.

“Não se faça de tonta... por falar nisso, pode me devolver meus desenhos?”

Não era tolerável.

“Se eu dissera que não, você vai ficar muito bravo?” Ele bufou e resmungou, olhando para o lado.

“Bom, que seja, amigos compartilham desenhos...” sorri com isso. “É isso que somos, certo? Amigos? No bom e claro inglês?”

Eu ponderei por um instante. “Amigos…” eu repeti. Não gostei do som daquilo. Não era o bastante.

“Ou você só quer desenhos grátis” murmurou aborrecido e desapontado.

Será que ele pensava que eu não gostava dele o bastante?

Eu sorri. “Bem, podemos tentar, eu acho. Mas eu vou alertar que eu não sou uma boa amiga para você.”

Beau reagiu de forma estranha. Rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços se escorando na cadeira.

“Você diz isso com frequência. Sua família é da máfia ou algo assim?”

_Traficamos sangue, criança._ Eleonor brincou e eu segurei o riso.

“Não, mas eu repito isso, pois você não me escuta.” Eu disse, muito intensamente outra vez. “Eu ainda espero que você acredite nisso. Se for esperto, você vai me evitar.”

Eu não sei se deixaria ele me evitar... mas ainda assim, era justo o aviso.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

“Eu sei o que você pensa sobre o meu intelecto, mas a decisão de você ser ou não uma boa amiga cabe a mim.”

Eu não estava certa sobre o que ele quis dizer, mas eu sorri me desculpando, imaginando que eu o tivesse ofendido acidentalmente.

“Eu tive TDAH quando menor, e agora uma recaída, então seremos amigos até eu me curar.”

Ri de sua piada e observei com fascínio ele tomar sua limonada. O pomo de adão definido se movimentando enquanto ele engolia.

“O que você está pensando?” Eu perguntei – tanto pelo alívio de finalmente dizer essas palavras em voz alta quando para tirar sua garganta de minha mente.

Ele me encarou com curiosidade e me senti um pouco nua com seu olhar em meu rosto, como se tentasse ver debaixo daquela pele.

“Eu estou tentando imaginar o que você é.”

Segurei o sorriso em meu rosto, travando minha feição naquela forma, enquanto o pânico percorria todo o meu corpo.

É claro que ele estava pensando naquilo. Ele não era estúpido. Eu não podia esperar que ele fosse deixar de notar algo tão evidente.

“Você está tendo alguma sorte nisso?” Perguntei da forma mais sutil que pude.

“Não muita.” Ele suspirou. “Você esconde muito bem”

Eu ri suavemente com a resposta, sentindo um súbito alívio. “Quais são suas teorias?”

Elas não poderiam ser piores que a verdade, qualquer que fossem.

Ele sorriu, colocou as mãos na frente dos lábios e disse roucamente.

“Não é tão fácil assim, amorzinho, revele você seus segredos e eu falo os meus”

Fiz um bico, aborrecida. Uma troca era justa, mas nesse caso, o peso era muito maior. Ele fugiria se soubesse a verdade.

“Não vai me dizer?” sorri, tentando persuadi-lo.

Ele negou lentamente com a cabeça. “Não seria justo e você iria rir, não é um bom negócio, não para mim.”

Ugh. Eu odiava não poder ler sua mente. O que poderia fazer eu rir? E ainda mais frustrante, o que ele tinha a esconder? Algum talento que eu ainda não conhecia?

“É muito frustrante, sabe.”

Minha reclamação fez os olhos dele brilharem em raiva. Como no dia que ele me deu um beijo na bochecha com um agradecimento irônico. Não sei como eu não o matei naquele dia...

“Não. Eu não posso imaginar porque isso pode ser minimamente frustrante. Não é você que fica acordada a noite pensando em observações misteriosa, ou então fica se perguntando por que das mudanças de humor constante de uma pessoa. Frustrante nesse nível?”

Novamente senti minha boca projetar um bico irritado, notei brevemente que suas pupilas dilataram ao notar isso, mas ele não tinha terminado suas justas reclamações.

“Claro, que não é nem um pouco frustrante essa mesma pessoa salvar a sua bunda em condições impossível, prometer dizer o que aconteceu e se portar arrogantemente e mentir. Isso, também, não deve ser frustrante aos seus olhos, querida.”

Quis rir, mas mantive minha expressão dura o suficiente. Claro que ele não esqueceria esse incidente, seria pedir demais.

“Ainda não esqueceu isso?”

“Não lembro de ter Alzheimer ou perda de memória recente”. Sua acidez era... sexy.

Sua irritação era justificada. Mas ainda assim...

“Um pedido de desculpas ajudaria?”

“Que tal uma explicação?” Eu não tinha percebido o quão próximo ele estava.

Hum... intensidade da conversa não deixou que meu desejo por seu sangue crescesse. Interessante.

Eu ainda procurava algo para lhe dar quando a voz estridente e potencialmente irritante explodiu encobrindo as outras.

_O que essa viúva negra está fazendo? Eu deveria ir lá e colocar ela em seu devido lugar._

Eu ri, desejando que ela fizesse isso. Seus pensamentos possessivos em relação ao adorável humano que me acompanhava me deixava, mais do que irritada.

“O que é?” ele exigiu.

“A sua namorada parece estar pensando que eu estou sendo rude com você - ela está se questionando se deve ou não vir aqui apartar a nossa briga.” Eu gostaria de vê-la tentar. Eu ri novamente.

“Não tenho namorada. Você deve estar enganada.” Ah, a satisfação de ouvir a sua negativa. “Que tal parar de tentar mudar de assunto?”

Quase sorri em deleite de sua fala desdenhosa. Quando fiquei tão possessiva?

“Ela acha que é sua namorada, Beau.” Provoquei sabendo que ele ficaria irritado. “Eu já te disse, a maioria das pessoas é fácil de ler.” O ouvi bufar quando eu propositalmente não voltei ao tema.

Quis murmurar para ele não ficar irritado comigo. Era para seu próprio bem.

“Exceto eu, é claro.”

“Sim. Exceto você.” Ele tinha que ser a exceção à tudo? Não seria mais justo - considerando tudo mais com que eu tinha que lidar no momento - se eu pudesse ler ALGUMA COISA em sua cabeça? Era pedir muito? “Eu me pergunto o porquê disso.” Ele olhou ao longe e se afastou, me dando um tempo de seu cheiro.

Beau abriu sua limonada e tomou quase toda a garrafa num gole único.

“Você não está com fome?” expressei minha preocupação.

“Não,” ele olhava a mesa vazia entre nós. “Você?” sua sobrancelha ficou arqueada.

“Não, eu não estou com fome.” eu disse. Eu definitivamente não estava.

Ele suspirou e olhou para o lado por um breve momento.

“Você pode me fazer um favor?”, ele perguntou, subitamente encontrando meus olhos novamente. “Dois na verdade”

O que ele poderia querer de mim? Ele perguntaria sobre a verdade a qual eu não era permitido dizer a ele - a verdade que eu queria que ele nunca, nunca soubesse?

“Depende do que você quer”.

“Não é muito”, ele prometeu. “Nada que afete seu segredo.” Olhei brevemente irritada para sua cutucada.

Mas esperei, curiosa de novo.

“Primeiro quero meus desenhos novamente.” Ri disso. Não, não e não. Eram meus. “E por favor, quando for me ignorar de novo, me avise, eu tenho TOC e não lido muito bem com as suas mudanças de humor.”

Ele queria um aviso? Então ter sido ignorado por mim deve ter sido alguma coisa ruim… eu sorri.

“Não para a primeira, e justo para a segunda.” eu concordei.

“Obrigado... Ei, espera, meus desenhos, Edythe!” ele disse, arregalando os olhos. “Já disse que sem desenhos grátis.” Oh, isso não seria problema.

“De seu preço, querido.” Beau franziu o cenho e ficou adoravelmente irritado. “Posso ter uma resposta em retorno?” eu perguntei, esperançosamente.

“O que você quiser.” - Ele concedeu relaxando na cadeira, ainda aborrecido.

“Me diga _uma_ das suas teorias.” Ele riu.

“Já disse que não é tão fácil, amorzinho.”

“Você não qualificou, você só prometeu uma resposta”, eu argumentei. 

“Não vamos falar de promessas quebradas.” Sorri, ignorando sua justa reclamação.

Ele estava certo.

“Só uma teoria - eu não vou rir.”

“Sim, você vai, e não estamos trocando figurinhas, então não.” Ele parecia estar bem certo disso, apesar de eu não conseguir imaginar nada que pudesse ser engraçado quanto a isso.

Tentei ser persuasiva. Olhei para ele através dos cílios. Organizei para que minha voz ficasse extremamente persuasiva e argumentativa. “Por favor?”

Ele piscou, o rosto ficando vazio. Os músculos duros relaxaram e suas pupilas dilataram.

Bem, essa não era exatamente a reação que eu queria. Agora ele não estava falando absolutamente nada.

“É… o quê?” - ele perguntou. Parecia tonto. O que havia de errado com ele?

“Por favor, me conte só uma teoriazinha.” - eu pedi com minha voz macia e não assustadora, segurando seus olhos nos meus.

Para minha surpresa e satisfação, finalmente funcionou.

“Aranhas radioativas passaram pelo seu quarto recentemente?”

História em quadrinhos? Não era à toa que ele achou que eu iria rir.

“Isso não é muito criativo.” eu o reprovei, tentando escondeu meu alívio.

“Como se você deixasse a minha vida muito fácil para descobrir.” Isso me deixou ainda mais aliviada. Consegui provocá-lo de novo.

“Nem chegou perto.”

“Uma súcubo, talvez” ele rebateu minha provocação e aquilo me fez gelar. Uma súcubo era perto o suficiente.

“Hum, não.” Mantive minha cara de poker. “Por que pensa?”

“Você fica conseguindo o que quer de mim com poucos sorrisos, isso é coisa de súcubo.”

Súcubos utilizavam sexo para conseguir seus desejos. Além disso ser impossível entre mim e ele, requeria que houvesse atração entre as partes.

“Nada de súcubo, Beau” ri baixinho de sua cara decepcionada.

“De volta a prancheta então.” Disse teimosamente e eu sorri triste.

“A kriptonita também não me incomoda.” Ri de novo. A piada era simples. Ele pensava que eu era algum tipo de boa samaritana.

“Sem risos, lembra?” Apertei os lábios. “Um dia eu vou descobrir.” – ele prometeu. E quando ele o fizesse, iria fugir.

“Gostaria que não tentasse.” – eu disse, todos os sinais da provocação ausentes.

“Me dê um bom motivo para não procurar saber? Você é completamente impossível”

A situação toda era improvável, mas o ponto não era esse. - “E se eu não for uma super-heroína? E se eu for a vilã?”

Ele franziu o cenho e então a expressão em seu rosto ficou tranquila, os olhos brilhando em entendimento, para meu completo desespero. Ele relaxou na cadeira, mas logo refez sua postura, me encarou e disse com tranquilidade “Entendi,”

Ele finalmente tinha me ouvido?

“Entendeu?” – o pânico estava tentando tomar conta do meu corpo, mas mantive a compostura.

“Você é perigosa.” – ele adivinhou. Apesar de não transparecer, sua respiração aumentou e o coração acelerou. Não conseguia respondê-lo. Esse era meu último momento com ele? Ele iria fugir agora?

Eu seria capaz de dizer que o amava antes que ele partisse? Ou isso o assustaria ainda mais?

“Claro que é perigosa, sua reação denuncia que é isso que você queria esconder... e faz sentido, você levantou um carro.” Essa parte foi dita com cuidado e eu não ousei negar. Mas na minha falta de resposta, ele apesar assentiu como se concordasse com algo interno. “Se era só isso, amor, por que não disse logo? Pouparia tempo e desgaste mental.” Ele iria, era a despedida. “Mas você não é má, então está tudo bem.” Arregalei meus olhos para a simplicidade da frase dita.

Ternura e confusão brigaram por espaço.

“Está errado”

“Não, não estou. Você vem me avisando desde sempre. Uma proteção? Isso requer que você ao menos... hum... se importe comigo?” sorriu prepotentemente. “Tire isso das suas costas, eu estou escolhendo correr... o risco. Somos amigos. Ponto final.”

Resolvi ficar calada. Não tinha palavras para descrever os sentimentos intensos que tomaram conta de mim. Ele pensava o melhor de mim, errou ao descrever que eu me importava.

Talvez não coubesse palavras para descrever o que eu sentia por aquele garoto.

Eu não merecia o que ele me oferecia.

Eu estiquei minha mão pela mesa, pegando a tampa da garrafa de limonada dele como uma desculpa, eu queria o tocar, mas para o meu deleite ele não recuou da minha mão próxima. Ele realmente não tinha medo de mim.

Ainda não.

Eu girei a tampa rapidamente, prestando atenção ao invés de olhar para ele. Meus pensamentos estavam confusos.

_Corra, Beau, corra._ Não conseguia falar as palavras em voz alta.

Ele ficou de pé.

“Vamos chegar atrasados.” - ele disse, bem quando eu comecei a me preocupar que de algum modo ele tinha escutado meu aviso silencioso.

“Eu não vou à aula hoje.”

“Olha lá, sua nota 100 vai cair para 99.” Brincou e eu ri. _Eu não quero matar você._

“É saudável matar aula de vez em quando.”

Para ser exato, era saudável para os humanos quando os vampiros matavam aula nos dias em que sangue humano seria derramado. A Sra. Banner ia fazer tipagem sanguínea hoje. Archie já tinha matado sua aula pela manhã.

“Eu queria não ser filho do chefe da polícia e fugir de aulas que eu já tive, também” murmurou. “Até mais, Edythe.”

Ele era responsável, no fim. Eu não.

“A gente se vê depois, então.” - eu disse, tentando parecer casual novamente, olhando a tampa que rodava. _E, por falar nisso, eu adoro você… de jeitos perigosos, assustadores._ Fiquei com a nítida impressão que se eu pedisse, ele ficaria comigo.

Observei suas costas durante um tempo, lembrando de onde as tatuagens ficavam. “Edythe.” Chamou no refeitório vazio. “Pare de escolher por mim, eu realmente odeio esse tipo de coisa. Você pode confiar em mim.”

Não esperou minha resposta, sumiu de minha visão. Suspirei. Era o que eu queria. Guardei a tampa no meu bolso – uma lembrança dessa conversa importante – e andei pela chuva para o meu carro.

Coloquei o CD que mais me acalmava - o mesmo que tinha colocado naquele primeiro dia - mas não estava escutando as notas de Debussy por muito tempo. Outras notas estavam passando rápidas por minha cabeça, o fragmento de uma melodia que me agradava e me intrigava. Abaixei o rádio e escutei a música em minha cabeça, tocando o fragmento até que se desenvolveu para uma harmonia completa. Instintivamente, meus dedos se moveram no ar sobre teclas imaginárias.

A nova composição estava realmente surgindo quando minha atenção foi desviada por uma onda de angústia mental.

Eu procurei na direção da aflição.

_Ele vai desmaiar? O que eu faço?_ McKayla estava em pânico.

A noventa metros, a garota Newton estava arrastando o corpo mole de Beau na calçada. Ele escorregou sem reação no concreto molhado, os olhos fechados, a pele pálida como a de um cadáver.

Eu quase arranquei a porta do carro.

"Beau?" - gritei.

Não houve mudança em seu rosto sem vida quando eu gritei seu nome. Meu corpo todo ficou mais frio que gelo.

Estava ciente da surpresa irritada de McKayla, mas ela era pouco importante naquele momento. Sua fúria era pequena perto de minha preocupação com a razão da minha existência. Ela só estava pensando em seu ódio por mim, então eu não sabia o que havia de errado com Beau. Uma completa inútil. Se ela tivesse feito algo para machucá-lo eu iria aniquilá-la.

"Qual é o problema… Ele se machucou?" - eu ordenei, tentando concentrar seus pensamentos. Era enlouquecedor ter que andar na velocidade humana. Eu não devia ter chamado atenção para a minha aproximação, mas era uma causa perdida.

Então eu pude escutar o coração dele batendo e cada respiração que dava. Enquanto eu observava, ele apertou os olhos fechados. Isso aliviou um pouco do meu pânico.

Eu vi um lampejo de memórias na cabeça de McKayla, rápidas imagens da classe de biologia. A cabeça de Beau na mesa, sua pele ficando verde. Gotas de vermelho contra cartões brancos…

Tipagem sanguínea.

Eu parei onde eu estava, segurando a minha respiração. O cheiro dele era uma coisa, o seu sangue escorrendo era outra totalmente diferente.

“Eu acho que ele está passando mal.” McKayla disse, ansiosa e ressentida ao mesmo tempo. “Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ele nem furou o dedo.”

O alívio passou por mim, e eu respirei novamente, sentindo o ar. Ah, eu pude sentir o cheiro da pequena ferida de McKayla. Uma vez, isso teria sido extremamente apelativo para mim.

Eu me ajoelhei perto dele enquanto a Newton se remexia ao meu lado, furiosa com a minha intervenção.

“Beau. Você consegue me ouvir?”

“Não”, ele gemeu. “Vá embora”. Eu ri. Ele ficaria bem.

“Eu estava levando-o para a enfermaria”, McKayla se explicou “Mas ele não conseguiu ir adiante”.

“Eu vou levar ele. Você pode voltar para a sala de aula.” eu disse, indiferente.

Os dentes de McKayla trincaram. “Não. Sou eu quem deve fazer isso”.

Eu não ia ficar parado ali argumentando com aquela criança.

Quando passei meu braço por seu tronco, senti seu cheiro, que já era delicioso por motivos óbvios, mas o cheiro da loção pós barba, deixou tudo ainda mais gostoso. Evitei tocar sua pele.

Seus olhos se abriram, atônitos.

“Eu estou bem, garota-maravilha. Você pode me colocar no chão agora.” Ordenou com a voz rouca, o que me fez arrepiar. Ele era independente demais para demonstrar fraqueza.

Eu mal ouvia McKayla gritando seus protestos atrás de nós. Minha cabeça estava encostada em seu peito, ouvindo o ressoar frenético de seu coração.

“Você parece horrível” eu disse a ele, sorrindo com alívio de que não houvesse nada de errado com ele além de uma cabeça leve e um estômago fraco.

“Eu vou te mostrar o horrível...”, ri disso. “Devo questionar como me carrega ou vai me pôr na calçada?” Ri de novo, com sua insolência.

Ignorei.

“Então você passa mal quando vê sangue?” isso podia ser mais irônico? Ele fechou seus olhos e pressionou seus lábios juntos. “E nem é o seu próprio sangue” eu acrescentei, meu sorriso aumentando.

“Sistema vasovagal fraco. É só uma síncope neuro mediada.”. Sua tentativa de usar jargões médicos me fez rir novamente.

Nós estávamos na frente da secretaria. A porta estava levemente aberta, e eu a chutei para sair de nosso caminho.

O sr. Cope pulou, assustado. “Meu Deus,” ele engasgou enquanto examinava o garoto pálido em meu enlaço.

“Ele passou mal na aula de Biologia”, eu expliquei, antes que a sua imaginação começasse a ir para muito longe.

O Sr. Cope se apressou em abrir a porta da enfermaria. Os olhos de Beau estavam abertos novamente, observando-a.

Ouvi o assombro interno do enfermeiro idoso enquanto eu ajudava o garoto a deitar cuidadosamente em uma cama gasta. Tão logo Beau estivesse fora de meus braços, eu coloquei a distância da sala entre nós. Meu corpo estava muito excitado, muito ansioso, meus músculos tensos e o veneno fluindo. Ele era muito quente e perfumado.

“Ele só está um pouco enjoado”, eu assegurei ao Sr. Hammond. “Eles estão fazendo tipagem sanguínea na aula de Biologia.”.

Ele balançou a cabeça, compreendendo. “Sempre tem um.”

Eu abafei uma risada. Confie em Beau para ser aquele um.

“Fique um pouco deitado, rapazinho” Sr. Hammond disse. “Vai passar logo”.

“Eu sei” Beau disse.

“Isso acontece muito?” o enfermeiro perguntou.

“Eu tenho um sistema vasovagal”. Ri baixinho com a confusão do enfermeiro. “Às vezes”

Eu tentei disfarçar minha risada em uma tossida.

Isso trouxe a atenção do enfermeiro para mim. “Você pode voltar para a sala agora” ele disse.

Eu o olhei diretamente nos olhos e menti confiantemente “Eu devo ficar com ele.”

_Hmm. Eu imagino… oh, bem._ Sr. Hammond balançou a cabeça.

Isso funcionou perfeitamente com ele. Por que com Beau tinha que ser tão difícil?

“Eu vou pegar um pouco de gelo pra você colocar na sua testa, rapazinho” o enfermeiro disse, ligeiramente pouco confortável por olhar em meus olhos - do modo que um humano _devia_ ser - e deixou a sala.

“Você estava certa”, Beau lamentou, fechando seus olhos.

O que ele queria dizer? Eu fui direto para a pior conclusão: ele tinha aceitado os meus avisos.

“Eu geralmente tenho” eu disse tentando parecer divertida. “Mas sobre o que em particular desta vez?”

“Faltar à aula é saudável.” ele suspirou.

Ah, alívio de novo.

Ele se absteve de falar, mas meio que se sentou, retirando sua jaqueta de couro escuro. Ficando apenas com uma camisa de manga longa, que era rente ao corpo. Isso fez com que todos os meus músculos me obrigassem a ir até ele.

“Você me assustou por um minuto lá fora,” Tentei colocar um diálogo entre nós para ocupar a mente. “Eu pensei que McKayla estava arrastando o seu cadáver pra enterrá-lo no bosque”.

“Ha ha”. ele disse.

“Honestamente - eu já vi cadáveres com uma cor melhor.” Isso era realmente verdade. “Eu já estava preocupada em ter que vingar o seu assassinato”. E eu teria mesmo.

“McKayla não teria chance contra minha garota-maravilha.” Riu e eu me senti quente com sua fala inocente. _Minha?_ “Eu aposto que ela está brava”.

“Ela absolutamente me detesta.” eu disse a ele, animada com a ideia.

“Você não tem como saber disso”.

“Eu vi o rosto dela, eu posso dizer.” Não era difícil ver seus raios mortais direcionados a mim quando se tratava do garoto a minha frente.

“Como você me viu? Eu pensei que você estivesse escondida” seu rosto parecia melhor - o verde desbotado tinha desaparecido de sua pele translúcida.

“Eu estava no meu carro ouvindo um CD”.

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam, surpreso.

Ele abriu seus olhos novamente quando o Sr. Hammond retornou com uma compressa fria. “Aqui, meu jovem” – o enfermeiro disse enquanto colocava a compressa na testa de Beau. “Você parece melhor”.

“Eu acho que estou bem” Beau disse e sentou -se colocando a compressa longe. É claro. Ele não gostava que cuidassem dele.

As mãos enrugadas do Sr. Hammond estavam indo em direção ao garoto, como se quisessem fazer com que ele se deitasse novamente, mas então o Sr. Cope abriu a porta e se inclinou para dentro da enfermaria. Com a sua entrada, veio um o cheiro de sangue fresco, como uma pequena explosão.

Invisível na secretaria por detrás dela, McKayla Newton ainda estava bastante zangado, desejando que a garota pesada que ela carregava agora fosse o garoto que estava ali dentro comigo.

“Tem outro aqui”, Sr. Cope disse.

Beau rapidamente pulou da cama, ansioso por deixar de ser o centro das atenções. “Aqui” ele disse, estendendo a compressa de volta para o Sr. Hammond “Eu não preciso mais disso.”

McKayla grunhiu enquanto ela empurrava um pouco Leann Stephens pela porta. O sangue ainda gotejava da mão que Leann segurava em seu rosto, pingando pelo seu pulso.

“Oh não”, essa era a minha deixa para sair - e Beau, também, aparentemente. “Beau, vá para a secretaria”.

Seus olhos ficaram confusos, mas então mudou de ideia rapidamente.

Ele se virou e alcançou a porta antes que ela se fechasse, se apressando em direção à secretaria. Eu o segui a alguns centímetros dele. Sua jaqueta balançou e seu cheiro, reforçado pelo suor, me deixou tonta novamente.

“Você realmente me ouviu”, isso era novidade.

Ele rolou os olhos e me deu uma careta. “Eu senti o cheiro de sangue”

Eu o encarei com surpresa. “As pessoas não podem cheirar sangue”,

“Bem, eu consigo - é isso que me deixa doente. Tem cheiro de ferrugem e…sal.”

Meu rosto estava congelado, ainda a encarando.

Ele era realmente humano? Ele _parecia_ humano. Ele era suave como um humano. Ele cheirava como um humano - bem, melhor na verdade. Ele agia como um humano… mais ou menos. Mas ele não pensava como um, ou respondia como um.

Quais eram as outras opções, então?

“O que é?”, ele perguntou.

“Não é nada”.

McKayla Newton nos interrompeu então, entrando na secretaria com ressentidos, violentos pensamentos.

“Muito obrigada pela ajuda, Edythe” seu tom doce não era fingimento para mim. _Vadia estranha, eu sei que você apenas quis marcar território. Que a melhor mulher vença._ Eu quis desesperadamente rir. Mulher... ela era uma criança birrenta. “Não sei o que o Beau teria feito sem você.”

“Não foi nada.” Segurei o riso.

“Você parece melhor.” Disse no mesmo tom e logo perdi o riso.

Sua irritação voltada a mim era completamente aceitável. Mas sua falta de educação com ele seria pouco tolerada.

“Não tire a mão do bolso.” Beau ignorou sua grosseria.

Cavalheiro como sempre.

“Não está mais sangrando”, ela respondeu tristemente “Você vai voltar pra aula?”

“Você tá brincando? Eu iria voltar pra cá na certa.”

Isso era muito bom. Eu tinha pensado que eu ia ter de perder esta hora inteira com ele, e agora eu tinha tempo extra em vez disso. Sabia que era errado querer mais tempo, mas fiquei feliz ainda assim.

“É, eu acho…” McKayla murmurou. “Então, você vai esse fim de semana? Para a praia?”

Ah, eles tinham planos. A raiva passou por mim. Era uma viagem em grupo, entretanto. Eu tinha visto isso na cabeça de outros estudantes. Não eram só eles dois. Eu ainda estava furiosa. Eu me inclinei praticamente sem movimentos contra o balcão, tentando me controlar.

“Claro, eu disse que ia.” ele prometeu a ela. “Estou louco para surfar um pouco. Saudades do mar.”

Então ele disse sim a ela, também. A inveja queimava, mais dolorosa do que a sede. Não, era uma saída em grupo, eu tentei me convencer. Ele somente ia passar o dia com os amigos. Nada de mais.

“Vamos nos encontrar na loja do meu pai, as dez.” _E a putinha Cullen NÃO ESTÁ convidada._

“Eu estarei lá”, ele disse.

“Eu te vejo na aula de educação física, então.”

“A gente se vê”

Ela se virou para a sua classe, seus pensamentos estavam cheios de raiva. _O que ele vê naquela aberração? Claro, ela é rica, eu acho. Os garotos acham que ela é linda, mas eu não acho. Muito… muito perfeita. Eu aposto que a mãe dela experimenta todas as cirurgias plásticas neles. É por isso que eles são tão brancos e bonitos. Não é natural. É um tipo de… aparência-assustadora. Algumas vezes, quando ela me encarava, eu poderia jurar que ela está pensando em me matar… aberração…_

McKayla não estava completamente errada em suas percepções.

“Educação física”, Beau gemeu silenciosamente.

Eu olhei para ele, e vi que ele estava triste com alguma coisa novamente. Ele sempre ia bem nas aulas de educação física, mas eu estava de acordo se ele não quisesse ver a garota Newton novamente.

“Eu posso cuidar disso”, eu murmurei. “Vá se sentar e fique pálido”

Ele fez o que eu pedi, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras vazias e inclinando a sua cabeça para trás, contra a parede, enquanto, atrás de mim, o Sr. Cope saiu da enfermaria e retornou à sua mesa. Com os olhos fechados, Beau parecia que estava passando mal novamente. Sua cor ainda não tinha voltado completamente.

Eu me virei para o secretário. Com esperanças de que Beau estivesse prestando atenção nisso, eu pensei sardonicamente. Esse é o modo com o um humano _deveria_ responder. “Sr. Cope?” eu perguntei, usando a minha voz persuasiva de novo.

Seus olhos se agitaram, e o seu coração passou a bater mais rápido. _Muito jovem, se controle!_ “Sim?”

Isso foi interessante. Quando o pulso de Shelton Cope acelerou, foi porque ele me achou fisicamente atraente, não porque ele estava assustado. Eu estava acostumado a isso quanto aos machos humanos… ainda eu não tinha considerado isso como explicação para a aceleração do coração da Beau.

Quis muito que essa fosse a intenção. Eu sorri e a respiração do Sr. Cope acelerou. “A próxima aula de Beau é de Educação Física, e eu não acho que ele se sente bem o suficiente. Na verdade, eu acho que eu devia levar ele pra casa agora. O senhor acha que pode liberá-lo dessa aula?” eu encarei profundamente seus olhos, me deliciando com a destruição que eu causava em seus processos mentais. Seria possível que Beau…?

Sr. Cope teve que engolir em alto som antes que pudesse responder. “Você também precisa ser liberada, Edythe?”

“Não, eu tenho aula com o Sr. Goff, ele não vai se incomodar.”

Eu não estava prestando muita atenção nele agora. Eu estava explorando essa nova possibilidade.

Hmm. Eu gostava de acreditar que Beau me achava atraente como os outros humanos achavam, mas desde quando que Beau tinha as mesmas reações que os outros humanos? Eu não podia manter as minhas esperanças elevadas. Ele já tinha deixado claro que me achava bonita, mas isso não significava atração.

“Ok, então está tudo acertado. Melhoras, Beau.”

Beau acenou com a cabeça fracamente - exagerando um pouco.

“Você consegue caminhar, ou prefere que eu te carregue de novo?” eu perguntei, me divertindo com o teatro precário dele. Eu sabia que ele iria querer andar – ele não queria parecer fraco.

“Eu vou caminhando”. ele disse.

Certa de novo. Eu estava melhorando nisso.

Ele se pôs em pé, hesitante por um momento como se ele estivesse checando o seu equilíbrio. Eu segurei a porta para ele, e nós caminhamos para a chuva.

Ele fechou os olhos sentindo a leve garoa e colocou o rosto contra a água. Os pequenos veios de água desceram por sua barba por fazer. Seu cheiro se potencializou ainda mais. Coisa que eu achei que era impossível.

“Obrigado”, ele disse, sorrindo para mim agora e colocando sua jaqueta. “Quase vale a pena ficar doente pra perder Educação física.”

Eu comecei a atravessar o campus, imaginando por quanto tempo eu devia prolongar meu tempo com ele.

“É só pedir”, eu disse.

“Então você vai? Sábado, eu quero dizer.” ele parecia esperançoso.

Eu gostei mais do que deveria do fato dele me querer por perto e não McKayla Newton. Mas eu tinha que me preocupar ainda mais com o fator _sol_.

“Onde vocês todos estão indo, exatamente?” eu tentei manter a minha voz indiferente, como se eu não me importasse muito. McKayla tinha dito _praia_ , entretanto. Não tinha muitas chances de escapar da luz do sol lá.

“Vamos à La Push, para Primeira Praia.”

_Droga._ Bem, era impossível então.

De qualquer forma, Eleonor ficaria irritada se eu cancelasse nossos planos.

Olhei em seus olhos azuis da cor de um céu limpo e disse, sorrindo tortamente. “Eu não acho que eu tenha sido convidada”.

Ele bufou, resignado. “Se não notou, isso foi um convite. Quer vir para a praia comigo?”. Hum... deleite passou por mim ao ver que ele não era exatamente tímido para flertar.

“Eu e você não vamos mais abusar tanto da pobre McKayla esse fim de semana. Nós não queremos que ela arrebente”. Imaginei eu mesma fazendo com o que a _pobre_ McKayla arrebentasse e desfrutei dessa cena mental intensamente.

“Como se eu devesse satisfações a ela”, ele disse, com desprezo novamente. Meu sorriso aumentou. E então ele começou a andar para longe de mim.

Sem pensar sobre o que eu estava fazendo, eu me estiquei e o peguei pela parte de trás de sua jaqueta de couro, que resmungou com a força. Ele deu um solavanco ao parar.

“Onde é que você pensa que vai?” eu estava quase brava por ele estar me deixando. Eu não tinha passado tempo suficiente com ele. Ele não podia ir embora, não ainda.

“Eu vou pra casa?” ele meio que perguntou enquanto me encarava confuso.

“Não me ouviu prometer que levaria você para casa em segurança? Você acha que vou deixar você dirigir nas suas condições?” O drama era necessário.

“Que condições?”

“Odeio ser a portadora de más notícias, mas você tem sistema vasovagal fraco.” Ele rolou os olhos e disse ironicamente.

“Acho que vou sobreviver.” E então tentou ir, mas eu ainda o segurava. “Beleza, o que você quer?” perguntou aceitando que eu não iria deixar ele ir.

Bom.

“Vou te levar para casa, é lógico.” Sorri com satisfação.

“Não tenho nada contra a ser sequestrado por você, mas duas coisas, isso não é necessário, e minha moto não pode ficar aqui.”

“Eu vou pedir pra Archie levá-la depois da escola” eu o puxei de volta para o meu carro, sorrindo para convencê-lo. Ele suspirou e resmungou um baixo. “E “necessário” é um conceito subjetivo.”

“Não adianta debater com você, certo?”

Muito sensato, sorri satisfeita e andei até meu carro, não pensando muito como isso funcionaria em um espaço tão pequeno, mas disposta a arriscar.

Ele entrou, e cuidadosamente fechou a porta. Eu aumentei o aquecedor, apenas para que ele não se sentisse desconfortável. Coloquei uma música qualquer e dei partida. Indo em direção a saída e observando ele pelos cantos dos olhos. Ele fechou os olhos e se inclinou no banco.

“Adoro Clair de Lune, no violão ela fica bonita.” Ele resmungou com os olhos fechados e eu me surpreendi positivamente com isso, um fã de clássicos?

“Você toca... e gosta de música clássica.”

“Quando se trabalha organizando casamentos se ouve bastante. E minha mãe adora, eu apenas ouço minhas preferidas.”

“É uma das minhas favoritas também”

“Olha temos algo em comum!” Brincou, mas eu gostei dessa pequena ligação.

Precisava falar então eu inalei cuidadosamente pelo meu nariz. Potente.

Eu apertei a direção com força. A chuva a fazia cheirar melhor, de fato. Estupidamente, eu estava subitamente imaginando como devia ser o seu sabor.

Eu tentei engolir contra a queimação em minha garganta, pensar em alguma coisa diferente.

“Como é a sua mãe?” eu perguntei como distração.

Beau sorriu. “Ela se parece muito comigo. Então ela é muito bonita, naturalmente.” O tom jocoso me fez rir.

“Com os mesmos olhos e a mesma cor de cabelo, mas é baixa. É extrovertida e bem corajosa. Também é meio excêntrica, meio irresponsável e uma cozinheira imprevisível. Ela era minha melhor amiga.” A melancolia de seu tom era... agoniante.

E o tom dele era sempre um pai como se falasse de um filho. E isso me fez franzir o cenho. Eu parei na frente de sua casa, imaginando tarde demais se eu devia saber onde ela morava. Não, isso não era suspeito em uma cidade pequena, com seu pai sendo uma figura pública…

“Quantos anos você tem, Beau?” ele devia ser mais velho que as outras pessoas. Talvez ele tenha começado mais tarde a escola, ou tenha reprovado… isso não era agradável, de qualquer forma.

“Eu tenho dezessete” ele respondeu.

“Você não parece ter dezessete”

Ele riu.

“O que foi?”

“Minha mãe sempre diz que eu nasci com trinta e cinco anos de idade e que fico mais velho a cada ano que passa.” Ele riu de novo e suspirou “Bem, alguém tem que ser o adulto”.

Isso esclarecia as coisas para mim. Eu podia ver agora… como a irresponsabilidade da mãe ajudava a explicar a maturidade de Beau. Ele teve que crescer mais cedo, para se tornar o responsável. Era por isso que ele não gostava de ser cuidado – ele sentia que era o seu trabalho.

“Você também não parece uma colegial”, ele disse, me puxando de meus devaneios. Eu fiz uma careta. Para cada coisa que eu percebia sobre ele, ele percebia muito mais em resposta. Eu mudei de assunto.

“Então porque sua mãe se casou com Phil?”

Ele riu por um minuto antes de responder.

“Minha mãe…ela é muito jovem para a idade dela. Acho que Phil a faz se sentir ainda mais jovem. De qualquer forma, ela é louca por ele.” Deu os ombros.

“Você aprova?” eu imaginei.

“Isso importa?” ele respondeu “Eu quero que ela seja feliz…e é ele que ela quer. Fora claro que eu tive uma séria conversa com ele, se ele a machucasse, de qualquer forma, eu o caçaria e o mataria.”

A falta de egoísmo de seus comentários devia ter me deixado chocada, exceto que isso encaixava perfeitamente com tudo que eu havia aprendido de sua personalidade.

“Isso é muito generoso… eu imagino…”

“O quê?”

“Se ela estenderia a mesma cortesia pra você, você acha? Não importa qual seja a sua escolha?”

Essa foi uma pergunta tola, e eu não consegui manter o tom casual em minha voz enquanto eu perguntava isso. Como era estúpido se quer considerar alguém _me_ aprovando para o seu filho. Como era estúpido se quer imaginar Beau me escolhendo.

“Você seria aprovada se essa é a sua pergunta, com facilidade.” Arregalei os olhos. Ele lia mentes? E então o encarei com intensidade, seu coração pulando uma batida e então continuou num ritmo frenético. Medo ou atração? “Mas de qualquer forma ela é uma mãe, apesar de tudo. É um pouco diferente” ele finalizou.

Eu sorri ironicamente.

“Nada muito assustador então.”

Ele riu.

“Ela pode te assustar com a comida, que não é nem um pouco comestível, mas nada fora isso. Nada muito excêntrico.”

“Então eu não seria nada assustadora.” Ele piscou e me avaliou.

“Se você quisesse, garota-maravilha, você poderia assustar quem você quiser.”

“Então você não está com medo de mim”

“Ah, não.” Olhou para a janela e o diluvio que caia sobre nos. “Medo não define.” Resmungou como se conversasse com si mesmo.

Eu sorri mais facilmente. Eu não achava que ele estava dizendo a verdade completamente, mas também não estava mentindo por completo. Ele não estava com medo o suficiente para querer ir embora, ao menos. Eu imaginava como que ele se sentiria se eu dissesse a ele que ele estava tendo essa discussão com uma vampira. Sua reação mudaria rapidamente.

“Então, agora você vai me falar sobre a sua família? Deve ser uma história bem mais interessante do que a minha.”

Interessante? Talvez... Mais assustadora? Sem dúvida.

“O que você quer saber?” eu perguntei cautelosamente.

“Os Cullen te adotaram?”

“Sim.”

Ele hesitou, então falou em uma voz baixa.

“O que aconteceu com os seus pais?”

Isso não era tão difícil; eu não estava tendo que mentir para ele.

“Eles morreram há muitos anos atrás.”

“Eu lamento”, ele murmurou, claramente preocupada sobre ter me machucado.

_Ele_ estava preocupado _comigo._ Ternura inflou no meu peito.

“Na verdade, eu não lembro deles muito claramente.” Eu assegurei a ele “Carnie e Ernest são meus pais há muito tempo agora.”

“E você os ama”, ele afirmou.

Eu sorri.

“Sim. Eu não poderia imaginar duas pessoas melhores”.

“Você tem muita sorte.”

“Eu sei que tenho.” Naquela circunstância, quanto aos meus pais, minha sorte não podia ser negada.

“E seu irmão e sua irmã?”

Se eu deixasse que ele me pressionasse por muitos mais detalhes, eu teria que mentir. Eu lancei um olhar ao relógio, desanimada por meu tempo com ele estar no final.

Foi quando eu fui salva pelo gongo e seu celular tocou. Ele piscou para mim e murmurou um desculpe, olhando quem era.

“Tenho que atender...”

“A vontade.”

“Diga...” e então uma voz nasalada disse do outro lado da linha _“Sr. Swan, fico feliz de ver que consegui conversar com o sr... espero não estar incomodando._ ”, “Relaxe, George, o que manda?”, “ _Meu fotografo de hoje quebrou a perna..._ ” Eu previ com convicção que Beau iria aceitar a oferta. “Eu irei... mas...” _“Estou na porta do banco depositando os valores, sr. Swan, e traga... seu portfólio especial, o casal me ouviu conversando com outro casal...”_ Beau olhou de canto para mim e se apressou em dizer. “Levarei, George, passe o endereço por WhatsApp.”, “ _Agradeço, sr. Swan”._

“Sinto em ter que te dispensar, Edythe, mas vou precisar da minha moto... e acho que seus irmãos não vão gostar se você demorar demais.”

Sorri com sua delicadeza.

“E você não quer que seu pai saiba sobre o seu pequeno... desmaio.”

Ele riu enquanto se movia para retirar a jaqueta e então... retirou a camisa. Me olhou com olhos brilhantes e bonitos.

“Ele já sabe, essa cidade é um ovo!” Reclamou enquanto eu ainda estava admirando sua forma de forma discreta.

“Divirta-se na praia.” Desejei sabendo que outras pessoas iriam ver sua forma tão tentadora, e ficando irritada com isso. “Por que do strip?” tive que perguntar.

“Está chovendo um bocado, ficar com roupas molhadas pode me dar uma pneumonia.” Fato. E esperto. E eu não estava particularmente irritada com sua falta de roupa.

“Correto.”

“Irei ver você amanhã?” Sorri para seu desejo.

“Não, infelizmente, Eleonor e eu iremos para Goat Rocks Wilderness, escalar e acampar.” Meia mentira, mas ainda assim...

“Demais! Divirtam-se também.” Um pouco menos animado que antes, deleite percorreu minhas veias novamente. “Bom... vou indo.”

Quando ele fez o movimento para sair eu o chamei, me inclinando em sua direção.

“Beau?” Ele se virou e ficamos a centímetros. Seus olhos desfocaram e então focaram novamente. Veneno correu para minha boca e eu afastei.

Ele piscou e se afastou.

“Diga.” A voz estava rouca.

“Preciso que se cuide. Você anda atraindo muitos problemas... seria muito pedir que se cuide nesse fim de semana? Não suma no mar, nem se afogue.”

Ele riu, deixando o clima mais leve do que estava antes.

“Seu pedido é uma ordem, querida.” Sarcasmo ficava adorável nele.

E então ele saiu para a chuva. Indo com calma até a entrada de sua pequena casa. Segurei em meus dedos com firmeza a sua chave, que tirei do bolso da sua jaqueta.

Enquanto esperava meus irmãos, a melodia da aula de biologia tomou conta da minha mente.

Archie quase me pegou de surpresa quando apareceu na janela do motorista com a mão estendida.

“Eu irei cobrar isso.” Os outros entravam lentamente no carro.

Quando perceberam o cheiro, todas as reações eram negativas. Royal despejou suas muitas reclamações. Eleonor e Jessamine se limitaram a notar o quanto ele cheirava bem. Jessamine vendo como vampira e El com... certa admiração feminina.

_Essa loção é muito boa._ E então seus pensamentos foram ladeira a baixo quando ela imaginou Royal com essa fragrância. _Ele tem bom gosto, Eddy._ Não podia discordar mesmo.

“Archie vai pilotar a moto dele até em casa? O que você fez com o humano?” Jessamine perguntou levemente curiosa e eu rolei os olhos lembrando o quanto ele ficou engraçado no incidente da aula de biologia.

“Estava sendo uma boa samaritana...” ri com a lembrança dele pálido se arrastando até a enfermaria. “Ajudando os doentes.”

“Que tal irmos para casa?” Royal pediu aborrecido e eu rolei meus olhos para a sua infantilidade.

Mas Jass saiu do carro, indo até a moto de Beau onde Archie estava se arrumando para dar partida. _Apesar de ser loucura, eu tenho que admitir que ele tem um ótimo gosto... essa Indian é perfeita..._

“Oh, ótimo, todos gostam do humano agora.” Royal rosnou. “De partida logo, Edythe, eu já consigo ouvir os cochichos dos humanos se perguntando por que Archie está pilotando a moto do humano.”

Sorri para Eleonor que me deu um sorriso de desculpas e dei partida.

Seria um looongo fim de semana.


	6. Histórias de terror e Surfe

# 6\. Histórias de terror e Surfe

# (POV BEAU)

Eu cantava Subeme la Radio no banho depois de falhar em tentar ouvir a minha moto chegar enquanto fazia (na verdade copiava o meu trabalho do ano passado, maaas) o trabalho sobre o terceiro ato de Macbeth. Culpei a chuva, pois ela apareceu lindamente na frente de minha casa e estava coberta com sua capa típica.

Bem a tempo de eu cumprir a recepção de um casamento em Seattle (2 horas e meia de viagem de moto) e voltar lindamente as 3 da manhã para casa.

Eu estava feliz com achegada de sexta, mas ainda assim ela seria um saco devido ao episódio de ontem.

Dito e feito. Jeremy parecia se divertir com a história. Riu quando Logan me imitou. Eu queria ofendê-los, mas procurei me manter calmo. Seria um fim de semana quase que livre já que eu trabalharia somente no domingo à noite. Procurei rir junto do que me estressar com o idiota do Logan.

Mas eu não teria paz. Jeremy começou com a sua imensa curiosidade. Porra, ele era fofoqueiro.

\- O que Edythe Cullen queria? – perguntou ele quando estávamos fazendo exercícios sobre a lei dos cossenos.

\- Estava interessada em posar para que eu a desenhasse. – murmurei maldoso. – Eu costumo desenhar mulheres nuas.

Como o esperado, ele engasgou com o ar e me olhou com olhos esbugalhados.

Eu ri baixinho. Caipiras de cidade pequena.

\- É brincadeira, cara. – disse ele aos poucos foi ficando normal. – Eu não desenho mulheres nuas. – Não com frequência.

\- Seria um emprego dos sonhos. – não da forma como você imagina, mas eu estava good vibes, então apenas sorri. – Ela parecia zangada?

Jura? Achei que ela esteve flertando. Hum... talvez eu tivesse ficado muito confiante?

\- Deve ser porque eu não fui muito educado.

\- E foi bem estranho ela sentar com você. – ah o doce tom da inveja. – Nunca a vi longe da família.

\- É, foi estranho. – concordei sem pique para provocá-lo.

Ele pareceu meio irritado por eu não ter respostas melhores. Uma grande pena para ele.

Eu sentia falta dela. Digo, eu sabia que ela estaria acampando com a irmã, mas ainda assim, era tristemente estranho a mesa da família Cullen com 3 integrantes apenas. Quando fui para o refeitório com Jeremy e McKayla, não consegui deixar de olhar a mesa dela, onde Royal, Archie e Jessamine estavam conversando com as cabeças próximas. Perguntei-me se foi Archie que levou minha moto para casa ontem e o que achou da tarefa.

Minha mesa, entretanto, estava barulhenta com planos para o futuro.

McKayla estava animada de novo, e eu esperava que a confiança dela no meteorologista vale-se a pena, já que eu queria um pouco de sol e calor naquela cidade resfriada. E ela me disse que teria algumas ondas e que eu poderia mostrar se eu era bom em uma prancha. Sorri para a sua animação, mas então meus olhos captaram algo que me daria dor de cabeça, com absoluta certeza.

Interceptei alguns olhares não amistosos de Logan durante o almoço, que não entendi. Mas ele decidiu esclarecer o que o estava incomodando.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo louro platinado penteado para trás com gel.

\- Não sei por que Beaufort – disse meu nome com desprezo – Não se senta logo com os Cullen agora – eu o ouvi murmurar para McKayla, depois que ela esclareceu que eu surfava para nossos colegas.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção e todos ficaram em silêncio com o desconforto. A voz dele era anasalada, e sua malícia implícita aqueceu meu ego masculino.

Quem era esse loiro ridículo? Eu não o conhecia bem, e não tinha sido grosso suficiente para que ele não gostasse de mim. Ou assim eu pensei.

Eu notei pelo canto do olho que Archie estava olhando atentamente para a situação com um sorriso travesso.

\- Ei, Logan. Toma – chamei inocentemente pegando um dos boletos da minha mochila que eu pagaria assim que saísse da escola.

\- Que é isso? – ele perguntou confuso segurando o boleto.

\- Um dos boletos que eu preciso pagar. – sorri amavelmente falso. – Ao pagá-lo, você ganha um ticket dourado que lhe dá direito a opinar sobre a minha vida e sobre minhas companhias.

Todo o refeitório estava nos olhando. Uma agulha cairia e eu poderia ouvir. Quando a coisa virou um show de horrores?

Logan estava vermelho e seus olhos me encaravam com raiva e assombro.

\- Ele é meu amigo. – McKayla disse depois de voltar do transe, leal e possessivamente. – Senta comigo.

Sorri para ela, e me levantei.

\- Não sei se é algo comum aqui, comentar sobre a vida dos outros. – sorri. – Mas eu não gosto, mantenha suas opiniões para você, e se tiver algo lhe incomodando, ficarei feliz em resolver qualquer ponta solta.

Exigindo combate ou não.

Levantei, e sai do refeitório que explodiu em cochichos sobre a “briga”. Apenas suspirei. Cidade de gente pequena. Santo Deus.

***

No jantar, Charlie parecia entusiasmado com minha viagem a La Push de manhã. Acho que ele se sentia culpado por me deixar em casa sozinho nos fins de semana, mas passara tempo demais formando seus hábitos para abandoná-los agora. E eu não me importava de ficar sozinho.

Ele estava ciente de todos que iriam, e não seria diferente devido como as coisas eram nessa cidade. Mas eu estava precisando falar com ele sobre algo. Talvez... apenas talvez, ele poderia me ajudar com Edythe? Mas descartei a ideia. Meu pai era tão ruim socialmente quanto eu.

\- Pai, você conhece um lugar chamado Goat Rocks ou coisa assim? Acho que fica ao sul de Mount Rainier. – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

\- Conheço, por quê?

Dei de ombros.

\- Um pessoal estava falando de acampar lá.

\- Não é um lugar muito bom para acampar. – Ele pareceu surpreso. – Tem ursos demais. A maioria das pessoas vai lá na temporada de caça.

\- Ah. Talvez eu tenha entendido errado. – Menti tentando ignorar o quanto isso me deixou preocupado.

Quando a claridade me acordou, eu ignorei o pesado sono que ainda estava impregnando no meu corpo. Sorri para o azul, ainda que pálido, do céu e para o sol, um pouco menos intenso do que eu estava acostumado, é verdade, mas ainda assim era um avanço.

Arrumei minhas coisas animadamente. Pegando a velha prancha de meu pai e colocando na picape. Cantarolava uma música qualquer quando meu celular vibrou.

_Sr. Swan, estará livre amanhã? – Gregory._

Enquanto cantarolava um reggaeton genérico respondi.

_Sim._

A resposta veio rápida.

_Pode ser meu fotografo também na recepção do casamento de amanhã? As especificações estão em seu celular. Sophie estará presente. E pediu que eu substituísse o fotografo principal._

Sorri com ideia de ver minha madrinha.

_Tudo pela dinda. Estarei lá._

Sorri. Uma recepção não era tão ruim, e eu receberia para isso. Mas hoje eu curtiria meu dia de sol.

A loja Olympic Outfitters, dos Newton, ficava no norte da cidade. Eu já tinha visto a loja, mas nunca parei ali. No estacionamento, vi o Suburban de McKayla e o Sentra de Taylor. Quando estacionei perto dos carros delas, vi o grupo parado na frente do Suburban. Erica estava lá, junto com outras duas meninas que reconheci da minha turma. Eu tinha quase certeza de que os nomes eram Becca e Colleen.

Jeremy estava ali, ladeado por Allen e Logan. Outros três caras estavam junto deles, inclusive um que eu me lembrava de ter derrubado na educação física na sexta-feira.

Esse me lançou um olhar de raiva quando eu saí do meu carro e disse alguma coisa para Logan. Eles riram alto, e Logan fingiu estar desmaiando. Decidi sorri, e acenar com um boleto, que fez seus amigos ridículos rirem baixinho e ele corar de raiva.

McKayla, ao menos, ficou feliz em me ver.

\- Você veio! – gritou ela, parecendo animada. – E prometi que hoje ia fazer sol, não foi?

\- Temos que registrar esse momento histórico, de fato. – disse irônico e ela riu. – E eu disse que viria.

\- Só estamos esperando Leann e Sean… a não ser que você tenha convidado alguém – quis sorrir e dizer que esperaria Edythe, apenas para me divertir com sua reação.

Mas ela não viria.

\- Não, sou só eu – menti de leve, esperando não ser pego. Mas valeria a pena ser pego se quisesse dizer passar o dia com Edythe.

McKayla sorriu.

\- Quer ir no meu carro? É nele ou na minivan da mãe de Leah.

\- Claro. Posso pôr a prancha por cima?

\- Obvio. – O sorriso dela foi enorme. Era tão fácil deixar McKayla feliz.

\- Pode sentar-se na frente – prometeu ela, e vi Jeremy olhar para nós e fazer cara feia.

Suspirei mentalmente, por que ele não tomava coragem e chamava ela para sair? Seria tão mais simples. Incluindo para mim.

Apesar de ele não merecer, na hora da divisão o coloquei entre mim e McKayla (que não escondeu a careta). O que o deixou um pouco mais fácil de lidar.

O caminho foi curto, mas ainda um pouco desconfortável com tantas pessoas no carro. Abri as janelas para absorver toda a beleza natural que ele tinha. A luz do sol dava outra cara aos pinheiros e tentei absorver o máximo que pude. E tirei fotos com a Polaroid para guardar para futuros desenhos.

Eu já tinha ido muitas vezes às praias de La Push durante meus verões em Forks com Charlie e já conhecia a curva de oitocentos metros da primeira praia.

Mas ainda era de tirar o fôlego. A água era cinza-escura, mesmo ao sol, com cristas brancas, e quebrava na praia rochosa. As ilhas surgiam das águas em escarpas empinadas, coroadas por abetos austeros e elevados. A praia só tinha uma lasca de areia na beira da água; depois disso, se alargava em milhões de pedras grandes e lisas que pareciam uniformemente cinzentas à distância, mas, de perto, tinham todos os tons que uma pedra podia ter. A linha da maré era tomada de enormes troncos trazidos pelo mar, embranquecidos pelas ondas salgadas, alguns em pilhas na beira da floresta, outros deitados solitários, fora do alcance das ondas.

Poucos metros dali uma área para que eu pudesse surfar à vontade estava à vista. E quando saltei do carro, foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz. Peguei a minha prancha, tirei a camiseta e o calção e corri para onde ondas um pouco maiores se formavam.

Eu passei a tarde inteira dentro do mar, curtindo o vento frio e salgado. Observando o céu azul lindo, com o sol iluminando o mar e deixando a paisagem calorosa. As aves nativas davam um toque a mais, e um som muito mais ambiente. Sorri me deitando na prancha, depois de pegar duas ondas boas e fazer uns aéreos para a minha completa diversão.

Conforme o tempo passava, eu comecei a ficar faminto. As ondas já não estavam mais animadoras, então juntando a fome com a vontade de comer, sai do mar me enxugando, tendo a feliz surpresa que os grupos estavam se dividindo para buscar comida e caminhar. Logan ficaria com o grupo de buscar comida, então eu coloquei a minha roupa (agradecendo a Allen por ter guardado junto as minhas coisas), e decidi ir com McKayla caminhar só para não conviver com Logan.

\- Traga o maior lanche que você achar, cara. – Pedi a Jeremy. – Muita carne.

\- Ok, refri?

\- Obvio.

\- Me ensina a surfar depois? – pediu e eu sorri.

\- Claro, é bem tranquilo.

E então me juntei ao grupo de caminhada. As meninas deixaram o círculo de fogueira (azul) e decidiram ir até as piscinas de maré baixa, que eu adorava desde criança. Afinal, eu adorava pular nelas quando criança e brincava com meu pai quando vinha aqui.

A ideia de pular nelas me fez de lembrar do pedido irritante de Edythe para que eu não sumisse no mar. Ri para mim mesmo com isso. Mar era um dos meus lugares favoritos e divertidos de todo o planeta.

A caminhada era curta. Fiquei encantado com a luz do sol adentrando o verde da floresta dando um ar etéreo e sombrio para uma aventura adolescente, a imagem foi capturada e meus dedos formigaram para desenhar o bosque com adolescentes entrando nele, mas guardaria aquela paisagem para depois. Tive que me concentrar nos pés e na cabeça, pois eu estava distraído demais tirando fotos e pegando ângulos para que tivesse referencias para desenhos futuros.

Quando atravessei o limite escuro da floresta e reencontrei a praia rochosa, fui o último. A maré estava baixa, e um rio passava por nós a caminho do mar. Junto a suas margens seixosas, piscinas rasas que nunca eram completamente drenadas fervilhavam de vida marinha.

A minha câmera não parou até que eu tivesse satisfeito com o número de fotos que eu tirei.

Entrei na maior piscina que encontrei e dei graças à Deus que minha câmera era resistente à água. Troquei sua lente, e devagar, para não assustar os peixes mergulhei com cuidado para poder tirar as fotos que faltavam para mim.

Os buquês de anêmonas ondulavam na correnteza invisível, caranguejos eremitas corriam pelas margens dentro das conchas espiraladas, estrelas-do-mar prendiam-se imóveis nas rochas e em outras estrelas, enquanto uma pequena enguia preta de listras brancas ondulava pelas algas verde-claras, esperando o retorno do mar. Quando precisei trocar o cartão de memória, foi o único momento que minha mente voltou a esse mundo, já que eu sempre ficava absorto em que fazia.

De repente, todo mundo ficou com fome, e eu guardei minhas coisas na mochila, para segui-los de volta. Escorrei duas vezes e machuquei as mãos, mas nada sério.

Quando voltamos para a primeira praia, o grupo que deixamos tinha se multiplicado. À medida que nos aproximávamos, pude ver o cabelo preto, liso e reluzente e a pele acobreada dos adolescentes recém-chegados da reserva que apareceram para fazer uma social. A comida já estava sendo distribuída, e Jeremy me entregou o meu lanche ultra gorduroso.

\- Depois da digestão, eu te ensino algumas coisas. – disse para Jeremy enquanto mordia meu lanche.

\- Beleza. – ele agradeceu e correu para a fogueira.

Erica nos apresentava à medida que cada um de nós entrava na roda da fogueira. Allen e eu fomos os últimos a chegar, e, quando Erica disse nossos nomes, vi uma menina mais nova sentada nas pedras perto da fogueira olhar para mim com interesse. Sentei-me ao lado de Allen, eu ainda comia meu x-tudo. A garota que parecia ser a mais velha dos visitantes falou o nome dos sete que estavam com ela. Só o que captei foi que um dos meninos também se chamava Jeremy, e a menina que notou minha presença se chamava Julie.

Allen era a melhor companhia de toda Forks (tirando você-sabe-quem). O cara era good vibes, tranquilo e não parecia ser do tipo que te metralhava com palavras. Ele me deixava pensar. O que era bom, por que eu estava tentando organizar todas as coisas que eu tinha vivido até aqui. Coisas marcantes. E o motivo delas serem marcantes, é claro. O que me deixava um pouco apreensivo.

Nunca pensei que a vida em Forks fosse tão agitada.

Durante o almoço, as nuvens começaram a avançar, disparando por um momento na frente do sol, lançando sombras compridas pela praia e escurecendo as ondas. E dissipando as pessoas também. Em grupos, algumas desceram para a beira da praia, tentando jogar pedras pela superfície agitada. Outras se reuniram numa segunda expedição às piscinas da maré baixa. McKayla, com Jeremy como um cão, seguiu para a lojinha (esqueceu da aula de surfe, parceiro). Alguns garotos do lugar foram com eles; outros acompanharam a caminhada. Depois que todos se espalharam, fiquei sentado sozinho em meu tronco na praia, com Logan e Taylor conversando ao lado do CD player, e três adolescentes da reserva, inclusive a menina chamada Julie e a garota mais velha, que era a líder.

Quando Allen saiu com os andarilhos, Julie veio sentar-se ao meu lado. Parecia ter 14 anos, talvez 15, e tinha cabelos pretos brilhantes e compridos, presos com elástico num rabo de cavalo na nuca. Sua pele era linda, com seda acobreada, os olhos eram escuros e amplos sobre as maçãs altas do rosto e os lábios se curvavam como um arco. Era um rosto muito bonito.

E, sem pensar muito, ergui a câmera e um flash piscou, a pegando com um meio sorriso.

\- Desculpe. – murmurei constrangido.

Ela riu, e parecia legal, mas aí deu mancada com sua primeira pergunta.

\- Você é Beaufort Swan, não é?

Por que, Deus, minha mãe tinha me dado esse nome?

\- Beau. – corrigi rápido.

\- Certo. – o que me irritou um pouco. Ela já sabia. Então por que não usou? – Meu nome é Julie Black. – Ela estendeu a mão. – Você comprou a picape da minha mãe. E ela reformou sua moto também.

Pisquei devagar e sorri.

\- Filha da Bonnie? – e então franzi o cenho. – Eu deveria me lembrar de você, certo?

\- Não, eu sou a mais nova da família. Você deve se lembrar dos meus irmãos mais velhos.

De repente, me lembrei.

Charlie e Bonnie e o marido dela (George, ele tinha morrido alguns anos antes, de acidente de carro ou alguma coisa assim) nos reuniam muitas vezes durante minhas visitas, para nos manter ocupados enquanto eles pescavam. Nunca fizemos muito progresso na amizade. Afinal, eu não gostava muito de pescar.

\- Adam e Aaron e… Jules, não era?

Ela sorriu.

\- Você lembra. Ninguém me chama assim desde que meus irmãos saíram de casa.

\- Eles não estão aqui? – Examinei os garotos na beira do mar, perguntando-me se os reconheceria agora.

\- Não. Adam conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos na Washington State University, e Aaron se casou com uma surfista samoana. Agora mora no Havaí.

\- Não posso culpá-lo, surfistas tem seu charme. – apesar de achar que casar jovem assim era meio que estranho nos dias de hoje. Jules riu.

\- E aí, gostou da picape? – perguntou ela.

\- Adorei. Funciona maravilhosamente.

\- É, mas é bem lenta. – Ela riu. – Fiquei tão aliviada quando Charlie a comprou. Minha mãe não queria me deixar trabalhar na montagem de outro carro quando tínhamos um veículo em perfeito funcionamento ali. Fora que foi uma delícia imensa trabalhar na sua Indian. – o sorriso era de puro deleite.

\- Só corrigindo, ela **_era_** lenta. – sorri triunfante e a morena piscou surpresa. – Restaurei ela por completo.

\- Sério? – assenti. – Ela deve passar dos noventa agora sem reclamar.

\- 120 tranquilo. – assegurei.

\- Ainda bem. – sorriu para mim e eu retribui.

Não consegui deixar de sorrir também.

\- Fora que ela é ótima em batidas.

\- Acho que nem um tanque poderia derrubar aquele monstro velho – concordou ela com outra risada.

\- Monstro velho não. Uma idosa bombada, agora. – rimos. – Então você monta carros? – resolvi puxar assunto.

\- Quando tenho tempo e peças. Por acaso você sabe onde posso conseguir um cilindro mestre de um Volkswagen Rabbit 1986? – perguntou ela, de brincadeira. Tinha uma voz interessante, calorosa e meio rouca.

\- Não sou um cara de carros, desculpe. – ri. – Mas tenho amigos que podem te ajudar. – a risada dela era quente e era muito fácil conversar com ela.

Ela abriu um sorriso brilhante e olhou para mim de um jeito que eu estava aprendendo a reconhecer. O que me deixou aflito. Outra fã? E o foda é que eu não fui o único a perceber.

\- Você conhece o Beaufort, Julie? – perguntou Logan. Eu devia saber que alguém como Logan repararia no quanto não gosto do meu nome.

Fora que ele não tinha o ticket dourado já que não tinha pago a minha conta.

\- Beau e eu nos conhecemos praticamente desde que eu nasci – disse Jules, sorrindo para mim de novo.

\- Que legal. – resmungou seco. Logan era chato.

Jules ergueu as sobrancelhas ao perceber o tom dele.

\- Não é maravilhoso?

O sarcasmo dela pareceu abalar Logan, mas ele ainda não tinha acabado de implicar comigo.

Eu já estava perdendo a minha linda paciência.

\- Beau, Taylor e eu estávamos falando que foi uma pena nenhum dos Cullen ter podido vir aqui hoje. Ninguém pensou em convidá-los?

Ele olhou para mim como se soubesse que eu tinha chamado Edythe e achasse hilário ela ter recusado. Só que não pareceu rejeição no momento, pareceu que ela queria ter vindo comigo, mas não podia. Eu interpretei errado?

Minhas preocupações foram interrompidas por uma voz forte e clara.

\- Quer dizer a família da Dra. Carine Cullen?

Era a garota mais velha que antes apresentou o pessoal da reserva. Ela era mais velha do que eu pensava, agora que estava olhando melhor. Não mais uma garota, mas uma mulher. Diferentemente de Julie, o cabelo dela estava cortado curto, como o de um garoto. Ela estava de pé agora, e vi que era quase tão alta quanto eu.

Toda musculosa e trincada. Uau. Como era o nome que Josh (baixista da empresa de casamentos) dava para isso? Waifous?

Logan olhou para ela, olhou para cima, porque ela era mais alta do que ele, irritado por ela ter falado antes de eu poder responder.

\- É, você conhece? – perguntou ele de um jeito grosso, virando- se um pouco para ela.

\- Os Cullen não vêm aqui – disse ela, e, no tom de voz claro e forçado, pareceu menos uma observação e mais uma… ordem. Ela ignorou a pergunta dele, mas a conversa estava encerrada.

Arquei a sobrancelha pra isso. Não vêm aqui? Ué. Praia não era publica, porra?

Por que o tom dela era como se fosse algum tipo de lei? Como se os Cullen fossem proibidos de vir até aqui ou algo do tipo? Era tão intenso que apenas o idiota do Logan não percebeu. Até Jules ficou desconfortável.

Mas ela interrompeu minhas reflexões.

\- E aí, Forks já está te deixando louco?

Eu franzi a testa. Possivelmente, eu já estava louco naquele momento.

\- Ah, eu diria que este é um jeito suave de dizer a verdade.

Ela sorriu com solidariedade.

Eu ainda estava repensando o breve comentário da mulher sobre os Cullen e comparando com o que interpretei da reação de Edythe no outro dia. Olhei para Jules com especulação.

Era errado o que eu faria a seguir? Sim, mas eu estava tão curioso sobre o que ela escondia de mim. E, honestamente, a mulher trincada parecia saber sobre os Cullen.

\- O quê? – perguntou ela.

\- Quer ir até a praia comigo? – usei um tom sugestivo, olhando de canto para Logan.

Ela olhou para Logan, depois para mim e deu um sorriso rápido.

\- Quero. Vamos sair daqui.

Enquanto seguíamos para o norte até o quebra-mar de troncos, as nuvens finalmente venceram. O sol desapareceu, o mar ficou negro e a temperatura começou a cair. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

Enquanto andávamos, pensei no jeito como Edythe sempre me fazia falar, quando ela me olhava por baixo dos cílios compridos e o dourado dos olhos ardia, e eu esquecia tudo: meu nome, como respirar, tudo, menos ela. Olhei para a garota andando ao meu lado agora. Jules só estava usando uma blusa de manga comprida, mas balançava os braços enquanto andava, sem se incomodar com o frio. O vento soprava o cabelo preto e sedoso em curvas e nós nas costas dela.

Sorri internamente. Eu sabia flertar, claro. Mas sabia que era iria rir, pois era assim que eu flertava e parecia que para ela tudo era uma grande e bela piada.

_Se eu já não estivesse com uma pessoa no radar, talvez..._

\- Amigos legais - comentou ela quando estávamos longe o bastante da fogueira para o barulho das pedras debaixo dos nossos pés ser o suficiente para afogar nossas vozes.

\- Amigos... é uma palavra muito forte. – ri e ela me acompanhou.

\- Deu para perceber.

\- Aquelas outras pessoas eram seus amigos? – joguei verde. – A mais velha que parece uma atleta olímpica.

\- É a Samantha. Sam. Ela tem 19 anos, eu acho. Não ando muito com ela. Uma das minhas amigas estava lá antes, a Quil. Acho que ela foi até a loja.

\- Hum... não lembro dela. Desculpe.

Ela deu de ombros.

\- Eu também não guardei muitos nomes. Só me lembrei do seu porquê você puxava meu cabelo.

\- Puxava? Desculpa!

Ela riu.

\- Olha só a sua cara. Não, só os meus irmãos puxavam. Mas eu podia ter convencido você de que era culpado.

Era fácil rir com ela.

\- Acho que podia. Ei, posso perguntar uma coisa? – foco Beau, com tom sugestivo de flerte.

\- Manda. – o sorriso dela me fez rir por dentro.

\- O que aquela garota, Sam, o que ela quis dizer sobre a família da médica?

Jules fez uma careta e afastou o olhar, na direção do oceano. Ela não disse nada. Isso tinha que querer dizer que eu estava certo. Havia mais alguma coisa por trás do que Sam disse. E Julie sabia o que era. Tentei manter minha cara de poker para que ela não notasse a minha animação.

\- Olha, eu não queria ser grosseiro nem nada. – murmurei baixo.

Julie se virou com outro sorriso, meio que pedindo desculpas.

\- Não se preocupe. É que… não posso falar sobre isso.

\- É segredo? – perguntei sorrindo e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ela sorriu comigo.

\- Mais ou menos.

Eu levantei as mãos.

\- Esqueça que perguntei.

\- Mas já estraguei tudo, não foi?

\- Eu não diria que foi você. Aquela garota, Sam, foi meio… intensa. – sorri. – E meio que sou curioso. – Somente com Edythe.

Ela riu.

\- Legal. A culpa é de Sam então.

Eu também ri.

\- Não de verdade.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu como se já tivéssemos um segredo só nosso.

\- Posso confiar em você?

\- Sou o FBI.

\- Você não vai sair correndo para contar para o seu amigo louro?

\- Logan? Ah, claro, não consigo esconder nada daquele cara. Somos como irmãos. – ironia pesada.

Ela gostou disso. Riu para caramba.

A voz rouca ficou um pouco mais baixa.

\- Gosta de histórias de terror, Beau?

 ** _Você acha que eu posso ser assustadora?_** Me lembrei de Edythe de repente.

\- Depende. Aqueles suspenses chatos de susto eu não curto, mas histórias boas, eu adoro.

\- Você nunca mais vai dormir. – prometeu ela.

Sorri com o desafio.

\- Tente me assustar então.

Ela riu e olhou para baixo, com um sorriso brincando nos cantos dos lábios. Consegui perceber que ela tentaria fazer a história ser boa.

Estávamos perto de um dos troncos na praia, um esqueleto branco enorme com raízes viradas e todas emaranhadas, como cem pernas de aranha. Jules foi se sentar em uma das raízes mais grossas enquanto eu me sentava abaixo dela, no tronco da árvore. Eu sorria, fingindo que não estava investigando alguém e sim muito curioso.

\- Estou pronto para ficar apavorado.

\- Conhece alguma das nossas histórias antigas, sobre de onde viemos… quer dizer, dos quileutes? – começou ela.

\- Na verdade não – admiti.

O que isso tinha a ver com os Cullen?

\- Há muitas lendas, e dizem que algumas datam da grande inundação. Ao que parece, os antigos quileutes amarraram as canoas no topo das árvores mais altas da montanha para sobreviver, como Noé e a arca. – Ela sorriu, para me mostrar que também não estava levando a sério. – Outra lenda diz que descendemos de lobos, e que as lobas ainda são nossas irmãs. É contra a lei da tribo matá-los. E há histórias sobre os frios. – A voz dela ficou um pouco mais baixa.

\- Os frios? – perguntei. Franzi o cenho não entendendo onde levaria aquela coisa.

\- É. Há histórias dos frios tão antigas quanto as lendas dos lobos, e algumas são mais recentes. De acordo com a lenda, minha bisavó conheceu alguns. Foi ela quem fez o acordo que os manteve longe de nossas terras. – Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Sua bisavó? – Eu a estimulei.

\- Ela era uma anciã da tribo, feito minha mãe. Olhe só, os frios são os inimigos naturais do lobo. Bom, não do lobo, mas dos lobos que se transformam em mulheres, como nossas ancestrais. Você pode chamar de lobisomens.

\- As lobisomens têm inimigos?

\- Só um. – Fiquei olhando para ela com ansiedade, com um pouco de impaciência. – Então, veja você – continuou Jules –, por tradição, os frios são nossos inimigos. Mas aquele bando que veio para o nosso território na época da minha bisavó era diferente. Eles não caçavam como os outros da espécie deles. Não deviam ser perigosos para a tribo. Então, minha bisavó fez uma trégua com eles. Se prometessem ficar longe de nossas terras, nós não os revelaríamos aos caras pálidas. – Ela deu uma piscadela para mim.

\- Se eles não eram perigosos, então por que…?

\- Sempre há um risco para os seres humanos que ficam perto dos frios, mesmo que eles sejam civilizados, como este clã alegava que era. Nunca se sabe quando podem ficar famintos demais para resistir. – Ela deliberadamente assumiu um tom de ameaça.

\- Como assim, “civilizados”?

\- Eles diziam que não caçavam seres humanos. Supostamente, de algum modo, conseguiam caçar só animais.

**_Acampamento em Goat Rocks... Temporada de ursos._ **

Tentei manter minha voz casual, mas tenho certeza de que falhei.

\- E o que é que isso tem a ver com os Cullen? Eles são iguais aos frios que sua bisavó conheceu?

\- Não... – Ela fez uma pausa dramática. – Eles são os mesmos.

Eu comecei a juntar as peças. De repente, a pele fria dela naquele rápido toque pareceu fazer sentido. O olhar mortal, agora, parecia mais um olhar de desejo faminto.

Para Jules, parecia que eu estava absorto na história.

\- Agora há mais deles, têm uma fêmea nova e um macho novo, mas os outros são os mesmos. Na época da minha bisavó, já conheciam a líder, Carine. Ela esteve aqui e se foi antes que o seu povo tivesse chegado. – Ela reprimia outro sorriso e tentava manter o tom sério.

\- Os frios são vampiros. – conclui rapidamente.

\- Exatamente. – disse tentando parecer assustadora.

Olhei a arrebentação agitada depois que ela respondeu, sem ter certeza do que minha expressão demonstrava. **_Você acha que posso ser assustadora?_** A voz de Edythe ficava repetindo na minha cabeça.

Sim, ela podia.

\- Você está arrepiado. – Jules riu, satisfeita.

\- Você sabe contar uma história – comentei, ainda olhando as ondas.

\- Obrigada, mas você só está é com frio. É muito louco, né? Não surpreende que minha mãe não queira que a gente fale sobre isso com ninguém.

Refiz minha cara de poker e meti um sorriso feliz e divertido.

\- Não se preocupe, não vou falar nada.

\- Acho que acabo de violar o trato. – Ela virou a cabeça para trás e deu uma gargalhada.

\- Hummmm você será punida? – perguntei brincando.

\- A não ser que você fale para Charlie. – ela riu. – Ele ficou bem bravo quando paramos de ir ao hospital local quando Carnie Cullen começou a trabalhar lá.

\- Levarei para o tumulo. – bati continência. – Palavra de escoteiro.

\- Então, você acha que somos um bando de nativos supersticiosos ou o quê? – perguntou ela, num tom de brincadeira, mas com um toque de preocupação. Eu ainda não havia tirado os olhos do mar.

Ri.

\- Não. Muito menos caipiras que meus “amigos”. – fiz aspas com os dedos. – Mas você conta histórias muito bem. Ainda estou arrepiado. – indiquei meu braço com um sorriso.

Espero que ela não tenha notado que eu estava sendo bem mecânico.

\- Legal. – Ela sorriu.

E depois, ouvimos o som de pedras se chocando na praia. Nossas cabeças se viraram ao mesmo tempo e vimos McKayla e Jeremy a uns cinquenta metros de distância, andando na nossa direção.

\- Aí está você, Beau – gritou McKayla, aliviada, acenando o braço acima da cabeça.

\- Essa é sua namorada? – perguntou Jules, alertada pela pontada de ciúme na voz de McKayla.

Certo, era óbvio para mim, mas desesperador isso ser claro para terceiros.

\- Não. – olhei para ela. – Nunca dei nem esperança para ela.

Jules riu com deboche.

\- Você pode não ter dado, mas ela pensa que sim. – Eu suspirei e Jules riu. – Se precisar de um tempo desses seus amigos, me avise.

\- Ótima ideia – eu disse, e estava falando sério. – Você deve conhecer pontos para tirar fotos e desenhos.

\- Você desenha?

\- Um dia te mostro quando for lá em casa. – sorri.

Eu não sabia se era por nos conhecermos havia mais tempo, ainda que não muito bem, ou se porque Jules era tão simpática, mas eu já estava mais à vontade com ela do que com qualquer outra pessoa com quem voltaria para casa.

_Talvez fosse porque ela não era fechada._

McKayla nos alcançou, e Jeremy ainda estava alguns passos atrás, se esforçando para acompanhar. McKayla olhou Julie de cima a baixo uma vez, depois se virou para mim com um jeito que pareceu estranhamente alheio à presença dela. Jules deu outra gargalhada debochada e baixa.

Eu quis me jogar no mar.

\- Onde você estava? – Aquela possessividade começava a me encher o saco de verdade.

\- Jules, uma amiga de infância, estava me mostrando a praia. – _tem que ser good vibes, Beau. Good Vibes._

Sorri passando o braço por cima do ombro de Jules e deu um sorriso que foi retribuído. Mais uma vez, foi como se a gente compartilhasse um segredo. Claro que agora era verdade.

\- Bom. – eu gargalhei internamente com o rosto retorcido dela. – Estamos indo embora. Parece que vai chover.

Todos olhamos para o céu. As nuvens estavam pesadas e pretas e com aparência muito úmida.

MERDA. Cadê o Sol, caralho?

\- Tudo bem, estou indo. – parei de abraçar Julie e baguncei seu cabelo liso e bonito.

\- Foi bom ver você de novo – disse Julie, com ênfase no final, e eu sabia que ela estava provocando McKayla.

\- Foi mesmo. Da próxima vez que Charlie vier ver Bonnie, eu também venho.

Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha e mostrou os dentes brancos e retos. Um pouco corada devido a minha investida.

\- Isso seria legal.

\- Obrigado. – olhei intensamente para ela que entendeu e piscou para mim.

Puxei o capuz enquanto andávamos sobre as pedras para o estacionamento. Algumas gotas começavam a cair, criando manchas escuras nas pedras em que pousavam. Peguei minha prancha e coloquei em cima do carro. Entrei no banco traseiro ao lado de Allen e Taylor, anunciando que já havia tido minha oportunidade de sentar-se na frente. Allen ficou olhando pela janela a tempestade que se formava, e Logan se contorcia no meio do banco para ocupar a atenção de Taylor, então fiquei livre para recostar a cabeça, fechar os olhos e me esforçar muito para não pensar.


	7. Pesadelos Eróticos.

# 7\. Pesadelos Eróticos

# (POV BEAU)

Quando cheguei em casa, subi direto para meu quarto. Avisei meu pai que não estava com fome, o que era verdade, e queria arrumar minhas coisas para amanhã. Durante o caminho de volta, Sophie tinha me ligando desesperada. O cantor que a noiva tinha escolhido para seu casamento, tinha acabado de perder a mãe e não estava em condições de cantar amanhã e perguntou se eu poderia fazer essa gentileza.

Combinamos que eu não fotografaria a cerimônia, para que eu não me cansasse muito.

No meu quarto, eu deixei tudo pronto. O meu smoking estava devidamente passado, minha câmera estava carregada e com as baterias guardadas no case. Todas devidamente carregadas. Os cartões de memória estavam vazios e tudo estava organizado.

Quando eu parei, uma hora depois, minha mente ainda estava barulhenta da conversa com Jules na praia, então, eu decidi que iria ignorar o que quer que fosse. Puxei meu celular, colocando meus fones e selecionando a banda preferida de Phil no Spotify, Linkin Park. Eu gostava deles também, mas preferiria algo mais suave, como Muse.

Entretanto, eu precisava de algo barulhento, para que minha mente só se concentrasse na música, tentando entender a letra, desvendar o padrão com plicado da bateria. Na terceira vez que ouvi todo o CD Meteora, eu sabia pelo menos toda a letra dos refrãos. Fiquei surpreso em descobrir que eu no final de contas gostava da banda, depois de conseguir passar pelo barulho ensurdecedor. Eu teria que agradecer a Phil novamente.

Tirei a camisa, cantando Breaking The Habit e me jogando na cama.

\- I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again – cantarolei fechando os olhos enquanto desabotoava minha calça.

Aos poucos, a batida eletrônica e metálica embalou meu sono

Quando abri meus olhos, eu estava nu, e minhas mãos estavam tocando algo e frio. Meus olhos foram focando e eu estava no meu quarto. E então notei que não estava sozinho.

O choque sensorial foi devastador. De verdade. Eu estava aos amassos com Edythe Cullen, sem nada entre nós. Sua pele fria estava deixando tudo ainda mais sensível, já que eu estava malditamente quente.

Parte de mim alertou que aquilo era um sonho, mas ainda assim, eu me permiti curtir. Descer minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, tocando com a ponta dos dedos toda a sua pele exposta. Suspirando em prazer ao sentir seus lábios na minha pele, explorando meu peito. O hálito dela era refrescante e melhorava muito mais a sensação.

Era um sonho, mas era muito real.

Quando eu a penetrei, sua boca ofegou, ao lado do meu pescoço. Meus olhos giraram.

Mas o melhor estava por vir. Eu senti seus dentes em minha carne. Perfurando a pele do meu pescoço, seus dentes cravando na musculatura firme do meu pescoço, me fazendo ter um orgasmo com o menor dos toques.

Então eu “dormi” no sonho. E quando abri os olhos eu estava de volta a floresta da praia. Eu podia ouvir as ondas quebrando nas pedras em algum lugar por perto e sabia que, se achasse o mar, poderia ver o sol. E o desespero de ir para o sol, me guiou para ir na direção do som do mar. Porém o meu passar foi interrompido quando, subitamente, Julie apareceu na minha frente.

\- Julie? – minha visão focou em seu rosto. – Qual o problema?

O rosto dela estava assustado enquanto ela me puxava com toda a força, tentando m e levar para a escuridão.

\- Corre, Beau, você tem que correr. – disse ela colocando os dedos em meu peito, me empurrando de volta para a floresta.

Então, tenebrosamente, as arvores escuras sussurraram meu nome na voz de McKayla, e então de Jeremy e por fim de Allen.

\- Por quê? – questionei tentando ir para frente, mas a Julie do sonho era forte demais para que eu a ignorasse.

Nesse momento, ela deu um grunhido e caiu ao chão se contorcendo de forma assustadora.

\- Jules! – gritei em horror, mas ela tinha sumido. Em seu lugar havia uma loba grande e castanho-avermelhada de olhos negros. A loba desviou os olhos de mim, apontando o focinho para a praia, o pelo eriçado nos ombros, emitindo rosnados baixos por entre as presas à mostra.

\- Beau. – as arvores diziam na voz dos meus amigos. – Beau, corra. Corra, Beau. – ecoando as mesmas palavras.

E aí, Edythe apareceu no meio das árvores.

Ela estava com um vestido preto. Ia até o chão, mas deixava os braços os ombros à mostra e tinha um decote profundo em V. A pele brilhando um pouco, os olhos negros. Ergueu um a das mãos e acenou para que eu fosse até ela. As unhas estavam lixadas com pontas afiadas e pintadas de um vermelho tão escuro que pareciam quase tão pretas quanto o vestido. Os lábios estavam da mesma cor.

A loba entre nós rosnou.

Dei um passo à frente, na direção de Edythe. Ela sorriu e, entre os lábios escuros, os dentes eram afiados e pontudos com o as unhas. O meu entorno tinha desaparecido.

\- Confie em mim. – sussurrou ela. Dei outro passo.

A loba se atirou no espaço entre mim e a vampira, as presas mirando a jugular dela.

\- Não! – gritei saltando da cama. Acordando com o coração acelerado.

Meu celular, que estava no meu estomago, voou para frente, quicou na cama e então bateu no chão, fazendo os fones saírem com vontade do meu ouvido.

Eu ofegava e estava suando feito um porco. Depois que notei que estava no meu quarto, eu também pude sentir um duro desconforto entre as pernas. Suspirei pesadamente e deitei limpando meus olhos com vontade.

\- Merda. – resmunguei ao sentir o jeans incomodando a pele sensível do meu pênis.

Algo pegajoso estava molhando minha coxa e parte do meu estomago e me fez girar os olhos novamente.

Claro, a primeira parte do pesadelo erótico me fez gozar.

Mais calmo, decidi sentar na cama e observar meu quarto. Minha luz ainda estava acesa. Olhei, desorientado, o relógio na cômoda. Eram cinco e meia da manhã. Gemi, caí de costas e joguei minhas pernas para o lado, tirando minhas botas e pegando uma meia suja para limpar a minha “bagunça”. Eu estava sem sono, então decidi que tinha que fazer algo com o barulho da minha mente.

**_Frios. Inimigos das lobisomens. Bebem sangue animal._ **

Meu subconsciente tinha decidido se concentrar na palavra que tentei tanto evitar. Eu teria que lidar com ela agora.

Uma coisa de cada vez, pensei, feliz por adiar o máximo possível. Peguei minhas coisas de higiene.

Charlie tinha ido pescar, com certeza, pois duvido que ele não teria ido ao meu quarto com meu grito esquisito. Então eu demorei no banho, muito para aliviar a tensão que ainda estava em meus músculos abdominais.

Absurdo eu me excitar por um sonho bobo daquele.

Vesti-me lentamente com a calça jeans do dia anterior e um moletom velho e depois fiz minha cama, organizando minha agenda hoje com cuidado. No fundo, eu estava só adiando o inevitável.

Mas eu não podia mais adiar. Fui para minha escrivaninha e liguei o computador.

Enquanto ele ligava, peguei uma tigela de cereais para que eu pudesse colocar algo pra dentro, subi comendo para meu quarto, sentei em minha mesa e então, com um suspiro, me virei para o computador, já m e sentindo idiota antes mesmo de terminar de digitar a palavra.

 ** _Vampiro._** Pesquisar. E coloquei duas colheradas para dentro.

Senti-me ainda mais idiota ao olhar as imagens malucas que apareciam no google.

Os resultados foram difíceis de avaliar. A maioria era de entretenimento: filmes (normais e pornôs), programas de TV, RPG, bandas de heavy metal... havia roupas e maquiagem gótica, fantasias de Halloween e programações de convenções.

O ser humano sempre pode te surpreender ao criar uma associação para daywalkers (humanos que se sentiam vampiros).

Contos eróticos.

Brinquedos eróticos (sim, existia um consolo com a cara do drácula).

Se eu fosse um vampiro de verdade, sentiria vergonha alheia com essas coisas.

Acabei encontrando um site promissor. Vampiros de A-Z. A página era simples e com aparência acadêmica, texto preto em um fundo branco. Duas citações me receberam na home page:

_Em todo o vasto mundo das sombras de fantasmas e demônios, não há figura tão terrível, nenhum personagem tão medonho e abominado, e, no entanto, travestido de tal fascínio temeroso, como o vampiro, que não é nem fantasma nem demônio, mas participa da natureza das sombras e possui as qualidades misteriosas e terríveis de ambos. — Rev. Montague Summers_

_Se há neste mundo um relato bem documentado, é o dos vampiros. Nada falta ali: relatórios oficiais, atestados de pessoas reputadas, de médicos, de padres, de magistrados; a prova judicial é a mais completa. E com tudo isso, quem há que acredite em vampiros? — Rousseau_

Nesse site descobri outra característica legal dos vampiros: eles eram divididos por tipos. Todo o país tinha o seu. Todos categorizados em ordem alfabética. Li atentamente as descrições, procurando algum a coisa que parecesse familiar, sem mencionar plausível. Parecia que a maioria dos mitos de vampiros tinha mulheres bonitas como demônios e crianças como vítimas; fora que nenhum deles tinha em mente beber sangue e sim dominar o mundo, foder e possuir pessoas. Vampiro raiz mesmo era um hebraico e um polonês.

Só três verbetes realmente prenderam minha atenção: o romeno Varacolaci, um morto-vivo poderoso que podia aparecer com o um ser humano bonito de pele clara; o eslovaco Nelapsi, um a criatura tão forte e tão rápida que podia massacrar um a aldeia inteira na primeira hora depois da meia-noite; e outro, chamado Stregoni benefici, um vampiro justiceiro.

Sobre este último, só havia um a frase curta.

Stregoni benefici: _vampiro italiano que se diz estar do lado do bem e é inimigo mortal de todos os vampiros do mal._

Foi um alívio estranho, aquele pequeno verbete, o único mito entre centenas que afirmava a existência de vampiros do bem.

Porém, nada batia com a descrição de Jules e com as minhas observações. Era sempre muito romantizado e nada específico, que, apesar de esperado, era irritante. Fechei a página e voltei para a aba de pesquisa. Entrando em um fórum de debate sobre vampiros.

Rolei pelo mar de merdas, lendo por cima as loucuras que eram ditas ali. Quando algo repentinamente pegou a atenção dos meus olhos.

**_[6:58 p.m – AlucardHellsing897]_ **

_Eu estou organizando um debate físico para podermos discutir como encontrá-los. Eu tenho certeza de que eles estão por aí._

**_[7:01 p.m – VampTheMascarede612]_ **

_Eu também! Mas por que você acredita neles? Quero dizer, pensam que somos loucos._

**_[7:12 p.m – AlucardHellsing897]_ **

_O padre da minha paroquia um dia me viu lendo Drácula. E então começamos a conversar sobre esses mitos estranhos que sempre pareciam verdade, mas que nunca foram comprovados quando, de repente, ele riu e disse: “Mas é claro que não são comprovados, eles se infiltram na cúpula de nossa sociedade.”_

_Eu nem acreditei no que ouvia. Um padre! Ele tinha ido para Roma conversar com o papa. Sempre soube que a igreja católica escondia coisas de nós, mais do que já esconderam._

_Porém, a cereja do bolo não foi essa. Quando me animei sobre esse assunto, o padre me confidenciou algo que eu não sei como digerir. Ele me contou da origem dos vampiros e dos lobisomens, cara. Sabe o que é isso? Me senti privilegiado._

_Ok, sem enrolação: Ele disse que Caim, quando cometeu o primeiro assassinato da humanidade foi marcado, disso todos nós já sabemos, a coisa está na **forma** que ele foi marcado: Deus o deixou com olhos vermelhos e lhe deu uma maldição, ele estaria condenado a nunca adentrar nem no céu, nem no inferno, e a morte sempre o perseguiria, o obrigando a matar todos os seres humanos para conseguir sobreviver._

_Essa punição era forte, pois Caim tinha se arrependido de seu pecado, e queria o perdão de Deus. Porém, para servir de exemplo, Deus não podia deixar ele impune._

_Abel, vendo o sofrimento do irmão, que matava contra a sua vontade, decidiu se rebelar do paraíso, e fazer um acordo com Lucífer. Em troca da imortalidade para acompanhar o irmão, toda vez que ele visse a lua, cheia ou não, ele perderia a razão e a forma humana e se tornaria uma fera canina comedora de gente._

**_[7:04 p.m – VampTheMascarede612]_ **

_Uau! Isso pode muito bem ser verdade._

E então a página seguia com comentários animados sobre as possibilidades.

Exasperado, apertei o botão para desligar o computador, sem esperar para desligar tudo adequadamente. Em minha irritação, senti um constrangimento dominador. Era tudo tão idiota. Eu estava sentado no meu quarto, pesquisando vampiros. O que havia de errado comigo?

Decidi tocar o dia sem muitas preocupações. Focando em me preparar para noite.

Arrumei a casa, limpei minha camionete, fui ao barbeiro cortar o cabelo num corte mais reto e com um leve degrade e aparar bem a barba para ficar muito bem apresentável para aquele casamento que seria uma bela festa, com um estilo dos anos 80.

Liguei para minha madrinha, verifiquei se ela necessitaria de algo além das minhas lentes e minha voz. Com sua negativa, foquei em estudar as músicas – fáceis por serem baladas e rock conhecidos – e me prepara mentalmente para animar uma festa. Quando eu estava perfeitamente ensaiado, guardei tudo que eu usaria na camionete. O smoking, que eu colocaria lá para que não amassasse, a câmera e minha guitarra.

Ao meio-dia, eu estava pronto para ir viajar. Mas ainda faltavam algumas horas para isso. Eu sairia as quatro da tarde, para ajudar também na cerimônia religiosa, que aconteceria numa igreja perto do salão de festa, as sete da noite.

Então, decidi ir tirar um bom cochilo para estar inteiro amanhã para ir para a escola, pois eu chegaria bem tarde daquele casamento. E para também – depois de muito sofrer com o dilema – tomar uma decisão sobre tudo que eu vi, ouvi e pesquisei (mesmo que a maioria das coisas fosse um perfeito lixo).

Quando me deitei na cama, fechei os olhos (depois de programar o despertador), me pus a analisar o que eu tinha em mãos e conclui que tudo se baseava se eu acreditasse se os Cullen eram ou não vampiros, e decidi que isso pouco importava, pois a única coisa certa de toda aquela história era que alguma coisa eles eram, por que nada explicava as coisas que tinham acontecido comigo ao decorrer dos dias que eu estava ali naquela cidade.

E com isso em mente, eu explorei minhas opções.

Se Edythe e sua família eram algo sinistro, eu podia aceitar a ideia dela: ir para o mais longe possível. Ignorar sua existência, fingir que ela não existia e cancelar nossos planos de ir até Seattle. Mudar minha aula de biologia no próximo ano e assim corta qualquer laço entre mim e ela que pudesse crescer e me complicar ainda mais.

Porém, contra argumentei comigo mesmo, se ela fosse malvada e uma vilã como a mesma tinha dito, por que ela tinha salvado a minha vida no dia da van? Edythe foi tão rápida que eu suspeito que agiu por impulso. E como uma criatura das trevas e má poderia ter o impulso, o reflexo de salvar uma vida? Uma que ela mal conhecia?

Ia totalmente contra a ideia de ela ser ruim. E resultava na única resposta plausível: a Edythe má de Julie e do meu pesadelo eram uma imagem que não existia.

Fora que a ideia de me afastar, doía. Eu não conseguia ignorar o meu fascínio por seu rosto, ou então o desejo de tocá-la. Desenha-la nua. E muito menos esquecer de como meu corpo respondia ao dela como se fossemos planetas orbitando um ao outro.

A segunda coisa que eu poderia fazer era: não me importar com o que ela era. Afinal, se Edythe não era má, não importava o que ela era de fato. Ações eram mais válidas do que contos idiotas de internet. E eu estava completamente de quatro por ela e minha musa sempre me alertava dos perigos que ela possivelmente representava.

Com essa resolução, eu decidi que a enfrentaria amanhã na escola. E tomaria vergonha na cara para chamá-la para sair.

Mesmo que, possivelmente, vampiros não comessem comida humana, ainda podíamos ir dançar.

Eu cochilei com um sorriso depois de imaginar eu e ela numa salsa quente e intensa. Finalmente em paz. Pois eu sempre sofria mais com o dilema do que as respostas em si.

***

 ** _Love is our resistance!_** **_They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down!_** ** _♪♫_** ** _♬_**

Acordei rapidamente olhei para o relógio. 3:30 p.m. Levantei e me estiquei rapidamente. Corri para o banheiro tomando um bom banho e peguei meu desodorante e meu perfume para poder passar lá na festa.

A viagem foi tranquila, com o sol entre nuvens e preenchida com Muse.

Ao chegar na igreja simpática, desci e fui logo atendido por um dos funcionários de George, que indicaram onde eu poderia estacionar a minha camionete. Então, o vestíbulo para os ajudantes foi me mostrado e antes que o ajudante de organização saísse, eu pedi que ele avisasse Sophie e George que eu estava ali.

Me troquei rapidamente, e arrumei o cabelo com uma boa camada de gel. Quando ajeitava a gravata borboleta, uma batida leve na porta me tirou do foco.

Sophie era uma das mulheres mais elegantes que eu já tinha conhecido na vida. Era jovem, na faixa dos 40, e se eu não fosse seu afilhado, sabia que ela tentaria algo comigo. Loira de cabelos curtos e olhos verde água, tinha o corpo de menina de 20 e espírito de 18. Era uma das mulheres mais inteligentes, finas e engraçada da minha vida.

E vestida para matar em um vestido social, liso e preto.

\- Olha como meu afilhado está lindo, George. – disse para o amigo que tinha uma cara de diplomata.

Eu ri e a abracei. Estava com saudades.

\- Dinda.

\- Sophie, Beau, em ambiente de trabalho, Sophie.

\- Sim, senhora. – sorri. – E então, no que posso ajudar na cerimônia? – perguntei. – Vocês pediram apenas na recepção as fotos e então canto.

\- Ah, sim, quer tocar a marcha, sr. Swan? – George perguntou. – Assim poderei auxiliar a fotografa assistente.

\- Orquestra? – perguntei.

\- Ah sim, e com o coral. É uma nova escola de canto aqui de Seattle. O instrumental é nosso.

\- Piano?

\- Não, você irá cantar Perfect, do Ed Sheeran e tocar guitarra. – George disse profissionalmente.

\- Que horas?

\- Daqui... meia hora. – Sophie respondeu. Estou indo para a recepção acertar os detalhes finais.

Acertamos o detalhe do meu canto, e eu fui para a posição, me apresentando para o coral que faria o backing vocal da música, minha guitarra já estava perfeitamente ligada e me posicionei. Cumprimentei os caras que eu já conhecia (Josh, Samantha, Ben, Alrick). Faltavam apenas 10 minutos para o início da cerimônia. Aos poucos todas os convidados iam chegando.

Sei que Sophie era muito boa no que fazia, mas a igreja estava lindamente ornamentada. Poucas flores, e toda a iluminação estava voltado para o altar e para o corredor da noiva. Entretanto, pequenos cipós com luzes minúsculas, dando um ar etéreo a igreja gótica e bem-feita.

Na entrada da igreja, George segurava a lanterna que daria o sinal silencioso para começar a cantar.

Iriamos cantar durante toda a entrada dos padrinhos (eles eram poucos, então ficaria bonito), e dama de honra (a sobrinha do casal) que graças a Deus estavam perfeitamente ensaiados. O noivo já estava ao fundo do tapete, esperando apenas o horário. Seguido por seus padrinhos. A noiva entraria no segundo pré-refrão da música (tudo isso estava na instrução de ensaio, meus caros), todos esses passos seriam orquestrados por George.

Todo esse tramite, duraria todo o tempo da música, 4 minutos e alguns segundos. Que parecia pouco, mas não era. A introdução da música seria alongada um pouco.

Faltava poucos segundos.

\- Você canta assim que eu indicar. – Josh me sussurrou e eu concordei.

Quando a melodia começou eu me preparei. A igreja ficou em silêncio. Então, quando eu comecei o primeiro verso, o noivo apontou no começo da iluminação do corredor, a comoção foi incrivelmente intensa, todos ofegaram.

\- I found a love for me… - cantei suavemente no microfone. Minha voz macia ecoando na igreja. - Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead… -

Ao final da primeira estrofe, ele já estava na metade do caminho. E a marcha era ritmada, com os padrinhos o escoltando durante o pré refrão e então finalizando no refrão. Quando as madrinhas entraram no segundo verso, sendo escoltadas pela pequena dama de honra carregando as alianças.

\- I found a woman... – no começo do segundo refrão, eu estava absorto. Me desligando da cerimônia e focando para que a minha voz saísse perfeita.

Quando eu comecei o segundo pré-refrão, a noiva entrou. Estonteante, me fazendo sorrir, me obrigando a tirar a folego do diafragma para deixar a música mais potente e intensa.

\- I don’t deserve this... you look perfect tonight… - e terminei a música com a igreja sendo novamente iluminada.

Os caras me deram tapinhas nas costas e eu sorri, vendo o chefe da mesa de som dando positivo para que eu pudesse tirar a guitarra. Precisava ir para a recepção e prepara para começar as fotos. Sai furtivamente pelos fundos da igreja, indo até meu carro e verificando onde era a recepção.

Não muito longe, cheguei rapidamente, e era claro que Sophie já tinha deixado a coisa organizada, Samantha, uma ajudante de câmera já tinha arrumado o local de fotos da entrada do salão, ela era da equipe de Sophie do Arizona, minha ex-colega de escola e ex-primeira-namorada, então ela me abraçou firmemente quando me viu.

Todos convidados receberiam uma foto deles de acordo com a listagem de presença. Um afago do noivo aos amados amigos de sua esposa.

A noite já caia em Seattle quando os convidados começaram a lotar todos os carros.

\- Boa noite. – cumprimentava a todos com um sorriso. – Os convidados são? – perguntei.

\- Jacksons... – completava o marido que segurava o braço da esposa. Samantha os procurava na lista.

\- O noivo quer agradecer a presença de todos. – continuei. – Essa foto será enviada por e-mail para o endereço cadastrado, gostariam que eu tirasse uma foto?

E todos os convidados, as vezes únicos, as vezes com família aceitavam. Durante uma hora, eu perdi a conta de quantas fotos eu tirei, já que em alguns casos, eles pediam fotos individuais que seriam pagas a parte.

Eram tantas, que precisei chamar, Ben, para auxiliar a mim e a Samantha.

Mas, a maior surpresa da minha noite, foi quando eu terminava a 20º família convidada (era um casamento grande com mais de 100 pessoas convidadas). Samantha entrou corando feito uma beterraba e com os olhos esbugalhados.

\- Beau. – chamou baixinho.

\- Muito obrigado, senhores. – agradeci ao casal que queria uma foto a parte.

Bem indicou a entrada para o salão de festas. A pedido da noiva, todos as fotos eram postadas em seu Instagram, se assim os convidados deixassem.

\- O que?

\- Esses noivos são famosos? – questionou.

\- Não. Uma enfermeira e um engenheiro químico de classe média alta. Por quê?

\- Por que acho que os próximos a entrarem são famosos. Eles são maravilhosamente lindos. – e deveriam ser, já que Samantha, era lésbica.

Franzi o cenho para minha amiga.

\- Só as mulheres ou os homens também? – ri e ela rolou os olhos.

\- Os dois, e olha que curto vaginas, mandei o Ben ir chamá-los, pois ele é desprovido de desejos carnais e vai se comportar na frente daquelas beldades. – ri novamente e ouvi Ben os cumprimentar. Eu estava de costas para a entrada, ajeitando a minha câmera, então eu não conseguia ver eles. – Eles estão vindo.

Coloquei um sorriso gigante e me virei.

\- Boa... – minha voz morreu ao ser assaltado com a visão. – Noite.

Meu coração deveria ter parado, porque o mundo rodou durante bons dois minutos enquanto eu encarava os Cullen ali, na minha frente. Todos perfeitos, mas eu não parei só por isso. Edythe estava estonteante, com um vestido lavanda curto, que ia até o meio de suas coxas, com pequenos cristais que reluziam com a iluminação do local. Pisquei quando fui cutucando por Sam. E então, o meu eu profissional tomou conta de mim. Meu coração voltando a bater na velocidade máxima.

\- Beaufort Swan. – Carnie Cullen cumprimentou amigavelmente com um sorriso divertido.

Retribui.

\- Dra. Cullen. Bom vê-la novamente. – sorri. – Convidados da noiva.

Ernest Cullen era um dos homens mais elegantes que eu já tinha visto na minha vida, junto da Dr. Cullen eles formavam o casal mais bonito. Eles estampariam fácil aquelas revistas que mostravam casas planejadas, seus olhos eram dourados.

\- Exatamente. – Ernest sorriu amavelmente, me olhando com alegria.

\- Ah, sim, tiro fotos de eventos como esse. – sorri. – Querem tirar a foto?

\- Adoraríamos.

\- Permitem a postagem em redes sociais?

\- Não, Beau. – Archie disse. – Nossa família não as utiliza. – sorriu com covinhas e eu assenti.

\- Ficará melhor se separarmos o casal e vocês, Archie. – eu estava realmente bem desconfortável com essa situação toda.

Royal continuava a me olhar com uma fúria contida, Eleonor, num vestido vermelho sangue (ai, ai as referências), que destacava seu cabelo castanho que estava preso em um coque mal feito.

Minhas lentes tiraram mais de dezenas de fotos dos chefes da família, as fotos em sequência iriam satisfazer as minhas vontades durante um bom tempo. Então, quando chegou a vez dos jovens, Archie ficou atrás de Jasmine (que usava um vestido azul). Royal abraçou a cintura de Eleonor e Edythe sorriu para minha lente o que fez meu cérebro derreter.

Então, Carnie pediu uma foto de cada casal e por fim uma de Edythe.

Eu mal conseguia olhar pra ela sem que meu membro reclamasse dentro das calças. Seu olhar intenso, dourado, me encarava com profundidade que eu não entendia. O sorriso tímido para a minha câmera apenas atiçou ainda mais a vontade que eu tinha de ir beijar a boca dela. A pele estava translucida. O cabelo caia em ondas definidas e belas.

Eu tirei 20 fotos dela.

Claro sem ninguém notar.

Sorri inocentemente.

\- Prontinho. – disse ao abaixar a câmera. – Divirtam-se. – cumprimentei polido.

\- Obrigado – ela disse com um sorriso. – Bela voz.

Graças ao modo profissional, eu não corei. Mas sorri.

\- Obrigado eu.

Quando eles saíram, eu relaxei os ombros. Meus olhos acompanharam o movimento de seus quadris como um tarado completo.

\- Se olhar mais, a bunda dela cai. – pisquei devagar e olhei para Samantha corando. – Agora, meu menino, quero que você detalhe com precisão de onde você conhece a família capa de revista.

\- É, cara. – A voz de Ben chamou quietamente. – Aquela ruiva estava te comendo com os olhos.

\- Estudamos em Forks. – disse dando os ombros.

\- E a ruiva?

\- O que é que tem? – me fiz de desentendido.

\- Não faça a egípcia, Beaufort Swan. – Samantha me puxou pele colarinho. – Mas uns segundos e vocês iriam sair para se agarrar.

\- Sortudo completo. – Ben riu. – Pegou a Samy aqui, tá de olho na ruiva perdição. E pegou a namorada da Samy.

Samantha mostrou a língua pra ele enquanto eu ria baixo.

\- Estou interessado nela sim, mas você viu, Sam, muita areia pro meu caminhãozinho. – ri. Se ela soubesse as coisas que eu suspeitava...

\- Dance com ela e você a ganha na hora. – sugeriu com um olhar malicioso. – Amo mulheres, mas você faz qualquer uma subir na parede numa lenta salsa.

Sorri arteiro.

\- Foi como te seduzi.

\- Sortudo. – Ben ecoou indo para a entrada. – Mas vamos parar de putaria e continuar a trabalhar.

-*-

A cerimônia continuou alegremente.

Eu não vi os Cullen novamente, e quando eu saia do palco (depois de cantar Coldplay, Ed Sharen, Muse, S. Mendes, e mais alguns cantores que eu não lembrava), eram quase uma da manhã. Sophie veio até mim, o cabelo um pouco desarrumado, mas com um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Como sempre, você foi incrível, Beau. – sorriu. – Suas coisas já estão na sua camionete. – então seu rosto ficou repentinamente sério. – Não gosto da ideia de você pegar estrada de madrugada.

\- Irei com cuidado, dinda. – falei em cima do barulho do DJ que tinha assumido a parte de farra da festa.

\- Ainda assim...

\- Sério, ficarei bem. – garanti.

\- Irei te levar. – decidiu com um sorriso.

\- Sophie, sério, eu não gosto de ser tratado como um bebê. – afirmei um pouco aborrecido.

Eu estava sem meu terno, e meu cabelo tinha se despenteado com minha performance no palco. A camisa social branca aberta, a gravata desfeita, e o colete jogado por cima da camisa, aberto. Tinha bebido duas taças de vinho antes de subir no palco, mas estava sóbrio.

\- Renné não iria gostar que eu deixasse você ir sozinho pela estrada.

\- Ela não está aqui para saber, dinda, sério, não tem o que se preocupar. – sorri carinhosamente. – É rapidinho.

\- Desculpem... – eu gelei ao ouvir aquela voz.

Me virei para ver Carnie Cullen e sua família, que pareciam prontos para ir (eles ainda estavam impecáveis). Eu evitei o olhar de Edythe com força.

\- Oh, precisam de algo, senhores? – a pose profissional de Sophie tomou conta, e eu me mantive quieto. – Algum problema em nossa recepção.

A médica sorriu amigavelmente e gentil.

\- Não, estava tudo realmente perfeito. – a voz era uma oitava acima do som de Alan Walker. – Viemos nos despedir de Beau.

\- Se conhecem?

Franzi o cenho.

\- Moramos em Forks, e conhecemos seu pai. – Ernest completou olhando de soslaio para a esposa. – E nossos filhos estudam com ele.

\- Incrível! – Sophie disse animadamente, com um sorriso feliz. E eu não estava gostando de nada daquela conversa.

\- Sim, e, nos perdoe, ouvimos parte da conversa de vocês. – quem conseguia ficar bravo quando Carnie Cullen sorria dessa forma? A mais hetero das heteros iria se derreter por essa mulher. – Se Beaufort permitir, podemos leva-lo. Amanhã iremos visitar um amigo de toda forma, então descansamos num belo acampamento e estamos sem sono e não bebemos. Ernest pode dirigir a camionete de Beau, e meu filho mais velho leva o carro dele.

Pisquei devagar. O que?

Suspirei internamente com ideia de que eles não iriam para a escola amanhã.

\- Isso seria maravilhoso! – Sophie estava radiante. – Claro que ele irá aceitar.

\- Dinda... – resmunguei aborrecido. – Não quero causar problemas.

\- Não será um problema. – Ernest sorriu. – Ficaremos felizes em ajudar o filho do Chefe Swan.

Pelos rostos de Roy e Jessamine não era bem assim, mas eles ficaram quietos.

E sim, eu estava evitando Edythe.

Ela estava linda demais para meu próprio bem, e eu estava vulnerável a seus ataques já que tinha álcool no meu sistema. E eu queria pôr os pingos nos is quando conversássemos.

\- Ok, já estão indo?

\- Ah, sim. Você está liberado?

Olhei para Sophie.

\- Sim, ele está. – claro, filha da mãe. – O pagamento já está depositado. Muito obrigado, senhores...?

\- Ernest e Carnie Cullen. – o patriarca sorriu e apertou a mão de Sophie. – Belo casamento.

-*-

Sabe, eu tinha passado por algumas coisas desconfortáveis na minha vida, mas ter o pai da menina que eu estava afim dirigindo a minha camionete tinha ganhado de todas. Fora que ela estava no banco de trás, junto de seu irmão Archie.

O silêncio era pesado e carregado.

Merda.

\- Beau. – Archie, para o meu alivio, quebrou o gelo. – Você tem portifólio?

\- Sim. Quiser ver... ele está do seu lado, só não pegue a pasta vermelha. – disse com calma.

\- Por que? – ele disse abrindo minha pasta preta.

\- Tenho contratos para não divulgar essas imagens. – sorri.

Pelo retrovisor, Edythe me encarou curiosa.

\- Contratos?

\- Sim.

\- Tem alguma razão?

Tinha, eram os desenhos nudistas e eróticos. Então eu assinava um contrato que só poderia mostrar isso para um futuro casal de clientes. Não para amigos de escola.

\- Tem, e também não é apropriado para menores de 18. – respondi com um sorriso, ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

O clima tinha ficado mais leve, mas eu estava começando a ficar cansado. O meu corpo relaxou, e enquanto a noite seguia, eu piscava com dificuldade para me manter acordado.

\- Durma. – ouvi ela sussurrar.

\- Não. – respondi e Ernest riu.

\- Quero veeeer. – Archie resmungou. – Posso? Eu quero fazer moda, cara, deixa eu ver.

Ri baixo.

\- Archie, não incomode Beaufort.

\- Beau. – corrigi e ele me olhou com um sorriso gentil.

\- Mas pai, o que pode ser proibido para menores e ele pode ver?

Edythe riu.

\- Faz sentido, se é para menores, você não deveria ter acesso. – a voz dela era macia.

\- Eu sou o criador, tenho licença artística. – resmunguei relaxando no banco.

Comecei a cantarolar baixinho Mirrors.

\- Devo dizer que os boatos não chegaram perto da realidade. – o rosto dela apareceu no espaço entre os bancos. – Você realmente canta bem.

Rolei os olhos.

\- É isso que quer para seu futuro, Beau? – Ernest perguntou. – Fotografia e canto?

\- Ah... não pretendo ir para faculdade. – minha ruiva me olhava com curiosidade. – Graças a Sophie, tenho um bom nome entre os fotógrafos. Algumas galerias pedem que eu faça um trabalho conceitual assim que sair da escola. – dei os ombros. – Irei viajar o mundo, tirando fotos e desenhando tudo aquilo que eu achar bonito. – olhei para o rosto de Edythe.

\- Uau, galerias? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

\- Algumas. Fiz um projeto para o dono de uma. – ele era viciado em sexo com sua mulher, o desenho dela chupando-o foi um dos mais intensos que eu já tinha feito. – Ele e eu debatemos uma exposição, mas para isso preciso completar a maior idade.

\- Isso é incrível. – Archie disse. – Esses desenhos são incríveis, cara. – sorri.

\- Deixe-me ver. – ouvi Edythe ir até o irmão. Meu corpo ficou tenso. – Seus desenhos profissionais são ainda melhores que os de hobbies. Olha essa textura...

\- Algo entre o realismo e o abstrato, certo? – Archie questionou. – Qualidade extrema.

Eu iria corar.

\- Chega de me elogiar, pessoal. – resmunguei constrangido. – E obrigado, cara. É isso mesmo meu estilo. Misturo nanquim e aquarela.

\- Cria um efeito foda demais.

\- Obrigado. – disse quando passamos pela entrada de Port Angeles. Uau, tinha sido relativamente rápido.

O silencio era preenchido comigo cantarolando baixinho e trocando olhares com Edythe pelo retrovisor. E cada vez que eu olhava para o rosto dela, eu tinha mais certeza da minha escolha de hoje de manhã. Não importava o que ela era, só que eu a queria.

Quando chegamos em casa, era perto das 3 da manhã.

Edythe saiu de meu carro, assim como Archie. Ela estava linda em seu vestido lavanda. Uma ninfa, pronta para pegar mortais. Sua pele branca ficando etérea a luz da lua. Os carros de Carnie Cullen e de Ernest aguardavam até que o patriarca deixasse meu carro. Os três que ficaram comigo, esperavam até que eu fosse até eles.

\- Obrigado. – eu disse apertando a mão do pai de Edythe. Não fiquei surpreso com a frieza.

 ** _Não importava_**.

\- Não se preocupe. – gentileza deveria ser seu nome do meio.

\- Aceite isso como agradecimento. – sorri estendendo um pequeno saco plástico com um de meus desenhos.

Era o retrato de Carnie Cullen que eu tinha feito após o acidente. Seus olhos reluziram em amor e fascínio. Eu não me importaria de propor a eles meus serviços específicos. Mas não sei como isso funcionava para supostos vampiros.

\- Obrigado. – apertou minha mão com um sorriso caloroso. – Vamos crianças, vamos deixar ele descansar.

\- Vejo vocês na escola. – afirmei e olhei par minha pasta proibida enquanto eles iam para seus carros. – Archie! – chamei olhando para a capa.

Ele parou e se virou com um sorriso arteiro.

\- Diga, Beau, mano! – correu até mim quase que saltando.

Estendi minha pasta.

\- Ninguém, ninguém além de você pode ver o conteúdo disso. Você vai fazer moda, e é um rascunho da minha primeira exposição. Quero um olhar afiado na estética.

Seu sorriso podia iluminar um quarteirão.

\- Pode deixar comigo!

Edythe me encarava com diversão e aborrecimento.

\- Posso?

\- Mas claro que não. – ri e ela bufou. – Vamos lá, entenda meu lado, se ver o que tem naquilo, você que vai se afastar de mim. Archie é um artista, ele... irá entender melhor.

Seu sorriso era quente e me deixava com água na boca.

\- Desenhos não fariam eu me afastar. – de novo a intensidade dela me deixou zonzo. – E somos amigos há mais tempo que você e meu irmão.

\- Sim, mas ainda assim, ele tem licença poética para opinar. – pisquei sonolento. – Vou entrar e sua família tem que ir. Boa noite, Edythe. – me aproximei e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Notando com satisfação todo seu corpo travar no local.

O fato dela querer meu sangue me deixava excitado. Virei minhas costas e apenas ouvi o ronco suave dos motores.

Naquela noite, dormi sem sonhos, exausto por ter começado o dia tão cedo. Acordei, pela segunda vez desde que cheguei a Forks, com a luz amarela de um dia de sol. Cambaleei até a janela, atordoado ao ver que quase não havia um a nuvem no céu. Abri a janela, surpreso quando está se moveu em silêncio, sem agarrar, pois não a abria desde quem sabe quantos anos antes, e respirei o ar relativamente seco. Estava quase quente e praticamente não ventava. Meu sangue vibrou nas veias.

Charlie estava terminando o café da manhã quando eu desci e percebeu meu estado de espírito de imediato.

\- Está um lindo dia. – comentou. – E como foi o casamento ontem?

\- Está mesmo. E foi ótimo.

\- Chegou ontem com mais alguém?

\- Os Cullen eram convidados, me trouxeram a pedido de Sophie para que eu não dirigisse a noite depois de trabalhar. – ele riu de minha careta.

\- Ela está certa, é claro. – bufei. – Me lembre de agradecer os Cullen por isso.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, pai. Bom, estou indo para a escola. – disse pegando minhas coisas e colocando uma maçã na boca.

Meu pai sorriu.

Quando ele dava um sorriso assim tão grande, era m ais fácil imaginá-lo com o homem que se casou impulsivamente com um a garota bonita que mal conhecia quando só tinha três anos a mais do que eu agora. Não havia sobrado muito daquele homem. Ele foi se apagando com os anos, com o cabelo castanho encaracolado que foi se afastando da testa.

 _Espero que você encontre alguém, pai._ Pensei enquanto saia pela porta junto dele. Colocando meus óculos de sol de aviador, e minha jaqueta de couro preto. Charlie gritou um até logo, e vi a radiopatrulha sair da casa enquanto estava arrumando minha moto para que eu pudesse ir para a escola um pouco mais cedo que o normal.

Fui um dos primeiros a chegar na escola; nem mesmo olhei o relógio, na pressa que tive de sair. Estacionei e segui para os bancos de piquenique no lado sul do refeitório. Os bancos ainda estavam meio molhados, então eu me sentei em cima da minha jaqueta, abri todos os botões da minha camisa, gemendo levemente com os raios do sol aquecendo minha pele diretamente. Relaxei com o rosto virando para o céu. Fechando os olhos e absorvendo toda a vitamina D que eu poderia.

\- Beau! – ouvi alguém gritar, e parecia McKayla. Olhei em volta e percebi que a escola tinha se povoado enquanto eu estava sentado ali. Todos estavam de camiseta, alguns até de short, apesar de a temperatura não poder ser de mais do que quinze graus. McKayla vinha na minha direção com um a saia que chegava na metade das coxas e um a camiseta regata.

\- Oi McKayla. – disse me sentando mais eretamente.

Ela veio se sentar ao meu lado, o sol cintilando no cabelo recém-alisado, um sorriso se espalhando pelo rosto. Estava tão contente em me ver que não pude deixar de retribuir. Mesmo que o olhar nada discreto a minha pele nua me incomodasse um pouco.

\- Lindo dia, não é?

\- Meu tipo de dia. – concordei com um sorriso.

\- O que você fez ontem? – O tom de voz era um tanto possessivo, e lembrei o que Jules disse. As pessoas achavam que eu era namorado dela porque McKayla queria que achassem isso.

Mas eu estava com o humor bom demais para me deixar afetar.

\- Trabalhei feito um condenado e fiz meu dever de MacBeth

\- Ah, é. É para a quinta, não é?

\- Hmmm, para quarta, eu acho.

\- Quarta? – O sorriso dela desapareceu e eu ri baixo. – Isso não é bom. Acho que vou ter que fazer hoje. – Ela franziu a testa. – Eu ia perguntar se você queria sair.

Sorri constrangido, um pouco surpreso que ela tivesse essa coragem.

\- Bom, a gente podia sair para jantar ou coisa assim … e eu podia fazer o trabalho depois. — Ela sorriu para mim, cheia de esperança.

Suspirei pesadamente.

\- Loira. – disse carinhosamente e morno. – Não acho uma boa ideia.

Ela ficou com a cara no chão.

\- Por quê? – perguntou, os olhos na defensiva. Sim, McKayla, eu estava em outra. E ela era quem você estava pensando, mas não era esse o grande problema.

\- Olha, estou violando todos os códigos masculinos ao dizer isso, então não me dedure, tá?

\- Códigos masculinos?

\- Ah, sim, vocês meninas tem um também, uma regra em específico é presente nos dois códigos. – sorri. – Não dar em cima da menina que seu amigo está a fim. Jeremy é meu amigo, se é que me entende. – Ela ficou me olhando. Ri ao ver seu cérebro sendo posto para trabalhar. – Eu nunca falei nada disso, tá? É sua palavra contra a minha.

\- Jeremy? — perguntou ela, a voz tomada de surpresa.

\- É meio óbvio, loira. – brinquei. – Ele se derrete por você. – Jeremy me deveria por um caralho de tempo.

\- Ah. – Ela expirou, parecendo atordoada. Hora de fugir. Fechei minha camisa.

\- Não quero me atrasar de novo. Já estou na lista de Mason.

Andamos em silêncio para o prédio três, e ela tinha uma expressão desligada. Eu esperava que os pensamentos em que estivesse imersa a levassem na direção correta.

Quando vi Jeremy na aula de trigonometria, ele estava tão animado pelo dia de sol quanto eu. Ele, Allen e Logan iam a Port Angeles ver um filme e encomendar flores para o baile, e fui convidado. Concordei, lembrando que tinha que repor toda as roupas de cama do meu estúdio que tinham voltado da lavanderia.

Finalmente fomos almoçar. Eu estava tão ansioso para ver não só Edythe, mas todos os Cullen, que foi quase doloroso. Mesmo sabendo que eles não viriam hoje. Mas ainda assim, mantive minhas esperanças de que a viajem para ver um parente tinham melado. Com o era minha rotina, olhei primeiro para a mesa dos Cullen. Senti um a pequena onda de tristeza quando vi que a mesa estava vazia. Suspirei pesadamente e segui meus amigos.

Estávamos tão atrasados que todos já estavam em nossa mesa. Evitei a cadeira vazia ao lado de McKayla e fui para outra perto de Allen. Percebi vagamente que McKayla tinha guardado uma cadeira para Jeremy, cujo rosto se iluminou com isso.

Allen fez algum as perguntas em voz baixa sobre o trabalho de Macbeth, que respondi com a maior naturalidade possível e depois entramos em um debate saudável sobre Marvel e DC Comics. Me chamou para ir ao cinema com os caras, e eu avisei que iria.

Ao entrar na aula de biologia (meu coração estupido ainda estava esperançoso), sentei-me sozinho na nossa mesa lembrando da época que ela fugiu quando eu vim morar por essas bandas. Ri baixo, aproveitando o espaço de sobra.

Talvez, ela fosse de fato um vampira e o sol lhe fazia mal?

O resto do dia se arrastou. Não consegui acompanhar a discussão da aula de biologia, e nem tentei prestar atenção na aula da treinadora Clapp sobre as regras de badminton. Fiquei feliz por sair do campus, assim eu poderia parar de fingir que estava bem até a hora de ir a Port Angeles. Mas, logo depois de entrar pela porta de casa, o telefone tocou. Era Jeremy, para cancelar nossos planos.

\- Cara que bom. – respondi feliz a sua excitação. – Onde vocês irão?

\- Um restaurante italiano em Port Angeles. – ele parecia nervoso.

\- Me agradeça depois. – respondi rindo.

\- E por que eu faria isso?

\- Ela veio me chamar para sair, mas eu estou em outra.

\- Outra...

\- Sim, outra. – ri de seu tom desconfiado. – E sugeri que você gostava dela.

A linha ficou muda e eu esperei.

\- Você já namorou, né?

\- Duas vezes, sim. – respondi tranquilo.

\- Alguma dica?

\- Abra a porta do para ela, se vista bem, elogie a roupa e o cabelo. – pontei rapidamente. – E não olhe pra nenhuma outra garota do recinto. Isso vai te fazer perder pontos. Ah, e deixe ela conversar com a garçonete, mulheres gostam de ter o controle vez ou outra. – não sabia se isso era verdade, apenas descrevi o que minhas namoradas falavam para mim.

\- Valeu, cara. – ele disse bem amigável. – O cinema fica para terça.

\- Beleza. – respondi e desliguei logo em seguida.

Isso me deixou sem distrações. Temperei o peixe para o jantar e terminei meu dever, mas só levei meia hora. Chequei meu e-mail e percebi que vinha ignorando minha mãe. Ela não estava muito feliz.

_Mãe,_

_Desculpe, trabalho, escola e um dia raro de sol. Que tal você aprender usar o WhatsApp? Fica melhor e podemos nos falar todos os dias, me manda seu número novo._

_Beau._

Decidi tocar alguma coisa para poder me distrair. Peguei minha guitarra e mini mesa de som que eu tinha trazido de Phoenix. Lá fora, coloquei a colcha no meio do ponto mais ensolarado do pequeno quintal quadrado de Charlie e coloquei minhas coisas em cima. Dedilhei e o som preencheu o local. Sorri, regulei o volume e instalei o microfone. Programei a batida da bateria, para tocar enquanto eu dedilhava.

Em minutos, eu tinha começado a tocar Love Me Like You Do, da Ellie Goulding, na versão da dupla Twenty One Two. E então Habits da Tove Lo na versão do Our Last Night.

Quando dei por mim, percebi o som da viatura de Charlie virando no piso da entrada de carros. Desliguei a minha mesa de som. Eu estava tão imerso no som e nas letras das músicas, que não notei o tempo passar. Agora, eu estava nas sombras das árvores, e meus dedos estavam cortados levemente de passar boas horas tocando riffs na corda de aço da minha guitarra.

\- Charlie – perguntei.

Meu pai estava na porta, me encarando com um sorriso pequeno.

\- Os vizinhos me elogiaram pela sua boa voz. – cocei a nuca envergonhado.

\- Desculpe, o jantar ainda não está pronto. Eu me distraio com as músicas. – me estiquei todo, sentindo meu corpo dolorido de ficar tocando por muito tempo.

\- Sem problemas. – riu enquanto entrava.

Para ter algum a coisa para fazer, vi TV com Charlie depois do jantar. Não havia nada a que eu quisesse assistir, mas ele sabia que eu não gostava de basquete, então colocou numa série estúpida de que nenhum de nós gostou. Mas ele parecia feliz por fazermos algum a coisa juntos. Decidi que pensaria em mais coisas que ambos pudéssemos fazer.

\- Só pra você saber, pai — falei durante um intervalo —, vou ao cinema com uns caras da escola amanhã à noite, então você vai estar por sua conta.

\- Alguém que conheço? — perguntou ele. Quem ele não conhecia na cidade?

\- Jeremy Stanley, Allen Weber e Logan sei lá qual é o sobrenome dele.

\- Mallory — disse ele.

\- Se você diz.

\- Tudo bem, mas tem aula no dia seguinte, então não exagere.

\- Vamos logo depois da aula para não voltarmos tarde. Quer que eu deixe algum a coisa para o seu jantar?

\- Beau, eu me alimentei por dezessete anos antes de você vir para cá — lembrou ele.

\- Por isso dá barriguinha de chope. – brinquei e ri quando ele me deu um cascudo.

Tudo pareceu melhor de manhã, estava sol de novo, mas tentei não m e encher de esperanças. Coloquei uma camisa de mangas longas que se ajustava ao meu corpo como uma luva e era preta. Coloquei minha jaqueta de couro branca e sai com a minha moto para a escola.

Eu tinha planejado minha chegada à escola de modo que mal tivesse tempo para entrar na sala. Meu humor despencou rapidamente enquanto eu circulava pelo estacionamento cheio, procurando por um a vaga… e também procurando o Volvo prata que claramente não estava ali.

Suspirei pesadamente e durante o dia vi que, realmente, ela ainda não estava de volta.

A ida a Port Angeles seria aquela noite, e ficou mais interessante pelo fato de que Logan não poderia ir. Eu mal podia esperar para sair da cidade, para que pudesse parar de olhar por sobre o ombro, na esperança de vê-la aparecer do nada, como sempre fazia. Jurei ficar de bom humor para não irritar Jeremy e Allen. Talvez eu conseguisse encontrar um a boa livraria lá depois de acertar meu estúdio. Eu não queria pensar que podia ter que ir sozinho a Seattle no fim de semana. Ela não cancelaria sem me avisar, não é? Mas quem sabia que tipos de regras sociais os vampiros sentiam que tinham que seguir?

Depois da aula, Jeremy me acompanhou até em casa com seu velho Mercury branco para que eu pudesse deixar a Indian e fomos para a casa de Allen. Ele estava nos esperando. Minha empolgação foi aumentando à medida que saíam os dos limites da cidade.


	8. Port Angeles, tensão sexual e Batgirl

# 8\. Port Angeles, tensão sexual e Batgirl

# (POV BEAU)

Jeremy rápido do que Charlie, então chegam os a Port Angeles às quatro horas. Fomos ao florista primeiro, onde a mulher atrás da bancada logo convenceu Allen a mudar de rosas para orquídeas. Allen tomava decisões rápido, mas Jeremy demorou bem mais tempo para decidir o que queria. A vendedora fez parecer que todos os detalhes seriam muito importantes para as garotas, mas eu tinha dificuldade em acreditar que alguém se importaria muito.

Enquanto Jeremy discutia cores de fita com a mulher, Allen e eu nos sentam os em um banco perto da vitrine.

— Ei, Allen…

Ele ergueu o rosto, provavelmente por notar a tensão na minha voz.

\- O quê?

Tentei falar mais como uma pessoa aleatoriamente curiosa, como se não ligasse para qual seria a resposta.

\- Hã, os Cullen faltam muita aula? Esse é o comportamento normal deles?

Ele me olhou como se compreendesse ao que eu me referiria. Mas não zombou, ou tocou no assunto, apenas sorriu amigavelmente e respondeu com calma, verificando se Jeremy estava por perto.

\- Faltam. Quando o tempo está bom, eles saem para acampar sempre, até a doutora. Eles adoram a natureza, eu acho.

Sem piadinhas, sem perguntas maliciosas. Allen era o cara mais foda da escola.

 _Eles não são vistos ao sol._ Bom, então não era tão maluquice assim pensar que eles podiam ser vampiros. O que era absurdo de muitas formas.

\- Entendo. – sorri. – Valeu.

Depois do que pareceu ser muito tempo, Jeremy finalmente decidiu comprar flores brancas e um laço branco, o que foi meio anticlimático. Mas, quando os pedidos foram assinados e pagos, ainda tínhamos tempo antes de o filme começar.

Eu aproveitaria para ir até meu estúdio (passando na lavanderia antes), e arrumando tudo por lá. Jeremy iria para uma loja de videogames.

\- Eu preciso ir ajeitar algumas coisas no meu estúdio, encontro vocês no cinema.

\- Você tem um estúdio? – Allen perguntou e eu me recriminei mentalmente.

\- Sim, fotos de casamento são feitas antes. – uma meia verdade.

\- Incrível.

\- Vamos, Allen. - Jeremy já estava arrastando Allen rua acima. Nervoso com o baile... ri baixo.

Agradecendo por ter ficado sozinho, segui na direção que ficava lavanderia, retirando todas as roupas de cama (lençóis de seda, cetim e afins), que tinha deixado há alguns dias. Ainda fazia sol, e eu estava com tempo suficiente para passar na livraria.

Quando encontrei a livraria, eu ronronei com o cheiro de livros, ficando positivo novamente. Ela ficava a algumas quadras ao sul do florista, m as não era o que eu estava procurando. As vitrines estavam cheias de cristais, apanhadores de sonhos e livros sobre cura espiritual. Pensei em entrar para perguntar onde havia algum a outra livraria, mas uma olhada no hippie cinquentão com sorriso sonhador atrás da bancada me convenceu de que eu não precisava ter aquela conversa. Eu encontraria um a livraria normal sozinho.

Andei por outra rua e fui parar em uma ruazinha menor que me confundiu. Eu esperava estar indo na direção do centro de novo, afinal, teria de ir até o galpão do meu estúdio, porém, não consegui ter a certeza do caminho. Eu sabia que devia estar prestando mais atenção, mas não consegui parar de pensar no que Allen disse e no sábado e no que eu devia fazer se ela não voltasse, e olhei para a frente e vi um Volvo prata estacionado na rua. Ri sem humor, era uma brincadeira de mal gosto? Vampiros eram filhas da puta dessa forma para brincar com a mente de um ser humano normal?

Segui numa direção que achei que fosse nordeste, a caminho de uns prédios de frente de vidro que pareciam promissores, mas, quando cheguei lá, eram só um a loja de conserto de aspiradores e outra loja vazia. Dobrei a esquina da loja de consertos de aspiradores para ver se havia mais ali.

Era o caminho errado, só levava a um beco lateral onde ficavam os lixões. Tropecei no meio-fio, ao tentar trocar o pacote de roupas de mão, e cambaleei para a frente, fazendo barulho e derrubando-o.

Praguejei, mas algo no canto de minha visão me fez para no movimento de ir pegar o pacote de roupas. Eu não estava sozinho, e o beco não estava vazio. Seis rostos se viraram na minha direção. Quatro homens e duas mulheres. Uma das mulheres e dois homens se viraram rapidamente de costas para mim e enfiaram as mãos nos bolsos, engoli a seco desviando o rosto e pegando minhas coisas com agilidade. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que eles não eram exatamente um grupo de amigos amigáveis. Fora que vislumbrei uma arma sendo escondida na parte de trás de uma calça jeans. Uma das mulheres me encarou como se me conhecesse, mas não decidi ficar para saber.

Comecei a andar para atravessar o beco e ir para a rua seguinte, cantando uma música qualquer, com o se não os tivesse reparado ali. Assim que saí de vista, ouvi uma voz sussurrar atrás de mim:

\- É um policial.

Eu senti meu corpo gelar. Sabia que era para mim aquilo. Decidi continuar andando como se não tivesse ouvido nada, me aborrecendo internamente pela rua principal estar tão longe.

_Por que eu não usei o GPS do meu celular? Ah, sim, tive medo de ser roubado. Maldição._

Fui parar em uma calçada que levava por vários armazéns cinza, cada um comportas amplas para carga e descarga de caminhões, presas com cadeados durante a noite. O lado sul da rua não tinha calçada, só uma cerca com arame farpado em cima para proteger um terreno de armazenamento de partes de motor. Eu tinha me perdido, e sabia que estava sendo seguido pelos delinquentes. Era eu tirar o celular do bolso e eu levaria um tiro. Fora que começava a ficar frio, com a volta das nuvens. O crepúsculo se iniciava, deixando a coisa ainda mais perigosa. Eu tinha deixado o casaco no carro de Jeremy, e um vento frio me fez enfiar as mãos nos bolsos. Uma van passou por mim, e a rua ficou vazia.

\- Ei, porco. – A mulher chamou atrás de mim.

Olhei para trás, e ali estava a mulher que vi antes, a familiar. Atrás dela estavam dois dos homens do beco, um cara alto e careca e o mais baixo que eu achava que era o que tinha um a arma.

\- Sim? – sorri amigavelmente, indo mais devagar, relaxando os ombros e fingindo que estava tudo bem. – Me desculpe, está falando comigo?

\- Me desculpe? — repetiu ela. Eles ainda estavam andando na minha direção, e eu recuei para o lado sul da rua, me preparando para correr. — Essa é sua palavra favorita, por acaso?

\- Me desculpe. Não sei do que você está falando. – mantive o sorriso educado.

Ela repuxou os lábios, que estavam pintados de um vermelho escuro e grudento, e de repente eu soube onde a tinha visto. Ela estava com o cara em quem acertei a bolsa quando cheguei em Port Angeles. Olhei para o cara mais baixo e vi na mesma hora partes das tatuagens dos dois lados do pescoço dele.

\- Você não vai pedir reforço, policial?

Pisquei devagar.

\- Acho que vocês estão falando com o cara errado.

\- Claro que estamos — disse a mulher. — E você também não viu nada lá atrás, viu?

\- Exatamente, não vi nada, desculpe se atrapalhei a diversão de vocês. – respondi verdadeiramente. Não tinha visto porra alguma.

Meu calcanhar bateu em alguma coisa enquanto eu recuava, e comecei a oscilar. Estiquei os braços para tentar me equilibrar, e o homem mais alto, o que eu nunca tinha visto, reagiu.

Ele apontou um a arma para mim .

Eu achava que era o cara mais baixo que estava com um a arma. Talvez todos estivessem.

Eu derrubei as roupas de cama e ergui as mãos, avisando que eu não estava com nada. Eles pensavam que eu era um policial.

\- Eu sou um fotografo de casamentos, cara, não sou um policial nem nada.

Fui recuando até encostar na cerca.

\- Você me acha burra? – perguntou a mulher e meu lado irritado queria ter dito sim. — Acha que seu disfarce à paisana me engana? Vi você com seu parceiro.

Então me lembrei, foi o cara que eu esbarrei no aeroporto. Ela era a mulher que estava acompanhando-o.

Ri nervosamente.

\- Moça, ele é meu pai. Se me deixar provar, eu posso pegar meu celular, vê esse pacote? São roupas de cama pro meu estúdio. Não sai nem do colégio.

\- Então você é só um porquinho?

\- Não sou porco, mas se isso significa que eu sou menor de idade, sim. Eu não tenho 18 anos. – sorri nervosamente. – Não estou mentindo. – Eu comecei a chegar para o lado na cerca.

\- Pare.

Era o homem careca, ainda apontando a arma. Eu congelei.

\- O que você está fazendo? – indagou o homem baixo. A voz estava baixa, mas a rua estava muito silenciosa, e consegui ouvi-lo claramente.

\- Não acredito nele. – ele respondeu com um olhar frio.

A mulher sorriu.

\- Com o é aquela música pirata? Os mortos não contam histórias.

Não me preocupei em responder e sim me focar em dar um jeito de sair correndo daquele lugar. E achar civilização. Lembrei das aulas de defesa pessoal, do kung fu que aprendi durante dois anos e das dicas de meu pai para aquele tipo de situação. Graças a Deus, eu ainda tinha uma boa flexibilidade. Chutaria a mão do que estava com a arma e sairia correndo.

Mas assim que ele levantou a arma.

\- Precisam os ser silenciosos — disse o mais baixo, e se inclinou para pegar um pedaço de cano na vala. – Guarde a arma.

Tentei concentrar meu foco e eles abriram a brecha. O com a arma hesitou abaixando levemente. Foi tudo que eu precisava. Com a perna direita eu chutei sua mão, a arma disparou para cima e ele cambaleou para trás. Firmei minhas pernas no chão e joguei contra a mulher de sorriso idiota.

Ela caiu, gemendo quando seu parceiro caiu em cima dela. O baixinho com o cano na mão correu até mim e eu fiquei em posição de luta. Bloquear um cano de aço doía como o inferno, mas enrijeci os músculos do ombro, gemendo baixo com a pancada. Como ele era menor do que eu, segurei o cano o puxei, lhe desferindo um soco forte. Tão forte que senti minha mão doer, e algo quebrar sobre a minha pele.

Depois, corri. Em zigue-zague, foi o que meu pai me disse uma vez. Era difícil acertar um alvo em movimento, principalmente se não estivesse se movendo em linha reta. Cheguei à rua principal, ofegando e com dor onde tinha levado uma pancada. Ouvia os sons deles se recuperando do golpe. A rua principal, ficou cada vez mais perto, me dando a esperança de que eu poderia fugir sem ser ferido.

Os bandidos estavam furiosos, e agora corriam atrás de mim. Atirando sem o medo de serem ouvidos. Corri o máximo que pude, sentindo minhas pernas doerem.

_Minha roupa de cama._

Um ferimento não letal doía. E esse foi meu único pensamento quando uma bala atingiu de raspão o meu ombro, arranhando a minha pele. Mas continuei correndo.

Um cantar de pneus o fez parar. E ouvi eles diminuírem a velocidade quando o barulho ficou mais agudo.

Faróis apareceram na esquina e seguiu na minha direção. O carro ficou a centímetros de bater em minhas pernas. Eu estava tão acelerado, que nem vi o modelo que era aquele carro, somente pensei que era amigo dos bandidos. Eu me virei para correr, mas o carro sambou inesperadamente e derrapou até parar com a porta do passageiro se abrindo a um a pequena distância de mim .

\- Entra. – uma voz furiosa disse quase que rosnando.

Pulei para o interior escuro do Volvo, sem nem questionar como ela havia ido parar ali, com o alívio e o pânico tomando conta de mim ao mesmo tempo. E se ela se machucasse? Puxei a porta e gritei:

\- Dirija, Edythe, saia daqui. Ele tem um a arma. – pressionei o ferimento, mas o carro não se moveu. – Merda eu estou sangrando. – isso a trouxe de volta.

\- Fique com a cabeça abaixada, e por tudo que é mais sagrado estanque esse ferimento.

\- Então dirija, caralho. – rosnei furioso. – Seremos alvejados, e você não vai conseguir se segurar por muito tempo.

Os dedos dela estavam fechados no volante, e ela nem parecia me ouvir. Uma fúria contida, uma raiva visceral se apossava de seus olhos dourados e bonitos. De repente, eu a quis novamente. Graças a Deus, o arranhão era bem superficial e não precisaria de pontos. Foi bem de raspão mesmo. Rasguei a manga e amarrei ela no meu braço.

Ela ainda não tinha se movido, e então começou a se mover para fora do carro.

Ela os mataria? Não iria deixar. Então fiz a coisa mais impulsiva da face da terra. E a mais estupida quando sua quase namorada era, possivelmente, uma vampira. Segurei sua mão com mão limpa. Meus olhos estavam se ajustando, e consegui identificar os olhos dela no brilho refletido dos faróis. Primeiro, olharam para a minha mão segurando o braço dela, depois se apertaram e olharam pelo para-brisa para o lugar onde o homem e a mulher deviam estar olhando, avaliando. Eles podiam atirar a qualquer momento.

\- Me dê só um minuto, Beau. — Consegui perceber que os dentes dela estavam trincados.

Sexy. Bem sexy e perigoso.

\- Eu posso te divertir bem mais do que eles. – sim, eu brincaria nessa situação. – Você não vai se sujar com sangue alheio hoje, batgirl. – isso seria suficiente para atrair a curiosidade dela?

Sim, já que os olhos dela observaram a rua por mais meio segundo, então a porta dela se fechou e demos ré numa velocidade que parecia ser de noventa por hora.

\- Batgirl? – bufou ela. – Gibis novamente?

O carro girou em um arco fechado quando disparam os de ré por um a esquina, e de repente seguimos em frente.

\- Coloque o cinto de segurança — disse ela.

Tive que soltar o braço dela para obedecer, mas devia ser mesmo uma boa ideia. Não era um a coisa normal ficar segurando uma garota daquele jeito. Ainda assim … fiquei triste de soltar.

O estalo do cinto de segurança soou alto na escuridão.

Ela virou para a esquerda, depois passou por várias placas de pare sem parar. Mas eu me sentia estranhamente tranquilo, nada preocupado com nosso destino e bastante animado com a coisa toda. Olhei o rosto dela, iluminado só pelas luzes do painel, e senti um profundo alívio que ia além da minha fuga afortunada.

Ela estava aqui. Era real.

Peguei meu celular do bolso. E disquei o número de Jeremy.

\- Onde você está? – sua voz era exigente. – Estamos te esperando pela eternidade.

\- Encontrei uma amiga da empresa de casamento, irei jantar com o pessoal, e eles me levarão pra casa. – olhei de soslaio para minha salvadora misteriosa.

\- Amiga?

\- Ela é lésbica, cara, tenho que ir. – não daria tempo para seus questionamentos idiotas.

Quando desliguei, demorei mais do que alguns minutos olhando o rosto perfeito para perceber mais do que isso. Para perceber que ela estava absurdamente furiosa.

\- Você está bem? – eu estava afetado pela sua beleza de novo.

\- Não. – afirmou sem folego e cuspindo as palavras.

Esperei em silêncio, observando seu rosto enquanto os olhos em brasa olhavam para a frente.

O carro parou de repente, com os freios gritando. Olhei em volta, mas estava escuro demais para ver algum a coisa além do contorno vago de árvores nas laterais da rua. Não estávamos mais na cidade.

\- Seu ferimento é muito sério?

\- Não, foi um arranhão, acho que nem vai precisar de ponto. Você está machucada?

Ela olhou para mim nessa hora, com um a espécie de descrença irritada. Fofa. Eu queria apertar sua bochecha.

\- É claro que não estou machucada.

\- Fantástico – afirmei feliz. A noite estava melhorando. – Hã, posso perguntar por que você está tão furiosa? Eu fiz algum a coisa?

Ela expirou repentinamente.

\- Não seja burro, Beau.

\- Desculpa aí.

Ela lançou outro olhar de descrença e balançou a cabeça.

\- Você acha que ficaria bem se eu deixasse você aqui no carro só por alguns… - Antes que ela pudesse terminar, eu estiquei o braço e segurei a mão dela, apoiada no câmbio. Ela reagiu ficando paralisada de novo; mas não afastou a mão.

Era a primeira vez que eu tocava na pele dela, sem ser acidental e nem por uma fração de segundo. Apesar de a mão dela estar tão fria quanto eu esperava, a minha pareceu queimar com o contato. A pele dela era tão macia.

\- Não fui claro que sou bem mais divertido do um potencial assassinato? – minha voz tinha decido uma oitava. – Que tal você parar de querer fugir de mim.

Ela me olhou com irritação, e, com o antes, parecia que estava esperando que eu soltasse em vez de se soltar, com o poderia ter feito com facilidade.

Depois de um momento, ela fechou os olhos.

\- Eu estou surpresa que minhas intenções ficaram tão óbvias. – suspirou pesadamente. – Tudo bem, me dê um segundo.

Eu não tinha problema com isso. Fiquei com a mão de leve onde estava, mas comecei a massagear o torso da mão, tirando vantagem dos olhos fechados dela para encarar abertamente. Lentamente, a tensão no rosto dela começou a sumir, até a pele ficar lisa e a expressão, vazia como a de uma estátua. Um a bela estátua, entalhada por um gênio artístico. Afrodite, talvez. Era ela a deusa da beleza?

Havia aquela leve fragrância no carro de novo, uma coisa que eu não conseguia identificar.

E então, ela abriu os olhos e olhou lentam ente para a minha mão.

\- Quer que eu solte? – ela me olhou com cuidado.

\- Isso seria melhor. – _Não que ela quisesse._ Bom.

Contrariado, tirei a mão da dela. Parecia que eu tinha segurado cubos de gelo.

\- Melhor? — perguntei. Ela respirou fundo.

\- Não exatamente.

\- O que foi, ruiva? Qual é o problema?

Ela quase sorriu, mas não havia humor nos olhos dela.

\- Pode ser surpresa para você, Beau, mas tenho problemas com meu gênio. Às vezes, tenho dificuldade de perdoar facilmente quando alguém … me ofende.

\- Eu...?

\- Pare, Beau — disse ela antes que eu pudesse dizer a segunda palavra. — Não estou falando de você. — Ela me olhou com olhos arregalados. — Você percebeu que eles estavam falando sério? Que iam mesmo matar você?

\- É, eu meio que atrapalhei os planos deles para a noite.

\- É totalmente ridículo! — Parecia que ela estava se irritando de novo. — Quem é assassinado em Port Angeles? Qual é seu problema, Beau? Por que tudo que é mortal parece procurar você?

Eu pisquei.

\- Eu… não tenho resposta para isso.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e repuxou os lábios, expirando pelo nariz.

\- Então não posso dar um a lição de boas maneiras naqueles bandidos?

\- Hã, não. Por favor? – ri de sua cara irritada.

Ela deu um suspiro longo e lento, com os olhos fechados de novo.

\- Que desagradável.

\- Vamos para o meu estúdio, preciso fazer um curativo nesse braço. – disse com calma. – E... bem, já cancelei meus planos com Jeremy e Allen, você é minha carona para casa.

Sorri. E ela arqueou a sobrancelha para mim.

Ela estava decepcionada que eu tinha a impedido de ir dar uma surra nos bandidos com as suas espinhas vertebrais, então pensei em algo que fosse recompensa-la por isso. Ela parecia curiosa sobre meus trabalhos, e bem, aquela situação toda maluca tinha confirmado as palavras de Jules. Ela era uma vampira.

Tinha que ser.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela ligou o motor e deu meia-volta. Voltam os rapidamente para a cidade. De repente, estávamos debaixo dos postes de rua, ainda seguindo rápido demais, costurando com facilidade os carros que passeavam lentam ente junto ao calçadão. Indiquei a direção, e passamos a frente do cinema onde eu vi de relance os meus dois bons amigos.

Gemi baixinho ao notar que tinha esquecido minha jaqueta com Jer, e também da roupa de cama.

\- Está doendo? – sua voz preocupada parecia um pouco urgente.

\- Não, é que lembrei agora que os bandidos vão usar minhas roupas de cama para só Deus sabe o que. – suspirei. – Cetim e seda.

Ela me encarou ainda incrédula. Como se minha reação despreocupada a tivesse assustado. Bom, eu nunca ficava pensando demais nas coisas ruins da vida. Eram muitas, dolorosas e não traziam nada de bom para nós, reles mortais.

\- Isso pode ser recuperado. – disse depois de um segundo. – Não quer ir comer primeiro?

\- E ir parecendo um mendigo com essa roupa estrupiada ao seu lado? – perguntei retoricamente. – Não, obrigado.

\- Não sou nada de mais. – disse sem muita preocupação. – E o código de ética dos atendentes requer que eles não se importem com a roupa dos clientes.

\- Achei que estava curiosa em saber do meu trabalho. – estreitei os olhos. – Pedimos comida no meu estúdio.

Ela sorriu e parou o carro. A fachada branca do barracão familiar me fez suspirar aliviado.

As palmas das minhas mãos começaram a suar quando saí do carro, me apressando para abrir a porta pequena do prédio. Eu nunca tinha tido um encontro dentro dele, mas se a ideia era falar sobre segredos, eu podia falar o que eu fazia para ela. Queria que ela conhecesse tudo de mim, afinal, eu nunca me senti desse jeito. Nunca. Minhas exs eram nada comparado a vontade que eu tinha de ficar com Edythe Cullen.

Ela sorriu para mim quando passou, e meu coração saltou em um batimento duplo.

O galpão era dividido em 2. Um era o cenário em si: uma cama king size, com molduras de madeiras diversas. Sendo elas podiam ser trocadas a gosto do cliente. As luzes, focos, e reflexos estavam todos guardados, apoiados ao lado. A luz fraca, dava pra ver a silhueta da cama e me peguei pensando como Edythe ficaria nela.

Eu encarei minha acompanhante. E ela encarava a cama com certa surpresa.

\- Archie não deixou você olhar os desenhos? – perguntei surpreso.

\- Não... eu não consegui ver nada. – havia certa frustração em suas palavras. – Então...

\- Venha, vamos para o estúdio. – chamei indo para onde eu tinha uma espécie de cabine de operações.

Nela, eu tinha uma câmera de revelação. Impressoras hightech, as câmeras, as telas pra cada câmeras, e um computador criado e montado somente para edições. Fora toda a parte de desenhos digitais. Um pequeno armário ficava ao lado da porta que dava ao vestiário, que eu pagava 200 dólares para que fosse limpo todas as semanas do mês. Mais 150 para que as roupas de cama fossem lavadas de maneira profissional.

Eu tirei minha camisa enquanto Edythe se sentou na poltrona que eu tinha a frente da mesa de escritório.

O corte estava estancado, então eu entrei no vestiário, lavei, e utilizando o pequeno kit de primeiros socorros para colocar um band-aid gigante.

\- Beau. – Ouvi a voz rouca de Edythe. – Precisa de ajuda?

\- Não, estou bem.

\- Não acha melhor ir até minha mãe? – sua preocupação era tocante.

\- Não, já limpei o ferimento. – Respondi calmo. – Pode me fazer um favor?

\- Claro. – Sai do vestiário e ela me encarou durante alguns segundo.

\- Pede algo pra comer, e duas latas de coca. – Sorri. – Vou colocar uma camisa e passar a pomada nesse braço.

Ela se levantou, com o cenho franzido. Encarava a mancha roxa enorme e o inchaço de onde eu tinha levado a pancada do cano de ferro. Seus dedos pararam no ar, como se tivesse num dilema, mas durou pouco. Era reconfortante seus dedos gelados analisando minha pele.

\- Eu ainda quero ir retribuir o favor. – ri de sua voz aborrecida. – Me passe a pomada.

\- Você tem que controlar seu temperamento. – disse estendendo o tubo. – Não quebrou nada, só doí um pouco quando eu mexo.

\- Foi uma batida forte. – ela estava irritada. – Estou machucando?

\- Hm, não. – sorri calmo. – Pede a comida, suponho que você não vai pedir nada de você. – disse quando ela parou de acarinhar meu braço.

O rosto dela se contorceu entre um sorriso amarelo e uma careta. Ri baixinho e fui até o armário, tomando minha camisa de mangas curtas, suspirando pensando que passaria frio. Tomei o cuidado de jogar a minha camisa fora. Ela parecia controlada, mas eu sabia que o cheiro poderia ser um problema. Afinal, mesmo que parecesse bem, eu via os músculos se tencionarem e relaxarem conforme o tempo.

\- Posso escolher? – perguntou com os olhos dourados preocupados e quentes.

\- À vontade. – respondi me sentando na cadeira do meu escritório.

Quando ela terminou, se sentou poltrona a frente da minha mesa. Desenhava com a pontas dos dedos na mesa de madeira escura. Olhava para a madeira tentando ler as linhas da madeira, ficando em silêncio e me olhava em seguido por entre os cílios.

Suspirei.

\- Você deveria parar com isso. – repreendi para quebrar o gelo.

\- Com o que?

\- Essa coisa que você faz, com as covinhas e a hipnose, sei lá. Você não precisa ficar tentando toda hora tirar de mim coisas me deslumbrando toda hora.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

\- Eu faço um a coisa?

\- Com o se você não soubesse o efeito que tem nas pessoas.

\- Acho que consigo pensar em alguns efeitos… — A expressão dela ficou sombria por um segundo, mas se abriu, e ela sorriu. — Mas ninguém nunca tinha me acusado de hipnose por covinhas.

\- Você consegue tudo com facilidade de mim, e das pessoas ao redor, Edythe.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e ignorou minha cutucada.

\- Então funciona em você, essa coisa que você acha que eu faço?

Eu suspirei.

\- Obviamente.

\- Deixei de me importar com o que pensam de mim tem um tempo. – disse girando a caneta na mesa. – E não costumo sorrir como agora.

\- Bom, todos os homens agradecem por isso. Eles podem cair e tropeçar por se distraírem.

Sua risada me fez sorrir.

E depois de alguns minutos, a buzina do entregador soou, indicando que minha comida tinha chegado. Me levantei, indo até a minha carteira, pedindo licença e indo até a moto, pegando o prato e o pagando. O calor dele me deixou reconfortado.

\- O que você pediu? – Perguntei quando voltei a sala do meu escritório.

\- Ravióli de cogumelos. – Ela disse quietamente, girando uma de minhas canetas em seus dedos. – Você tem até pratos? – perguntou surpresa. – E estou um pouco curiosa... dá razão de ter me trazido aqui.

\- Tenho, pois, as vezes as sessões terminam muito tarde. – afinal, tudo dependia da performance dos casais. – E em Phoenix eu dormia as vezes no estúdio. Ainda não aconteceu disso aqui, mas é sempre bom estar preparado. – disse começando a comer e me servindo de coca.

Não tinha percebido, mas estava realmente com sede.

Os olhos dela estavam atentos e intensos.

\- E a razão?

 ** _Perguntar se você é uma vampira?_** Mas decidi ir com calma.

\- Trocar figurinhas. – ela se lembraria da minha referência?

Sua postura ficou rígida, me avisando que ela se lembrava.

\- Podemos falar de hoje à noite antes? – questionou calma e cautelosa.

Franzi o cenho mandando mais uma arfada pra dentro.

\- Hoje à noite?

\- Sim, sua quase morte. – e o tom aborrecido estava de volta a sua bela voz. – Com o está se sentindo?

\- O que você quer dizer?

Torci para ela não ligar os olhos de hipnose e me obrigar a falar a verdade, porque o que eu sentia no momento era… excitação. Ela estava bem aqui, comigo, espontaneamente, consegui tocar na mão dela e devia ter algum as horas à frente junto com ela, pois ela teria de me levar para casa. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz e perdido ao mesmo tempo.

\- Está com frio, tonto, enjoado…?

O jeito com o ela listou as palavras me fez pensar em um exame médico. E eu não sentia frio nem enjoo… nem tontura de um ponto de vista médico.

\- Não entrarei em choque. – pisquei. – Fique tranquila. Procuro me esquecer rapidamente de situações desagradáveis.

\- Desagradáveis. – murmurou ironicamente. – Você é um risco a todos os bons números de segurança pública de Port Angeles.

\- Não seja malvada, Edythe. – olhei arteiro para ela. – Sei me defender. – a careta que ela fez era impagável. – Fui assaltado já outras vezes. E estou aqui.

\- Seu anjo da guarda paga hora extra. – afirmou amarga. – Mas fico mais tranquila com você comendo. – o olhar se amornou quando eu coloquei outra garfada de ravioli dentro do meu corpo.

Rolei os olhos e decidi parar de tentar comer pelas beiradas.

\- Pronta para trocar figurinhas? – perguntei suave. – Vai responder as perguntas que eu fizer?

Seus dedos se encolheram e seu rosto ficou estrategicamente comedido. Como se ela precisasse pensar em seus próximos passos. Coloquei meus dedos pertos do seu, colocando minha mão por cima de seus dedos.

\- Edythe?

\- Depende das suas perguntas. – disse num sopro. – E bem... eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas primeiro...

Desenhei padrões aleatórios no dorso de sua mão.

\- Irei saber apenas aquilo que quiser responder. – ser compreensivo era a melhor solução, pois ela parecia genuinamente em batalha consigo mesma para poder falar. – E pergunte. Primeiro as damas, correto?

Riu baixinho e franziu o cenho.

\- Você desenha pessoas nuas? – bom, ela era inteligente. – Ou... esse cenário é para os de casamento.

Sorri.

\- Um pouco dos dois eu diria. – encostei na cadeira e relaxei. – São casais, e eles estão nus. – pelo olhar que ela me deu eu sabia que Edythe tinha compreendido a forma.

\- Isso... tem algum porquê?

\- Sim. – afirmei arqueando as sobrancelhas. – E se pensa que é apenas pelo prazer carnal de ver... bom, se fosse esse o caso eu abriria o PornHub.

\- Não quis ofender... – sorri e avancei para ela. Olhando o enrijecer de seu corpo. **_Cuidado_**. Me afastei um pouco.

\- Não estou ofendido. – assegurei. – Estamos trocando figurinhas lembra? – ela me deu um pequeno sorriso. – Quer que eu conte como começou? – seus olhos se abriram em expectativa. – É um pouco longo...

\- Temos tempo. – assegurou.

Sorri.

\- Eu sempre gostei de fotografias e de desenhos realistas. – voltei a perseguir sua mão gelada. – Toda vida, era algo estranho. Mas eu gostava de tudo... que me causasse uma emoção. Desejo, amor, carinho, ódio, nojo... todas emoções fortes me causavam pequenos surtos e eu desenhava baseado naquela emoção. – minha voz estava calma e tranquila. – Aos 16, eu já era um dos fotógrafos principais de Sophie. E estava com a minha primeira namorada quando eu fiz minha primeira arte nua. – ri de sua careta a menção de uma namorada. – Foi algo bem diferente do que você está pensando.

\- Ela foi sua primeira modelo?

\- Sim, mas ela é lésbica. – pisquei. – Namoramos mais para as aparências do que por nós. Enfim, uma vez cheguei em casa, e minha mãe estava... hum... – corei ao lembrar daquele dia. – Er... transando com Phil. – ela riu com uma careta.

\- Nojento.

\- Sim, mas aquilo foi o start. – resolvi reformular. – Eu sou um pouco lerdo, então ao ouvir os... sons... fui ver o que era. Graças a Deus, não vi nada demais só eles se abraçando nus na cama. – Edythe riu de meu rosto corado. – O rosto de minha mãe, porém, foi o que me fez ficar fascinado. Era um amor... uma devoção. Tão intensa e vibrante.

\- Algo realmente bonito. – ela completou entendendo. – Não é o sexo... é...

\- É o sexo. – corrigi. – Mas é o sexo com proposito. Eu, antes de assumir que gostava disso, pesquisei. Em algumas religiões o sexo é tratado como conexão entre duas pessoas. Uma troca de conhecimento. – olhar vidrado nela era fascinante. – Como se por breves minutos dois se tornassem um. Quando contei isso a minha namorada, ela me incentivou. Sim, ficou nua. Posou para fotos e desenhos.

\- E onde Sophie entra nisso? – perguntou curiosa.

\- Samantha era mais velha e sempre quis ser organizadora de eventos. Não era surpresa ela estar com Sophie. Então, um dia minha madrinha a pegou analisando as fotos e desenhos. – ri da lembrança. – Ela me vendeu, e quando eu desenhei o primeiro casal, mal sabia que tinha sido ela a encomendar o estúdio, o cenário e tudo mais.

\- Isso é realmente profundo. – disse olhando para a cama. – Todos veriam como uma forma velada de... bom, desejo carnal. Ou então uma satisfação masculina.

\- Não fico nem excitado. – brinquei constrangido. – Foco mesmo nos rostos. No movimento dos corpos.

\- Um artista. – disse sublime.

\- Bom, é isso. – conclui. – Mais alguma pergunta?

Edythe trocou a feição de curiosa para receosa em segundos.

\- Nós conversamos antes que você estava… tentando entender o que eu sou. Eu queria saber se você fez algum progresso com isso.

Eu não respondi, e ela levantou o rosto. Mergulhei o pãozinho no molho do ravioli e soquei pra dentro. EU tinha avançado, se aquela loucura fosse verdade. E o que eu podia dizer? Fiz algum progresso? Ou só tropecei em outra teoria ainda mais imbecil do que aranhas radioativas? Com o eu poderia dizer aquela palavra em voz alta, aquela na qual vinha tentando não pensar a noite toda?

Não sei com o minha expressão devia estar, mas a dela se suavizou de repente.

\- É ruim assim ? — perguntou ela.

\- Posso… podem os não falar sobre isso aqui? – olhei para a cama pensando que ela iria rir de mim de novo.

\- É muito ruim. – murmurou ela, em parte para si mesma. Havia algum a coisa muito triste e… quase velha nos olhos dela. Cansaço, derrota. Doeu de um jeito estranho vê-la infeliz.

\- Você é meio pessimista. – analisei com a voz macia. – Meu medo é que você fuja e eu tenha que dormir aqui. Fora, que isso é uma troca de figurinhas, e só você teve sua curiosidade saciada até agora.

O rosto dela relaxou.

\- Minha vez, então?

\- Isso.

\- Podem os tentar – murmurou Edythe e eu arqueei minha sobrancelha. – Mas sem promessas.

\- Tranquilo. – eu tinha duas mil perguntas, então fui pela mais fácil. – Por que você está aqui em Port Angeles?

Ela olhou para baixo e cruzou as mãos lentamente sobre a mesa vazia à frente dela. Olhou para mim por baixo dos cílios longos, e havia sugestão de sorriso no rosto.

Meu pau girou metaforicamente em desejo.

\- Próxima — disse ela.

\- Mas essa foi a mais fácil! Ela deu de ombros.

\- Próxima?

Olhei para baixo, frustrado. Girei os talheres nos meus dedos, mexi no ravioli notando que ela tinha pegado o diabo do maior tamanho da marmita. Coloquei-o na boca devagar, ainda de olhos baixos, mastigando enquanto pensava. Os cogumelos estavam bons. Engoli e tomei outro gole da Coca antes de olhar para ela.

\- Tudo bem, então. — Eu a fitei e continuei devagar. — Digam os, hipoteticamente, que… alguém … pudesse saber o que as pessoas estão pensando, ler a mente delas, sabe como é… com algum as exceções. – se ela não respondeu a primeira, a mais de boa, como ela iria responder essa que afirmava que ela lia mentes.

Mas ela olhou para mim com calma e disse.

\- Só uma exceção. Hipoteticamente.

Ah, caramba. Pisquei devagar. Demorei um minuto para me recuperar. Ela esperou com paciência.

\- Você está estimulando o nerd em mim. – resmunguei animado o sangue correndo mais rápido em minhas veias. – Mas seria só um a exceção, então. Com o uma coisa assim funcionária? Quais são as limitações? Como… esse alguém … acharia outra pessoa exatamente na hora certa? Com o poderia saber que eu estava numa encrenca? — Minhas perguntas convolutas não faziam nenhum sentido no final.

\- Hipoteticamente? – ela riu da minha animação nerd sem sentido.

Ela. Lia. Mentes.

Isso era incrível.

\- Claro.

\- Bom, se… esse alguém…

\- Vamos chamá-la de Jane — sugeri. Ele deu um sorriso torto.

\- Se sua Jane Hipotética estivesse prestando mais atenção, o momento não teria que ter sido tão preciso. — Ela revirou os olhos. — Ainda não entendo com o isso pode acontecer. Com o alguém se mete tanto em confusão, de forma tão consistente e em lugares tão improváveis? Você teria acabado com as estatísticas de criminalidade de Port Angeles por um a década, sabe.

\- Isso não é minha culpa, já disse para não ser uma menina má.

Ela ficou me olhando com a frustração familiar nos olhos.

\- Eu sei, mas tenho que culpar alguém por você se meter nessas situações de quase morte.

\- Com o você soube?

Ela olhou nos meus olhos, dividida, e achei que estava lutando contra o desejo de simplesmente me contar a verdade.

\- Pode confiar em mim, sabe — murmurei. Estendi a mão lentamente para colocar em cima das dela, mas ela puxou as dela dois centímetros, e deixei a minha pousar na mesa.

\- É o que eu quero fazer — admitiu ela, a voz ainda m ais baixa do que a minha. – Mas isso não quer dizer que esteja certo.

\- Não era certo eu contar que desenho pessoas nuas. – suspirei, um pouco chateado. – Transando. Pra você. E sendo honesto, já estou muito envolvido nisso para você querer me deixar de fora, Edythe. – franzi o cenho. – Por favor?

Ela hesitou mais um segundo, e tudo saiu em um jorro.

\- Eu o segui até Port Angeles. Nunca tentei manter uma determinada pessoa viva, e é muito mais problemático do que eu acreditava. Mas deve ser assim porque é você. As pessoas com uns parecem passar o dia todo sem muitas catástrofes. Eu me enganei, quando disse que você era um ímã para acidentes. Essa classificação não é ampla o bastante. Você é um ímã para confusão. Se existir algum a coisa perigosa em um raio de quinze quilômetros, vai chegar a você, invariavelmente.

Não me incomodei de ela estar me seguindo; na verdade, senti uma onda estranha de prazer. Ela estava ali atrás de mim. Ela ficou olhando, esperando que eu reagisse.

Pensei no que ela disse, hoje e antes… Você acha que eu posso ser assustadora?

\- Me envolvi com a confusão Edythe também, correto? – brinquei e ela riu sem humor.

\- Sem dúvida.

Pensei calmamente em tudo, olhando para sua mão. Era perfeitamente desenhada e parecia ser feita de mármore.

\- Posso? – olhei e ela engoliu a seco enquanto eu desenhava o contorno de seus dedos com a ponta dos meus mesmos. – Foram duas vezes agora. – murmurei. – Obrigado. – apertei de leve, sentindo os músculos e tendões responderem ao meu toque. Ela só ficou me olhando com um tremor nos lábios e a testa franzida. Tentei aliviar a tensão com um a piada. – Já pensou que talvez minha hora tivesse chegado naquela primeira vez, com a van, e que talvez você esteja interferindo no meu destino? Com o naqueles filmes tipo A premonição? – Minha piada não gerou reação. Ela franziu mais a testa. – Edythe? – Ela virou o rosto para baixo de novo, com o cabelo caindo sobre as bochechas, e mal consegui ouvir a resposta.

\- Aquela não foi a primeira vez — disse ela. — Sua hora chegou no dia que eu o conheci. Não foram duas vezes que você quase morreu. Foram três. A primeira vez que salvei você… foi de mim mesma. – Tão claramente com o se estivesse de volta na primeira aula de biologia, consegui ver o olhar assassino de Edythe. Ouvi de novo a frase que passou pela minha cabeça naquela hora: **_Se um olhar matasse…_** \- Você lembra? — perguntou ela. Estava m e olhando agora, com o rosto perfeito muito sério. — Entendeu?

\- Sim.

Ela esperou mais um pouco, outra reação. Com o não falei nada, as sobrancelhas se juntaram.

\- Pode ir em bora agora — disse ela para mim . — Seus amigos ainda estão no cinema.

\- Qual é? Já se irritou com a minha presença? – brinquei virando sua mão. – Belas linhas...

\- Como...? – ela balançou a cabeça. – Como você pode falar isso?

Dei uma tapinha nas mãos dela, totalmente calmo. Era uma coisa que eu já tinha decidido. Não importava para mim se ela era… parente do Drácula. Mas ela importava. Onde ela estivesse era onde eu queria estar.

\- Termina de responder minha pergunta. – ignorei, já que falar os motivos, seria ridículo. – Como você me encontrou?

Ela me olhou com irritação por um momento, com o se estivesse desejando que eu também ficasse irritado. Com o isso não funcionou, ela balançou a cabeça e deu um suspiro.

\- Eu estava vigiando os pensamentos de Jeremy — disse ela, com o se fosse a coisa mais normal. — Sem cuidado nenhum … com o eu disse, só você pode ser ameaçado de assassinato em Port Angeles. No início, não percebi quando você saiu sozinho. Depois, quando notei que não estava m ais com ele, saí dirigindo em busca de alguém que tivesse visto você. Encontrei a livraria até a qual você andou, m as percebi que você não tinha entrado. Você foi para o sul, e eu sabia que teria que dar meia-volta logo. Só estava esperando você, procurando ao acaso pelos pensamentos de todo mundo que conseguisse ouvir, para ver se alguém tinha reparado em você, e assim eu saberia onde estava. Não tinha motivos para ficar preocupada… mas comecei a ficar ansiosa… — Ela estava perdida em pensamentos agora, olhando para além de mim. — Comecei a dirigir em círculos, ainda… escutando. O sol finalmente estava se pondo e eu estava prestes a sair do carro e procurá-lo a pé. E então… — Ela parou de repente, trincando os dentes com um estalo alto.

\- Então o quê?

Ela voltou a se concentrar no meu rosto.

\- Eu ouvi o que ela estava pensando. Vi seu rosto na mente dela e soube o que ela estava planejando fazer.

\- Mas você chegou lá a tempo. – Ela inclinou a cabeça de leve. – E eu sei me defender.

\- Foi mais difícil do que você pode imaginar sair dirigindo, deixar que eles se safassem. Sei que foi a coisa certa, mas, ainda assim… muito difícil.

Tentei não imaginar o que ela teria feito se eu não tivesse pedido que ela se afastasse. Ri imaginando uma cena da série titãs, onde o Robin espancava meio mundo. Mas suspirei.

\- Foi um dos motivos de eu ter aceitado seu convite. – admitiu. – Eu estava curiosa, mas eu teria outras chances. Queria ter deixado você ir ao cinema com Jeremy e Allen, mas temia procurar aquelas pessoas se não estivesse com você.

Minha mão ainda estava sobre a dela, a desenhando. Meus dedos estavam começando a ficar dormentes, mas não me importei. Se ela não protestasse, eu jamais voltaria a me mexer. Ela ficou me olhando, esperando uma reação que não veio.

\- Pare de me olhar assim, seus avisos são inúteis. – Estava concentrado em ler seus dedos. Desenha-los agora seria fácil. – Eu não irei embora se você não me expulsar. Com todas as letras.

Ela respirou fundo.

\- Isso é algo bem idiota de se falar. – olhou para meu prato. – Terminou?

\- Sim. – ri. – E eu costumo ser bem teimoso.

\- Quer ir para casa agora? – perguntou rolando os olhos e eu me levantei. Levando o prato para a copa pequena que ficava ao lado do banheiro.

Ela iria sumir?

\- Para ser honesto, não. – respondi quando voltei.

Ela franziu a testa, com o se minha resposta incomodasse.

\- Está tarde. Seu pai irá pedir explicações se você chegar tarde.

\- Sua família deve estar preocupada também. – refleti. – Desculpe.

Ela me lançou um olhar enquanto tirava algum a coisa do bolso.

\- Dá para passar os 15 minutos sem um pedido de desculpas desnecessário?

Sorri. Então ela queria ficar? Isso era interessante. Eu estava segurando a minha língua para pedir uma sessão de fotos dela nua.

\- Hã, provavelmente não — admiti. Ela riu uma vez, e se levantou, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Quer ir? Sem mais perguntas sobre... meu estúdio?

\- Tenho, mas elas podem ser feitas no carro. – respondeu. – E eu não tive minha pergunta principal respondida.

Sorri.

\- Eu já a respondi. – será que ela não lia Batman? Batgirl era uma referência.

Então seu rosto ficou confuso, mas aos poucos ele foi endurecendo. Acho que ela se lembrou do que eu chamei. A raiva costumava nos fazer esquecer de coisas. Ela devia estar realmente furiosa.

\- E por que demônios você me chamou aqui? – Oh, agora ela estava irritada.

\- Vamos embora... – pedi com um olhar tranquilo.

\- Beau. Me responda.

Parei de costas para ela, com a mão na maçaneta do meu escritório.

\- Não me interessa se você é uma... – engoli a seco. – Vampira. Ou uma súcubo. Ou um anjo caído. Você salvou minha bunda várias vezes, e honestamente eu estava pensando em te chamar pra sair quando você desse as caras na escola.

Evitei virar quando ouvi sua respiração saltar surpresa. Sorri.

\- Não importa o que você é. – afirmei com um sorriso. – Eu, realmente, não ligo. Então que tal discutirmos os detalhes no carro?


	9. Teoria

# 9\. Teoria

# (POV Edythe)

Ele sabia.

Ele sabia e estava entrando confortavelmente no meu carro. Não estava com nenhum pingo de medo, e cantarolava uma música qualquer.

Mecanicamente, eu andei até a porta do motorista, entrei em meu volvo e o pus para andar. Ainda estava atordoada com a resolução que Beaufort queria estar ali. E que, milagrosamente, queria me chamar para sair. Como se eu fosse uma garota humana normal que merecesse todos os esforços desse humano incrivelmente intrigante em tentar me cortejar.

\- Posso fazer só mais uma? – ele pediu com tranquilidade enquanto saímos de Port Angeles.

Eu estava nervosa, murmurando mentalmente que aquilo era, na verdade, algo passageiro. Mas, ainda assim, era realmente satisfatório prolongar nossa conversa.

Ter Beau comigo, de boa vontade, com a verdade exposta... era o mais próximo do paraíso. Eu suspirei com o dilema, então disse.

\- Uma.

\- Bem... – ele hesitou por um momento, como se estivesse decidindo qual pergunta ia fazer. – Você disse que sabia que eu não tinha entrado na livraria, e que eu tinha ido para o sul. Eu só estava me perguntando como você sabia disso.

Eu olhei para além do para-brisa. Esta era outra questão que não revelava nada sobre ele, e muito sobre mim. Mas o que seria mais revelador do que a verdade que ele já sabia? Dei os ombros mentalmente.

\- Eu segui seu cheiro. – disse rápida e direta.

Ele ficaria assustado agora? Eu queria ver o seu rosto, mas eu estava com medo do que eu ia ver. Ao invés disso, eu escutei a sua respiração acelerando e depois se estabilizando. Ele falou novamente após um momento, e a sua voz estava tranquila e brincalhona, como sempre.

\- E você também não respondeu uma das minhas perguntas – ele disse.

Eu olhei para o alto, em sua direção, com uma careta. Ele estava procrastinando, é claro.

\- Qual delas?

\- Os detalhes de você ler mentes. – sorriu animadamente para mim. E isso provocou alguns problemas em minha mente. – Você pode ler a mente de todo mundo, em qualquer lugar? Como você faz isso? Todos podem ler, ou só aqueles ultrapoderosos? – o brilho animado em seus olhos era... apavorante.

Ele estava tão confortável com isso. Tão... sereno.

\- Isso é mais que uma – acusei tonta.

Beau riu e deu os ombros dando os ombros.

\- Eu já sei da parte mais importante, contar esses detalhes não vai mudar muita coisa. – provocou com cuidado e, de novo, ele estava certo, é claro.

Suspirei, ainda desconfortável com esse fato.

A palavra com V estava pesando o clima do carro.

\- Não, sou só eu. E eu não consigo ouvir qualquer um, em qualquer lugar. Eu tenho que estar pelo menos um pouco perto. Quanto mais familiar é a… voz de alguém, de mais longe eu posso ouvi-la. Mas ainda assim, não mais longe que alguns quilômetros. – Eu tentei pensar em uma maneira de descrever isso de uma forma que soasse compreensível. Uma analogia a qual ele podia imaginar. – É como estar num corredor enorme e cheio de gente, todos falando ao mesmo tempo. É só um ruído, um zumbido de vozes no fundo. Até que eu me concentro em uma das vozes, e aí o que ela está pensando se torna claro. Na maioria das vezes eu desligo todas, senão, eu posso me distrair demais. E então fica mais fácil parecer normal – eu fiz uma careta – Isso quando eu não estou respondendo acidentalmente ao pensamento das pessoas e não a suas vozes.

\- Apesar de achar bem reconfortante, eu me pergunto por que você não pode ler a minha mente.

\- Reconfortante para você. – reclamei quase rosnando o vendo rir. – E acho que sua mente deve funcionar de um jeito diferente das outras. Em uma frequência de onda diferente.

\- Talvez eu seja uma aberração. – bom, isso era esperado dele. Rolei os olhos bufando com a ironia disso. – Mas aprecio essa diferença.

\- O que você pode pensar que me assustaria? – desafiei prepotentemente.

O sorriso dele diminuiu e sua feição ficou exatamente igual a de uma que me rendeu piadas por parte de minhas irmãs. No casamento, quando ele cantava músicas latinas, engrossando a voz, e olhando como um predador para a plateia, reações humanas que eu nunca tive tomaram conta de mim.

\- Quer queimar sua figurinha com isso? – o tom rouco era calmo e profundo.

Olhei para frente. Eu iria bater o carro, se eu não fizesse.

O risinho baixo dele me fariam corar se isso fosse possível. Engoli a seco.

\- É apenas uma teoria. – era melhor ignorar o tema. Eu ficava estranhamente nervosa quando ele sugeria que... bom... que me desejava. – Sobre a sua mente.

\- É uma boa.

\- O que nos leva a você. – retomei a compostura.

\- Pergunte o que quiser. – ele deu os ombros. – Só que diminua o caralho da velocidade. Você está indo a quase duzentos por hora, e se batermos quem vira pasta sou eu. – ele provocou e piscou, levemente afetado.

Ele estava realmente preocupado com a **_velocidade_**?

Eu revirei meus olhos.

\- Com todas as coisas para se preocupar... – não terminei e rolei os olhos. – Relaxe, Beau.

\- Minha musa está tentando me matar. – cantarolou ele com uma nota de preocupação.

\- Não vamos bater. – ri. – Agora quem está fugindo do tema? – acusei.

Quantas vezes ele ia adiar a conversa? Como diabos ele tinha descoberto? O que ele sabia? E, o mais importante, por que ele ainda estava aqui?

Ele mordeu o seu lábio de novo, e sua expressão se tornou preocupada, quase com dor.

Eu dominei a minha impaciência e suavizei a minha voz. Eu não queria que ele ficasse estressado .

\- Eu não ri, você já sabe a resposta. – murmurei, desejando que esse fosse o único obstáculo que o estivesse hesitando em falar.

\- Estou mais preocupado que você me ache estupido e que eu tenha cometido um crime.

\- Crime?

\- Er... meio que era um segredo. – deu os ombros.

Ele sabia dos Volturi? Fiquei nervosa de novo. Isso seria um problema.

Relaxei logo em seguida. Se Beau tivesse tido contato com um Volturi, ele não estaria aqui. E esse pensamento me fez gelar.

Ele nunca os conheceria se dependesse de mim.

\- Não posso imaginar que um segredo desse seja uma infração grave. – era, mas ele não precisava saber disso.

Ele olhou para baixo, se recusando a olhar em meus olhos. Os segundos passavam.

Seu suspiro era cansado.

\- Eu não sei como começar.

\- Que tal pelo começo? – sugeri pacientemente. – Tirou a teoria dos quadrinhos? – não lembro de ver quadrinhos de vampiros em seu quarto.

\- Ah, não. – riu. – Sem quadrinhos.

Eu pensei em várias coisas que podiam tê-lo inspirado.

\- Filme? Livro...?

Eu devia ter dado uma olhada em sua coleção quando ele estava fora da casa. Eu não tinha nem ideia se Bram Stoker ou Anne Rice estavam naquela pilha de livros usados…

\- Hum... olha, eu leio bastante coisa sobre vocês, mas nem tinha me passado pela cabeça. – ele disse. – Bolei isso no sábado, quando fui a praia.

Por essa eu não esperava. A bisbilhotice local sobre nós nunca tinha dado em nada tão bizarro - ou tão preciso. Tinha algum novo rumor que eu tinha perdido? Beau desviou o olhar de suas mãos e viu a surpresa em meu rosto.

\- Eu dei de cara com uma amiga de infância. – ele sorriu se lembrando de algo engraçado. – Julie Black. A mãe dela e Charlie são amigos desde que eu era bebê.

Julie Black - o nome não me era familiar, e mesmo assim me lembrava de alguma coisa… algum tempo, há um tempo atrás… eu encarei o para-brisa, procurando através das memórias tentando achar alguma conexão.

\- A mãe dela é uma anciã Quileute. – disse sugestivo e a reposta veio na minha cabeça.

Julie Black. Ekeda Black. Uma descendente, sem dúvida.

Isso era tão mal quanto eu podia imaginar.

Ele tinha descoberto da verdade de alguém que nos considerava como aberrações da natureza. Monstros. Minha mente estava voando pelas ramificações enquanto o carro passava ao redor das curvas escuras da estrada, meu corpo rígido, com angústia - se movimentando apenas o necessário e automáticas ações para dirigir o carro.

Senti sua mão em cima da minha, e relaxei por alguns segundos.

\- Nós fomos dar uma volta e ela tentou me assustar com algumas histórias de terror... – ele continuou parou, mas não havia necessidade para ele ficar apreensivo agora; eu sabia o que ele ia dizer. O único mistério que sobrava era porque ele estava sentado comigo agora.

\- Pode dizer, você não vai me ofender.

\- Sobre vampiros... – a palavra era meio sussurrada com um teor de incredulidade.

De alguma forma, isso era ainda pior do que saber que ele sabia, ter ele dizendo a palavra em voz alta. Eu recuei com o som disso, e então eu me controlei novamente.

\- Associou logo a mim? – perguntei rápida.

\- Não. Ela… mencionou sua família.

Quão irônico seria que a própria progenitora de Ekeda ter violado o trato que ela própria fez um juramento para mantê-lo. Uma neta, ou bisneta que seja. Quantos anos tinham se passado? Dezessete?

Agora fazia sentido o temor dele de revelar o segredo. Sorri de leve.

\- Ela que cometeu um crime, você não será preso por isso. – resolvi brincar e ouvi seu riso.

Eu devia ter percebido que não era aquela velha que acreditava nas lendas que seria o perigo. É claro, a nova geração – as quais deviam ter sido alertadas, mas devem ter pensado que as superstições dos mais velhos eram ridículas – é claro que aí que estaria o perigo da exposição.

Eu supus que isso significava que agora eu era livre para matar a pequena, indefesa tribo do litoral, a qual eu estava tão disposta.

\- Você está com raiva dela, mas Jules... – você não está ajudando Beau, “ _Jules”?_ Eu tinha mais motivos para odiar aquelas pulguentas. – Pensou que era uma superstição boba. – Pelo canto dos olhos, eu vi as suas mãos se contorcerem inquietamente. – Foi minha culpa. – ele disse após uma breve pausa, então ele inclinou a sua cabeça como se estivesse envergonhado. – Eu meio a forcei a me dizer.

\- Por quê? – Não era difícil manter o nível de minha voz agora. O pior já tinha passado.

Enquanto ele falava dos detalhes da revelação, nós não tínhamos que nos mover para as consequências disso.

\- Tinha uma garota quileute mais velha na praia, chamada Sam. – ele suspirou. – E Logan tentou me provocar sobre você... fazendo suas piadinhas sem graça de dor de cotovelo. – eu teria de perguntar como isso aconteceu, mas agora eu tinha outras prioridades. – E Sam disse que vocês não iam até aquela praia. – me olhou com um sorriso culpado. – Jules parecia saber do que ela estava falando então eu meio que forcei ela a falar.

Eu olhei para longe dele e ri alto. Ele se sentia culpado? O que ele poderia ter feito para merecer qualquer tipo de censura?

\- Como foi que você a forçou a contar? – eu perguntei.

\- Eu tentei flertar com ela, e funcionou melhor do que eu imaginava – ele explicou e sua voz se tornou incrédula com a memória desse sucesso.

Eu conseguia imaginar – considerando a atração que ele parecia exercer sobre as fêmeas, totalmente inconsciente disso - o quanto irresistível ele conseguia ser quando ele tentava ser atraente. Eu estava subitamente cheia de pena (ainda que o ciúme queimava em minha mente) pela garota Black quando ele sorria intencionalmente para ela.

Eu não estava tão zangada com a fonte de minha exposição quanto eu achava que ia ficar. Ela não sabia. E como que eu podia esperar que alguém negasse a esse garoto o que quer que ele quisesse? Não, eu somente sentia simpatia pelo dano que ele teria causado a esse pedaço de mente.

\- O que você fez depois? – Eu perguntei. Hora de voltar para a história de terror.

\- Dei um google. – respondeu tranquilo.

Prático.

\- E isso o convenceu?

\- Não. Era tudo meio ridículo. – Beau fez uma careta. – Fora que vocês... – eu ainda estava assustada de como ele estava tranquilo com aquilo tudo. – São sempre retratados como monstros loucos por sexo e que querem dominar o mundo montando haréns de sedução e sangue. Então...

Claro, era óbvio que ele ia falar “sedução” e “sangue” com tamanha simplicidade. Mas ele parou de falar novamente, e eu ouvi seus dentes rangerem.

\- O que? – Eu exigi. O que ele tinha encontrado? O que tinha feito o sentimento de pesadelo para ele?

\- Conclui que não importava. – ele disse resoluto, tranquilo. Como se fosse uma grande epifania.

Ele congelou meus pensamentos por quase um segundo, e depois tudo estava claro. Porque ele preferia despachar seus amigos para longe esta noite do que escapar com eles. Por que ele havia entrado no meu carro comigo novamente, ao invés de sair correndo, chamando a polícia.

Suas reações sempre estavam erradas - sempre completamente erradas… Ele puxava o perigo para si próprio. Ele convidava-o, como se fosse um de seus clientes para uma sessão de fotos.

\- Ruiva? – nem mesmo seu apelido carinhoso aplacou a minha raiva.

\- Não importa? - Eu disse entre dentes, me enchendo de raiva. Como eu era capaz de proteger alguém tão… tão… tão determinado a ser desprotegido?

\- Não. – e a calma com que ele disse isso me deixou ainda mais furiosa.

Ele era impossível.

\- Você não liga que eu seja um monstro? Que eu não seja humana?

Então, em algo bem típico dele, Beau se aproximou de mim. E foi a raiva que me impediu de morde-lo enquanto o carro capotava. Sua boca estava em minha orelha.

\- Não, na verdade, eu fiquei realmente excitado com essa informação. Agora pare de ficar brava. – de novo o tom rouco, só que sua língua tocou com a ponta o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Apesar de meu corpo tremer com seu toque gentil e sedutor, eu percebi que ele estava estável. E a raiva tomou conta de novo.

Ele deveria ter algum problema clínico.

Eu supostamente deveria providenciar que Beau tivesse o maior cuidado possível… Carnie teria as conexões para encontrar o seu médico mais hábil, o mais talentoso terapeuta.

Talvez algo pudesse ser feito para corrigir o que estivesse de errado com ele, o que quer que fosse que o fazia contente de sentar ao lado de uma vampira que fazia seu coração bater calmamente e constantemente. Eu vigiaria o local naturalmente, e o visitaria com a frequência que me fosse permitida…

\- Eu vou te beijar se você continuar brava desse jeito. – minha mente congelou de novo.

Eu coraria se pudesse.

Como ele podia... gostar desse tipo de informação? E, arrepios percorreram minha espinha, ao notar que sua circulação sanguínea não mentia.

\- Você é completamente absurdo. – eu disse e o ouvi rir.

\- Então estou errado de novo? – perguntou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- Não é a isso que estou me referindo – meus dentes se trincaram novamente – “Não importa!” – Eu repeti em um tom destruidor.

\- Então você é uma vampira! – ele comemorou alegremente.

\- Isso importa?

Ele sorriu, e quem olhasse de fora pensaria que ele era o predador, e não eu.

\- Não, claro que não. – então ele sorriu arteiro. – Hum... eu ia fazer uma pergunta meio indecente.

Não mesmo. Ele realmente não se importava. Ele não tinha cuidado. Ele sabia que eu era desumana, um monstro, e isso realmente não importava para ele.

Independente das minhas preocupações sobre sua sanidade, eu comecei a sentir um pouco de esperança. Eu tentei acabar com isso.

\- Que pergunta? – de repente eu estava nervosa.

Não que ele fosse mal-educado, mas Beau era realmente um tanto quanto... erótico. Na verdade, acho que ele fazia para me provocar e pela primeira vez fez eu agradecer ser uma vampira e não conseguir corar.

\- Você não precisa responder. – a tensão estava me matando e eu estava ficando envergonhada. – Eu não quero te ofender.

\- Cuspa.

\- Quantos nos você tem? – e lá estava o tom tranquilo e carinhoso.

Era só uma fachada. Suas brincadeiras de teor sexual eram todas para me fazer relaxar. E, surpreendentemente, tinha funcionado.

Minha resposta foi automática e impregnada.

\- 17.

\- E há quanto tempo tem 17 anos, ruiva?

Eu tentei não sorrir para padronizar o tom.

\- Há algum tempo. – admiti.

\- Finalmente estamos trocando figurinhas. – ele disse satisfeito. Sorrindo para mim. Eu voltei encará-lo, cada vez mais preocupada com sua saúde mental. Ele deu um sorriso mais largo. Eu franzi a testa. – Não ria. – ele alertou. – Como você sai no sol sem explodir?

Eu ri apesar de sua pergunta. Sua investigação não tinha nada incomum, pelo menos parecia.

\- Mito. – eu disse a ele.

\- Nada de explodir no sol então.

\- Nada.

\- Haréns com escravos de sangue? – rolei os olhos.

\- Muito engraçado. – bufei. – Mito, é claro.

\- Dormir em caixões?

\- Mito. – Dormir já não era parte da minha vida há muito tempo - até que nas últimas noites, eu assisti Beaufort dormindo… - Não posso dormir. – Eu murmurei respondendo a sua pergunta mais difícil.

\- Nunca?

\- Nunca – confirmei e me senti mal.

Eu encarei seus olhos, sob a espessa franja de cílios, e senti saudades de dormir. Não foi pelo inconsciente, como tinha antes, para não fugir do tédio, mas porque eu queria sonhar.

Talvez se eu pudesse ficar inconsciente, se eu pudesse sonhar, eu pudesse viver por algumas horas em um mundo que ele vivia, junto com ele. Ele sonhava comigo. Eu queria sonhar com ele.

Ele olhou para mim, sua expressão era mais que maravilhosa. Eu tinha a aparência distante.

Eu não podia sonhar com ele. Ele não deveria poder sonhar comigo.

\- Ainda não me fez a pergunta mais importante. – Eu disse, meus olhos estavam mais frios e rudes do que antes. Ele teve de forçar para compreender. Em algum momento, ele teria de perceber o que agora eu estava fazendo. Ele devia ser obrigado a ver que isso era tudo o que importava – mais que qualquer outra consideração. Considerações como o fato que eu o amava.

\- Qual? – ele sempre seria sedento em suas curiosidades.

Isso só fez minha voz ficar rude.

\- Não está preocupado com a minha dieta?

\- Eu sei que você é vegetariana. – e lá estava eu surpresa de novo. – Quer parar com isso?

\- Você sabe que eu sou vegetariana... – repeti atordoada.

Beau riu, um pouco sem graça. Acho que percebeu sobre o que nós estávamos falando.

\- Bom, Jules disse alguma coisa sobre isso. – deu de ombros.

\- O que ela disse?

\- Disse que vocês não caçam pessoas, conseguem se alimentar de animais. – afirmou calmo. – E por isso não deveriam ser perigosos.

\- Ela disse que não éramos perigosos? – Eu disse ceticamente.

\- Não **_DEVERIAM_** se perigosos, foi o que ela disse. Mas os quileutes ainda não querem vocês na terra deles, por segurança.

Eu olhei para a estrada.

Meus pensamentos perdidos fizeram meus dentes rangerem. Minha garganta doeu com um familiar desejo queimante.

\- São vegetarianos mesmo? – perguntou.

\- Sim.

Ele balançou a cabeça consigo mesmo, pensando duramente.

\- Isso não muda o fato que somos perigosos.

\- Sei disso.

\- Você não... o que? – de novo ele estava me surpreendendo.

\- Não sou bobo, sei que você er... quer sugar meu sangue com um canudinho. – ele riu e eu pisquei com a piada ridícula. – Desculpe invadir seu espaço pessoal. – ao menos ele entendia que tinha que ficar longe. Minha mente estava em branco. – Mas é que é engraçado você lutando contra isso, fora que sua expressão fica realmente bonita.

\- Queima... – sussurrei e vi seus olhos arregalarem.

\- Então realmente me perdoe. – suspirou. – Apenas achei que você relaxaria mais se eu brincasse com você.

\- Funcionou. – eu expliquei rápido. – Mesmo que incomode... – incomodo era eufemismo. – É... bom, quando você está perto. – Bom também era eufemismo.

\- Ok, só me diga quando parar. – deu os ombros. – Mas não entendo... quero dizer, por que animais?

\- Nós tentamos. - eu contei. – Em geral somos muito bons no que fazemos. Às vezes cometemos erros. Eu, por exemplo, me permitindo ficar sozinha com você.

\- Erro... – ele afirmou um tanto quanto magoado.

Ah, o sabor de saber que ele queria ser meu era muito bom. Enchia meu peito com algo que eu pensava ser impossível: felicidade.

\- Um erro perigoso, pois posso te matar. – tratei de explicar e ele fez um som de entendimento.

\- Seria divertido, você me mordendo e o carro capotando. – ri com vontade. – Me conte mais. – ele disse de repente, ainda estava magoado, mas tinha um pequeno sorriso com a minha risada.

Ele me examinou cuidadosamente.

\- O que mais você quer saber? – pensei em formas de responder sem machucá-lo. Ele não devia sentir dor. Eu não podia feri-lo.

\- Me conte por que que vocês caçam animais em vez de gente. – ele disse, ainda um pouco magoado.

Isso não era evidente? Ou talvez isso não tenha interessado a ele.

\- Não quero ser um monstro.

\- Isso você não é. – ele corrigiu febril.

Ternura me esquentou e eu relaxei um pouco no banco.

\- Os animais não bastam. – expliquei. Como ele poderia entender? – É claro que eu não posso ter certeza, mas comparo isso a viver de tofu e leite de soja; nós nos dizemos vegetarianos, nossa piadinha particular. Não sacia completamente a fome… ou melhor, a sede. Mas isso nos mantém fortes o suficiente para resistir. Na maior parte do tempo. – A minha voz ficou mais baixa; fiquei envergonhada do perigo que ele corria. Perigo que eu continuava deixando correr… - Algumas vezes é mais difícil do que em outras.

\- Está muito difícil para você agora?

Eu suspirei. É claro que ele ia fazer essa pergunta, eu não queria responder.

\- Sim.

Eu esperava sua resposta fisicamente correta, desta vez; a sua respiração estava estável, seu coração ainda se mantinha em seu padrão. Eu o esperava, não entendendo. Como ele não podia ter medo?

\- Prometo ficar dias sem banho na próxima carona. – eu ri de novo. Ele me tinha na palma da mão com sua gentileza. – Mas sei que você não está com fome.

\- O que? Virou especialista em vampiros agora? – murmurei desafiadoramente.

A palavra estava mais leve.

\- Aprendi que mulheres ficam irritadas quando não são alimentadas e isso afeta a cor de seus olhos.

Eu ri de sua descrição: irritada. Parei um pouco. Mas ele estava completamente certo, como de costume.

\- Observador... – resmunguei.

\- E também foi fácil notar que você foi caçar sua comida com Eleonor. – ele completou com um sorriso

Suspirei.

\- Você está lidando muito bem com tudo.

\- Bem. Podemos chorar, ficar putos e tristes com o fato de que você quer me morder. – moveu as sobrancelhas pra mim. – Nada vai mudar o fato de que você é uma vampira, e que meu sangue parece ser seu chocolate preferido. Então, não adianta sofrer por isso. As coisas são como são e não mudam só porque a gente quer.

Arregalei os olhos com sua conclusão.

Ele não apenas não importava porque me queria por perto. Beaufort era ainda superior a esse pensamento raso meu. Ele era extremamente realista: eu era uma vampira, ele saber disso ou não, gostar ou não, não iria mudar o fato. Por isso ele não se importava.

\- Fui. – eu tornei a dizer, depois, como estava com permissão de continuar com isso, eu senti a mesma urgência que senti antes no seu estúdio: eu queria que ele me conhecesse. – Eu não queria ir. – fui dizendo lentamente. – Mas era necessário. É muito mais fácil ficar perto de você quando não estou com sede.

\- Ué, não curte ursos?

Ri, nervosa e respirei profundamente, e em seguida, eu tornei a encarar seus olhos. Este tipo de honestidade era difícil, de uma forma muito diferente.

\- Eu não fico... confortável. – a palavra era outra, mas enfim. – Quando fico longe de você. Eu não estava brincando quando lhe pedi para tentar não cair no mar nem ser atropelado na quinta passada. Fiquei dispersa o fim de semana todo, preocupada com você. E depois do que aconteceu essa noite, é uma surpresa que você tenha passado por todo o fim de semana ileso. Essa possibilidade me atormentou o tempo todo em que estive fora. Foram três dias muito longos. Eu dei nos nervos de El.

Honestamente; isso não fazia parte do passado. Eu ainda estava provavelmente, irritando Eleonor. E todo o resto da minha família também. Exceto por Archie…

\- Bem... Mas depois terminaram de acampar? Quero dizer, vieram pro casamento, depois iam acampar com um amigo.

\- Não fomos, era uma desculpa.

\- Então por que nenhum de vocês foi à escola? – ele exigiu. Sua irritação me confundiu. Ele não parecia ter percebido que era uma questão relacionada com a mitologia novamente.

\- Bom, você perguntou se o sol me machucava, e não machuca. – Eu disse. – Mas não posso sair na luz do sol… Pelo menos, não onde todo mundo possa ver.

Ele se desviou do seu mistério incomodo.

\- O que acontece? – Beau ainda estava irritado.

\- Qualquer dia eu te mostro. – eu não sabia se iria cumprir essa promessa, mas ainda assim.

\- Na próxima vez liga. – ele rosnou.

Que estranha conclusão.

\- Mas eu sabia que você estava seguro.

\- Mas eu não tinha notícias de você. – suspirou. – Deixa pra lá.

\- Fala.

\- Você reclama que eu sou observador, mas as vezes penso que você é meio lerda. – resmungou. – Não faço tudo de brincadeira, Edythe.

As engrenagens giraram na minha cabeça.

Então ele não estava só brincando quando... bom, disse tudo que disse. Ficar... longe de mim, mesmo que por poucos dias, o aborreceu.

A felicidade foi uma recompensa pelo meu esforço.

Eu estava perplexa, feliz, horrorizada, principalmente horrorizada – para perceber que minha louca imaginação não estava longe de notar. Foi por esta razão que não importava eu ser um monstro. Foi exatamente a mesma razão que fazia as regras não importarem para mim. Porque o certo e o errado já não eram incontornáveis influências. Porque todas as minhas prioridades tinham deslocado um degrau para baixo para dar espaço a este menino na parte superior.

Beau se importava comigo também.

Eu sabia que poderia não ser nada, comparado com a forma que eu o amava. Mas era suficiente para que ele arriscasse sua vida ao se sentar aqui comigo. Para fazer isso com prazer.

O suficiente para causar dor, se ele fizesse a coisa certa e me deixasse.

Havia alguma coisa que pudesse fazer agora que não fosse prejudicá-lo? Absolutamente nada? Eu devia permanecer afastada. Eu nunca devia ter voltado a Forks. Só iria lhe provocar dor, mais nada.

A forma como me senti no momento, senti seu calor contra minha pele.

Não. Nada iria me parar.

\- Isso é errado.

\- Lá vamos nós...

\- O que?

\- Quer parar com isso? – sua voz estava cansada. – Você já vai falar que isso é errado e que você é perigosa. Que eu devo me afastar ou que você vai sumir do mapa. – Petulância era o seu nome.

Ele lia mentes?

\- Isso é sério, Beaufort.

\- Também falei sério quando disse para não escolher por mim. – ele afirmou. – Para o carro. – Arregalei os olhos.

\- O que?

\- Para o carro, agora. – disse firme e eu fui direto para o acostamento. Entrando em pânico com sua fúria desembestada. – Vamos sair.

O que diabos estava acontecendo? Estava chovendo, ainda que fraco, e era de noite. O que ele ia fazer?

\- Beau? – eu disse enquanto ia para seu lado da pista, o lado que tinha a floresta.

De novo o cheiro da chuva tinha deixado ele ainda mais cheiroso, engoli seco o veneno.

\- Você se acha perigosa correto? – ele questionou com o cabelo começando a cobrir o seu rosto. – Eu acho que se você gosta de mim, como ficou bem sugerido la dentro, você vai ganhar essa luta contra esse monstro.

Arregalei os olhos com sua fé inabalável.

\- Geralmente eu levo para jantar, e então conheço melhor... mas nesse caso é para provar um ponto. – seu corpo se moveu e eu estava parada. – Não fuja. – ele disse rouco, ficando entre eu e o carro.

Seu cheiro nublou meus pensamentos, e veneno encheu a minha boca.

\- Beau, se afaste.

\- Edythe, relaxe. – disse se aproximando. – Você quer me matar, ruiva? – perguntou brincalhão e o monstro rosnou baixo.

E eu estava surpresa que ele tinha voltado. Mas ele estava diferente.

Suas mãos foram para meu rosto, seus olhos azuis brilhando serenos na noite fria. Acarinhou minha bochecha, se inclinou em direção ao meu rosto. Meu corpo se moldou ao seu enquanto meus músculos relaxavam.

Sempre tive de me conter para tocar humanos, mesmo evitando isso. Eles eram frágeis, quebradiços. Um toque de meu dedo poderia deslocar seu maxilar, mas, quando sua boca desceu para a minha, antes de uma lufada de ar, nublando minha mente com seu cheiro. Eu fiquei surpresa com a facilidade que foi para que eu retribuísse.

Se meu coração batesse, ele estaria acelerado.

Quente, quente como ferro derretido.

Macio. Meus dedos sabiam exatamente a quantidade de força que aplicar. A fome, o desejo que me assaltou eram avassaladores e eu tive que me policiar quando sua língua passou, bem de leve, por minhas presas. E, de forma constrangedora, eu gemi em seus lábios. A sede estava lá. Queimando. O monstro, no entanto, gemia em sincronia enquanto Beaufort Swan levava o que eu nunca tinha dado a ninguém.

Quando ele se afastou, eu o prendi ali. O mesmo ofegava, mas tocou a minha testa em um silêncio profundo.

Euforia, euforia pura era o que me dominava. Ele tinha me beijado, coisa que eu nunca tinha feito com ninguém, mas era a euforia de ter visto que eu estava errada. E ele certo.

Eu podia machucá-lo, mas escolhi não o fazer.

Meu corpo, dominado por essa escolha, seguiu essa ordem silenciosa como um mantra.

Eu estava lutando comigo mesma tão fortemente - meio desesperada para ele aceitar, meio desesperada para manter as advertências de fugir - que vinham entre dentes, comigo quase rugindo.

Mas tudo se tornou fácil apenas ao aceitar a ótica desse humano maravilhoso que estava em meus braços.

\- Você não fica doente, mas eu sim. – ele riu. – Vamos, Charlie vai comer meu cu se eu demorar demais.

Ri o soltando.

Entramos no carro, meus nervos ainda estavam saturados com as sensações. Tão quente. Faminto. Ele era desbocado até mesmo quando beijava uma dama. O que ele tinha na cabeça ao brincar com as minhas presas?

 ** _Você gostou._** Sim, mas...

\- O que você estava pensando hoje à noite, um pouco antes de eu aparecer na esquina? Eu não consegui entender sua expressão - você não parecia assustado, você parecia concentrado muito concentrado em alguma coisa – eu tinha que preencher o silêncio.

\- Estava terminando de bolar a estratégia para fugir. – ele disse rindo. – Eu fiz algumas aulas de defesa pessoal. Deu certo. – comemorou silencioso.

\- Você QUASE saiu ileso... – me corrigi ao lembrar do ferimento de seu braço.

Como... como ele tinha inibido o monstro, ele estava ferido, seu sangue manchava a camisa branca. Mesmo que o cheiro dele estivesse saturado em mim agora, até mesmo seu gosto estava nas minhas papilas gustativas.

Eu mal sentia o cheiro de sangue.

Ele estava por toda a minha pele.

\- Irei precisar de pontos... – admitiu silencioso e eu o olhei irritada.

Como abordar o beijo? Minha mente estava entrando em pane.

\- Quer que eu chame Carnie? – decidi manter esse diálogo. – Ou vai explicar a Charlie?

\- Merda... – gemeu ele. – Amanhã você vai na escola? – ele exigiu abruptamente.

Desde que eu já estava no meu caminho para o inferno - eu poderia aproveitar a jornada.

\- Vou, tenho que entregar um trabalho. – e queria muito questionar você sobre esse maldito beijo, mas eu estava incapacitada, todos os meus receptores estavam em overdose.

\- Ok, você me leva na sua mãe... ou eu vou até sua casa de manhã, aceita caronas? – pisquei com sua simplicidade.

Meu coração morto repentinamente se sentiu aquecido.

Eu parei o carro em frente à casa do pai dele. Ele não fez nenhum movimento para me deixar.

\- Carona...

\- Sim, Edythe, carona, moto ou carro? – perguntou ele abusado.

Pisquei devagar.

\- Isso... o que...

\- Foi um beijo, não é lá grande coisa.

\- Como...?

\- Eu disse que você não ia me machucar. – ele sorriu arteiro.

Decidi seguir pela brincadeira.

\- Eu não sou como essas meninas...

\- Ah, sim, você nasceu... quando mesmo?

\- Final do século 18. – como eu podia estar tão tranquila ao falar disso?

\- Hum... bom, imagino que naquela época a lei era o moço roubar um ou dois beijos da dama antes de pedi-la em compromisso. – eu estava anestesiada pelo choque.

E ele se aproveitou disso para se aproximar de novo, tomar minha boca e controlar meu corpo como se soubesse que podia fazer isso quantas vezes quisesse. E podia, eu alegremente deixaria todas as minhas ações com ele se fossem resultar em um oásis de prazer.

Como fazer a coisa errada podia me dar tanta alegria? Claro que havia algo de explícito nisso.

Abusadamente, ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e puxou de leve ao se afastar de mim.

\- Tenho que ir antes que meu pai comece a me mandar as patrulhas atrás de mim. – ele disse enquanto se preparava para sair do carro.

Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta do carro e então parou. Relutante em ir embora, assim como eu estava relutante por ele ir.

_O que éramos? Maldição._

Por tê-lo sem proteção, mesmo que por alguns momentos…

Patrícia e Charles estavam indo por seus caminhos agora, em direção a Seattle, sem dúvida.

Mas há sempre outro. Esse mundo não era um lugar seguro para nenhum humano, e para ele parecia ainda mais perigoso do que para o resto.

\- Beau. – chamei sem pensar.

\- Sim?

\- Me promete uma coisa?

\- Sim. – ele concordou facilmente, então seus olhos se estreitaram como se ele tivesse encontrado uma razão para se opor.

\- Não vá à floresta sozinho. – Eu o avisei, imaginando se esse pedido seria a razão da objeção em seus olhos.

\- Bom, você pode vir comigo enquanto eu corro. – ele sorriu dando os ombros. – Mas tem alguma razão em específico?

Eu olhei fixamente em direção à escuridão nem um pouco confiável. A carência de luz não era problema para os meus olhos, mas também não seria problema pra qualquer outro caçador. Ela somente cegava os humanos.

\- Nem sempre sou a coisa mais perigosa lá fora.

\- Beleza, até... – então seu rosto se iluminou. – Meu portifólio com Archie.

Ah sim, o motivo do meu tormento. Ele não tinha me deixado sequer espiar por seus pensamentos. Eu estava tão curiosa.

\- Já que você contou bastante de você. – Beau continuou. – Pode olhar. – sorriu. – Me diga o que acha amanhã. Quer que eu vá te buscar?

Eu ainda estava atordoada.

\- Archie tem seu número?

\- Está no portifólio. – ele disse.

\- Te mando o endereço assim que chegar em casa.

O que seria isso depois de ser beijada de forma faminta como fui?

Ele se virou para mim antes de sair, beijou meus lábios rapidamente e saiu pele porta, batendo de leve e correndo até a varanda.

\- Até amanhã. – eu ouvi dizer antes de entrar.

Eu podia sentir seus olhos me acompanhando enquanto eu dirigia pela rua escura. Uma sensação tão diferente do que eu estava acostumado. Normalmente, eu simplesmente me veria através dos olhos da pessoa, onde eu estaria na mente. Isso era estranhamente excitante - essa sensação incompreensível de estar sendo vigiado. Eu sabia que isso era somente por serem seus olhos.

Um milhão de pensamentos passou ferozmente um atrás do outro pela minha cabeça enquanto eu dirigia sem rumo pela noite.

O beijo ainda queimava como brasa em minha pele, e eu ainda estava sem folego. O telefone tocou, e eu consegui lembrar que tinha família depois de bons tempos circulando pelas ruas, indo para lugar nenhum. Eu pensava nele, é claro. A descoberta era uma liberdade, mas saber que eu podia me aproximar dele sem o machucar era ainda mais animador.

Com o bônus claro de saber que ele queria que eu me aproximasse dele. Ficando satisfeita com o simples fato dele tomar a iniciativa, coisa que estava se perdendo nesses tempos modernos. Era... eu estava sozinha, mas era... sexy, ter um homem que literalmente tomava as rédeas da situação sem medo. Com todos os agravantes da minha condição.

Mais que isso, eu pensava em Beau e no amor compensatório. Ele não podia me amar da forma como eu o amava - de um jeito tão poderoso, extremamente intenso, consumir esse amor iria provavelmente quebrar o seu corpo frágil. Mas ele se sentia forte o suficiente. O suficiente para subjugar o medo instintivo. O suficiente para querer estar perto de mim. E estar com ele era a maior felicidade que eu podia conhecer.

Mesmo com a disparidade de forças, ele tinha tomado a frente de todas as reações do meu corpo. Como se o conduzisse em uma dança enquanto o lia com perfeição.

Por um tempo - eu estive totalmente sozinha e não machucando ninguém de qualquer forma - eu me permiti sentir aquela felicidade sem resultar em tragédia. Somente sendo feliz por ele me desejar. Somente me regozijando por ter ganhado a sua afeição.

Somente imaginando dia após dia sentado ao seu lado, ouvindo sua voz e recebendo seus sorrisos.

Sendo o objeto de seus desenhos.

Eu revi aquele sorriso em minha cabeça, observando seus lábios cheios se erguerem nos cantos, um sinal de uma covinha que se mostrava na ponta de seu queixo, o modo como seus olhos se brilhavam e me hipnotizavam… Seus dedos tinham um toque tão quente e tinham calos. Pequenos, imperceptíveis, mas eram um toque a mais. Mostrava que ele tinha trabalhado, estudado e se aplicado.

Suas mãos eram maravilhosas. Sua boca se movendo com a minha era outro nível de sabor. Mais intenso que sangue. Eu me permiti sentir essas sensações humanas. Desejo, satisfação feminina e fragilidade.

Eu não podia ver para onde os pensamentos estavam indo até que fosse muito tarde.

Enquanto eu discorria sobre aquela vulnerabilidade devastadora, novas imagens de seu rosto se introduziram em minhas fantasias.

Seu rosto determinado como quando...

\- Merda. – rosnei de ódio.

Claro, claro que esse episódio não ia ficar esquecido.

Eu estava sozinha. Beau estava, eu acreditava, salvo em sua casa; por um momento eu estava ferozmente feliz que Charlie Swan - o braço forte da lei local, treinado e armado - fosse seu pai. Isso devia significar alguma coisa, como providenciar alguma proteção a ele.

Mesmo que ele estivesse ferido.

Ele estava seguro. Não me levaria muito tempo para eu me vingar daquele ultraje…

Não. Ele merecia coisa melhor. Eu não podia me permitir que ele se importasse com uma assassina.

Mas… e quanto aos outros?

Beau estava seguro, sim. Jeremy (infelizmente) e Allen também com certeza, seguras em suas camas.

Ainda assim tinha um monstro solto pelas ruas de Port Angeles. Um monstro humano – isto faria dela um problema dos humanos? Cometer o crime pelo qual ansiava era errado.

Eu sabia disso. Mas deixá-la livre junto de sua gangue para atacar de novo também não podia ser a coisa certa.

O entregador podia ser o Beau de alguém, por exemplo.

Essa realização me decidiu.

Virei o carro para o norte, acelerando agora que tinha um propósito. Sempre que eu tinha um problema além de mim - algo tangível como isso - sabia onde podia procurar ajuda.

Archie estava sentado na entrada, esperando por mim. Parei em frente à casa ao invés de ir até a garagem. Em seu colo, ele estendeu o portifólio de Beau.

\- Carnie está no escritório. - ele me disse antes que pudesse perguntar. E então sorriu arteiro. – EU fiquei surpreso em como ele te dominou.

Vergonha queimou e eu teria corado se pudesse.

\- Fique calado. – eu já podia ver Eleonor se questionando sobre essa frase. Gemi quietamente.

 _Obrigada por voltar minha ligação_ , ele pensou sarcasticamente. _E apenas adiantei o inevitável, você cheira a ele até o último fio de cabelo. Bom, eu não esperava menos dele._ E então imagens de seu portifólio passaram rapidamente. Arregalei meus olhos.

Archie deu um risinho.

\- Desculpe. – murmurei envergonhada.

\- É, eu sei. Desculpe também. A hora que eu vi o que ia acontecer, você já estava indo. – uma mudança de assunto bem-vinda.

\- Ele quase...

\- Não aconteceu, e só temos um arranhão. Ele sabe se defender. – ele me mostrou o que teria acontecido se eu não chegasse:

Beau estaria a salvo num restaurante italiano.

 _Desculpe,_ ele repetiu, envergonhado.

Era fácil ser generoso, sabendo que Beau estava bem.

\- Não fique assim. Eu sei que você não pode ver tudo. Ninguém espera que seja onisciente.

\- Valeu!

\- Eu quase a chamei para conhecer o estúdio dele, viu isso antes que eu mudasse de ideia?

Ele sorriu, irritado e eu ri.

\- Não, perdi essa também. Queria ter sabido. Teria ido.

\- Em que você esteve se concentrando, para ter perdido tanta coisa?

 _Jessamine está pensando no nosso aniversário._ Ele riu rolando os olhos. _Ela está tentando não decidir meu presente, mas acho que tenho uma boa ideia…_

\- Sem vergonha.

\- Sim.

Ele franziu os lábios, e olhou para mim, um sinal de acusação em sua expressão. Prestei mais atenção depois. _Vai contar a eles que ele sabe?_

Eu suspirei.

\- Sim. Depois.

_Não vou dizer nada então. Me faça um favor e conte a Royal quando eu não estiver por perto, está bem?_

Eu encolhi.

\- Claro.

_Beau levou a coisa toda muito bem._

\- Bem demais.

Archie sorriu para mim.

_Não subestime o meu homem, Eddy._

Eu tentei bloquear a imagem que não queria ver – Beau e Archie, melhores amigos, mesmo que isso fosse quase inevitável.

\- “Archie…” - eu comecei. Ele viu o que eu queria perguntar.

_Ele ficará bem hoje à noite. Vou prestar mais atenção agora. Ele meio que precisa de supervisão vinte e quatro horas por dia, não é ?_

\- Pelo menos.

\- De qualquer jeito, você estará com ele rápido.

Respirei fundo. Essas palavras eram música para meu ouvido.

\- Vai lá, termine com isto para que possa estar onde quer. - ele me disse.

Eu concordei, e me apressei para o quarto de Carnie.

Ela estava esperando por mim, seus olhos na porta em vez de no livro grosso que estava em sua mesa.

\- Ouvi Archie dizendo onde me encontrar. - ela disse, e sorriu.

Foi um alívio estar com ela, ver a empatia e inteligência profunda em seus olhos. Carnie saberia o que fazer.

\- Preciso de ajuda.

\- Qualquer coisa, Edythe. - ela prometeu.

\- Archie lhe disse o que aconteceu a Beau hoje à noite?”

 _Quase aconteceu_ , ela acrescentou. _E o que aconteceu depois também_. Encolhi os ombros envergonhada. _Menino abusado._

\- Sim, quase. Estou com um dilema, Carnie. Veja eu quero… muito… matá-la. – As palavras começaram a surgir rápidas e cheias de ódio. – Muito mesmo. Mas sei que isso seria errado, porque seria vingança e não justiça. Só raiva, sem imparcialidade. Mesmo assim, não seria certo deixar uma ladra e assassina em série vagar por Port Angeles! Não conheço os humanos por lá, mas não posso deixar que outra pessoa pegue o lugar de Beau como vítima dela. Aquelas outras pessoas - alguém pode sentir por elas o que eu sinto por Beau. Talvez sofra o que eu teria sofrido se ele tivesse sido machucado. Não é certo…

Seu sorriso largo e inesperado parou meu afluxo que palavras.

_Ele é muito bom para você, não é? Tanta compaixão, tanto controle. Estou impressionada._

\- Não estou querendo ouvir elogios.

\- Claro que não. Mas não posso evitar meus pensamentos, posso? – Ela sorriu de novo. – Vou cuidar disso. Pode descansar em paz. Ninguém será machucado no lugar de Beau.

Vi o plano na cabeça dela. Não era exatamente o que eu queria, não satisfez minha cobiça de brutalidade, mas podia ver na mente dela que era a coisa certa.

\- Vou mostrar onde você pode encontrá-la. - eu disse.

\- Vamos.

Ela pegou sua maleta preta no caminho. Eu teria preferido uma forma mais agressiva de sedação - como um crânio partido - mas deixaria Carnie fazer isso do jeito dela. Fomos com o meu carro. Archie ainda estava nas escadas da entrada. Ele sorriu e piscou quando nos afastamos. Eu vi que ele tinha procurado o meu futuro; não teríamos dificuldades.

Depois disso feito, eu corri para onde eu queria estar assim que minha mãe me liberou. O portifólio firmemente em meus braços. Eu saltei para a janela e esperei ver ele todo bagunçado novamente. Abri a janela (eu tinha trazido o óleo para evitar ruídos).

Mas, diferente de outras noites, ele estava encolhido com os cobertores enrolados acima dos seus ombros. Frio, eu imaginei. Antes que eu pudesse me acomodar em meu acento usual, ele teve calafrios em seu sono e seus lábios estremeceram.

Eu hesitei por um breve momento e então me movi para o corredor, explorando uma nova parte da casa pela primeira vez.

O ronco de Charlie era alto e peculiar. Eu praticamente podia pegar a margem do seu sonho. Algo com água corrente e uma espera paciente… pescaria, talvez?

Lá, no alto da escadaria, havia um armário promissor. Eu a abri e encontrei o que procurava. Escolhi o cobertor mais grosso dentre as finas peças de linho e o levei para o quarto dele. Eu o guardaria de volta antes que ele acordasse, assim ninguém se daria conta.

Segurando minha respiração, eu cuidadosamente abri o cobertor sobre ele; sem que ele reagisse ao peso adicional. Voltei então para a minha cadeira.

Enquanto eu esperava ansiosamente para que ele se aquecesse, eu pensei em Carnie, imaginando onde ela estaria agora. Eu sabia que seu plano daria certo – Archie havia previsto isso.

Pensar na minha mãe me fez suspirar - Carnie me deu muito crédito. Eu gostaria de ser a pessoa que ela imaginava que eu fosse. Aquela pessoa, merecedora de felicidade, poderia esperar ser merecedor deste garoto adormecido. Como as coisas seriam diferentes se eu fosse aquela Edythe.

Decidi verificar seus desenhos para não pensar na tragédia que se seguia.

Durante toda a noite, eu foleei sua arte, o conhecendo mais, mesmo que todos aqueles desenhos fizessem Eleonor corar em vergonha, mas ainda assim. A cada vez que eu passava a folha para o lado, eu entendia o que ele queria dizer.

As formas eram comuns de atos sexuais. O encaixe dos corpos idem, mas os rostos...

Beaufort Swan era realmente um artista, e eu entendi agora a forma como ele me dominou duas vezes enquanto nos beijávamos.

Através de sua arte, ele conhecia os corpos das pessoas.

Com isso, sabia como mexer, onde tocar, o que fazer.

Era parte de seu show.

Observador, passou meses me retratando, e, admiti envergonhada, pensando como o meu corpo agiria em tal situação. Era claro, para mim, que através disso, ele sabia onde tocar e como tocar. Errando aqui ou ali por não ter me tido como modelo, como as várias mulheres nuas de seu trabalho.

Ciúme e admiração queimavam enquanto eu passava a noite o conhecendo melhor ouvindo o ressoar baixo de meu nome, transformando a noite fria e escura no meu paraíso particular.


	10. Chapter 10

# 10\. Interrogações e beijos

# (POV BEAU)

Foi diferente de manhã.

Eu a tinha beijado, e tinha sido literalmente a coisa mais intensa que eu já tinha sentido, mas todas as coisas que pareceram possíveis na noite anterior, no escuro, pareciam piadas ruins com o sol no céu, mesmo dentro da minha cabeça.

Aquilo aconteceu mesmo? Eu me lembrava das palavras direito? Ela tinha mesmo dito aquelas coisas para mim? Eu fui mesmo corajoso o bastante para a beijar como um amante?

Ao menos eu descobri uma área sensível.

Quem diria que vampiros gemiam ao serem tocados em suas presas. Eu tinha que ter o cuidado, claro, ela me mataria se eu sangrasse, mas era divertido vê-la se derreter em meus braços. Realmente delicioso a forma que ela se deu a mim.

Eu a queria na minha cama, para ontem, para poder desenhar todo seu corpo delicioso e poder aprecia-lo.

Do lado de fora da minha janela, havia neblina e estava escuro, absolutamente perfeito. Ela não tinha motivos para não ir à escola hoje. Coloquei minha jaqueta de couro branca, que eu raramente usava, lembrando que minha jaqueta escura estava com Jeremy. Peguei meu celular e sorri ao ver o endereço dela na minha primeira mensagem do dia.

Quando desci, Charlie já havia saído; eu estava com tempo, mas eu corri assim mesmo, engolindo uma barra de cereal em três dentadas, empurrei para dentro com leite bebido direto da caixa e corri porta afora. Com sorte, a chuva daria um tempo até eu poder chegar à casa dela, que ficava afastada do centro da cidade.

Eu ainda tinha que levar pontos ao ferimento do meu braço, uma mentirinha pequena.

A neblina estava muito densa; o ar era quase fumarento. A bruma era gelada onde tocava no meu rosto, e eu coloquei rapidamente meu capacete para cortar essa brisa gelada. Decorei com rapidez o caminho até a casa dela, liguei minha Indian, e acelerei pelas ruas com florestas que cercavam o caminho.

Mesmo com uma jaqueta grossa e quente, eu ainda conseguia sentir o frio na minha pele. Enquanto chegava até a bela mansão dos Cullen, um carro vermelho passou perigosamente perto de mim voando.

Quase me fez cair, mas consegui me equilibrar e cheguei rapidamente à casa.

Uau. Era capa de revista. Earnest estava no portão, olhando por onde eu vim com olhos repreensivos, mas sorriu ao me ver estacionando.

\- Beau. – Cumprimentou.

\- Sr. Cullen.

\- Apenas, Earnest, vamos, Carine está te esperando. – Ele disse com um sorriso educado e quente.

A casa de Edythe era linda. O que não foi uma surpresa.

Eu sabia que teria de voltar para ver os detalhes, mas ela era grande, de dois andares e aberta. Muito clara, os vidros que iam do chão ao teto deixavam toda a luz natural entrar. Pelo cheiro, eu desconfiava que tinha até mesmo um bosque nos fundos da casa, com algum tipo de riacho.

Quando entramos na sala de estar, os móveis eram escuros e bem feitos. Elegantes e de couro.

Carine Cullen estava vestida de forma coorporativa, com um terno, e arrumava o que usaria em mim numa grande mesa de madeira escura que eu supus ser na sala de jantar. Ao entrarmos, olhou para cima, sorrindo com animação.

\- Beau, bom dia.

\- Bom dia, Dra... – O olhar dela me fez para. – Carine...

\- Muito bom. – E então me chamou para perto. – Estou contra o relógio e você e Edythe precisam ir para a escola. – disse com aquele tom materno de todas as mães do mundo. – Posso ver o ferimento?

Eu tirei a camisa e a jaqueta, as jogando em cima da mesa e sentando em uma das cadeiras.

\- Eu estanquei com gel para lutadores. – Eu disse enquanto ela analisava tudo com seus dedos gelados.

\- Foi uma ótima ideia. – Elogiou enquanto jogava soro para limpar os restos da pomada. – Irei anestesiar, me avise se sentir algo.

\- Tudo bem.

Earnest Cullen tinha saído de perto de nós.

Imagino que era por conta do sangue que iria ser derramado, mas eu mal sentia, afinal a doutora Cullen era realmente boa no que fazia, suas suturas eram perfeitas e cronometradas. Limpando todo o sangue com um papelote de gases, luvas cirúrgicas e tudo. Uau. Era fascinante observa-la trabalhar.

Decoraria sua face para um desenho.

O processo todo demorou apenas uns 10 minutos.

\- Os pontos são absorvíveis. – disse ao jogar os gases e passar álcool em tudo que tinha sido manchado de sangue.

Os panos foram embrulhados em um saco. Isso não escapou dos meus olhos.

\- Ele sofreu uma pancada no outro braço, mãe. – Pisquei e olhei para a entrada da escada.

Eu tive que lutar para manter a compostura. Edythe não estava de casaco, só com um suéter lilás com as mangas puxadas. O suéter era grudado no corpo, e tentei não ficar olhando. O cabelo estava preso em um nó na base da nuca, desgrenhado, com mechas caídas para todo lado, e a forma como exibia o pescoço esguio também era uma distração. Senti vontade de passar os dedos por aquele pescoço... e então o morde-lo.

A tensão sexual estava de cortar com uma faca, mas ainda assim a médica deu a volta na minha cadeira. Seus dedos tocando com cuidado meu braço que tinha um grande hematoma. Eu não perdi seus olhos analisando minhas linhas.

\- Não quebrou nada. – Carine deu um sorriso amarelo. – Tylenol e cataflan para a pancada serão suficientes.

\- Eu compro assim que foi no centro. – Prometi ainda olhando para seus olhos dourados.

\- Eu... tenho que ir, tenham um bom dia na escola.

\- Obrigado, Dra... – Sua sobrancelha se arqueou. – Carine.

\- Até mais, mãe. – Edythe murmurou e eu saltei em pé para colocar minha roupa.

O clima estava estranhamente elétrico e eu podia fazer besteira na casa dos meus sogros good vibes.

Então, assim que me virei para colocar a camisa, eu senti seu toque gelado, mas não foi pela temperatura que eu arrepiei. Ela explorava minha coluna devagar.

\- Essas tatuagens tem algum sentido? – perguntou baixo.

\- Claro... – eu respondi, colocando a camisa e me virando para ela. – Certas coisas valem a pena serem imortalizadas.

Enquanto trocávamos olhares intensos, ouvi passos, e então Earnest apareceu, estourando nossa bolha estranha.

\- Que algo, Beau? – ele questionou gentil. – Água? Suco?

\- Não se preocupe, Earnest, eu já comi. – Sorri. – E temos que ir antes que fiquemos atrasados.

\- Precisamos ir, pai. - Edythe sorriu para ele e então beijou sua bochecha.

\- Tomem cuidado.

Enquanto saiamos, eu estava pensando se seria uma boa já pedir as honras pra namorar a filha dele, mas achei melhor ficar na minha. Ainda era um rolo estranho e tudo, e não estávamos 100% sincronizados.

Estendi o capacete para ela, que pegou com uma careta de desgosto.

\- Eu odeio você nessas coisas.

\- Farei você mudar de ideia, ruiva. – Cantarolei, fechando minha jaqueta, e subi na minha Indian.

\- Não vai dar pra você fazer o jogo das mil perguntas agora. – brincou.

\- Foi incômodo ontem à noite?

\- Não incômodo, só… confuso.

Fiquei surpreso de ela achar isso. Parecia que a pessoa no escuro era ela.

\- O que isso quer dizer?

\- Suas reações. Eu não entendo.

\- Minhas reações? – retirei meu capacete e sai da moto.

\- É, Beau. Quando alguém conta que bebe sangue, você tem que ficar nervoso. Fazer uma cruz com os dedos, jogar água benta, sair correndo e gritando, esse tipo de coisa.

Ri descarado e puxei ela pela cintura rapidamente, de novo fiquei impressionado com a facilidade que o corpo dela se amoleceu. (N/A: Se sou vocês, guardo essa informação com carinho).

\- Vou me esforçar da próxima vez, que tal? – perguntei abusado, levando meu rosto para seu pescoço.

\- Por favor, melhore suas expressões de pavor. – Murmurou mole, um tanto quanto tímida. – Sim, Earnest, ele já sabe...

Hã?

\- Pavor não está na minha descrição de ontem à noite. – Resmunguei baixo em sua orelha. – E vamos embora, seu pai ouvindo isso é meio estranho.

Ela riu baixinho e a afastei, vestindo o capacete e subi na moto, com ela no meu enlaço.

Puxei seus braços para me abraçar com vontade. Afinal ela estava o mais longe possível. Eu sabia que ela nunca iria me machucar de proposito, então fiz questão de colocar suas mãos perto de minha área mais sensível.

\- Me abrace se não irei me desequilibrar. – Era uma meia verdade, mas quando eu dei partida, seus dedos se fecharam em minha cintura.

Sorri de como eu me senti bem com aquela proximidade.

Eu fiz questão de andar rápido, tanto para agrada-la quanto para a fazer observar a paisagem e ganhar tempo para conversarmos um pouco antes de chegarmos na escola. Arrepiei em vários momentos em que seus dedos passavam pelas minhas coxas. Eu a via observar as arvores passando rapidamente.

Foi bem satisfatório quando ela deitou o rosto em minhas costas, me cheirando como uma masoquista.

Quando chegamos na escola, eu já me preparava mentalmente para as reações. Afinal aqueles manés de cidade pequena iriam comentar sobre nossa proximidade, não que eu ligasse, mas odiava 15 minutos de fama, seja pelo motivo que for.

No estacionamento, enquanto eu tirava meu capacete e colocava tudo da forma correta na moto, algo vermelho pegou a atenção de meus olhos.

Era o carro que tinha me desequilibrado na rua, enquanto eu vinha para cá.

Fiz uma careta.

\- Eles usaram o carro de Royal. — Ela disse e eu arregalei os olhos. Claro que seria dos Cullen e seria o irmão que tinha me olhado furioso. — Chamativo, não é?

\- Se ele tem _isso_ , por que pega carona com você?

\- Como eu disse, é chamativo. Nós _tentamos_ nos misturar.

\- Sem querer ofender, mas vocês estão fazendo isso muito errado. – Ri e ela revirou os olhos.

\- Por que Roy al dirigiu hoje se chama mais atenção?

\- Minha culpa. Como sempre, Royal diria. Você não percebeu, Beau? Estou violando _todas_ as regras agora.

Ela estava ao meu lado, sorrindo. Não estávamos nos tocando, mas eu podia sentir todos os olhares nas minhas costas. Todos estavam cochichando sobre nós, todos estavam se cutucando para ver. Então tomei a coragem necessária e peguei sua mão e começamos a andar até a escola.

Deixe que eles pensem sobre o que quiserem.

\- Por que vocês têm carros assim, então? — perguntei a mim mesmo em voz alta. — Se procuram ter privacidade, há muitos Hondas usados disponíveis.

\- É um prazer — admitiu ela com um sorrisinho. — Todos gostamos de correr.

\- Claro — murmurei.

Sob o abrigo da marquise do refeitório, Jeremy esperava, os olhos quase saltando da cara. No braço estava meu casaco.

\- Oi, Jer — falei quando estávamos a alguns metros de distância. — Obrigado por trazer isso.

Ele me passou o casaco sem dizer nada.

\- Bom dia, Jeremy — disse Edythe educadamente. Consegui perceber que ela não estava _tentando_ sufocá-lo, mas mesmo o menor dos seus sorrisos era difícil de encarar.

\- É… oi. — Jeremy desviou os olhos arregalados para mim, tentando organizar os pensamentos confusos. — Acho que vejo você na trigonometria.

\- É, a gente se vê lá.

Ele se afastou, parando duas vezes para nos espiar por sobre o ombro.

\- O que vai dizer a ele? — murmurou ela.

\- Que tal você compartilhar suas vantagens comigo? – ri. – E, bem, depende de tudo que ele vai perguntar.

Ela repuxou a boca para o lado.

\- Não sei se é ético da minha parte contar isso…

\- O que não é _ético_ é você usar suas vantagens injustas só a seu favor.

\- Ele quer saber se estamos namorando escondido. E até onde você foi comigo.

Eu senti o sangue correr para o rosto com facilidade. Claro, claro que seria isso que ele perguntaria, apenas achei que ela não fosse dizer as palavras em voz alta. Ela afastou o olhar, de repente com o rosto tão desconfortável quanto o meu. Deu um pequeno passo para longe de mim e trincou os dentes.

Isso me ajudou a me recompor.

\- Bom, perguntas baixas.

Ela começou a andar, e fui atrás, sem prestar atenção em para onde ela estava indo. Depois de um segundo, ela olhou para mim, com o rosto relaxado e sorrindo de novo.

\- Mal posso _esperar_ para ouvir o que você vai inventar.

\- _Edythe…_

Ela sorriu, e a mãozinha dela voou e afastou uma mecha de cabelo da minha testa. Com a mesma rapidez, a mão voltou para o lado do corpo. Meu coração pulou como se eu tivesse levado um susto.

\- A gente se vê no almoço — disse ela, mostrando as covinhas.

Fiquei parado ali, como se tivesse levado um choque, enquanto ela girava e saía andando na outra direção.

Eu deveria ter a beijado e respondido Jeremy de forma direta. Então a levaria para meu estúdio e daríamos uma outra boa resposta a segunda pergunta de meu colega invejoso. E eu poderia conter todos os impulsos que me assolavam quando ela sorria daquela forma.

Era indecente o quão bonita ela era.

Ainda tonto, entrei na sala de aula.

* * *

# (POV EDYTHE)

Eu andei até o prédio da minha aula com um sorriso estampado. Claro, ele tinha aquela fúria bonita e graciosa. E eu podia ver que seus olhos queimaram em minha figura pelos olhos surpresos de todos que nos observavam.

_Impossível._

_Faz sentido, ele é bem descolado._

_Só por que ele é um artista. Todas as meninas estão babando por esse babaca._

Irritante, mas também interessante.

Hoje seria um bom dia para os professores me fazerem perguntas, pensei quando sentei em minha mesa, eu estaria ocupada observando Beau. Jeremy, McKayla e Allen Weber (o único que valia a pena pela clara bondade de seus pensamentos) eram os que eu pulava toda hora para observa-lo.

 ** _“Bom dia, Beau.”_** McKayla disse e seus pensamentos fizeram um pouco de... vitória feminina queimar pelo meu peito. _Jeremy disse que eles estão claramente namorando._ Ela pensava em fúria contida. _O que ele vê nela?_

Observei os olhos de Beau arderem em um debate interno.

 ** _“E aí, loira?”_** _Ao menos ele ainda não está completamente distante, isso é uma forma de carinho!_

 ** _“Bem. Como foi o filme ontem?”_** Eu ri baixo da tentativa dela em ser sutil. Tão ridícula. _A pergunta de um milhão de dólares!_

**_“Vamos lá, loira, você sabe que eu não vi nenhum filme”_ ** _Oh, merda. Um fora._

Eu não podia estar mais feliz.

 ** _“É eu soube”_** _Ao menos ele é direto._ Ela pensou amargamente e eu estava quase rasgando o rosto em felicidade.

 ** _“Olha... eu disse, sobre Jer estar a fim de você.”_** Ela percebia que ele estava claramente atuando? **_“E bem... eu estou afim da Cullen ruiva.”_**

 _Ouch, isso dói um pouco._ Eu queria sentir dó, mas só conseguia segurar o riso. Agora, ela tentava parecer desinteressada.

**_“Você tinha planos antes de ir? Jeremy achou que talvez tivesse, e me perguntei… pra que fingir tudo, sabe?”_ **

Um brilho irritado passou por seus olhos azuis, mas ele sorriu.

**_“Não somos daqui, você sabe. Então isso é apenas delírio de Jeremy. Encontrei ela ao acaso.”_ ** _Oh, bem que notei o tom triunfante de Jeremy. Mentiroso._

Algo que me fazia concordar com a Newton era um milagre.

 ** _“Ei, loira”_** Ele a chamou com um sorrisinho de vitória. **_“Já que você é minha melhor amiga, sabe, confidente”_** _Ele parece sincero, olha esse tom carinhoso._

Rolei meus olhos. Conte com Beau para seduzir ainda mais o corpo feminino da escola. Bufei alto demais e Roberta Swayer me encarou de lado e afastou sua cadeira da minha. _Assustadora._

Voltei as minhas observações.

**_“Confidente?”_ **

**_“Acha que eu quebraria o Código Masculino com você só pra escapar de você?”_ ** _Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas analisando por esse ângulo. Ser a melhor amiga confidente não é tão ruim. Não de um cara tão sexy..._

Meus olhos iam cair de tanto rolar. O que ele queria com isso? Me irritar? Ele sabia que eu estava observando!

**_“Vendo por esse lado...”_ **

**_“Exato... então, Jeremy disse que adorou sair com você na segunda”_ ** _Hã? Sério! Aquela revista estava certa, homens fofocam mais que mulheres! Será que ele deu mais detalhes?_

A mente da humana rolou escada abaixo ao se lembrar do quão surpresa ela ficou com o comportamento galante de Jeremy. Claro, que ela mal sabia que tinha sido Beau a aconselhar o pequeno fofoqueiro de mente poluída.

Sorri de novo.

Bancando o cupido? Hummm. Jogada esperta.

 ** _“É mesmo?”_** _Ele foi muito, muito, muito surpreendente. Quero dizer, mal olhou para a garçonete de 20 anos e peitos enormes. Abriu a porta e tudo..._

 ** _“Ah sim”_** Ri de seu sorriso triunfante. **_“Mas eu não disse nada! Nem que ele disse que você é a garota mais incrível que ele conhece”_**

Eu realmente queria rir com toda a atuação dele para que ela ficasse atordoada e esquecesse que ele existia.

**_“Código masculino. Certo.”_ **

E ela finalmente deu um sorriso de verdade. OS pensamentos se alinhando para aceitar que não era o fim do mundo ter perdido ele para mim.

Eu ainda não tinha aceitado isso, apesar de meus lábios formigarem só de lembrar do gosto intenso de sua boca.

Também estava monitorando Jeremy livremente, observando enquanto ele definiria suas perguntas para Beau. Mal podia esperar até o quarto tempo, dez vezes mais ansiosa e curiosa que o garoto humano que queria uma fofoca nova.

E também estava escutando Allen Weber.

Não tinha esquecido a gratidão que tinha sentido por ele – primeiro por só pensar coisas boas a respeito de Beau, depois pela ajuda à noite passada (ele foi a pessoa que tinha sentido falta de Beau). Então eu esperei pela manhã, procurando por algo que ele quisesse. Achei que seria fácil; como qualquer outro humano, devia haver alguma coisa, um gadget, videogame ou figura de ação. Entregaria algo anonimamente e nos deixaria quite.

Mas Allen provou ser quase tão desatencioso com seus pensamentos quanto Beau. Ele era estranhamente satisfeito para um adolescente. Feliz. Talvez essa fosse a razão para sua bondade incomum – ele era uma daquelas raras pessoas que tinham o que amavam e amavam o que tinham. Se ele não estivesse prestando atenção aos professores e às anotações, estava pensando das irmãs gêmeas que levaria à praia nesse final de semana – antecipando a animação delas com um prazer quase paternal. Ele cuidava delas de vez em quando, mas não se sentia rancoroso com esse fato… o que me fez admira-lo ainda mais.

Mas não me ajudava muito.

Tinha que ter alguma coisa que ele queria. Eu só teria que continuar procurando. Mas depois. A conversa de McKayla e Beau me distraiu.

**_“Eu só fiquei curiosa para saber se, você sabe, vamos ver você no baile, afinal. Você pode ficar com nosso grupo se quiser.”_ **

**_“Não sei o que faz pensar que eu largaria meu emprego só por que eu estou de rolo com alguém”_** Fiz uma careta ao ouvir a sua... descrição sobre nosso status.

**_“Então você vai realmente trabalhar?”_ ** _Taylor, sua mentirosa, seria divertido ver ela enfrentar a Cullen._

Garanto que não duraria muito.

**_“Sim.”_ ** _Hum, ele parece irritado, então não deve estar mentindo._

E não estava. Beau, realmente tinha um grande casamento esse fim de semana.

Teria de me lembrar em perguntar como eu me encaixaria nesse programa.

 ** _“É mesmo? Que chocante!”_** A Newton riu, imaginando como seria um fora em Taylor e gostando disso. **_“Mas acho que você devia contar para Taylor. Ela disse que você vai levá-la.”_**

Seu queixo caiu. McKayla morreu de rir, e eu a acompanhei.

 ** _“Ela não entendeu o não no estacionamento?”_** Hum, ele ficava bonito irritado.

**_“Logan e Jeremy estavam conversando sobre se arrumarem cedo e fazer alguma coisa legal pro baile, e Taylor disse que estava fora porque já tinha planos. Com você. É por isso que Logan está sento tão… você sabe… com você. Ele tem uma queda pela Taylor. Acho que você merecia saber. Afinal, violou o código masculino por mim”._ **

_Fora que você dando um fora nela será algo realmente épico em proporções astronômicas._

Sua maldade era baixa McKayla.

**_“Terei de ser mais enfático”_ ** _Ui, ui. Ele ficou irritado de verdade._

Ela sorriu como se estivesse se divertindo.

**_“Seja homem, Beau. Ou alugue um smoking. A escolha é sua.”_ **

Ignorei essa conversa sem sentido.

Agora era a hora da aula de trigonometria dele com Jeremy.

Não estava prestando atenção aonde ia quando fui para a aula de inglês. Jeremy já estava em seu lugar, os dois pés batendo impacientemente no chão enquanto ele esperava Beau chegar.

Ao contrário, quando me sentei em minha cadeira na sala de aula, fiquei completamente parada. Tinha que me lembrar de me mexer uma hora ou outra. Manter a fachada. Foi difícil, meus pensamentos estavam tão concentrados nos de Jeremy. Esperava que ele fosse prestar atenção, realmente tentar ler o rosto de Beau para mim.

As batidas dos pés de Jeremy se intensificaram quando Beau entrou na sala.

_Ele parece… irritado. Por quê? Talvez não tenha nada acontecendo com a Edythe Cullen. Isso seria um desapontamento. Exceto que… então ela ainda está disponível… se de repente ela está interessada em namorar, não me importo em ajudá-la com isso…_

Claro, por que eu fazia o tipo que saia com um garoto seguido do outro.

Essa política do ficar ainda não era bem assimilada por mim. Avanços das mulheres iam bem além de ter esse comportamento ridículo e masculino de dormir com qualquer coisa que aparecesse.

O rosto de Beau não parecia irritado, parecia entendido. Ele estava assim por odiar esse pensamento raso de seu amigo. E levemente preocupado por saber que eu iria escutar tudo isso. Sorri para mim mesma.

 ** _“ Caramba, filho”_** disse ele. **_“Quem imaginaria que você jogava tão alto.”_** Eu revirei os olhos.

 ** _“Eu não jogo.”_** Ele respondeu entediado.

Era verdade, ele preferia ir direto. Jogos e flertes era algo que não tinha que me preocupar com ele. Beau era mais objetivo: me colocava entre seu corpo e uma parede e assaltava minha boca.

Apesar de constrangedor, eu não conseguia reclamar.

**_“Por favor. Edythe Cullen. Caramba._ ** **_Como você conseguiu isso?”_ **

**_“Imagino que para vocês isso pareça um grande jogo.”_** Ri de sua acidez. **_“É indelicado falar de intimidades com uma dama”_**.

Arqueei sobrancelhas.

_Intimidades?! Então TEVE intimidades._

**_“Intimidades? Então você e ela...”_** Era nojento a forma que ele se imaginava no lugar de Beau em suas fantasias.

Ele não conseguiria chegar perto de sua habilidade de sedução. Como agora, o olhar provocativo não era para Jeremy, era para mim, afinal ele sabia que eu estava ouvindo.

**_“Ah, sim. Mas como eu disse é indelicado”._ **

**_“Você não pode estar falando sério. Vamos lá, cara, eu estou MORRENDO aqui!”. _ ** _Eu não vou aceitar nada menos do que todos os malditos detalhes._

**_“Hum... vejamos...”_** Eu engoli a quantidade de veneno que se acumulou ao ver ele lamber os lábios. **“ _Beijar ela foi algo incrivelmente erótico.”_** _MALDITO SORTUDO._

Tirando a parte que me toca, era engraçado a forma com que ele se contorcia em ciúmes.

**_“Você parece que gostou.”_ **

**_“É satisfatório quando uma dama geme em sua boca.”_ **

_Geme? Esse maldito é um sortudo._

Então Beau riu. Como se soubesse que eu estava constrangida.

**_“Jeremy, cara, eu estou brincando, foi somente uma carona depois de me ajudar assim que eu fui assaltado”._ **

_O QUE?_

Eu fiz uma careta, confusa.

**_“Não rolou nada. Nada demais, e se tivesse eu não contaria.”_ ** _Merda, ele parece bem sincero. E bem reservado. Eu estaria me gloriando sobre isso até agora._

Essa era a razão pela qual você era superficial, Jeremy. Me perguntei por que ele mentiu, entretanto.

 ** _“Você está mentindo_**. **_Você tem um gênio da lâmpada? Encontrou alguma coisa pra fazer chantagem com ela? Ou vendeu a alma para o diabo?”_** _Ele tem que estar mentindo, o que eles estavam fazendo juntos hoje de manhã, então?_

**_“Não rolou nada.”_ **

**_“Você não precisa me dizer nada, só se ela tem aquela comissão de frente”_ ** _Impossível que ele não tentou nada._

Rolei meus olhos, mas Beau parecia ter ficado realmente irritado agora.

**_“Imagino que esteja acostumado com esse nível de garota”_ ** _Ouch, ao menos ele parece gostar dela. Está a defendendo. **“Mas eu não sou assim”**_

**_“É sério?”_ **

**_“Foi só um jantar e uma carona para casa, Jeremy.”_** _Eu disse que ele era um perdedor!_

 ** _“É sério? Me diga que você ao menos deu uns amassos nela. Qualquer coisa.”_** _Perdedor total! **“Afinal você estava claramente obcecado com ela.”**_

**_“Irei repetir: Edythe não é mulher de ficar com amassos no banco de trás dos carros”_ **

Se eu pudesse corar, eu teria corado. Eu me senti quente ao ser chamada de mulher. Era claro que ele queria atingir Jeremy, que estava muito mais preocupado com as coisas grandes. Beau estava me dizendo coisas ainda maiores em pequenas frases.

_Um completo perdedor, ela deve ter o rejeitado, certeza._

Sua malcriação com Beau me irritou. Eu faria com prazer a confirmação de seus pensamentos sujos apenas para colocá-lo em seu lugar.

**_“Essa é de longe a história mais decepcionante que já ouvi na minha vida toda. Retiro tudo que disse sobre como você joga. Obviamente, ela só deve sentir pena.”_ **

**_“Ao menos eu tive, duvido que alguém aqui se quer conversou com ela.”_** _Eu vou te pôr no seu lugar de perdedor._

**_“Acho que vou tentar parecer mais patético. Se é disso que Edythe gosta.”_ **

Beau riu alto.

 ** _“Para isso você teria de ser ao menos corajoso.”_** Ri de seu insulto claro. **_“Coisa que você não é”._**

 ** _“Não vai demorar para ela cansar de você, aposto.”_** Jeremy respondeu furioso.

**_“Não duvido, ela é incrível.”_ **

O que?! Esse garoto.

 ** _“Mas quer saber?”_** disse Jeremy em um tom baixo. **_“Acho que prefiro ficar com uma garota normal.”_**

Não fiquei ofendida, seus instintos de sobrevivência estavam funcionando. Para ele eu era _esquisita_.

Mas, Beaufort não parecia pensar desse jeito.

**_“Que bom você caiu na real, e está com os pés no chão. Como eu disse, ela precisa de um homem corajoso”._ **

Sua arrogância era deliciosamente calorosa.

_Ele está de 4 por ela. Esquisito._

Jeremy decidiu ignorar o insulto e se virou para responder o Sr. Varner.

Os minutos se passavam com lentidão. Eu estava com muitas dúvidas sobre algumas coisas. Ele realmente achava que eu estava com ele por pena?

E que eu iria me cansar rápido?

Ele teria de receber umas palmadas por pensar tão pouco do que eu sentia por ele.

Me mexi apaticamente na aula de educação física com Archie, do modo que sempre nos movíamos quando se tratava de atividade física com os humanos. Ele era meu companheiro de time, naturalmente. Era o primeiro dia de badminton. Suspirei de tédio, girando a raquete em câmera lenta para acertar a bola e mandá-la para o outro lado. Logan Mallory estava no outro time; ele errou. Archie rodava sua raquete como um bastão, olhando o teto.

Todos nós detestávamos educação física, principalmente Eleonor. Fingir jogar era um insulto a sua filosofia. Educação física hoje era pior que o normal – me senti tão irritada quanto Eleonor sempre se sentia.

Antes que minha cabeça pudesse explodir de impaciência, a treinadora Clapp terminou os jogos e nos dispensou mais cedo. Fiquei ridiculamente agradecida que ela tivesse pulado o café-da-manhã - uma nova tentativa de dieta - e a fome consequente o tinha deixado com pressa para deixar o campus e encontrar um sanduíche engordurado em algum lugar. Ela prometeu a si mesmo que começaria amanhã de novo…

Isto me deu tempo suficiente para chegar ao prédio de matemática antes que a aula de Beau terminasse.

 _Se divirta_ , Archie pensou enquanto se afastava para encontrar Jessamine. _Só mais alguns dias para ser paciente. Acho que não vai dizer oi para Beau, meu menino, por mim, não é?_

Sacudi a cabeça, exasperada. Todos os que tinham poderes psíquicos eram tão metidos?

_Só para você saber, vai estar sol dos dois lados da baía esse fim-de-semana. Talvez queira refazer seus planos._

Eu teria de conversar com Beau sobre essa possibilidade.

Apoiei-me na parede perto da porta, esperando. Estava tão perto que podia escutar a voz de Jeremy através dos tijolos, assim como seus pensamentos.

 ** _“Não vai se sentar com a gente hoje, não é?”_** _Ele parece… animado. Aposto que tem um monte de coisas que não me falou_

 ** _“Como eu disse, o mundo é dos corajosos.”_** A inveja queimava por todos os neurônios de Jeremy.

Quando saiu, e viu, fúria contida preencheu seus olhos sem graça. Sorri ironicamente.

\- Falando sério, _que ridículo_ \- disse Jeremy, alto o bastante para todos os jovens olharem para ele.

Fiz uma careta irritada. Sua mente era regada a ciúmes e a inveja até que algo realmente ultrapassou os limites.

_Ele é um completo idiota. Um inútil, não sei o que todos veem nele._

Aquilo me enfureceu.

Quando Beau saiu, eu avancei, tendo certeza que todos estavam assistindo. Geralmente esse papel era idiota, mas eu estava realmente chateada com seus insultos.

Eu daria algo para ele se remoer ainda mais.

Não seria difícil, afinal, Beau estava realmente encantador em sua Jaqueta de couro. Eu me lembraria de lhe dar algumas mais no futuro apenas para poder aprecia-lo. E me descobri uma fã de barbas. Ele com elas dava o ar de alguém mais velho. Maduro. Seus olhos brilharam ao me ver e eu sorri.

Me surpreendi com a facilidade que foi chegar perto dele. O cheiro queimava, mas algo queimava ainda mais. _Desejo._ Era isso. Ele me atraia. Seu coração deu um pulo e então bateu freneticamente quando nossas bocas se encontraram, em um beijo tranquilo. Que ele fez questão de aprofundar. Tentei ficar composta.

Afinal os gritos mentais estavam quase me deixando surda.

Não sabia que vampiros podiam ter enxaqueca, mas os ofegos eram os mais diversos.

 _Filho da puta._ Bingo. Jeremy rangia os dentes com ódio. Sorri em seus lábios.

-Hey! – ele disse quando nos separamos. Me olhando confuso e atordoado.

\- Olá. – E aí eu estava tímida. Que diabos foi isso que eu fiz? — Com fome? — perguntei.

Ele riu.

\- Claro. – disse colocando suas mãos nas minhas.

Eu nunca me cansaria disso. Podia passar o resto de meus dias somente com meus dedos entrelaçados aos seus. Mesmo que isso fosse a coisa mais egoísta de todas.

\- Ótimo. – Sorri feliz.

Nossa plateia estava em choque, e isso era tão engraçado.

_Sortudo._

_Eles fazem um casal tão sexy._

_Alguns realmente nascem virados com a bunda para lua._

\- O que foi esse showzinho, ruiva? – ele sussurrou baixo.

\- Seu amigo me irritou. – Respondi tímida. – Ele é um idiota.

\- Vamos ser o assunto do momento.

Dei os ombros, desde que ele não se importasse, eu podia dar uma banana para todos esses fofoqueiros medíocres.

Em um ato gentil, ele tomou mina bolsa de mim. Arquei as sobrancelhas. Apenas piscou.

\- Deixe-me fazer inveja para suas rivais. – Rolei meus olhos, mas fiquei lisonjeada.

Afinal, eu tive a sorte de gostar de alguém cavalheiro o suficiente para não se importar que eu podia erguer uma van em movimento.

\- Você realmente gosta de provoca-las. – Resmunguei.

\- Ciumenta? – brincou e eu fechei a cara. Eu era. — Você sempre traz seus blocos de concreto para a escola?

Ri.

\- Archie me pediu para trazer umas coisas para ele hoje de manhã.

\- Archie é seu irmão favorito?

Fingi repreensão

\- Não é legal ter favoritos.

\- Filho único — falou. — Sou o favorito de todo mundo.

O meu, certamente.

\- Dá para ver. Mas por que você acha isso?

\- Parece que você fala dele com mais facilidade.

Hum, ele estava certo. Como sempre muito observador. Era fácil conversar com Archie, mesmo quando ele era impertinente e queria se impor na vida de Beau rápido demais e fora de seu tempo.

Eu nunca esqueceria que ele foi até o Canada para ver como era o portifólio de meu amor, e depois passou o dia cantando todos os hinos do Brasil em italiano.

 _Vamos lá, Eddy. Eu sou o preferido._ Sua voz perfurou minha meditação quando invadimos o refeitório e eu começava a encher sua bandeja. _Admita._

Nesse momento, Archie ergueu o olhar e sorriu para Beau. Numa clara provocação. Fiz uma careta.

**_Fiquei fora disso!_ **

_Ele e eu já somos amigos, esqueceu quem pegou o número dele primeiro? Me deixe dizer oi para meu menino!_ Rolei os olhos, apenas por que ele era um intrometido de sorriso irritante.

Sorri como uma víbora e arqueei uma sobrancelha. **_Apenas tente._**

Ele rolou os olhos e bufou, erguendo as mãos em rendição.

 _É apenas uma questão de tempo._ Então a visão de Beau e Archie dando o famoso abraço de homem preencheu sua mente e eu fiquei irritada do quão nítida essa imagem era.

Beau parecia atento a nossa conversa silenciosa e riu da coisa toda.

\- Sou bem próxima de toda a minha família, mas Archie e eu temos mais coisas em comum — resmunguei. Ele era meu irmão mais atrevido, com certeza. — Mas às vezes ele é muito irritante.

 _Repita isso até que você consiga acreditar._ Ele riu. Descarado.

Estávamos na caixa registradora e eu já estava retirando a nota de 50 dólares do bolso.

\- São vinte e quatro dólares e trinta e três centavos — disse a funcionária.

\- Mas... o que? – e ele notou a bandeja. Eu já tinha pago e estava indo para nossa mesa. – Ei – falou aborrecido – Não consigo comer tudo isso.

\- Metade é para mim, claro.

Me sentei e coloquei a comida em sua direção. Ele gostava de grandes quantidades de proteína. Me perguntei o porquê.

\- Aham. Claro. – O sarcasmo era adorável em seus lábios.

\- Pegue o que quiser.

Ele se sentou displicente, pegando a pizza.

\- Estou curioso. O que você faria se alguém a desafiasse a comer comida?

\- Você está sempre curioso.

Tomei a pizza de sua mão e a olhei. O cheiro da gordura era... revoltante para dizer o mínimo. E eu estremeci só de pensar em como eu colocaria aquela coisa borrachuda pra fora, mas dei uma leve mordida.

A coisa deslizou de forma nojenta até o vazio de meu estomago.

\- Se alguém desafiasse você a comer terra, você comeria, não é? — perguntei.

Ele me deu um sorriso e eu antecipei sua resposta.

\- O que te faz pensar que eu já não comi terra?

\- Por acaso, não estou surpresa. Aqui. — Lhe devolvi a pizza que ele tratou de devorar com gosto.

_Olhe para eles... esse maldito mentiu. É obvio que rolou mais do que essa carona. Edythe Cullen curte perdedores._

Ri baixo de suas queixas.

\- O quê?

\- Acho que fizemos o cérebro de Jeremy derreter. – Murmurei com um sorriso.

Ele relaxou na cadeira, com um sorriso maldoso.

\- Quase sinto pena.

\- Ele imaginou mil coisas quando viu nos dois saindo da moto.

Beau deu os ombros e me olhou com aqueles olhos sedutores de novo.

Inclinei a cabeça para o lado, e arrumei meus pensamentos para as coisas que realmente importavam:

\- Você concorda com ele?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Você vai ter que ser mais específica, ruiva. Eu baguncei de proposito a conversa toda.

\- Sobre o motivo de eu estar aqui com você.

Beau pensou por alguns minutos e ainda não tinha chegado na resposta.

\- Não sei o que você quer dizer.

Franzi a testa.

\- _Obviamente, ela só deve sentir pena_? — repeti, irritada. Como ele ousava pensar isso?

Riu. E então encolheu os ombros.

\- Se ponha no meu lugar. – Ele pediu. – É normal eu ser inseguro quanto a isso.

Ainda não conseguia aceitar tal injuria.

\- E vou me cansar de você logo, é?

Ele diminuiu o sorriso e desviou o rosto, ficando triste. Rolei os olhos.

\- Beau, você está sendo idiota de novo.

\- Estou?

— Tem várias coisas com que estou preocupada. O tédio não é uma delas. — Encarei seus orbes azuis. — Você não acredita em mim?

\- Sim, apenas é complicado.

Apertei os olhos.

\- Nossa, que afirmativa sufocante.

Ele franziu o cenho. Pensando em uma resposta e eu estava esperando para que ele me respondesse ou então formulasse mais sua resposta.

\- Odeio quando você faz isso.

\- O quê? Não conto cada pensamento idiota que passa pela minha cabeça?

Sua provocação era fofa, mas mantive minha cara de poker.

\- Precisamente.

\- Não sei o que dizer. Se eu acho que você vai ficar entediada comigo? Acho. Sinceramente, não sei por que você ainda está aqui. Mas estava tentando _não_ dizer isso em voz alta, porque não queria chamar atenção para uma coisa na qual você podia não ter pensado.

Sorri, arteira.

\- É muito verdade. Eu jamais teria percebido sozinha, mas, agora que você mencionou, acho que devo mesmo seguir em frente. Aquele Jeremy de repente parece atraentemente patético… — ele franziu o cenho irritado. Quem era o ciumento agora? — Beau, você sabe que estou brincando.

Eu ofereci meus dedos a ele. Que rapidamente tomou.

Meu olho saltou com todas as reações de meus irmãos.

_SUA CADELA! COMO OUSA NOS EXPOR ASSIM E COLOCAR TUDO QUE CARINE CONSTRUIU PARA NÓS EM RISCO. PUTA EGOÍSTA._

Royal não mentia, mas fiquei aborrecida com seu linguajar.

\- Desculpe — falou, afastando o braço.

\- Não. – Levei seus dedos a minha boca. – Aqui.

A mão dele era tão frágil. Eu estava feliz em poder toca-lo sem o machucar.

\- O que aconteceu? – ele sussurrou carinhosamente baixo.

 _Desculpe, Eddy._ Archie parecia divertido com a coisa toda. _Seria pior se eu não tivesse contado._ Ele provou mostrando sua visão de meu Volvo completamente destruído.

 _Por que ela não me contou?_ Eleonor pensava em irritação contida.

\- Muitas reações diferentes. — Franzi o cenho. — Royal tem uma voz mental muito estridente.

Seus olhos brilharam em uma fúria que eu não conhecia, então ele virou para o lado. Encarando Royal de igual para igual. Era uma proteção calorosa.

E isso calou meu irmão devido a intensidade de seu olhar.

 _Uh... ele tem coragem._ Eleonor admirou com olhos arregalados.

 _Esse instinto protetor... é feroz._ Jessamine analisava os sentimentos de Beau com surpresa. Sua irritação era mais contida, já que seu marido estava muito relaxado com a situação. _Se ele pudesse, tenho certeza que viria encarar Royal sem nenhum problema._

\- Ele te ofendeu? – perguntou. Ciente que meu irmão o ouvia.

\- Não se preocupe.

Então seus olhos foram para mim. Ainda naquela intensidade estranha.

\- Eu posso aguentar um irmão ciumento, mas se ele te ofendeu teremos um problema. – A voz era seca pela raiva.

Ri.

_Esse pequeno punk quer me enfrentar? Eu gostaria de ver ele tentar. Escoria pequena..._

Seus insultos para mim eram toleráveis. No fim eu tinha quebrado algumas regras. Mas Beau era inocente.

Rosnei com raiva para Royal agora, meu lábio superior repuxado sobre meus dentes em uma expressão ameaçadora. El abaixou os olhos pedindo desculpas. E meu irmão mal-educado voltou seus insultos para mim.

Archie ainda estava se divertindo com tudo. Jessamine nem se mexeu.

\- Você tem razão. – Beau me tirou de meus pensamentos homicidas. – Eu realmente procuro problemas, acabei de irritar um grupo de vampiros. – Ri de sua falta de medo completa.

\- Não, isso é comigo. – Sorri.

\- Bom, se ele quiser conversar, estarei disposto.

 _Ele é louco._ Jessamine concluiu. _Completamente louco._

 _Meu menino._ Archie riu. _Esse tem bolas de aço._

Hum, sua coragem era encantadora.

\- Não precisa se preocupar comigo — garanti com certa arrogância. — Não estou dizendo que Royal não poderia me vencer em uma luta justa, mas _estou_ dizendo que eu _nunca_ lutei de forma justa e não pretendo começar agora. Ele sabe que não deve se meter comigo.

\- Ah sim, suas vantagens indevidas, pobre Royal.

 _Não me diga, é tão irritante!_ El pensou e olhou para Beau curiosa. _Imagino o que ele tem para impedir que você invada a mente dele, trapaceira._

Ri, descarada.

\- É piada. Não é nada, Beau. Coisa normal entre irmãos. Um filho único não teria como entender.

\- Se você diz.

\- Digo.

Olhei para nossas mãos, ainda unidas. Eu estava surpresa por estar sendo realmente fácil. Meu corpo parecia responder ao dele com perfeição. Era sobrenatural.

\- Voltando ao que você estava pensando — retomei para o que importava. – Ajudaria se você soubesse que não foi o único acusado de obsessão?

\- Você ouviu isso também. Que ótimo. – Ele gemeu. – Era meio obvio, eu sei, mas é que você é bonita e eu tenho esse TOC estranho.

 _Oh, ele sabe o que falar._ Jessamine riu de meu constrangimento aparente. _Você teria corado._

\- Fiquei hipnotizada do começo ao fim.

\- Me desculpe.

\- Por que você está pedindo desculpas? Me sinto melhor de saber que não sou a única.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Bem, meu comportamento podia ter dado a impressão errada, é claro. Mas foi necessário.

\- Me deixe elaborar assim. — pedi por sua paciência. — Apesar de você ser a única pessoa sobre quem não posso ter _certeza_ , eu ainda estaria disposta a apostar alto que passo mais tempo pensando em você do que você em mim.

\- Você perdeu. Quero uma Harley de 1960. – Ele disse resoluto e eu ri.

Isso podia ser arranjado. Andar de moto com ele não tinha sido ruim de forma nenhuma. Mas ele não sabia da missa um terço.

\- Ah, mas você só fica consciente umas dezesseis horas a cada período de vinte e quatro. Isso me dá uma boa vantagem, você não acha?

\- Mas você não está contando sonhos.

\- Pesadelos contam como sonhos? – insegurança tomou meu peito.

Ele corou, mas rapidamente ficou com aquela expressão que eu adorava.

\- Quando sonho com você… não é pesadelo.

Era possível? Ele sonhava comigo sem todo o horror envolvido?

\- É mesmo?

Deu os ombros.

\- Todas as noites

Fechei os olhos sentindo a felicidade me inundar com força.

\- Os ciclos REM são os mais curtos do sono profundo. Ainda estou horas à frente.

Beau rolou os olhos.

\- Você pensa mesmo em _mim_?

\- Por que é tão difícil de acreditar?

\- Ah, olhe para mim — eu já estava fazendo isso. — Sou totalmente comum … bem, exceto pelas coisas ruins, e experiencia de quase morte e bem... ter um emprego estranho e incomum. E olhe para você. — O que eu tinha de especial?

Sorri largamente e vi suas pupilas dilatarem.

\- Não posso discutir com você sobre as coisas ruins.

\- Está vendo.

\- Mas você é a pessoa menos comum que já conheci.

Ele encarou a mesa durante um tempo, mastigou um pedaço do que eu supus que era carne seca e suspirou.

\- Mas por que… — ele parou e eu esperei. — Ontem à noite… — Ele fazia para me irritar.

\- Você faz isso de propósito? O pensamento não terminado é uma forma de me enlouquecer?

\- Não sei se consigo explicar direito.

\- Tente, por favor.

\- Tudo bem. Você está alegando que não entendo você e que não pensa em partir para cima de Jeremy tão cedo.

Segurei o sorriso.

\- Mas ontem à noite, antes de eu te beijar... Você parecia que iria tomar o chá de sumiço de novo.

 _O QUE?_ Eleonor quase saltou da cadeira e me olhava com uma expressão traída.

Oops.

Me desculparia depois.

\- Observador. – Constatei. Apertei seus dedos de novo. — Mas as duas coisas não estão relacionadas.

\- Que duas coisas?

\- A profundeza dos meus sentimentos por você e a necessidade de me afastar. Bem, _estão_ relacionadas, mas inversamente.

Se tudo continuasse fácil assim, eu o estava tocando e não fazia esforço para não o machucar. Isso era surpreendente. Talvez fosse possível ficarmos juntos.

\- Não entendi.

\- Quanto mais eu gosto de você, mais crucial é encontrar um jeito de… manter você em segurança. De mim. Me afastar seria a coisa certa a fazer.

Seu rosto endureceu e ele quase rosnou.

\- _Não._

Claro que ele não entendia. Eu... profanava sua inocência humana.

\- Bem, não fui muito boa em deixar você sozinho quando tentei. Não sei _como_ fazer isso.

\- Quer me fazer um favor? Pare de tentar descobrir como fazer isso.

\- Acho que, considerando a frequência das suas experiências de quase morte, acaba sendo mais seguro eu ficar por perto.

\- Verdade. Nunca se sabe quando outra van desgovernada pode atacar. Você ainda vai a Seattle comigo, né? Tem muitas vans em Seattle. Esperando em emboscada a cada esquina.

Ah. A oportunidade que eu estava esperando.

\- Na verdade, tenho uma pergunta para você sobre isso. Quão cedo você precisa estar em Seattle e eu estou me perguntando se não irei atrapalhar sua agenda.

\- Ah, isso. – Ele disse estalando os dedos. – Veja, preciso de uma foto sua para autorizar sua entrada como minha assistente. – Sorriu. – E sua conta para a agencia depositar seu cache nela...

\- Isso não é necessário.

\- Doe o dinheiro, mas eles precisam depositar.

\- Não pode ir tudo para você? – seria mais fácil, eu não precisava trabalhar.

Algo brilhou em seus olhos.

\- Você é realmente irritante nesse ponto. – Resmungou. – Não, você vai me ajudar de verdade. – Rolou os olhos. – E estando lá as 19 que é quando começa a cerimônia está tudo certo.

Isso me daria tempo suficiente.

\- Estará fazendo sol. – Sorri tímida. – Podemos fazer um piquenique antes que eu vá com você no meu primeiro emprego. Você deve estar feliz que isso te poupou com as suas admiradoras.

Estagio em hospitais não contavam, não quando sua mãe era a chefe.

\- Sabe, você me deixou em posição difícil com Taylor com aquela história toda do estacionamento.

\- Você está falando porque vai ter que levá-la ao baile agora? – provoquei e ele se encolheu irritado. Tentei não rir. - Ah, Beau. Ela já tem vestido.

Seus olhos azuis brilharam divertidos.

\- Então eu deveria leva-la. – Fiz uma careta. – Ciumenta. – Sim.

\- Podia ser pior. Ela o comprou antes de convidá-lo para ir com ela. Era usado e não foi caro. Ela não podia perder a oportunidade.

\- Eu não vou a bailes — disse sem se importar. – Não os de escola.

\- Se _eu_ tivesse convidado você para ir ao baile de primavera, você teria dito não?

Ele me encarou sorriso.

\- Com você seria diferente, mas eu não gosto mesmo desses bailes.

Tinha alguma razão.

\- Por que?

Ele sorriu triste.

\- Bom, eu era bem magrela ano passado, então você imagina o bullying que eu não sofria em Phoenix. – Isso me deixou irada. – E por que as danças são tão sem graça...

Isso atraiu minha atenção.

\- Sem graça?

\- Sim, prefiro salsa. – Afirmou tomando seu refrigerante. – Ou reggaeton bem lento. – Seu sorriso se tornou lascivo. – É divertido.

Por alguma razão eu me arrepiei completamente.

\- Voltando à pergunta. Aceitaria o piquenique?

Assentiu despreocupado.

\- Desde que eu possa dirigir...

\- De todas as coisas sobre mim que podem assustá-lo, você se preocupa com meu jeito de dirigir. — Sentidos inversos de novo. — Não quer contar a seu pai que vai passar o dia comigo? — eu teria de ser sempre a única cuidadosa?

\- Não. Ele faria perguntas demais. – Direto.

\- Archie diz que o tempo estará bom, então vou ficar longe dos olhares públicos… e você pode ficar comigo, se quiser. — Ele sempre teria a escolha se dependesse de mim.

\- E você vai me mostrar o que quis dizer sobre o sol? — perguntou animado, o coração disparando com o de um cavalo.

\- Vou. — Sorri, ainda hesitando. — Mas, se você não quiser ficar… sozinho comigo, ainda prefiro que não vá a Seattle sem companhia. Eu tremo só de pensar em todas aquelas vans.

\- Por acaso, não me importo de ficar sozinho com você. E você dará uma ótima assistente.

\- Eu sei — ele não tinha entendido? — Mas você devia contar ao Charlie.

\- Por que diabos eu faria isso?

Olhei para ele com urgência.

\- Para me dar um pequeno incentivo para trazê-lo de volta.

Ele riu. Ele. Riu.

Era um assunto sério.

\- Bom, como você não me ouve. Eu teria de querer ser devolvido. – O tom estava duas oitavas abaixo e me paralisou. Felicidade e irritação brigaram dentro de mim. – Então está resolvido. Novo assunto?

Sua tentativa de mudar de assunto não ajudou muito.

\- Sobre o que você quer falar? — perguntei, entredentes, ainda irritada. Olhei em volta de nós, certificando-me de que estávamos fora do alcance de ouvidos alheios. No canto, Archie estava inclinado para a frente, falando com Jessamine. Eleanor estava ao lado dela, mas Roy al tinha sumido.

Seus olhos se viraram para a esquerda e então para a direita, como se estivesse checando que ninguém estava escutando. Ele devia estar planejando conversar sobre outro tópico relacionado minha natureza. Os olhos congelaram por um segundo e seu corpo enrijeceu, e então ele olhou para mim.

\- Você realmente caçou ursos no último fim de semana?

Arqueei a sobrancelha com um sorriso pequeno.

Ele sorriu animado.

\- Que demais!

Eu sorri ironicamente, claro que isso seria motivo de animação. Isso o faria me levar a sério? Parecia que não.

Ele recompôs a expressão. 

\- Sabe, ursos não estão na temporada. - Ele disse severamente, contendo sua animação,

\- Se ler com cuidado, as leis só dizem respeito a caça com armas.

Ele perdeu o controle de seu rosto por um momento. Curiosidade brilhando em seus lindos olhos.

\- Os pardos são os preferidos de Eleonor.

Eu observei seus olhos, vendo-o se organizar. Parecia a empolgação de um menininho.

\- Hmmm. – Ele murmurou. Pegou um pedaço de pizza, olhando para baixo. Ele mastigou pensativamente, então tomou um gole da bebida.

\- E aí - ele disse, finalmente olhando para cima. – Qual é o seu preferido?

Suspirei, ele encararia tudo muito bem sempre?

\- O leão da montanha. - Eu respondi um pouco seca.

\- Ah. – Ele disse em uma voz neutra. Seus batimentos cardíacos continuaram estáveis e regulares, como se estivéssemos discutindo um restaurante preferido.

\- É claro que precisamos ter o cuidado de não causa impacto ambiental com uma caçada imprudente. – Eu disse a ele, minha voz desatada e sem emoção. - Tentamos nos concentrar em áreas com uma superpopulação de predadores… na maior extensão que precisarmos. Sempre há muitos cervos e veados por aqui, e eles vão servir, mas que diversão há nisso?

Ele escutou com uma expressão educadamente interessada, como se eu estivesse passando uma lição de casa. Tive que sorrir.

\- Ah sim, predadores são mais interessantes de fato.

\- O início da primavera é a temporada de ursos preferida de Eleonor…- Eu disse, continuando com a lição. – Eles estão saindo da hibernação, então são mais irritadiços.

Setenta anos depois, e ela ainda não tinha superado o fato de ter perdido aquela primeira briga.

\- Não há nada mais divertido do que um urso pardo irritado.” – Beau concordou, com um sorriso divertido.

Não consegui reprimir uma risadinha quando sacudi a cabeça com a calma ilógica dele. Tinha que ser fingida.

\- Me diga o que realmente está pensando, por favor.

\- Estou tentando imaginar…, mas não consigo - ele disse, a pequena ruga aparecendo entre seus olhos.

\- Se já viu um ataque de urso pela televisão, deve poder visualizar Eleonor caçando.

Ele espirou em direção a mesa onde os outros sentavam.

El flexionou os músculos e eu ri. _Aproveite vista para seus desenhos, pequeno da Vinci._

Ri baixo dos pensamentos de minha irmã.

\- Você luta como?

\- Mais como o leão, ou é o que me dizem. – Respondi sua animação infantil.

Ele sorriu, brilhantemente.

\- Demais. E eu poderia ver?

Eu não precisava das imagens de Archie para ilustrar esse horror - minha imaginação já era boa o suficiente.

\- Claro que não! – rosnei para ele.

Ele se desviou para longe de mim, seus olhos surpresos e assustados.

Eu me afastei também, querendo deixar algum espaço entre nós. Ele nunca iria ver, iria?

Ele não faria nenhuma coisa para me ajudar a mantê-lo vivo.

\- É assustador demais para mim? - ele perguntou a voz composta. Seu coração, no entanto, ainda estava se movimentando em tempo dobrado.

\- Se fosse assim, eu levaria você esta noite - eu revidei pelos dentes. - Nada pode ser mais benéfico para você do que uma boa dose de medo.

\- E qual seria esse motivo? – claro que ele seria corajoso.

O encarei sombriamente, esperando que ele ficasse com medo. Eu estava com medo. Podia imaginar muito claramente Beau enquanto eu caçava…

Os olhos dele continuaram curiosos, impacientes, nada mais. Ele esperou por sua resposta, sem desistir.

Mas nossa hora tinha terminado.

\- Depois. - Eu repreendi, e me pus de pé. – Vamos nos atrasar.

Ele olhou ao seu redor, desorientado, como tivesse esquecido de que estava no almoço.

Como se tivesse esquecido que estávamos na escola - surpresa que nãos estivéssemos sozinhos em algum lugar particular. Eu entendia exatamente esse sentimento. Era difícil lembrar do resto do mundo quando eu estava com ele.

Ele se levantou rapidamente, sacudindo a cabeça uma vez, e então jogou a mochila no ombro, pegando a minha com facilidade e então tomando minha mão.

\- Depois então. – Sorriu divertido e eu suspirei.

Ele beijava o perigo, literalmente.


	11. Chapter 11

# 11\. Complicações e Tesão.

## (POV BEAU)

Todo mundo nos viu andando juntos para nosso lugar no laboratório. O que me fez sorrir automaticamente. Éramos como celebridades e quis rir. E todos arregalavam os olhos quando viam nossas mãos juntas. Uns de inveja, outros de surpresa e alguns de pura descrença. Nos sentamos bem próximos, comigo segurando seus dedos macios e gelados com carinho entre os meus.

A Sra. Banner entrou na sala naquele momento, puxando uma TV e um videocassete da idade da pedra. Quem caralhos usava VHS? Mas ok. Pareceu que todo mundo na sala relaxou ao mesmo tempo. Também fiquei aliviado. Eu podia pensar em paz enquanto um filme ridículo passava.

Me perguntei se eu podia a beijar, mas notei que estávamos próximos demais da mesa da professora. O que eu me condenei mentalmente.

Beau, seu safado, querendo cair aos amassos com a ruivinha gostosa durante a aula.

A pergunta mais correta era quem não queria beijar aquela boca, meus caros.

A Sra. Banner enfiou a fita velha no videocassete e foi até a parede para apagar a luz. E então, assim que a sala escureceu, as coisas ficaram estranhas.

Eu já estava hiper consciente de que Edythe estava bem ali, a menos de dois centímetros de mim. Eu não achava que podia ficar mais consciente disso. Mas, no escuro, de alguma forma… parecia que uma corrente elétrica fluía do corpo dela para o meu, como se os relâmpagos em miniatura que pulam entre circuitos estivessem dançando pela distância curta entre nossos corpos.

Era aquela tensão sexual intensa que sempre acontecia entre mim e ela. Desde o maldito primeiro dia tinha isso. Me mexi na cadeira.

Meus dedos se descolaram dos seus no impulso repentino que eu tive para tocá-la. A música Señorita estava soando na minha cabeça. Aquela batida sexy me fez subir e descer os dedos em toda a extensão de sua coxa. Murmurei a música baixinho, sabendo que ela ouviria. Sorri, fingindo ver o filme enquanto sentia todos os músculos dela se contraírem.

Começaram os créditos de abertura, iluminando a sala um pouquinho. Não consegui me impedir de dar uma espiada nela.

Ela estava sentada exatamente como eu, com os braços estendidos, os lábios franzidos numa linha, olhando para mim. Que puta vontade de desenhá-la. Aquela meia luz deixava seus olhos ardendo e sua pele brilhando. E quando ela sorriu, com constrangimento, precisei afastar o olhar antes de fazer alguma besteira, uma coisa que não se conformaria à ideia dela de cuidado e nem convivência de uma sala de aula.

Eu iria propor que ela posasse nua pra mim assim que determinássemos qual era esse maldito joguinho entre mim e ela.

A hora pareceu muito longa. Não consegui me concentrar no filme. Eu nem fazia ideia de qual era o tema. Tentei agir normalmente, fazer meus músculos relaxarem, mas a corrente elétrica não se atenuou. De vez em quando, eu me permitia uma olhada rápida na direção dela, que também não parecia relaxar. Eu meti meus dedos entre os seus, apenas para evitar de fazer coisas que eu não podia. Era estranho esse desejo maluco de querer decorar todo o contorno de seu corpo, e eu precisava de algo que me mantivesse aqui, na sala de aula.

Sra. Banner acendeu a luz no fundo da sala e estiquei os braços nas laterais do corpo e flexionei os dedos enrijecidos. Edythe deu uma gargalhada.

\- Bom, isso foi… interessante — murmurou ela. Sua voz estava baixa e os olhos, cautelosos.

\- Agradeço a Deus por não ler minha mente. – Admiti e ela franziu o cenho.

\- Eu não vejo como isso poderia ser bom.

Ah, eu via. O quão constrangedor era sua possível namorada te pegar tendo pensamentos impuros em relação a sua pessoa? Isso em um ambiente supostamente educativo que era a sala de aula.

\- Vamos? — perguntou ela, levantando-se facilmente. Ela pegou a bolsa com um dedo.

Eu me levantei com cuidado, com medo de não conseguir andar direito depois disso tudo.

Ela me acompanhou em silêncio até a aula de educação física e parou na porta. Olhei para baixo para me despedir, mas engasguei com as palavras. Seu rosto… estava abalado, quase de dor, e tão terrivelmente lindo que a dor para tocá-la voltou mais intensamente do que antes. Tive que me controlar para não ficar encarando.

Fiz algo no impulso que a faria esquecer o que a estivesse incomodando. Puxei seu queixo e tomei seus lábios. Um pouco mais intenso e demorado do que um simples beijo. De novo, como no carro, passei minha língua bem devagar em suas presas. Mas sem aquela urgência estranha daquela vez. Seus dedos estavam em meu rosto, com cuidado.

Quando me afastei, rolei os olhos ao notar que todos nos olhavam.

Ela se virou sem dizer nada e se afastou depressa de mim, parecendo atordoada.

Ri. Apesar de saber que ela sentia dor com meu cheiro. Era gostoso saber que eu a afetava de outras formas também.

Entrei no ginásio, tonto e instável, e troquei de roupa em transe, quase sem perceber as pessoas em volta de mim. Só caí na realidade quando me deram uma raquete.

Estava desbalanceada, mas não me importei. Daria para o gasto, e eu precisava aliviar aquela tensão sexual do meu corpo de alguma forma. Consegui ver alguns alunos olhando para mim e para a raquete, devia ser a minha expressão, eu estava um pouco sério demais. Eu tendia a ser um bom esportista quando realmente queria. E então, a treinadora Clapp nos mandou formar duplas.

McKayla se colocou ao meu lado, sorrindo. Devolvi seu sorri.

\- Hoje eu vou ser um pouquinho cruel com nossos adversários, loira.

\- Por que acha que eu vim ser sua parceira? – brincou. – Você estava com uma cara estranha.

Me aproximei dela e sussurrei.

\- Tensão sexual.

Ela corou, e então riu, alto. Parece que tinha aceitado que eu estava em outra. Às vezes era tão fácil gostar de McKayla.

Ajudou, como eu previa. Ao final, estava suando e bem relaxado. Badminton era primo do tênis, um esporte que eu era fã. Então, dizer que eu estava mandando a peteca com força era eufemismo, cheguei a estourar algumas cordas da raquete, e também fazia com vontade os sets se prolongarem para que isso fosse ao menos cansativo.

E minha parceria era realmente muito boa.

Ganhamos e quando fomos dispensados, saímos juntos da quadra.

\- E aí — disse ela.

\- E aí o quê?

\- Já pediu a Cullen em namoro? – mesmo que tenha aceitado bem, ainda havia ressentimento. Sorri.

\- Ainda não... – como fazê-la ser menos ciumenta? – Que tal me ajudar com ideias?

Bingo. De um olhar levemente irritado, a ideia de eu ser seu confidente parecia a agradar também. Não seguiria nenhuma, afinal minha “namorada” podia ouvir e saber dos meus planos.

\- Tenho alguns... – ela disse pensativa. – Não gosto muito disso, mas sou sua melhor amiga, tenho que te apoiar.

Dancei internamente.

\- Obrigado, se eu quebrar a cara, deixarei que fale que avisou. – Era ironia, mas ela não pareceu notar.

Sorriu maravilhada com a ideia.

\- É só ela chamar que você vai então? Irei dizer eu avisei muitas vezes. Pode ter certeza

\- Tipo isso. – Ri e ela rolou os olhos. – E eu sei. – Rolei os olhos. – Se ela estiver lá fora. – E ela estava. – Diga que tomarei um banho.

Ela fez cara feia para mim, mas assentiu. Dei as costas para ela e saí andando.

Eu gostava de banhos. E a ducha de Forks me inspirou a ir até o centro e comprar uma igual. Durante o banho, eu me peguei pensando na face de Royal e a raiva que tinha tomado conta de mim. Archie, Eleonor e Jessamine pareciam ser... amigáveis. Mas ele não parecia fazer alguma questão de mostrar o quanto me destetava.

Por mim tudo bem, desde que ele não fosse encher o saco de Edythe... afinal, vampiros eram mais fortes que humanos, mas eu acharia um jeito de incapacitá-lo.

Quando sai do vestiário eu cantava 7 Rings da Ariana Grande. Mas parei quando saí do ginásio, Edythe estava lá. Estava nas sombras do prédio, apesar de as nuvens ainda estarem pretas, com as mãos entrelaçadas na frente do corpo. O rosto estava pacífico agora, com um pequeno sorriso erguendo os cantos dos lábios. O suéter fino não parecia suficiente, e apesar de eu saber que era burrice, tirei a jaqueta de couro branco e joguei para ela, vestindo a que eu tinha esquecido com Jeremy. Quando andei para perto dela, senti uma harmonia estranha, como se tudo estivesse certo no mundo enquanto eu estivesse perto dela.

Ela riu, mas vestiu. E minha mente foi para o esgoto pensando em como ela ficaria somente com uma camiseta minha.

\- Oi. – Murmurei ainda a admirando com a minha jaqueta.

\- Olá. — Seu sorriso de resposta foi reluzente. — Como foi na educação física?

Sorri. Quanto ela tinha visto?

\- Bem.

\- Conseguiu relaxar? – arqueei a sobrancelha. Se ela queria uma conversa suja nós teríamos.

Ela saiu andando devagar na direção do estacionamento. Acompanhei o passo dela automaticamente.

\- Não 100%, mas sim.

\- Foi divertido. Mas eu não teria me importado se você enviado com força a peteca na cabeça daquela garota.

\- O quê?

Quando ela olhou para trás, a boca formou uma linha fina. Eu me virei para ver o que ela estava olhando: era o cabelo louro de McKayla balançando conforme ela se afastava.

\- Faz um tempo que alguém além da minha família não pensa palavras desse tipo sobre mim. Acho que não gostei.

Fiz uma careta, bom, minha amiga loira era um tanto quanto falsa. E então me perguntei se Edythe iria tirar satisfações.

\- Não se preocupe, eu não machucaria sua amiga. Se machucasse, quem aceitaria ser sua parceira de badminton quando você está sendo malvado com seus adversários?

Rolei os olhos. E a encarei, pensando o quão difícil era imaginar essa cena – ela acabando com alguém – Edythe era tão… delicada. Mas, quando disse isso, ficou claro que confiava e muito nas próprias habilidades. Se ela quisesse McKayla ou qualquer outra pessoa ferida, a coisa ficaria feia para essa pessoa. Ela era perigosa, eu sabia, mas ficava dando de cara em um muro cada vez que tentava acreditar. Mudei de assunto.

\- Que tipos de palavras sua família anda pensando sobre você?

Royal sobreviveria a um míssil?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Não é justo julgar as pessoas pelos pensamentos que têm. Eles foram feitos para serem particulares. São as ações que contam.

\- Por isso que você realmente não liga para o que McKayla pensa sobre mim. – Vamos jogar verde.

Edythe rosnou baixo. Colhi maduro.

\- Isso é completamente diferente. — Ela sorriu. — E controlar os pensamentos é muito difícil. Quando Royal e eu brigamos, penso coisas bem piores sobre ele, e digo essas palavras em voz alta.

Ela deu a gargalhada ressonante de novo.

Eu não estava olhando para onde estávamos indo, então levei um susto quando tivemos que ir mais devagar por estarmos bloqueados da minha moto por alguns alunos. Havia um círculo em volta do conversível vermelho de Royal, uma fila dupla e quase toda de meninos. Alguns pareciam quase estar babando. Ninguém da família dela estava ali, e me perguntei se ela tinha pedido para eles darem espaço.

Nenhum dos admiradores do carro olhou quando passei por eles para chegar a minha moto para tirar os capacetes que estavam presos a ela.

\- Chamativo — murmurou ela colocar o capacete.

\- Que carro é esse?

\- Um M3 — disse ela me seguindo ao montar na moto.

\- Eu sou um cara das motos. – Dei partida e manobrei para sair da vaga sem acertar ninguém.

\- É um BMW.

\- Tudo bem, isso eu conheço.

Saímos da escola e ficamos só nós dois. A privacidade tinha gosto de liberdade. Junto da viagem até a casa dela era algo gostoso. No retrovisor, eu pude ver o conversível de Royal nos seguindo. Archie estava no banco do meio sorrindo. Ofereci a direita, e o carro passou com velocidade, rolei meus olhos acelerando.

Eu não ofereceria uma luta de egos, mas tinha que honrar as duas rodas aqui galera.

E não tinha risco já que a pista para a casa de Edythe era livre de tráfego.

Quando cheguei em sua casa, eu deixei o motor ligado.

\- Entregue. – Cantarolei ao subir o capacete. E ela riu ao ir retirando o dela. – Não, fique com ele. E com a jaqueta.

\- Algum motivo específico? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Primeiro que a jaqueta ficou melhor em você do que em mim. – Eu tinha que medir palavras, tinha vampiros ouvindo.

Sua careta constrangida me disse que ela já estava sendo zoada.

\- E o capacete?

\- Não curtiu o passeio? – questionei prepotente. – Não quer ir em outros?

Ela rolou os olhos sorrindo.

\- Ok, com você foi divertido. – Cedeu e então franziu o cenho. – Já tem que ir?

Eu não queria conversar com a família dela formalmente, ainda, e precisava passar no centro para comprar coisas de casa. E instalar a ducha para o banheiro.

\- Eu gostaria de ficar. – Adoraria ficar com ela naquela bela casa, mas deixe os anêmicos se acostumarem comigo. – Mas tenho uma receita médica a cumprir e preciso trocar um chuveiro.

Edythe me olhou confusa, como se não soubesse como se despedir e não quisesse. Apoiei a moto numa perna e me inclinei para ela.

E de novo, faíscas voaram quando a gente se beijou.

\- Ah, Beau — murmurou ela afetada.

Eu já estava colocando o capacete a olhei e a danada estava com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

\- O quê?

\- Amanhã é a minha vez.

\- Sua vez de quê?

Ela abriu um sorriso largo, os dentes reluzentes faiscando.

\- De fazer as perguntas. E de te dar uma carona.

E me deu as costas, rebolando enquanto meus olhos queimavam em sua forma deliciosa. Desaparecendo em sua casa aberta e bonita antes que eu pudesse organizar os pensamentos. Eu sorri ao acelerar minha moto, saindo imprudentemente pela curva que dava para a estrada de sua casa.

Naquela noite, Edythe apareceu em meus sonhos, como sempre. E eram mais quentes do que antes, intensos e que me deixavam inquietos. Fiquei arrepiado com a mesma eletricidade que senti naquela tarde e me virei na cama sem parar, acordando com frequência. Eram as primeiras horas da manhã quando finalmente afundei em um sono exausto e sem sonhos.

Quando meu despertador tocou, eu ainda estava cansado, mas também animado. Depois do banho – agora com a minha ducha – me olhei no espelho do banheiro enquanto penteava o cabelo molhado. Eu estava com a mesma aparência de sempre, mas havia alguma coisa diferente. Meu cabelo estava escuro e grosso demais, minha pele, pálida demais, e meus ossos estavam com a mesma forma dentro do corpo, sem terem mudado nada. Meus olhos continuavam azul-claros olhando para mim…, mas percebi que eram os culpados. Meus olhos sempre foram o destaque e a porta das minhas emoções, eu era introvertido na maior parte do tempo, porém eu gostava de ser engraçado, e sempre me faltou algo. E isso que tinha mudado. Eu não via mais aquela... expressão de que eu sentia falta de algo.

O garoto que estava me olhando agora estava feliz, e preenchido. A resposta era bem óbvia.

O café da manhã foi o de sempre, silencioso, como eu esperava. Charlie fritou ovos para si mesmo; eu comi uma tigela de cereal. Perguntei-me se ele tinha se esquecido do sábado.

\- Sobre este sábado… — começou ele, como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Eu estava ficando paranoico sobre esse assunto.

\- Sim, pai?

\- Ainda vai mesmo fazer o casamento?

\- O plano é esse. — Fiz uma careta, querendo que ele não tivesse levantado o assunto. Eu teria de mentir, ou então dizer que eu iria acompanhado.

Ele espremeu um pouco de detergente no prato e o esfregou com uma esponja.

\- E tem certeza de que não pode voltar a tempo para o baile?

\- Eu não vou ao baile, pai.

\- Ninguém convidou você? — perguntou ele, com os olhos concentrados no prato.

\- Não é o caso. – Ri. Decidi falar a verdade. – Talvez... bem, eu até tenho par para ir.

Os olhos dele me olharam curiosos.

\- É a garota Newton? – bem que ela queria.

\- Deixa dar certo e eu te conto.

\- Ah. — Ele franziu a testa enquanto secava o prato.

Não precisava citar seu nome e nem quantos convites que eu tive. Meu pai entendia que eu curtia meu trabalho e que eu, às vezes, saia com alguém com frequência. Ainda era meio obscuro – apesar dos beijos – o que eu tinha com Edythe, eu deixaria que a coisa firmasse antes de dizer quem era.

Isso me fez pensar no baile e em Taylor e no vestido que ela já tinha e na atitude de Logan comigo e toda aquela confusão. Eu não sabia o que devia fazer. Em qualquer universo, eu não ia ao baile – danças ruins, pessoas que queriam apenas ir pra cama com o parceiro e tudo mais fútil que isso. Em um universo em que Edythe Cullen existia, eu não me interessaria por nenhuma outra garota.

Eu teria de dar um fora em Taylor, mesmo que eu não soubesse como ser educado quanto a isso.

Charlie então saiu, com um aceno de despedida, e eu subi para escovar os dentes e pegar meus livros, avaliei com cuidado minha barba, eu teria de a aparar para ir ao casamento. Quando ouvi a radiopatrulha arrancar, só precisei esperar alguns segundos para olhar por minha janela. O carro prato já estava ali, esperando na vaga de Charlie, na entrada de carros. Desci a escada três degraus de cada vez e saí pela porta da frente, perguntando-me quanto tempo mais duraria essa rotina estranha. Eu não queria que tivesse um fim.

Ela estava esperando no carro e não pareceu ver quando fechei a porta sem me incomodar em passar a chave. Andei até o carro e hesitei por um segundo, antes de abrir a porta e entrar. Ela estava sorrindo, relaxada — e, como sempre, tão perfeita que chegava a doer.

Eu tinha tido problemas com ela durante toda a noite maldita.

\- Bom dia. Como está hoje? — Seus olhos vagaram por meu rosto, como se a pergunta fosse algo mais do que mera cortesia.

\- Bem, obrigado. — Eu estava sempre bem, muito mais do que bem, quando estava perto dela.

Seu olhar se demorou nas minhas olheiras.

\- Parece cansado.

\- Não consegui dormir — admiti.

Ela riu.

\- Nem eu.

O motor ganhou vida. Mais silencioso que minha moto e minha picape, com certeza.

\- Acho que tem razão — falei. — Devo ter dormido mais do que você.

\- Posso apostar que dormiu.

\- E o que você fez na noite passada?

\- Sem chances. É meu dia de fazer perguntas.

\- Ah, é verdade. — Eu franzi a testa. Não conseguia imaginar nada sobre mim que pudesse ser de algum interesse para ela. — Mas antes... Já é depois? — perguntei.

Afinal, eu não tinha tido minha resposta do porquê eu não podia ver ela caçar.

Ela não deixou de perceber meu tom. E franziu a testa.

\- Acho que é.

Fiquei com expressão neutra enquanto esperava que ela explicasse. Ela olhou para a estrada, fingindo que precisava, e eu observei o rosto dela. Algumas expressões diferentes surgiram ali, mas mudaram tão rápido que não consegui interpretar. Ela estava me olhando quando olhei para ela, parecendo me medir com os olhos.

\- Quer mesmo saber por que não pode me ver caçar? — perguntou ela. A voz estava séria, mas a expressão era meio divertida. Diferente do quão puta ela estava no refeitório.

\- Quero. E porque você pareceu tão… zangada quando perguntei.

\- Assustei você? — A pergunta pareceu cheia de esperanças.

\- Posso imaginar que você queria. – Ri e ela bufou.

\- Graças a Deus Eleonor não ouviu você dizendo isso. – Rolou os olhos. – Peço desculpas por ter meio que surtado. Foi a ideia de que você estivesse lá… enquanto nós caçávamos. — Seu maxilar se contraiu.

\- Seria ruim?

\- Extremamente.

\- Por quê…?

Ela respirou fundo e olhou pela janela para as nuvens carregadas que rolavam e pareciam pesar, quase ao alcance da mão.

\- Quando caçamos — disse ela lentamente, sem nenhuma vontade —, nós nos entregamos aos nossos sentidos… funcionamos menos com a mente. Em especial o olfato. Se você estivesse perto de mim quando eu perdesse o controle desse jeito… — Ela balançou a cabeça, ainda encarando sombriamente as nuvens pesadas.

Eu queria realmente sentir medo do que ela descreveu. Eu podia imaginar, ela entregue aos seus sentidos, rosnando e me encurralando num canto, numa árvore qualquer. E então saltando em mim, e colocando seus lábios gelados em minha garganta, me mordendo. Travei a mandíbula antes que eu tivesse reações que não eram nem um pouco educada.

Mas caralho, isso era sexy para um caralho.

\- Beau, minhas perguntas. — Sua voz baixa não estava mais suave, parecia seda áspera agora, e os olhos estavam nas nuvens de novo.

Claro que ela iria cheirar o quão excitado eu tinha ficado. Fechei os olhos e suspirei.

\- Desculpe. Pode começar.

\- Qual é a sua cor preferida? — perguntou ela, a cara séria.

Eu dei de ombros.

\- Não tenho uma, depende do dia.

\- Qual é a de hoje?

\- Hã, acho que… dourado.

\- Tem alguma coisa material por trás da sua escolha ou é aleatória?

Limpei a garganta, sem jeito.

\- É a cor dos seus olhos hoje. Se você me perguntasse em uma semana, eu provavelmente diria preto.

Ela me olhou de um jeito que não entendi, mas, antes que eu pudesse perguntar, ela seguiu para a próxima pergunta.

\- Que música você tem ouvido no Spotify recentemente?

Precisei pensar por um segundo, mas lembrei que a última coisa que ouvi ontem antes de dormir foi um single do Enrique Iglesias, mas algo mais completo mesmo foi o Meteora, do Linkin Park. Quando disse o nome da música, ela deu um sorriso e abriu um compartimento sob o CD player do carro. Tirou um das dezenas de CDs enfiados no pequeno espaço e passou a mim. Era o mesmo CD.

\- De Debussy a isto? — perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Continuou assim pelo resto do dia. Enquanto caminhávamos de uma aula para a outra e durante a hora do almoço, ela me fez perguntas sem parar. Queria saber cada detalhe insignificante da minha existência. Os filmes de que gostei e os que odiei, os poucos lugares em que estive, quais eu queria ir, e então qual os casamentos mais marcantes, quais os desenhos mais intensos, e livros — muitas perguntas sobre livros.

Não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que falei tanto. Mas me diverti bastante, afinal, ela sempre parecia ansiosa enquanto esperava minhas respostas, sempre tinha uma pergunta seguinte e sempre queria mais. Portanto, deixei a psicanálise seguir em frente, pois parecia importante para ela.

E eu não conseguia negar nada a ela mesmo.

Quando o primeiro sinal tocou, dei um suspiro profundo. Estava na hora.

\- Tem uma pergunta que você ainda não fez.

\- Mais do que uma, na verdade, mas de que pergunta específica você está falando?

\- A coisa mais constrangedora que já fiz.

\- É uma história espetacular?

\- Ainda não sei. Conto em cinco minutos.

Eu me afastei da mesa. Os olhos dela cintilavam de curiosidade.

Na minha mesa de sempre, meus amigos estavam se levantando. Eu andei até eles.

Andei fazendo uma cara de poucos amigos. Eu tinha pensado em algo para que Taylor me largasse. De um jeito que me tiraria Logan do meu pé também. Então eu tinha apenas que encenar umas palavras e estaria livre, mas ainda assim era realmente bastante constrangedor.

Jeremy reparou em mim primeiro, e seus olhos estavam especulativos. Avaliou meu rosto vermelho, depois Edythe. E olhou para mim de novo.

\- Taylor, posso falar com você? — pedi enquanto andava até ela. Eu não falei baixo.

Ela estava no meio de todo mundo. Logan se virou para olhar para mim de cara feia com os olhos verdes e frios.

Calma, cara, Jeremy e você irão me dever pelo resto da vida.

\- Claro, Beau — disse Taylor, parecendo confusa.

\- Olhe — falei —, não posso mais fazer isso.

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio. Jeremy olhou ao redor. Allen pareceu constrangido. McKayla me lançou um olhar crítico, como se não conseguisse acreditar que eu estava fazendo daquele jeito. Mas ela não sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo, nem porque precisava daquela plateia. Taylor estava chocada.

Ei, eu iria matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

\- O quê?

Coloquei um rosto frio e um sorriso cínico. Era o papel.

\- Eu preciso de uma carta de alforria. – Encolhi os ombros. – Meio que é ridículo agora eu ser usado como peão no seu teatrinho... e bem, não quero ter pendencias. Ao menos não agora. — Meus olhos se viraram rapidamente para Logan, cuja boca estava boquiaberta, e para Taylor de novo. — Não vou mais brincar. Sabe a palhaçada toda do baile? Estou fora. Vá com a pessoa com quem quer realmente ir.

Taylor estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta em um pequeno O.

Lancei um olhar mais longo para Logan agora.

Saí andando e bati a porta do refeitório de um jeito que esperava ter sido dramático.

Isso jamais seria esquecido.

Mas, pelo menos, eu estava livre. Provavelmente valeria a pena.

De repente, Edythe estava ao meu lado, acompanhando o passo como se estivéssemos andando juntos o tempo todo.

\- Aquilo foi espetacular — disse ela.

\- Talvez um pouco exagerado. Deu certo?

\- Perfeitamente. Taylor está se sentindo a _Femme Fatale_ e nem sabe por quê. Se Logan não a convidar para o baile até segunda, vou ficar surpresa.

\- Dois coelhos com uma cajadada só... – ri, ainda corando.

\- Agora, voltando a você…

Edythe continuou com o interrogatório até estarmos na aula de biologia, de mãos dadas comigo e a Sra. Banner entrar na sala, arrastando de novo o rack audiovisual. Quando terminou a preparação e se virou para o interruptor de luz, percebi que Edythe deslizou a cadeira um pouco para longe de mim ainda que mantivesse seus dedos nos meus. Mas isso não ajudou. Assim que a sala ficou escura, houve a mesma tensão elétrica, o mesmo desejo impaciente de irmos para o fundo e trocarmos saliva.

Parecia uma coceira que ia ficando mais e mais intensa. Eu não conseguia prestar atenção a mais nada. Eu torcia para o filme exibido não estar nas provas finais.

Depois de um tempo, talvez quinze minutos (ou talvez fossem só dois, mas a sensação era de mais tempo por causa da eletricidade), eu delicadamente arrastei a cadeira até ela, e passei meus braços por seu ombro. Ela enrijeceu, mas não se afastou.

Achei que o pequeno contato ajudaria, que acabaria com a vontade irritante, mas deu errado. O pequeno frisson de eletricidade ficou mais forte, virou raios maiores. De repente, fiquei doido para botar o rosto em seu cabelo e sentir o cheiro dela que já era incrível de longe. Eu queria passar os dedos pelo cabelo dela, e puxa-los enquanto eu a beijava até que eu perdesse o ar. Queria acompanhar o contorno dos lábios, a linha do maxilar, o pescoço com a boca… nada apropriado para uma sala cheia de gente.

Suspirei irritado e desci meu braço para o encosto da cadeira, fechei meus dedos no plástico e tranquei a mandíbula, tentando me segurar no lugar. Não olhei para ela, com medo de que, se ela estivesse olhando para mim, fosse muito mais difícil manter o autocontrole. Tentei ver o filme, mas as manchas coloridas não se definiam em forma de imagens coerentes.

Suspirei de alívio de novo quando a Sra. Banner acendeu as luzes e eu finalmente olhei para Edythe; ela estava me olhando com olhos ambivalentes.

Como ontem, fomos para o ginásio em silêncio. E, também como ontem, trocamos um beijo quase que obsceno na porta do ginásio, porém que não matava nada da tensão sexual entre a gente.

Puta que me pariu, eu estava ainda mais duro do que ontem.

A aula de educação física passou rapidamente. Para poupar tempo, a treinadora Clapp nos mandou ficar com os mesmos parceiros, então McKayla foi obrigada a ser minha companheira de time de novo. Resolvi ser mais mortal ainda do que antes. Aniquilando nossos oponentes sem dó alguma. Ela não falou comigo, mas eu não sabia se foi por causa da cena no refeitório ou porque minha expressão estava tão vazia e irritada. Eu não me sentia irritado com isso, apenas queria... bom, eu não iria verbalizar isso nem em pensamento. Eu mal conseguia me concentrar.

\- Beaufort, você vai acabar com nossas raquetes. – Treinadora Clapp chamou minha atenção quando eu estourei outra raquete. – Você e McKayla estão liberados.

No banho, eu usei a oportunidade de estar sozinho, para aliviar a tensão de uma forma mais eficiente.

E, mais relaxado, desfrutei da mesma sensação de harmonia quando passei pela porta do ginásio e vi Edythe na sombra. Tudo estava certo no meu mundo. Um sorriso largo se espalhou automaticamente por meu rosto. Ela reagiu com um sorriso antes de se atirar a outro interrogatório.

Mas agora suas perguntas foram diferentes, não eram de resposta tão fácil. Ela queria saber do que eu sentia falta em minha cidade, insistindo nas descrições de qualquer coisa que não conhecesse. Ficamos sentados em frente à casa de Charlie por horas, à medida que o céu escurecia e a chuva descia em volta de nós não dilúvio repentino.

Tentei descrever coisas impossíveis, como o cheiro de creosoto — amargo, meio resinoso, mas ainda agradável —, o som alto e agudo das cigarras em julho, as árvores murchas e secas, o céu enorme, estendendo-se azul-esbranquiçado de um canto a outro do horizonte. A coisa mais difícil de explicar era por que aquilo era tão bonito para mim — justificar a beleza que não dependia da vegetação esparsa e espinhosa que sempre parecia meio morta, uma beleza que tinha mais a ver com o formato exposto da terra, com as bacias rasas de vales entre as colinas escarpadas e o modo como resistiam ao sol. Eu me vi usando as mãos ao tentar descrever isso para ela.

Suas perguntas em voz baixa me mantiveram falando livremente, tornando fácil. Por fim, quando tinha terminado de detalhar meu quarto abarrotado em casa, ela parou em vez de responder com outra pergunta.

\- Terminou? — perguntei com alívio.

\- Nem cheguei perto…, mas seu pai vai chegar logo.

\- Que horas são? — perguntei em voz alta ao olhar o relógio. Fiquei surpreso ao ver a hora.

\- É a hora do crepúsculo — murmurou Edythe, olhando o horizonte a oeste, obscurecido pelas nuvens. Sua voz estava pensativa, como se sua mente estivesse em um lugar distante. Olhei para ela enquanto ela fitava sem ver pelo para-brisa. Eu ainda a estava encarando quando seus olhos de repente se voltaram para os meus. – É a hora do dia mais segura para nós — disse ela, respondendo à pergunta em meus olhos. — A hora mais fácil. Mas também a mais triste, de certa forma… O fim de outro dia, a volta da noite. A escuridão é tão previsível, não acha? — Ela deu um sorriso tristonho.

\- Um dia te mostro minhas fotos do espaço. – Me lembrei do por que eu adorava a paisagem seca do Arizona. – É outro dos motivos que eu odeio isso aqui, mal dá pra abrir meu telescópio, a não ser para observar as nuvens.

Seu riso me deixou alegre.

\- Charlie chegará daqui a alguns minutos. Então, a não ser que queira dizer a ele que vai sair comigo no sábado… — Ela me olhou com esperança.

\- Eu irei falar, infelizmente, afinal, ele vai me ver conversando com George sobre liberar sua entrada. — Peguei meus livros, percebendo que estava duro de ficar sentado por tanto tempo. — Então amanhã é a minha vez?

\- Claro que não! — Ela fingiu estar ultrajada. — Não falei que não tinha acabado?

\- O que mais pode haver?

Ela mostrou as covinhas.

\- Você vai descobrir amanhã.

Fiquei olhando para ela, meio atordoado, como sempre.

Eu sempre achei que não tinha um tipo meu; o pessoal de Phoenix todo tinha preferências: um gostava de louras e outro só ligava para pernas, e um exigia garotas de olhos azuis. Eu achava que era menos seletivo; afinal minhas e namoradas eram bonitas. Mas percebi agora que eu devia ser o mais difícil de agradar. Aparentemente, meu tipo era extremamente específico, eu só não sabia. Eu não sabia que minha cor favorita de cabelo era aquele tom metálico de bronze porque nunca o tinha visto antes. Não sabia que estava procurando olhos da cor de mel, porque também nunca tinha visto. Eu não sabia que os lábios de uma garota tinham que fazer uma curva assim e que as maçãs do rosto tinham que ser altas sob uma fileira longa de cílios pretos. O tempo todo, só havia uma forma, um rosto que mexia comigo.

Hipnotizado eu me aproximei dela para a beijar do jeito que eu queria. Mas antes que nossas bocas se tocassem, ela parou no lugar.

\- Ah, não — disse ela.

\- Que foi?

O maxilar estava contraído, as sobrancelhas baixadas em uma linha sobre os olhos. Ela olhou para mim por um breve segundo.

\- Outra complicação — disse, mal-humorada.

Ela se inclinou na minha frente e abriu a porta num movimento rápido (a proximidade deixou meu coração disparado em um galope irregular, se ela chegasse mais perto ia adivinhar outra coisa que estava sendo irrigada por sangue) e depois se afastou de mim, quase encolhida, oh, bem, ela tinha sensibilidade ao calor de coisas irrigadas por sangue?

Faróis brilharam na chuva. Ergui o rosto esperando ver Charlie e ter que dar um monte de explicações, mas era um sedã escuro que não reconheci.

\- Vá logo — disse ela.

\- Bando de empata foda. – Resmunguei.

Edythe riu, mas parecia constrangida.

Saltei para fora rapidamente, apesar de não entender. A chuva bateu no meu rosto e eu o joguei na chuva deixando a água bater em mim.

Tentei identificar as formas no banco da frente do outro carro, mas estava escuro demais. Pude ver Edythe iluminada pelo brilho dos faróis do novo carro; ainda olhava à frente, seu olhar preso em alguma coisa ou alguém que eu não conseguia ver. Sua expressão era uma mistura estranha de frustração e desafio.

Ela acelerou o motor, e os pneus cantaram no asfalto molhado. O Volvo sumiu de vista em segundos.

Um dia ela levaria uma multa, sério.

\- Ei, Beau — gritou uma voz conhecida e rouca do lado do motorista no carro preto.

\- Jules? — Perguntei, semicerrando os olhos com a chuva. Nesse exato momento, a radiopatrulha de Charlie virou a esquina, os faróis iluminando os ocupantes do carro diante de mim.

Jules já estava saindo, o sorriso largo visível apesar da escuridão. No banco do carona havia uma mulher muito mais velha, uma figura imponente com um rosto incomum, severo e estoico, com rugas que percorriam a pele curtida como uma jaqueta velha de couro. E os olhos eram surpreendentemente familiares, fundos sob sobrancelhas pesadas, olhos pretos que pareciam ao mesmo tempo jovens e antigos demais para combinar com o rosto. A mãe de Jules, Bonnie Black. Eu a reconheci de imediato, embora, nos mais de cinco anos em que não a via, tivesse esquecido seu nome quando Charlie falou dela em meu primeiro dia aqui. Ela me encarava, analisando meu rosto, então eu sorri, caloroso. Percebi mais um pouco, seus olhos estavam arregalados, como se de choque ou medo e as narinas se dilataram.

Oh, merda. Complicação, entendi.

Bonnie ainda me fitava com olhos intensos e angustiados. Teria Bonnie reconhecido Edythe com tanta facilidade? Ela realmente podia acreditar nas lendas impossíveis que a filha ridicularizava?

A resposta estava clara nos olhos de Bonnie. Sim. Sim, ela acreditava.

Franzi o cenho. Que azar de merda...


	12. Chapter 12

# 12\. Oscilação e Desejo

# (POV BEAU)

\- Bonnie! — Gritou Charlie assim que saiu do carro.

Eu me virei para a casa, acenando para Jules ir comigo enquanto corria para a varanda. Ouvi Charlie cumprimentá-la ruidosamente atrás de mim.

\- Vou fingir que não a vi ao volante, mocinha.

\- Conseguimos a habilitação mais cedo na reserva — disse Jules enquanto eu destrancava a porta e acendia a luz da varanda.

Charlie riu.

\- Sei, claro.

\- Eu tenho que me locomover de algum jeito. — Reconheci com facilidade a voz ressoante de Bonnie, apesar dos anos. O som fez com que de repente eu me sentisse mais novo, uma criança.

Entrei, deixando a porta aberta e acendendo as luzes antes de pendurar a jaqueta e colar minha mochila na cama. Depois, fiquei parado à porta, olhando ansiosamente enquanto Charlie e Jules ajudavam Bonnie a sair do carro e sentar em sua cadeira de rodas.

Abri caminho para eles enquanto me secava da chuva.

\- Que surpresa — disse Charlie.

\- Faz muito tempo — respondeu Bonnie. — Espero que não seja uma hora ruim. — Seus olhos escuros lampejaram para mim de novo, a expressão indecifrável.

Eu queria rir, era uma hora ruim, porque eu ia me agarrar com a minha quase namorada vampira, e vocês atrapalharam.

\- Não, está ótimo. Espero que possa ficar para o jogo.

\- A ideia é essa. Nossa TV quebrou na semana passada. – Bonnie fez uma careta para a filha. – E é claro que Jules estava ansiosa para ver Beau novamente — acrescentou ela. Jules também fez uma careta para a mãe.

\- Beleza, irei preparar algo para comer, se juntarão a nós?

\- Não, comemos antes de vir para cá — respondeu Jules.

\- E você, Charlie? — gritei por sobre o ombro enquanto fugia para o outro aposento.

\- Claro — respondeu ele, a voz na direção da sala e da TV. Consegui ouvir a cadeira de Bonnie o seguindo.

Os queijos-quentes já estavam na frigideira e eu estava cortando um tomate quando senti alguém atrás de mim.

\- E aí, como vão as coisas? — perguntou Jules.

\- Muito bem. — Eu sorri. Era difícil resistir ao entusiasmo dela. — E você? Terminou seu carro?

\- Não. — Ela franziu a testa. — Ainda preciso de peças. Pegamos esse emprestado. — Ele apontou com o polegar na direção do jardim.

\- Ah, verdade, um amigo meu de Los Angeles tem seu cilindro mestre. – Verdade, eu tinha lido junto com os muitos e-mails de trabalho. – Passa seu celular e eu te ponho em contato com ele.

\- Obrigado! — Ela sorriu. — Belo trabalho na picape — murmurou olhando para fora.

\- Sim, me custou uma grana, mas valeu a pena.

\- Ah. Eu estranhei porque você não a estava dirigindo. Ou a indian.

Sobre plantar verde e colher maduro, Jules fazia isso bem. Olhei para a frigideira e levantei a beirada de um sanduíche para verificar o lado de baixo.

\- Peguei carona com uma amiga... ela vai ser minha assistente em um casamento.

\- Carona, legal. — A voz de Jules era de admiração. — Mas não reconheci a motorista. Pensei que eu conhecesse a maior parte do pessoal daqui.

Fiz uma careta, como dizer quem era sem soar ridículo?

\- Minha mãe parecia conhecê-la de algum lugar.

Viu? Era meio impossível não escapar das fofocas dessa cidade, meu Deus do céu. Não podia nem dar uns beijos numa vampira sem que alguém soubesse!

\- Jules, pode me passar uns pratos? Estão no armário em cima da pia.

\- Claro.

Ela pegou os pratos em silêncio. Eu esperava que desistisse do assunto.

\- E aí, quem era? — perguntou ela, colocando dois pratos na bancada ao meu lado.

Suspirei, derrotado.

\- Edythe Cullen.

Para minha surpresa, ela riu. Olhei para ela. Jules parecia meio constrangida.

\- Acho que isso explica, então — disse ela. — Estava me perguntando por que minha mãe agiu de um jeito tão estranho.

Fingi uma expressão inocente.

\- É verdade. Ela não gosta dos Cullen.

\- Velha supersticiosa — murmurou Jules.

E uma tremenda de uma empata foda.

\- Você acha que ela vai dizer alguma coisa a Charlie? — Não consegui deixar de perguntar, as palavras saíram num fluxo baixo.

Jules olhou para mim por um momento, e não consegui interpretar a expressão em seus olhos escuros.

\- Duvido — respondeu, por fim. — Acho que o Charlie lhe passou um belo sermão da última vez. Eles não se falaram muito desde então. Hoje é meio que um reencontro, pelo que sei. Não acredito que ela vá levantar o assunto novamente.

\- Ah — eu disse, tentando parecer indiferente.

Fiquei na sala depois de levar a comida para Charlie, fingindo ver o jogo enquanto conversava distraidamente com Jules. Na verdade, eu ouvia a conversa dos adultos, procurando qualquer sinal de que Bonnie ia me entregar, tentando pensar em maneiras de impedi-la se ela começasse.

Quando foi de noite, eu recebi uma ligação que poderia potencialmente me foder. Era George, querendo algumas informações a mais de Edythe.

\- E-D-Y-T-H-E – soletrei seu nome e meu pai me arqueou a sobrancelha. – A conta dela está no seu telefone.

\- Muito obrigado, sr. Swan, até amanhã.

Eu sabia que teria de explicar a ele o que significava, mas tínhamos que nos despedir da família Black.

\- Você e seus amigos vão voltar à praia logo? — perguntou Jules enquanto empurrava a mãe pela soleira da porta.

\- Eu irei dar uma passada qualquer dia desses para surfar. – Dei os ombros e ela me sorriu.

\- Foi divertido, Charlie — disse Bonnie.

\- Venha para o próximo jogo — encorajou Charlie.

\- Claro, claro — respondeu Bonnie. — Nós viremos. Boa noite para vocês. — Seus olhos voltaram -se para os meus e seu sorriso desapareceu. — Cuide-se, Beau — acrescentou, seriamente.

\- Pode deixar. – Garanti a olhando seriamente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco e então ela se foi.

Fui para a escada enquanto Charlie acenava da porta.

\- Espere, Beau — disse ele.

Eu me encolhi. Eu teria de me explicar sobre Edythe. E talvez Bonnie tenha falado algo, o que me deixou realmente nervoso.

Mas Charlie estava relaxado, ainda sorrindo por causa da visita inesperada.

\- Não tive a chance de conversar com você esta noite. Como foi seu dia?

\- Foi tranquilo. — Hesitei com um pé no primeiro degrau, procurando detalhes que pudesse partilhar com segurança. — Meu time de badminton venceu todos os jogos.

\- Uau, eu não sabia que você jogava badminton.

\- Eu tinha uma boa parceria, e foi uma boa forma de relaxar. – Dei os ombros.

\- Quem é ela? — perguntou Charlie, demonstrando interesse.

\- Hã… McKayla Newton.

\- Ah, é, você disse que era amiga da garota dos Newton. — Ele se animou. — Boa família. — Ele refletiu por um minuto. — Ela não quis ir com você ao baile no fim de semana?

Ri.

\- Ah, sim, ficou decepcionada por eu ter de trabalhar. – Ele sorriu. – Mas agora ela está namorando meu amigo Jeremy.

\- Sobre isso... – então seus olhos ficaram divertidos e eu encolhi os ombros. – Edythe? Sua mãe me disse que fazia alguma fama com as garotas, mas não esperava que fosse tanta. – Senti minhas bochechas corarem. – É a garota mais nova dos Cullen certo?

\- Sim.

\- Ela vai te ajudar no casamento de Seattle?

\- Yep.

\- Devo conversar com você sobre camisinhas?

Eu comecei a rir e a corar. Puta que me pariu.

\- Não... eu sou meio que das antigas... tem que pedir a dama em namoro primeiro e essas coisas.

Meu pai me olhou com entendimento e certo orgulho. Sorri, amanhã eu pegaria algo no centro que eu tinha planejado para minha querida Edythe se acalmar em relação a se aproximar de mim.

\- Isso é bom, quer que eu fale com a mãe dela? – dei os ombros. – Passo no hospital de Forks amanhã. Quero conhecê-la. – Murmurou pensativamente. – É bom conversar com você... as vezes me sinto mal por te deixar tão sozinho.

\- Pai, você está se saindo muito bem — falei, torcendo para que meu alívio não transparecesse. — Nunca me importei de ficar sozinho. Sou muito parecido com você. — Sorri para ele, que também abriu um sorriso cheio de pés de galinha.

***

Naquela noite dormi melhor, cansado demais para sonhar de novo. Quando acordei na manhã cinza-pérola, estava quase eufórico de tão otimista que era meu estado de espírito. A noite tensa com Bonnie e Jules parecia bem inofensiva; decidi me esquecer completamente dela. Eu me peguei assoviando enquanto passava um pente pelo cabelo e de novo ao descer a escada aos saltos. Charlie percebeu.

\- Está animado esta manhã — comentou ele no café. Dei de ombros.

\- É sexta-feira.

E eu estava animado para amanhã.

Corri para ficar pronto para sair logo depois de Charlie. Minha mochila estava preparada, os sapatos, calçados, os dentes, escovados, mas embora eu tivesse corrido para a porta assim que me certifiquei de que Charlie estava fora de vista, Edythe foi mais rápida. Ela estava esperando com as janelas abertas e o motor desligado.

Dessa vez, não hesitei ao me sentar no banco do carona. Ela sorriu e mostrou as covinhas, e meu coração teve aquele mini ataque cardíaco. Não consegui imaginar nada mais bonito: anjo, deusa ou ninfa. Não havia nada nela que pudesse ser melhorado.

\- Como você dormiu? — perguntou ela. Imaginei se ela tinha alguma ideia de como sua voz era irresistível e se ela falava assim de propósito.

Eu podia ficar ouvindo-a falar por toda a vida.

\- Bem. Como foi sua noite?

\- Agradável.

\- Posso perguntar o que você fez?

\- Não. — Ela sorriu. — Ainda é a minha vez.

Ela hoje queria saber das pessoas: mais sobre minha mãe, seus passatempos, o que fazíamos juntos em nosso tempo livre. E depois sobre os únicos avós que conheci, meus poucos amigos da escola, e fiquei vermelho quando perguntou sobre as meninas que namorei. Fiquei aliviado de não ter namorado sério ninguém, então essa conversa específica não podia durar muito. Ela ficou surpresa com minha falta de história romântica.

\- Não era algo baseado em amor então?

\- Não. – E não era mesmo. – Sam é lésbica e nunca se assumiu para a família, então era meio que saiu comigo mais por eu ser um artista do que qualquer coisa. – Dei os ombros. – Nessa época eu estava de saco cheio dos valentões me humilhando e ela era uma das garotas mais desejadas... aí você pode imaginar o quão putos eles ficarão.

\- Você foi muito perseguido?

\- Ah, sim, eu era magro e baixo, alvo fácil. Depois dos 15 ganhei massa e cresci. – Sorri.

\- E a outra namorada?

\- Clair? – ri baixinho. – Namoro de mentira para Sam. Ela era louca por Samy. – Dei os ombros.

\- Então nunca achou alguém que você quisesse.

\- Não em Phoenix.

Seus lábios se comprimiram num traço fino.

A essa altura, estávamos no refeitório. O dia voou, num padrão que estava rapidamente se tornando rotina. Aproveitei a breve pausa para dar uma mordida no meu sanduíche.

\- Eu devia ter deixado você vir de carro hoje — disse ela de repente. Eu engoli.

\- Por quê?

\- Vou embora com Archie depois do almoço.

\- Ah. — Pisquei com decepção. — Está tudo bem, não é uma caminhada tão longa.

E me lembrei que eu tinha que passar no centro para pegar sua surpresinha para amanhã.

Ela franziu o cenho para mim com impaciência.

\- Não vou deixar você ir a pé para casa. Vamos lá pegar sua picape e deixar aqui para você.

\- Não trouxe a chave. — Eu suspirei. — Não me importo mesmo de ir andando.

O que me importava era não ter meu tempo com ela.

\- Seu carro estará aqui e a chave estará na ignição.

\- Tudo bem — concordei.

Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que a chave estava no bolso de uma calça jeans que usei na quarta-feira, debaixo de uma pilha no cesto de roupa suja. Mesmo que ela invadisse minha casa, ou o que quer que estivesse planejando, nunca a encontraria. Ela pareceu sentir o desafio em meu consentimento. E sorriu com malícia e um excesso de confiança.

\- E aí, aonde vocês vão? — perguntei com a maior despreocupação que pude.

\- Caçar — respondeu ela, sombriamente. — Se vou ficar sozinha com você amanhã, preciso tomar todas as precauções. — Seu rosto ficou triste… e suplicante. — Sabe que pode cancelar a hora que quiser.

Olhei para baixo, com medo do poder persuasivo de seus olhos. Eu me recusava a ser convencido a dispensar nosso dia juntos, mesmo que o perigo fosse real. Não importa, repeti em minha cabeça.

\- Não — sussurrei, olhando novamente seu rosto. — Não posso.

\- Talvez tenha razão — murmurou ela. Seus olhos pareceram escurecer enquanto eu olhava.

Mudei de assunto.

\- A que horas amanhã? — perguntei, já deprimido com a ideia de que ela fosse embora agora.

\- Isso depende… é sábado, não quer dormir mais um pouco? — propôs ela.

\- Não — respondi, rápido demais, o que a fez sorrir.

\- A mesma hora de sempre, então?

\- Sim. – Sorri. – Ah, então, em qual carro você quer viajar para Seattle?

\- Não iriamos na sua picape?

\- Eu te conheço um pouco, vamos voltar as 2... 3 da manhã... duvido que vá me deixar dirigir. – Seu sorriso era brilhante e eu rolei os olhos. – Eu ainda vou dirigir até nosso piquenique, mas já que você está sendo legal, eu não ligo de irmos no seu volvo prateado até Seattle.

\- No meu volvo. – O sorriso dela estava superior agora. Bufei. – E Charlie ao ver meu carro?

\- Bom, eu tive que contar para ele que você iria comigo para Seattle. – Dei os ombros e ela pareceu gostar dessa informação.

\- Você não gostou.

\- Não.

\- Queria um mistério completo então. – Murmurou levemente irritada e eu sorri.

\- Seria divertido aparecer na televisão. – Mexi minhas sobrancelhas.

Ela fechou a cara para mim e eu a ignorei e comi mais um pouco do meu almoço.

Quando o rosto dela relaxou, mesmo que ela não parecesse feliz, eu perguntei:

\- O que vocês vão caçar hoje?

\- O que encontrarmos no parque. Não vamos muito longe. — Ela olhou para mim, meio frustrada e achando um pouco de graça por minha referência casual à vida incomum dela.

\- Por que você vai com Archie? Você não disse que ele estava sendo irritante?

Ela franziu a testa.

\- Ele ainda é o mais… favorável.

Oh, um irmão gostava de mim pelo menos.

\- E os outros? – perguntei curioso. – São o quê? Royal parece ser ciumento, mas e suas irmãs?

Sua testa se enrugou.

\- Incrédulas, na maior parte do tempo.

Olhei na direção deles. Estavam olhando em direções diferentes, exatamente como na primeira vez que os vi. Só que agora eram quatro; a irmã perfeita de cabelo cor de bronze era minha, ao menos naquela hora.

\- Elas não gostam de mim. – Murmurei pensativo.

Como trazer as garotas vampiras pro meu lado?

\- Não é isso — discordou ela, mas seus olhos estavam inocentes demais. — Eles não entendem por que não posso deixar você sozinho.

Eu franzi a testa.

\- Nem eu.

Ela sorriu.

\- Você não é como ninguém que eu conheça. Você me fascina.

Não entendia o que ela via em mim, mas eu não reclamaria. Se ela gostava, eu ficaria feliz.

\- Não consigo entender isso — falei.

\- Com as vantagens que tenho — murmurou ela, tocando a testa com o dedo —, tenho uma apreensão da natureza humana maior do que a média. As pessoas são previsíveis. Mas você… você nunca faz o que espero. Sempre me pega de surpresa.

Virei a cara, e olhei na direção de sempre, para o canto dos fundos do refeitório, onde a família dela se sentava. Suas palavras fizeram com que eu me sentisse um experimento científico. Eu queria rir de mim mesmo por esperar outra coisa.

\- Essa parte é bem fácil de explicar. — Senti seu olhar em meu rosto, mas ainda não consegui encará-la. Eu tinha certeza de que ela veria o autodesprezo em meus olhos. — Só que tem mais — prosseguiu ela —, e não é tão fácil de colocar em palavras…

Eu ainda olhava distraidamente os Cullen enquanto ela falava. De repente, Royal se virou para me olhar. Não olhar, encarar, com os olhos escuros e frios. Eu deveria virar a cara, mas sorri prepotente para o seu antagonismo aberto até Edythe interromper sua frase no meio e soltar um barulho de raiva baixinho, quase um sibilar.

Royal virou a cabeça, e fiquei ri aliviado por estar livre. Olhei novamente para Edythe, sorrindo arteiro.

\- Aquilo era aversão — murmurei. A expressão dela era de sofrimento.

\- Desculpe por isso. Ele só está preocupado. Entenda… não é perigoso só para mim se, depois de passar tanto tempo com você tão publicamente… — Ela olhou para baixo.

\- Se?

\- Se isto terminar… mal.

Fiz uma careta me sentindo mal pelo seu claro sofrimento a essa perspectiva. Quando ela abaixou o rosto para suas mãos, eu automaticamente fui para perto dela, sorrindo quando seus olhos dourados me encararam. Passei meu braço por seus ombros sem ligar se eu estava sendo observado ou não, toquei sua têmpora e olhei de canto para a mesa da família dela, que arregalava os olhos e Royal olhava assombrado para a coisa toda.

Ela não iria me ferir, seu idiota. Eu queria dizer isso, e o encarei para que ele captasse o raio da mensagem. Seus olhos eram assustados. Pare de atormentá-la.

\- Diga ao seu irmão para parar de te encher, eu sei me cuidar.

Ela riu de minha coragem boba então cantarolei uma música qualquer, o tempo passou e tentei falar num tom de voz normal.

\- E você tem que ir embora agora?

\- Tenho. — Ela baixou as mãos. Tirei meu braço de seus ombros e fiquei ombro a ombro com ela. Ela olhou para o ponto onde nos tocávamos e suspirou. De repente, seu humor mudou e ela sorriu. — Deve ser melhor assim. Ainda teremos que aguentar quinze minutos daquele filme horrível na aula de biologia. Acho que não suporto mais.

Ri e me afastei dela, e então notei que tínhamos um convidado. Archie, mais alto do que pensei, o cabelo só uma sombra no couro cabeludo, os olhos escuros como tinta, apareceu de repente atrás do ombro de Edythe.

Edythe o cumprimentou sem tirar os olhos de mim.

\- Archie.

\- Edythe — respondeu ele, imitando-a com um tom de deboche. A voz dele era um tenor suave, aveludada como a dela.

\- Archie, Beau. Beau, Archie. — Ela nos apresentou, um sorriso torto na cara.

\- Oi, Beau. — Seus olhos brilharam como diamantes negros, mas o sorriso era simpático. — Que bom finalmente conhecer você, formalmente eu digo. — Com uma leve ênfase no finalmente.

Edythe disparou um olhar sombrio para ele.

Não foi difícil acreditar que Archie era um vampiro. A sessenta centímetros de mim. Com olhos escuros e famintos. Senti uma gota de suor escorrer pela minha nuca.

\- E aí, cara? – apertei sua mão educadamente.

\- Está pronta? — perguntou ele. A voz dela estava fria.

\- Quase. Encontro você no carro.

Ele saiu sem dizer mais nada; seu andar era tão fluido, tão sinuoso, que pensei em dançarinos de novo, embora não fosse tão humano assim.

\- Devo dizer “divirtam -se” ou é o sentimento errado?

\- “Divirtam -se” serve tão bem quanto qualquer outra coisa. — Ela sorriu.

\- Então, divirtam -se. — Tentei parecer animado, mas é claro que não a enganei.

\- Vou tentar. E você, fique bem, por favor.

\- Ficar bem em Forks, que desafio.

O maxilar dela se contraiu.

\- Para você, é um desafio. Prometa.

\- Prometo tentar ficar bem — recitei. — Eu pretendia lavar roupa… ou é uma tarefa perigosa demais? Eu posso cair dentro da máquina, sei lá.

Ela apertou os olhos.

\- Ok, ok, Deus. Irei me manter longe de problemas.

\- A gente se vê amanhã. — Eu suspirei. Ela deu um sorriso melancólico.

\- Parece muito tempo para você, não é?

Eu assenti mal-humorado.

— Estarei lá de manhã — prometeu ela, e andou até o meu lado, tocou de leve nas costas da minha mão e se virou para ir embora.

Antes que ela fosse longe demais e eu a puxei.

Eu queria uma despedida decente. Nossas bocas se moveram naquela sincronia estranha de novo e eu arrepiei até o último fio de cabelo.

\- Já que vão invadir minha casa. – Murmurei sombrio assim que ela se separou de mim. – Pegue o portifólio azul com a marcação PESSOAS. – Pisquei. – De para seus irmãos.

E então me virei para ir sabendo que seus olhos queimavam em minhas costas como ferro quente.

Pensei seriamente em matar aula, mas decidi que teria tempo suficiente para pensar no amanhã e em como eu esconderia dela que eu iria lhe dar uma aliança de compromisso. Sei que você deve estar pensando, mas já? Edythe era das antigas. Literalmente. Um anel de namoro era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para acalmar aquela teimosia dela de ficar comigo. Então, eu iria buscar elas logo mais que saísse da escola.

E eu analisei os dedos dela por tempo suficiente para ter mandado fazer elas rapidamente. Pagando a mais para sair o mais rapidamente possível.

Eu tinha certeza — e achava que ela também — que o dia seguinte mudaria tudo para nós. Ela e eu… se íamos ficar juntos, tínhamos que enfrentar isso. Não podíamos ficar tentando nos equilibrar na beirada precária desse “quase juntos”. Cairíamos para um lado ou para o outro, e tudo dependia dela. Eu queria mergulhar de cabeça, antes mesmo que tivesse escolhido conscientemente, e estava determinado a ir até o fim. Porque não havia nada mais apavorante para mim, mais excruciante, do que a ideia de nunca mais vê-la.

Não a ter ao meu lado na aula de biologia não ajudou muito minha concentração. A tensão e a eletricidade não estavam presentes, mas minha mente estava mergulhada demais no dia seguinte para eu prestar atenção.

Na educação física, McKayla pareceu ter me perdoado. Disse que esperava que eu me divertisse em Seattle. Expliquei cuidadosamente que tinha cancelado a viagem por problemas na picape. Sorri.

\- Você levaria Edythe ao baile se pudesse?

\- Realmente não gosto de bailes, loira.

\- O que vai fazer então?

\- Lavar roupa, trabalhar e depois tenho que estudar para a prova de trigonometria, senão vou tomar bomba.

Ela franziu a testa. E então sorriu arteira.

\- Edythe vai ajudar você a “estudar”?

\- Quem dera — ri, entendendo seu duplo sentido. — Ela é muito mais inteligente que eu. Mas foi passar o fim de semana fora com o irmão. — Era engraçado como as mentiras estavam vindo com mais naturalidade do que de costume. Talvez porque eu estivesse mentindo por outra pessoa, não por mim.

Quando a aula de educação física terminou, fui para o estacionamento sem entusiasmo nenhum. Não queria ir para casa a pé na chuva, só que também não conseguia imaginar como Edythe teria pegado minha picape. Mas havia alguma coisa impossível para ela?

E ali estava, na mesma vaga em que ela estacionara o Volvo de manhã. Balancei a cabeça, incrédulo, enquanto abria a porta e via a chave na ignição.

A filha da mãe tinha invadido minha casa e entrado no meu quarto.

Havia uma folha de papel branco dobrada no banco. Eu a peguei e fechei a porta antes de ler. Duas palavras estavam escritas em sua caligrafia elegante.

_Tome cuidado._

E outro papel com uma caligrafia diferente, mas ainda elegante.

 _Obrigado pelos desenhos, cara! – Archie_ ��

Ri para mim mesmo.

Fui até o centro, fazer comprar e passei na joalheria. Eu tinha falado com joalheiro ontem à noite, antes de ir dormir. Ele era um rapaz novo, tinha herdado a loja de seu pai. Era um artesão e tinha me enviado as fotos por mensagem.

\- Sr. Swan.

\- Obrigado, Joshua. – disse me assegurando que ela estava vazia. O que o fez rir.

\- Eu falo que comprou um relógio. – Piscou e eu sorri.

Quando cheguei em casa, a porta estava trancada, o cadeado, aberto, como eu deixara pela manhã. Lá dentro, fui direto para a lavanderia. Estava exatamente como eu a deixara também. Procurei minha calça jeans e, depois de encontrá-la, verifiquei os bolsos. Vazios.

Charlie estava distraído no jantar, preocupado com alguma coisa do trabalho, imaginei, ou talvez com um jogo de basquete, ou talvez só estivesse curtindo a lasanha. Era difícil adivinhar com Charlie.

\- Eu tenho que passar meu terno... – murmurei baixo.

\- Ah, sim, qual é dessa vez?

\- Smoking clássico preto. – Respondi. – Vou fazer isso já para amanhã apenas me concentrar na tarefa de arrumar os equipamentos.

Meu pai me se despediu de mim e foi para a televisão novamente e eu corri para arrumar minha roupa de amanhã e a cesta de piquenique que preparei para mim, afinal eu gostava de comer bastante proteína.

Enquanto executava a tarefa fácil de dobrar as roupas, eu me perguntei se eu estava escolhendo certo. Edythe era alguém literalmente de outra esfera, mas eu não conseguia não ficar feliz quando ela estava por perto, nem parar de sorrir, ou ainda de desenhar seu rosto perfeito. Suspirei assim que coloquei minha roupa no cabide, tudo dependeria de amanhã.

Fora que estar com ela não parecia ser aceitável para sua família. Ela eu sabia que se me machucasse, seria apenas uma fatalidade de sua natureza, agora o resto... Eu me lembrei da raiva no olhar que Royal lançou para mim hoje. Lembrei-me dos olhos pretos cintilantes de Archie, dos braços de Eleanor, como linhas longas de aço, e de Jessamine, que, por um motivo que eu não conseguia definir, era a mais assustadora de todos.

Eu somente não conseguia me ver sem ela.

Durante toda a minha vida eu me perguntei se um dia eu amaria alguém. Namorei mais pela diversão do que por sentimentos profundos. Sempre me senti fora desse mundo. Nunca fiquei como fico com ela, bobo, desperto e avoado. Nem tão entregue. Beija-la é como se eu fosse para o paraíso e voltasse.

Eu tinha certeza disso. Que eu a amava.

Diria isso amanhã, para acabar com todas as suas dúvidas, todas as suas aflições, eu já tinha provado que me machucar ela não faria sem querer, então o resto poderíamos lidar.

Edythe com dentes compridos e afiados do meu pesadelo, era somente um fruto de um estereótipo. Eu estava com o bilhete no bolso, e fiquei pegando-o para reler repetidas vezes. Ela queria que eu tomasse cuidado. Dedicou bastante esforço pessoal ultimamente para garantir minha sobrevivência. Então eu sorri ao pensar em como a desarmaria com minha surpresinha. Ela ficaria muito surpresa? Eu conquistaria seu monstro interior?

Apesar de ser meio louco e ficar excitado com isso eu sabia que sim.

A roupa não era o melhor trabalho para manter minha mente ocupada. Por mais que eu tentasse me concentrar na Edythe fofa, sua versão má me assolava e eu ficava com ondas de calor intensas pelo corpo. O sangue era bombeado para o sul. Eu já tinha visto muitos filmes de terror e tinha noções preconcebidas, então tudo ficava pior. A maioria das vítimas parecia inerte e inconsciente ou excitadas enquanto era… sugada. Mas aí, me lembrei do que Edythe disse sobre ursos, e acho que a realidade de ataques vampiros não era muito parecida com a versão de Hollywood.

Meu membro latejou dentro de minhas calças e eu resmunguei indo para o quarto.

Eu queria que ela pudesse me morder sem me matar. Eu sabia que gozaria sem nem termos feito nada se isso fosse possível.

Fiquei aliviado quando ficou tarde o bastante para ser admissível ir para a cama. Eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir com tanta loucura na cabeça – não sem sonhar longamente com coisas eróticas e proibidas, então fiz uma coisa que nunca fizera. Deliberadamente tomei remédio para gripe, sem necessidade — do tipo que me nocauteava por umas boas oito horas. Eu sabia que não era a escolha mais responsável, mas o dia seguinte já seria bem complicado sem que eu estivesse exausto por não ter dormido além de todo o resto. Enquanto esperava que o remédio fizesse efeito, ouvi o Linkin Park novamente. Os gritos familiares foram estranhamente reconfortantes, e, em algum momento no meio, eu apaguei.

***

Acordei cedo, tendo dormido profundamente e sem sonhar graças a meu uso desnecessário do remédio. Embora estivesse descansado, fiquei agitado e nervoso, e quase entrei em pânico em alguns momentos. Tomei banho e me vesti em camadas com algo leve – uma camiseta preta de mangas curtas, e um jeans claro -, afinal Edythe prometeu que teria sol. Dei uma olhada rápida pela janela; Charlie já havia saído e uma camada fina de nuvens brancas como algodão cobria o céu, mas parecia ser temporário. Comi sem sentir o gosto, limpei tudo correndo depois que terminei. Eu tinha acabado de escovar os dentes quando uma batida baixinha me fez voar escada abaixo. Minhas mãos pareceram de repente grandes demais para a tranca simples, e demorei um segundo, mas finalmente abri a porta, e ali estava ela. Respirei fundo. Todo o nervosismo sumiu e fiquei totalmente calmo.

Ela no início não sorriu; seu rosto estava sério, até cauteloso. Mas ela me olhou de cima a baixo e sua expressão se aliviou e ficou estranhamente contemplativa. Ela riu e disse:

\- Bom dia!

\- Qual é o problema? — Olhei para baixo para me certificar de que não tinha esquecido nada de importante, como os sapatos ou a calça.

\- Nada, você realmente se veste bem. – Sacudiu a cabeça enquanto me analisava.

\- Você está bonita. – Eu dei os ombros.

Ela estava com um suéter caramelo com decote profundo, uma camiseta branca por baixo e calça jeans. Ela parecia uma modelo, e eu não. Mas isso era o de menos.

Tranquei a porta de casa enquanto ela seguia para a picape. Ela esperou ao lado da porta do carona com uma expressão de martírio que era fácil entender.

\- Fizemos um acordo, e você vai poder correr depois. – alertei. – E minha picape é realmente muito rápida.

Ela me lançou um olhar sombrio ao entrar.

Eu também entrei e sorri quando liguei o motor, que ganhou vida com mais barulho que o Volvo, porém, macio.

\- Para onde? — perguntei.

\- Coloque o cinto. Já estou nervosa.

\- Para onde? — repeti.

\- Pegue a um-zero-um norte.

Foi surpreendentemente difícil me concentrar na estrada ao sentir o olhar dela em meu rosto. Compensei dirigindo com mais cautela do que de costume pela cidade ainda adormecida.

\- Estou aliviada que vamos sair de Forks antes do anoitecer, bom trabalho... – ela murmurou irritada

\- Esta picape é velha o bastante para ser avó do Volvo. Tenha respeito. Ainda mais que ela agora está tunada.

Apesar da irritação dela, logo estávamos fora dos limites da cidade. Uma grossa vegetação rasteira e a floresta densa substituíram os gramados e casas.

\- Vire à direita na um -um -zero — instruiu ela assim que eu estava prestes a perguntar. Obedeci em silêncio. — Agora vamos seguir até o final da estrada asfaltada.

Pude ouvir um sorriso em sua voz, e decidi provar que minha picape está realmente em forma. Como nova e párea para seu volvo brilhante.

\- E o que tem lá, no final do asfalto? — perguntei.

\- Uma trilha.

\- Vamos andar?

\- Isso é um problema? — Ela deu a impressão de que esperava mais.

\- Não. — Pisquei. – Eu estava pensando mesmo em tonificar minha forma.

\- E fazer mais fãs... – ri de sua careta ciumenta e completei.

\- Eu gosto de exercícios, são bons para relaxar. – ainda mais nos níveis de tensão sexual que eu estava ultimamente.

\- Você vai gostar então, são uns oito quilômetros acho que vai te ajudar...

Oito quilômetros. Comecei a ficar animado com a perspectiva. Andar me deixava realmente muito relaxado. Era como uma espécie de meditação, que mantinha meus músculos trabalhando.

Seguimos em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu estava imaginando qual seria a expressão dela quando eu mostrasse o que estava na minha mochila.

\- No que está pensando? — perguntou ela, com impaciência depois de alguns minutos.

Menti de novo.

\- Só me perguntando aonde estamos indo.

\- É um lugar onde gosto de ir quando o tempo está bom. — Nós dois olhamos pela janela para as nuvens finas.

\- Charlie disse que hoje faria calor.

\- Ele falou com a minha mãe ontem. Explicou que íamos nos encontrar desde de manhã? — perguntou ela.

\- Ah, não. Essa parte não.

Ela suspirou.

\- Bom, nem tudo pode ser perfeito. – Ri de sua cara decepcionada. - Deve ter dito alguma coisa para Jeremy sobre irmos juntos no meu carro a Seattle — disse ela, pensativa.

\- E torturá-lo ainda mais? – Edythe riu. – Não. Ninguém sabe que estou com você de manhã, meu pai acha que estou ajeitando as câmeras.

\- Separei meu vestido... – a perspectiva de vê-la em algo como naquele casamento me deixou um pouco inquieto.

\- Você não veio com o volvo...

\- Ah, não, mas eu irei buscá-lo, não vai te atrasar. – Garantiu e eu sorri.

Fiquei em silêncio pelo resto da viagem.

A estrada terminou em uma pequena placa de madeira. Consegui ver a trilha estreita que entrava na floresta. Estacionei no acostamento e saí, olhei para ela enquanto pegava minha mochila.

\- O que tem aí?

\- Comida.

Ela riu.

\- Você sempre está comendo. – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Sempre muita proteína.

\- Adoro lanches de peito de peru. – Sorri com seu franzir de nariz.

Agora estava quente, o dia mais quente desde que eu chegara a Forks, era quase sufocante sob as nuvens. Tirei a jaqueta e joguei dentro do carro, feliz por ter vestido a camiseta por baixo — em especial se eu ainda tinha oito quilômetros de caminhada pela frente.

Ouvi a porta dela bater e vi que ela tinha tirado o suéter e prendido o cabelo em um coque desgrenhado. Ela agora só estava com uma blusa fina. Estava de frente para mim, olhando a floresta, e consegui ver as formas delicadas das omoplatas dela quase curvadas como asas sob a pele pálida. Os braços eram tão finos; era difícil acreditar que continham a força que eu sabia que havia ali.

\- Por aqui — disse, olhando para mim por sobre o ombro. Ela entrou na floresta escura diretamente a leste da picape.

\- A trilha? — perguntei, confuso enquanto contornava correndo a picape para acompanhá-la.

\- Eu disse que havia uma trilha no final da estrada, e não que íamos pegá-la.

\- Não vamos pela trilha?

\- Não vou deixar você se perder.

Ela se virou então, com um sorriso debochado, e não consegui respirar.

Eu nunca tinha visto tanta pele dela. Os braços pálidos, os ombros estreitos, as clavículas com aparência frágil, os vazios vulneráveis acima, o pescoço de cisne, a curva gentil dos seios (a minha mente tinha ido para o esgoto) e as costelas que eu quase conseguia contar debaixo do algodão fino. Ela era perfeita demais, percebi com uma onda esmagadora de desejo e de desespero.

Não havia como essa deusa pertencer a mim. E se ela aceitasse, eu podia morrer feliz por ser o cara mais sortudo do planeta terra.

Ela me encarou, chocada com minha expressão torturada.

\- Quer ir para casa? — perguntou, falando mais baixo, uma dor diferente da minha saturando sua voz.

\- Pare de achar que estou com medo de você. – Hoje era o dia da definição, eu não podia ser menos do que visceralmente sincero. – Hoje é um dia de decisão, correto? – Edythe assentiu surpresa. – Isso é desejo, com toques de incredulidade por você ser tão bonita. – Murmurei baixo, sabendo que ela ouviria.

Avancei até estar bem a seu lado, ansioso para não perder um segundo sequer das horas contadas que tinha com ela.

\- Oh, esse é o problema? — perguntou ela, a voz inocente.

\- Yep, eu estou aqui por que eu não tenho medo de você. – Dei os ombros.

De novo agradeci por ela não poder ler minha mente, as coisas que eu queria fazer com ela eram nada elegantes para um dia com muita intensidade emocional.

\- Se quiser que eu atravesse os oito quilômetros pela selva antes do pôr do sol, é melhor começar a andar — falei, com um sorriso. Ela franziu o cenho para mim, lutando para entender meu tom e minha expressão.

Desistiu depois de um momento e seguiu para a floresta.

Não foi tão difícil quanto eu queria. A maior parte do caminho era plana, e ela pareceu satisfeita de seguir meus pulos e minha corrida. Duas vezes, acelerei saltando entre as raízes, mas em cada uma ela seguiu meus movimentos, com muito mais fluidez e menos esforço obviamente. Às vezes eu escorregava e ela me segurava e quando ela me tocava, meu coração disparava, como sempre. Vi a expressão dela na segunda vez que aconteceu e tive certeza de que ela conseguia ouvir.

Tentei não olhar para ela; cada vez que eu olhava, sua beleza me enchia de desejo e impaciência. Na maior parte do tempo, andamos em silêncio. De vez em quando, ela me fazia uma pergunta qualquer que não incluíra nos dois últimos dias de interrogatório. Perguntou-me sobre meus aniversários, meus professores na escola, meus animais de estimação da infância — e tive que admitir que depois de matar três peixes seguidos, desisti de criá-los. Ela riu disso, mais alto do que eu estava acostumado, e os ecos tilintados voltavam em meio às árvores.

A parte mais surpreendente foi quando ela perguntou dos instrumentos que eu tocava, e das aulas de desenho.

\- Gosto muito de tudo que envolva cordas. – disse enquanto corria. – Violão... violino, violoncelo. – Seus olhos ficavam surpresos e eu encolhi os ombros. – Tenho o que chamam de ouvido absoluto, então sempre foi fácil para mim aprender a tocar.

\- Piano? – parecia ser uma pergunta inocente, mas seus olhos guardavam uma intensidade bonita.

\- Ah, sim, toco também.

\- Quando começou a desenhar?

\- Aos 5 anos. – Dei os ombros. – Minha mãe me pôs em um curso de desenho que eu larguei aos seis. Depois nunca parei de fato.

\- Você é um artista nato...

Ri e assenti.

A caminhada tomou uma parte da manhã, mas ela não demonstrou impaciência. A floresta se espalhava à nossa volta em um labirinto de árvores idênticas, e me perguntei se acharíamos o caminho de volta, mas ela estava perfeitamente à vontade no labirinto verde, sem jamais aparentar dúvida quanto à direção que tomávamos.

Depois de algumas horas, a luz verde que se infiltrava pelas copas das árvores ficou amarela. O dia ficou ensolarado, como prometido. Pela primeira vez desde que começamos, senti empolgação de novo.

\- Ainda não chegamos? — perguntei, já suado e tomando água da minha garrafa.

\- Quase. Está vendo aquela claridade ali?

Olhei a floresta densa.

\- Hm mm, deveria?

\- Talvez seja cedo demais para os seus olhos.

\- Hora de ir ao oftalmologista. — Eu suspirei e ela sorriu.

Mas então, depois de mais uns cem metros, pude ver nitidamente um clarão nas árvores adiante, um brilho que era esbranquiçado e não esverdeado. Acelerei o ritmo, e ela me deixou seguir na frente e foi atrás sem fazer barulho.

Cheguei à beira da fonte de luz e passei por cima da última franja de samambaias, entrando no lugar mais lindo que já vira.

A campina era pequena, perfeitamente redonda e cheia de flores silvestres — violetas, amarelas e brancas. Em algum lugar perto dali, pude ouvir o som borbulhante de um riacho. O sol estava quase a pino, enchendo o círculo de uma névoa de luz cor de manteiga. Andei devagar pela relva macia, pelas flores e pelo ar quente e encantador, tirando a camisa suada pela corrida e jogando no chão. Eu adoraria desenhar aquele lugar, agradecendo por ter trazido meu celular para tirar fotos. Senti-me arrepiar quando a brisa tocou minha pele nua molhada pelo suor.

Depois daquele primeiro minuto de fascínio, eu me virei, querendo partilhar isso com ela, mas Edythe não estava atrás de mim, onde pensei que estivesse. Girei o corpo, procurando com um súbito sobressalto. Por fim, encontrei-a, ainda sob a sombra densa da floresta, na margem da clareira, observando-me com olhos cautelosos, e me lembrei do motivo de estarmos ali. O mistério de Edythe e o sol, que ela prometeu explicar para mim hoje.

Dei um passo para trás com a mão esticada na direção dela. Seus olhos estavam cautelosos, relutantes; estranhamente, me fizeram pensar em medo de palco. Sorri para encorajá-la e comecei a andar na direção dela. Ela ergueu a mão num alerta e eu parei, oscilando sobre os calcanhares.

Edythe respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e caminhou em direção ao brilho intenso do sol do meio-dia.


	13. Confissões e Declarações

# 13\. Confissões e Declarações

## (POV BEAU)

De olhos fechados, Edythe andou cegamente para a luz.

E eu tive certeza de que meu coração pulou na garganta. Eu fiquei parado no lugar, completamente paralisado.

\- Edythe. – murmurei hipnotizado, andando como um inseto atraído pela luz.

Só quando os olhos dela se abriram e cheguei perto o bastante para começar a entender o que estava vendo foi que percebi que ela não estava pegando fogo. Ela levantou a mão de novo, com a palma voltada para mim, e eu parei cambaleando, quase caindo de joelhos.

A luz ardia na pele dela, dançava em arco-íris prismáticos pelo rosto e pescoço, pelos braços. Ela brilhava tanto que precisei apertar os olhos, como se estivesse tentando olhar para o sol.

Eu deveria cair de joelhos de propósito. Esse era o tipo de beleza que se venerava. O tipo pela qual templos eram construídos e sacrifícios eram oferecidos. Desejei ter alguma coisa nas mãos vazias para dar para ela, mas o que uma deusa queria de um mortal medíocre feito eu?

Demorei um tempo para ver além da incandescência e enxergar a expressão no rosto dela. Ela estava me observando com olhos arregalados; quase parecia que estava com medo de alguma coisa. Dei um passo na direção dela, que se encolheu de leve.

Então eu fiz o que eu deveria fazer: me ajoelhei quando me aproximei.

Claro que ela seria assombrosamente bonita. Quis rir do quão incrédulo eu estava.

\- Isso machuca você? — sussurrei.

\- Não — sussurrou ela, em resposta.

Me levantei e dei outro passo em sua direção; ela era o ímã de novo, e eu era só um pedaço inerte de metal. Ela baixou a mão ao lado do corpo. Enquanto ela se mexia, o brilho cintilou pelo braço. Lentamente, andei ao redor dela, mantendo certa distância, só precisando absorver isso, vê-la de todos os ângulos. O sol brincava na pele dela, refletia e ampliava cada cor que a luz podia abrigar. Meus dedos formigavam para que eu a desenhasse. Era como se eu estivesse com uma profunda ansiedade para tocar e explorar toda a incidência da luz sob a sua pele... era hipnotizante de tão belo.

Eu sabia que ela tinha escolhido as roupas com cautela, que estava determinada a me mostrar isso, mas a forma como ela estava agora, com os ombros tensos, as pernas firmes, fez com que eu me concluísse que ela estava resistente. Que ela estava lutando contra si.

Terminei meu círculo e atravessei os poucos metros entre nós. Não conseguia me manter longe dela, eu a queria perto de mim.

\- Edythe — murmurei.

\- Está com medo agora? — sussurrou ela.

Notei que era isso que ela queria. Era por isso que ela estava tão tensa.

\- Não.

Ela olhou com curiosidade nos meus olhos, tentando ouvir o que eu estava pensando.

Estiquei a mão para ela, deliberadamente devagar, observando o rosto dela em busca de permissão. Seus olhos se abriram ainda mais, e ela ficou paralisada. Cuidadosa e lentamente, rocei os dedos na pele cintilante do braço dela. Fiquei surpreso de ver que continuava fria, como sempre. Enquanto meus dedos tocavam nela, os reflexos brilharam na minha pele, e, de repente, minha mão não era mais medíocre. Ela era tão impressionante que conseguia até me deixar menos comum.

Percebi que meu charme, hoje não funcionaria. Hoje literalmente era algum tipo de definição. Os anéis no meu bolso pesavam mais ainda.

\- O que você está pensando? — sussurrou ela. Eu me esforcei para não ser sincero demais.

Eu poderia parecer tarado demais.

\- Estou… Eu não sabia… — Respirei fundo, e as palavras finalmente saíram. — Nunca vi nada tão bonito, nunca imaginei que uma coisa tão bonita pudesse existir.

Era a verdade. Eu a queria beijar. Levar seu rosto em minhas mãos e colar minha boca na dela até que eu ficasse sem ar.

Seus olhos ainda estavam cautelosos. Como se ela achasse que eu estava dizendo o que achava que ela queria ouvir. Mas era a pura verdade, talvez a coisa mais verdadeira e não censurada que já disse na vida. Eu estava impressionado demais para filtrar ou fingir.

\- Pare achar que estou mentindo. – murmurei baixo. – Quiser eu posso provar que estou falando sério.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas relaxou.

\- Mas é muito estranho — murmurou ela.

\- Não, eu diria incrível — sussurrei.

\- Você não sente repulsa por minha evidente falta de humanidade?

A olhei com exasperação e então eu ri.

\- Eu devia fazer o que quero com você para te fazer parar de duvidar da minha palavra.

Ela apertou os olhos, levemente constrangida.

\- Não acho que seja plausível.

\- A humanidade é superestimada sempre. – disse com um sorriso de leve.

Ela puxou o braço de debaixo dos meus dedos e o levou às costas. Em vez de seguir a dica, dei meio passo para mais perto dela, consegui sentir o brilho refletido no meu rosto.

De repente, ela estava a três metros de mim, com a mão de alerta levantada de novo e o maxilar trincado.

\- Desculpe — falei.

Eu tinha me esquecido que hoje meu domínio sobre ela estava muito fraco. Tamanha a intensidade das emoções ali.

\- Preciso de um tempo — disse ela.

\- Vou tomar mais cuidado.

Ela assentiu, andou para o meio da campina, fazendo um pequeno arco quando passou por mim, mantendo os três metros entre nós. Sentou-se de costas para mim, com a luz do sol incandescente nas omoplatas, me fazendo pensar em asas de novo. Cheguei mais perto lentamente, depois me sentei de frente para ela a um metro e meio de distância.

\- Assim está bom?

Ela assentiu, mas não pareceu ter certeza.

\- Só me deixe… me concentrar.

Fiquei em silêncio, e, depois de alguns segundos, ela fechou os olhos de novo.

Não me incomodei com isso. Vê-la assim não era algo de que eu podia me cansar. Eu a observei, tirando meu caderno de rabiscos da bolsa e começando a desenhar. Ela me ignorou e mal se mexeu e eu a desenhei linda daquela forma.

Meia hora depois, ela se deitou de repente na grama com a mão atrás da cabeça.

A grama estava longa o bastante para obscurecer minha vista parcialmente. O que eu não gostei.

\- Posso…? — perguntei.

Ela bateu no chão ao lado do corpo.

Cheguei um pouco mais perto, e, como ela não protestou, cheguei ainda mais alguns centímetros.

Os olhos dela ainda estavam fechados, as pálpebras cintilando em um lilás pálido sobre os cílios escuros. O peito subia e descia regularmente, quase como se ela estivesse dormindo, só que havia uma certa ideia de esforço e controle no movimento. Ela parecia muito ciente do processo de inspirar e expirar.

Sentindo meu cheiro? Tentando marcá-lo como algo a ser protegido?

Sentei-me com as pernas cruzadas, espreguiçando os braços e me aproveitando de todo o calor do sol. Estava muito quente, a sensação do sol na minha pele estava estranha agora que eu estava tão acostumado com a chuva, e a campina continuava linda, mas era só pano de fundo agora. Não se destacava. Eu tinha uma nova definição de beleza.

Puxei minha bolsa, tirando minha câmera. Ela não podia ficar irritada. Durante a próxima meia hora, eu aproveitei todos os ângulos para matar minha vontade, ou parte dela.

Foi quando notei algo e parei de tirar fotos. Os lábios dela se mexeram, e a luz cintilou neles enquanto quase… tremiam.

Achei que ela estava falando, mas as palavras estavam baixas e rápidas demais.

\- Você… disse alguma coisa? — sussurrei.

Ficar tirando fotos dela, vendo-a brilhar, me fez sentir necessidade de silêncio. De reverência até.

\- Só estou cantando sozinha — murmurou ela. — Me acalma. E você parecia muito concentrado tirando fotos... não quis atrapalhar.

Voltei ao que eu estava fazendo. Os cliques eram naturais.

Não nos movemos por muito tempo, exceto pelos lábios dela, de vez em quando cantando baixo demais para que eu ouvisse. Uma hora se passou, talvez mais. Gradualmente, a tensão que não percebi totalmente no começo foi sumindo, até que tudo ficou tão pacífico que quase senti que estava numa sessão com algum cliente. Eu parava para pegar um dos lanches.

A coisa era que: ela era fotogênica, e eu tirei de ângulos diferentes, me aproximando e me afastando. Trocando as lentes. Uma para focar nela. Outra para tirar da sua silhueta. O brilho de sua pele deixou todas as fotos num tom etéreo e fantástico.

Depois de estar satisfeito com tudo, me sentei perto dela. Eu me inclinei para perto, observei a mão dela e tentei encontrar as facetas na pele lisa. Sem nem pensar, estiquei um dedo e acariciei as costas da mão, impressionado de novo com a textura lisa de cetim, fria como pedra. Senti os olhos dela em mim e ergui o rosto, o dedo congelado.

Os olhos dela estavam pacíficos e ela ainda estava sorrindo.

\- Continuo não assustando você, não é?

\- Sinto muito. – ri – Mas não.

Ela abriu o sorriso ainda maior. Os dentes brilharam no sol.

Cheguei mais perto ainda, estiquei a mão inteira e acompanhei a forma do antebraço com as pontas dos dedos. Vi que meus dedos estavam tremendo. Os olhos dela se fecharam de novo.

\- Você se importa? — perguntei.

\- Não. Você não pode imaginar qual é a sensação.

Passei a mão de leve na estrutura delicada do braço dela, seguindo o padrão claro de veias azuladas dentro da dobra do cotovelo. Fui virar a mão dela, e quando ela percebeu o que eu queria, virou a palma para cima em um movimento tão rápido que não existiu. Meus dedos pararam.

Ela era rápida. Arquei a sobrancelha para ela.

\- Desculpe — murmurou ela, sorrindo. Suas pálpebras se fecharam de novo. — É fácil demais ser eu mesma com você.

Eu levantei a mão dela, virei de um lado para o outro enquanto olhava o sol cintilar na palma. Levantei-me bem perto do rosto, tentando de novo encontrar as facetas.

Todas as linhas eram delicadas e bem desenhadas e elas eram muito perfeitas. Meus dedos tremeram na vontade de tirar mais fotos dela.

\- Me conte o que está pensando — sussurrou ela. Estava me olhando de novo, os olhos mais claros do que eu já tinha visto. Cor de mel pálido. — Ainda é estranho para mim essa coisa de não saber.

\- O resto de nós sente isso o tempo todo, sabe.

\- Que vida difícil — disse ela, e havia uma nota de desamparo no tom dela. — Mas você não me contou.

\- Eu estava desejando saber o que você estava pensando…

\- E?

\- E desejando conseguir acreditar que você é real. Tenho medo…

\- Não quero que você tenha medo. — A voz dela foi um murmúrio. Nós dois ouvimos o que ela não disse, que eu não precisava ter medo, que não havia nada a temer.

\- Não é desse tipo de medo que estou falando.

Tão rápido que não vi o movimento, ela se apoiou no braço direito, ainda com a palma esquerda nas minhas mãos. O rosto de anjo estava a poucos centímetros do meu. Eu devia ter me inclinado para longe. Ela estava receosa hoje, então era para eu tomar cuidado. Os olhos de mel ardiam.

\- Então de que você tem medo? — sussurrou ela.

Não consegui responder. Senti o hálito doce e frio no rosto, como tinha sentido tantas vezes. Sem pensar, me inclinei para mais perto e inspirei.

E ela sumiu, arrancando a mão das minhas tão rápido que ardeu. No tempo que meus olhos levaram para focalizar, ela estava a seis metros de distância, na beirada da pequena campina, à sombra de um pinheiro. Ficou me olhando com os olhos escuros nas sombras, a expressão ilegível.

Consegui sentir o choque no meu rosto e minhas mãos ardendo.

\- Edythe. Me… desculpe. — Minha voz saiu só um sussurro, mas eu sabia que ela conseguia me ouvir.

\- Me dê um momento — pediu ela, alto o bastante para meus ouvidos menos sensíveis.

Fiquei bem parado.

Depois de dez longos segundos, ela voltou, bem devagar para os padrões dela. Parou quando ainda estava a alguns metros e se sentou graciosamente no chão, cruzando as pernas. Os olhos não desviaram dos meus. Ela respirou fundo duas vezes e sorriu em um pedido de desculpas.

\- Lamento muito. — Ela hesitou. — Hoje eu estou... um pouco fora do seu controle...

\- Notei – murmurei divertido.

A adrenalina pulsava em minhas veias e eu notei o quão... excitado eu estava. De novo aquela tensão sexual intensa estava permeando a clareira e eu notei algo: ela era capaz de sentir o cheiro de onde estava sentada. Seu sorriso ficou debochado e eu conclui que ela confundiu esse cheiro com medo.

\- Sou o melhor predador do mundo, não sou? Tudo em mim é convidativo para você… minha voz, meu rosto, até meu cheiro. Como se eu precisasse de qualquer uma dessas coisas!

De repente, ela não passava de uma mancha. Eu pisquei e ela sumiu; em seguida, estava debaixo da mesma árvore de antes, depois de contornar a campina toda em uma fração de segundo.

\- Como se pudesse correr mais rápido do que eu — disse ela, amargamente. Pulou três metros e meio de altura, pegou um galho de sessenta centímetros de espessura e arrancou do tronco sem sinal de esforço. Estava de volta ao chão no mesmo instante, balançando a lança enorme e retorcida na mão por um momento. Depois, com velocidade cegante, o girou com uma das mãos, como um taco, acertando a árvore da qual o tinha arrancado. Com um bum explosivo, o galho e a árvore se partiram ao meio.

Era estranhamente... sexy esse tipo de reação dela a confusão.

Eu não tinha medo. Eu estava louco para ter ela ali naquela ravina mesmo.

Antes mesmo que eu tivesse tempo de formular alguma frase que desfizesse a confusão, antes mesmo de a árvore cair no chão, ela estava na minha frente de novo, parada a meio metro, imóvel como uma escultura.

\- Como se pudesse lutar comigo — disse ela delicadamente. Atrás dela, o som da árvore caindo no chão ecoou pela floresta.

Eu nunca a tinha visto tão completamente livre da cuidadosa fachada humana. Ela nunca esteve menos humana… nem mais linda. Não consegui me mexer, como uma ave presa pelos olhos de uma serpente.

Seus olhos pareciam brilhar de empolgação. Depois, com o passar dos segundos, o brilho diminuiu. Sua expressão aos poucos se transformou em uma máscara de tristeza. Ela parecia prestes a chorar, e eu tomei uma decisão.

E então... gargalhei.

Ela arregalou os olhos e seus lábios se abriram em descrença.

\- Beau?

\- Edythe... – disse depois de segurar o riso. – Em nome de tudo que é mais sagrado... eu não estou com medo.

Eu queria abaixar meu jeans para mostrar que ela não tinha que ter receio de me assustar. Ela tinha que ter receio de me fazer gozar só com beijos inocentes.

\- Não quero tenha medo — murmurou, a voz de veludo involuntariamente sedutora. — Eu prometo… — Ela hesitou. — Eu juro que não vou machucar você.

\- Bom, ruiva, eu que te provei isso...

Ela não parecia acreditar. Então suspirei e me virei para ir até a minha bolsa.

\- Sabe, você acaba com as ideias de um cara. – murmurei e ouvi seus passos. – Eu pensei em fazer isso de um jeito romântico e idiota, mas, visto que você não precisa de coisas humanas...

Eu peguei a caixinha de veludo preto e me virei. Ela olhava assombrada à trinta centímetros de mim. Seus dedos se estendendo para pegar o que era. Olhei a mão macia de mármore e depois os olhos dela. Estavam suaves e arrependidos, e no que antes havia tristeza, uma emoção de puro deleite se estampou neles.

\- O único medo que eu tenho, é de um fora. – esclareci com tranquilidade. – Sua natureza não me causa nada além de...

\- O que? – ela olhava distraída para os anéis.

\- Você consegue cheirar a adrenalina. – murmurei encolhendo os ombros. – Não é de medo.

Os olhos dela estavam intensos como os meus.

\- Isso não é muito esperto...

\- Eu sei disso. Esse é o outro receio que eu tenho. – admiti com coragem. – Está bem claro que não é uma boa ideia ficarmos juntos... mas não consigo parar de querer isso.

\- Como me frustro com facilidade. — Ela suspirou.

E eu tive outra resolução.

Olhei em seus olhos, de repente entendendo que tudo isso era tão novo para ela como era para mim . Mesmo com os muitos anos de experiência que ela teve antes de nos conhecermos, também era difícil para ela. Isso me deu coragem.

\- Sim — concordou ela lentamente. — Ficar comigo não é vantajoso para você. — Eu devia ter ido embora naquele primeiro dia e não ter voltado. Devia ir embora agora. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu talvez conseguisse naquele momento. Não sei como conseguir agora.

\- Bom... em suas mãos você tem o que eu quero. São anéis de compromisso namoro. Chame como quiser.

\- Não se preocupe. Sou essencialmente uma criatura egoísta. Desejo demais sua companhia para fazer o que deveria. – ela murmurou olhando com carinho para os anéis.

\- A resposta é sim então? – perguntei sorrindo.

E vi que mesmo com uma certa tristeza... que ela tinha adorado os anéis.

Vampira. Humana. Alien. Toda mulher adora joias. De todas as idades.

Me aproximei dela tomando a caixinha de suas mãos. Colocando a pequena aliança de prata em seus dedos de mármore. Feliz em ter acertado em cheio no tamanho. Pisquei para ela ao deixar que ela colocasse a minha.

\- Nunca esqueça que não é só sua companhia que eu desejo. Jamais esqueça que sou mais perigosa para você do que para qualquer outra pessoa. — Ela ficou com um olhar perdido voltado para a floresta.

Pensei por um momento.

\- Acho que não entendo exatamente o que você quer dizer com essa última parte.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu, seu humor imprevisível mudando novamente.

\- Como posso explicar? E sem horrorizar você?

\- Haha como se você conseguisse. – rolei os olhos me sentando e a puxando comigo.

Sem parecer pensar, ela pegou minha mão novamente. Eu a segurei com força.

Ela olhou nossas mãos.

\- É incrivelmente agradável, o calor.

E eu queria deixar a coisa ainda mais quente. Mas ainda precisávamos terminar a conversa. Se eu entendesse o motivo dela estar tão receosa, mesmo que já tivéssemos nos tocado, melhor eu poderia ajudar.

Passou-se um minuto enquanto ela parecia estar organizando os pensamentos.

\- Todo mundo gosta de sabores diferentes, certo? — começou ela. — Algumas pessoas adoram sorvete de chocolate, outras preferem morango.

Eu assenti.

\- Adoro misturar todos e botar pra dentro. – murmurei divertido e puxei a bolsa para pegar mais um lanche.

Ela riu e eu sorri.

\- Desculpe pela analogia com comida. Não consegui pensar em outra forma de explicar.

Eu sorri. Ela também sorriu, mas com tristeza.

\- Veja bem, cada pessoa tem um cheiro próprio, tem uma essência própria… Se você trancar uma alcoólatra em uma sala cheia de cerveja choca, ela beberia. Mas poderia resistir, se quisesse, se fosse uma alcoólatra em recuperação. Agora digamos que você colocasse naquela sala uma taça de conhaque de cem anos, o conhaque mais raro e mais refinado, e enchido a sala com seu aroma quente. Como pensa que nossa alcoólatra se comportaria?

Ficamos sentados em silêncio por um minuto, nos encarando, tentando ler os pensamentos um do outro.

Ela foi a primeira a romper o silêncio.

\- Talvez essa não seja a comparação correta. Talvez seja fácil demais rejeitar o conhaque. Talvez eu deva fazer de nossa alcoólatra uma viciada em heroína.

\- Então o que está dizendo é que sou seu tipo preferido de heroína? — questionei num tom de brincadeira, tentando deixar o clima mais leve.

Ela sorriu rapidamente, parecendo gostar do meu esforço.

\- Sim, você é exatamente meu tipo preferido de heroína.

\- Isso acontece com frequência? — perguntei.

\- Falei com minhas irmãs sobre isso. — Ele ainda olhava fixamente a distância.

\- Para Jessamine, todos vocês são a mesma coisa. Ela é a mais nova em nossa família. É uma luta para ela se privar de tudo isso. Não teve tempo para desenvolver a sensibilidade às diferenças de cheiro, de sabor. — Ela olhou rapidamente para mim. — Desculpe.

\- Pare de tentar me assustar... só explique tudo do seu jeito.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para trás de mim.

\- Então Jessamine não tem certeza se já se deparou com alguém que fosse tão… — Ela hesitou, procurando a palavra certa — Atraente como você é para mim. O que me faz pensar que não. — Ela olhou para mim. — Ela se lembraria disso.

Ela afastou o olhar de novo.

\- Eleanor está na estrada há mais tempo, por assim dizer, e entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Disse que foram duas vezes com ela, uma mais forte do que a outra.

\- E com você?

\- Nunca até agora.

Ficamos nos olhando de novo. Dessa vez, eu quebrei o silêncio.

\- O que Eleanor fez?

Foi a pergunta errada. Ela se encolheu, e seu rosto pareceu torturado de repente.

Esperei, mas ela não acrescentou nada.

\- Tudo bem, acho que foi uma pergunta idiota.

Ela ficou me olhando de um jeito que suplicava por compreensão.

\- Até o mais forte de nós fraqueja, não é?

\- Edythe... é a natureza de vocês, se quiser saber, se eu não fosse para vala caso você me mordesse... eu não ligaria de você me provar.

Ela arregalou os olhos em choque.

\- Não!

\- Então pare de parecer sem esperança.

Eu sabia que não era normal encarar a morte assim sem nenhum sentimento de medo. Não que eu fosse super corajoso, eu sabia que não era. Mas minha escolha não seria diferente, mesmo sabendo que terminaria assim. Eu morreria feliz nos braços dela mesmo sendo idiota.

Ela fez cara de raiva de novo, mas eu achava que não era comigo.

\- Claro que há esperança. Claro que não vou… — Ela deixou a frase no ar. Os olhos pareciam estar queimando os meus fisicamente. — É diferente para nós. Eleanor… foram estranhos que ela encontrou por acaso. Foi há muito tempo. Ela não tinha tanta prática, tanto cuidado, como tem agora. E ela nunca foi tão boa nisso quanto eu sou.

Ela fez silêncio e me observou intensamente enquanto eu pensava.

\- Então, se tivéssemos nos encontrado… hã, em um beco escuro ou coisa parecida… eu teria virado jantar?

Humor era a melhor saída.

Ela riu baixo e assentiu.

\- Precisei de tudo que eu tinha, de todos os anos de prática e sacrifício e esforço, para não pular no meio daquela sala cheia de jovens e… — Ela parou de falar, desviando os olhos. — Quando você passou por mim, eu podia ter estragado tudo o que Carine construiu para nós naquele exato momento. Se não tivesse renegado minha sede pelos últimos… muitos anos, eu não teria sido capaz de me refrear.

Ela olhou para mim melancolicamente, nós dois nos lembrando.

\- Você deve ter pensado que eu estava possuída.

\- Não exagere. Te desarmei com um desenho. Mesmo que parecesse que eu tinha chutado sua avó ou algo assim.

Ela sorriu novamente e disse.

\- Era tão... gentil. Você desenha muito bem... não são meras cópias. Você me desenhou com gentileza... e ajudou que eu me convencesse a não te ferir. – então o rosto ficou sério. – Para mim, foi como se você fosse uma espécie de demônio, conjurado de meu inferno pessoal para me arruinar. A fragrância que vinha de sua pele… Pensei que me enlouqueceria naquele primeiro dia. Naquela hora, pensei em cem maneiras diferentes de atrair você para fora da sala comigo, para ficar sozinha com você. E combati cada uma delas, pensando em minha família, no que eu estaria fazendo a eles. Tive que fugir, sair dali antes que pudesse pronunciar as palavras que o fariam me seguir…

\- Não precisaria de muito... – ri. – Você já me tinha de 4... – Edythe rolou os olhos.

Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos dourados ardendo sob os cílios, hipnótica e mortal.

\- E depois, enquanto eu tentava reorganizar meu horário numa tentativa insensata de evitá-lo, você apareceu ali. Naquela sala quente e apertada, o cheiro foi enlouquecedor. Foi por muito pouco que não o peguei ali mesmo. Só havia outro ser humano frágil na sala. Teria sido tão fácil.

Foi tão estranho ver minhas lembranças novamente, mas dessa vez com legendas. Compreendendo pela primeira vez o que tudo queria dizer, compreendendo o perigo. Coitado do Sr. Cope. Tremi novamente ao pensar em como estive perto de ser inadvertidamente responsável por sua morte.

\- Mas resisti. Não sei como. E me obriguei a não esperar você, não o seguir na saída da escola. Era mais fácil do lado de fora, quando não conseguia mais sentir seu cheiro, pensar com clareza, tomar a decisão certa. Deixei os outros perto de casa. Senti vergonha demais para dizer a eles como eu era fraca, eles só souberam que alguma coisa estava errada. E fui direto procurar Carine no hospital, para lhe dizer que iria embora.

Eu a encarei, surpreso.

\- Troquei de carro com ela. Ela estava com o tanque cheio de gasolina e eu estava com medo de parar. Não ousei ir para casa e enfrentar Earnest. Ele não me deixaria ir sem brigar. Tentaria me convencer de que não era necessário… “Na manhã seguinte, eu estava no Alasca.”

Ela pareceu envergonhada, como se estivesse admitindo uma grande covardia.

\- Passei dois dias lá, com alguns velhos conhecidos… mas fiquei com saudade de casa. Odiava saber que tinha aborrecido Earnest, e o resto deles, minha família adotiva. No ar puro das montanhas era difícil acreditar que você fosse tão irresistível. Convenci a mim mesma de que era fraqueza fugir. Eu havia lidado com tentações antes, não dessa magnitude, nem perto disso, mas eu era forte. Quem era você, um garoto humano insignificante — ela sorriu de repente —, para me tirar do lugar em que eu queria estar? Ah, o pecado mortal do orgulho. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Então, eu voltei…

Eu não consegui falar.

\- Tomei precauções, caçando, me alimentando mais do que de costume antes de ver você de novo. Tinha certeza de que era forte o bastante para tratá-lo como trataria qualquer outro ser humano. Fui arrogante com relação a isso. – ela suspirou enquanto eu massageava seus dedos com carinho. - Foi uma complicação inquestionável eu não conseguir simplesmente ler seus pensamentos para saber qual era sua reação a mim . Não estava acostumada a ter que chegar a medidas tão tortuosas, ouvir suas palavras na mente de Jeremy … A mente dele não é muito original, e era irritante ter que condescender com isso. E eu não tinha como saber se você realmente queria dizer o que dizia ou se estava dizendo o que achava que a plateia queria ouvir. Era tudo extremamente irritante.

Ela franziu o cenho ao se lembrar disso.

\- Ninguém merece estar na mente de Jeremy... – murmurei e ela riu de novo.

\- Eu queria que você esquecesse meu comportamento naquele primeiro dia, se possível, então tentei falar com você como falaria com qualquer pessoa. Estava ansiosa, na verdade, esperando decifrar parte de seus pensamentos. Mas você era interessante demais. Eu me vi vítima de suas expressões… e, de vez em quando, você se mexia ao desenhar, e o ar se agitava ao seu redor… O aroma me atordoava de novo… - resolvi que ela parecia aflita e me aproximei dela. Eu estava sem camisa, mas talvez isso a acalmasse.

Funcionou e ela relaxou ao ter meus braços ao seu redor.

\- É claro que depois você quase morreu esmagado diante de meus olhos. Mais tarde, pensei em uma desculpa perfeita para eu ter agido naquele momento; porque, se eu não tivesse salvado você, se seu sangue fosse derramado na minha frente, acho que eu não conseguiria me impedir de expor o que nós somos. Mas só pensei nessa desculpa depois. Na hora, só no que eu pensava era: Ele não.

Ela fechou os olhos, com expressão angustiada. Por bastante tempo, ficou em silêncio. Esperei com paciência, o que devia ser a reação mais inteligente. Mas foi um alívio finalmente entender a outra metade da história.

\- No hospital? — perguntei.

\- Eu fiquei atordoada, principalmente com seu abuso. Não conseguia acreditar que afinal havia nos colocado em risco, havia colocado a mim mesma em seu poder… Justo você. Como se eu precisasse de outro motivo para matá-lo. — Nós dois nos encolhemos à menção da palavra, e ela continuou rapidamente. — Mas o desastre teve o efeito contrário. Eu briguei com Royal, Eleanor e Jessamine quando eles sugeriram que estava na hora… a pior briga que tivemos. Carine ficou do meu lado, e Archie também. — Ela franziu a testa quando disse o nome dele. Não consegui entender por quê. — Earnest me disse para fazer o que fosse preciso para ficar. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça com condescendência. — Por todo o dia seguinte, ouvi a mente de todos que falaram com você, chocada por você ter cumprido sua palavra. Eu não o entendia. Mas sabia que não podia me envolver mais com você. Fiz o máximo que pude para ficar o mais longe possível. E, todo dia, o perfume de sua pele, de seu hálito… me atingia com a mesma intensidade do primeiro dia.

Ela encontrou meus olhos de novo, e os dela estavam surpreendentemente ternos.

\- E, por tudo isso — continuou ela —, eu teria feito melhor se tivesse mesmo exposto a nós todos naquele primeiro momento, do que se agora, aqui, sem testemunhas nem nada que me impeça, eu viesse a machucar você.

\- Por quê?

\- Ah, Beau. — Ela tocou na minha bochecha de leve com as pontas dos dedos. Um choque percorreu meu corpo com esse toque despreocupado. — Beau, eu não sobreviveria se o ferisse. Você não sabe como isso me tortura. — Ela baixou os olhos, novamente envergonhada. — Pensar em você, imóvel, lívido, frio… nunca mais vê-lo corar de novo, nunca mais ver esse lampejo de intuição em seus olhos quando você enxerga através de meus fingimentos… Seria insuportável. — Ela ergueu os gloriosos olhos angustiados para os meus. — Você é, agora, a coisa mais importante do mundo para mim. A mais importante de toda a minha vida.

E eu fiz o que eu queria desde o começo: a puxei para um beijo. Tomando cuidado de ir devagar e sem a pressa usual que eu tinha. A puxando para meu colo enquanto me separava dela para buscar ar apenas para voltar a beijá-la.

Minha cabeça girava com a mudança rápida de direção. Minutos antes, eu achava que estávamos falando sobre minha morte iminente. Agora, de repente, estávamos nos declarando.

Deitei-me com ela por cima de mim enquanto olhava para o céu azul. Notando que Edythe estava ofegante, deitada com o ouvido no meu peito ofegar pelo beijo.

Olhei os olhos dourados dela e dei um sorriso safado, a puxando pelas coxas, até que seu rosto ficasse na altura do meu. Beijei seus lábios de leve a abraçando.

\- Você já sabe o que eu sinto. Eu pedi você em namoro mesmo sabendo que pode me matar. — Percebi que fui mesmo um pouco bobo. – Foi bobo, desculpe.

Ela riu baixou e deitou seu rosto no meu peito.

\- Você é mesmo um idiota — concordou ela com uma risada, e ri junto. A situação toda era idiotice. E impossibilidade e magia. – E então, o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro — murmurou ela. A palavra foi como outro choque elétrico no meu corpo.

Tentei disfarçar minha reação.

\- Que cordeiro imbecil.

Ela suspirou.

\- Que leão masoquista e doentio.

Ela olhou a floresta por um longo momento e eu me perguntei o que estava pensando enquanto mexia em seu cabelo finalmente.

\- Gostou do anel?

\- Pergunta besta... – ela murmurou. – Somos namorados... – e então suspirou. – Isso é bom... – murmurou enquanto passava o nariz no meu pescoço.

\- Não machuca? – pergunte ocupando a mente de se derreter com isso.

\- Sim, mas ainda é... prazeroso, de certa forma. – continuou a cheirar meu pescoço e a cheirar a minha pele.

Ri tentando manter minha mente longe da sarjeta.

Ela ergueu a mão livre e a colocou delicadamente em meu pescoço. Fiquei imóvel, reconhecendo que o arrepio de seu toque era para ser um alerta natural e me perguntando por que não conseguia sentir isso. O que eu sentia era bem diferente.

\- Está vendo? — disse ela. — Tudo está perfeitamente bem.

Meu sangue estava disparado, e eu queria poder reduzir a velocidade. Devia tornar tudo muito mais difícil para ela, o martelar de minha pulsação nas veias.

\- Adoro isso — murmurou ela.

Eu também, mas me mantive quieto.

Ela se sentou gentilmente em meu colo. Minhas mãos caíram inertes ao lado de meu corpo. Eu me concentrei para não tirar a pureza do momento. Suavemente, ela passou a mão no ponto quente na minha bochecha, depois segurou meu rosto entre as mãos pequenas e frias.

\- Fique completamente parado — sussurrou ela.

Fiquei paralisado quando ela se inclinou para cima de mim de repente, encostou a bochecha no meu peito e ouviu meu coração. Consegui sentir o gelo da pele dela em meu peito nu. Com lentidão deliberada, ela se sentou novamente, as mãos dela foram até meus ombros, dedilhando como se me decorasse, desenhando meu corpo, encostando de novo sua bochecha em meu peito.

Escutei o som da respiração cuidadosa e regular, que parecia estar acompanhando meus batimentos. Uma inspiração para cada três batidas, uma expiração para cada outras três.

\- Ah — disse ela.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos deitados sem nos mexer. Podiam ter sido horas. Por fim, o latejar da minha pulsação se aquietou. Eu sabia que a qualquer momento isso podia ser demais e minha vida chegaria ao fim, tão rapidamente que eu talvez nem sequer percebesse. Mas ainda não sentia medo. Não conseguia pensar em nada, a não ser que ela estava me tocando.

E então, cedo demais, ela se aconchegou em meu colo, relaxando todos seus músculos. Seus olhos estavam tranquilos de novo.

\- Não vai ser mais tão difícil — disse ela com satisfação.

\- Foi muito difícil para você?

\- Não tanto quanto eu imaginei. E para você?

\- Sim, mas não da forma que você imagina.

\- Aqui. — Ela pegou minha mão, com facilidade, como se não precisasse nem pensar, e a colocou em seu rosto. — Sente como me deixou quente?

E estava quase quente, sua pele normalmente gélida. Mas mal percebi, porque tocava seu rosto, algo com que sonhava e fantasiava constantemente desde o primeiro dia que a vi.

Me sentei. Levando-a comigo. Eu poderia explorar ela agora? Lambi meus lábios.

\- Não se mexa — sussurrei.

Ninguém ficava parado como um vampiro. Ela fechou os olhos e virou uma estátua. Ainda sentada no meu colo.

Eu me mexi ainda mais lentamente do que ela, com o cuidado de não fazer nenhum movimento inesperado. Acariciei sua bochecha, passei com as pontas dos dedos pelas pálpebras lilás, nas sombras na cavidade debaixo dos olhos. Acompanhei o formato do nariz perfeito e depois, com muito cuidado, seus lábios perfeitos. Os lábios se separaram e pude sentir o hálito frio na ponta dos dedos. Eu queria me inclinar, inspirar o cheiro dela, mas sabia que não aguentaria e a beijaria. Se ela podia se controlar, eu também podia, ainda que numa escala bem menor.

Afinal eu era completamente louco para tê-la.

Tentei me mover em câmera lenta para que ela pudesse adivinhar tudo que eu ia fazer antes que eu fizesse. Passei a palma da mão pelas laterais do pescoço fino, apoiei-a nos ombros enquanto meus polegares seguiam a curva impossivelmente frágil das clavículas.

Ela era tão mais forte do que eu, de tantas formas. Eu pareci perder o controle das mãos enquanto passavam pelas pontas dos ombros e pelas omoplatas afiadas. Não consegui me segurar quando a envolvi com os braços e a puxei contra o peito de novo. Cruzei as mãos atrás dela e envolvi a cintura dela pelos dois lados. Ela se inclinou para mim, mas foi o único movimento. Não estava respirando.

Para voltar a ter o controle de seu corpo, beijei seu pescoço de leve, mordiscando sua pele macia. Seu ofego baixo me deu a resposta que eu queria: ela retribuiu meu abraço. Ri baixinho.

Ainda tinha controle sob ela. Subi meu rosto e eu me inclinei para encostar o rosto no cabelo dela por um longo segundo, inspirando profundamente o aroma dela. Em seguida, me obriguei a tirar as mãos dela e me afastar. Uma das minhas mãos não quis obedecer completamente; desceu pelo braço dela e pousou no pulso.

\- Desculpe — murmurei.

Ela abriu os olhos, e estavam famintos. Não de uma forma que me desse medo, mas de modo a estreitar os músculos na boca do estômago e fazer minha pulsação martelar nas veias de novo.

Uma fome que eu entendia. A tomei em um beijo longo. Diferente de tudo. Seus dedos foram em meus cabelos, puxando-os devagar. Me deitei enquanto eu a beijava. Era estranhamente excitante ter uma mulher desse porte sentada em seu colo. Como eu estava mais ousado, minha mão desceu devagar pelo seu corpo.

Cintura e então Edythe ofegou ao sentir meus dedos em seu traseiro. Me dando a oportunidade de respirar.

\- Eu não entendo...

\- Isso são hormônios... – ela riu.

\- Essa parte eu entendo... – disse passando os dedos em meu rosto. – É tão complexo...

\- Me conte — sussurrei.

\- Não sei se consigo. Sabe, por um lado, tem a fome, a sede que, sendo o que sou, eu sinto por você. E penso que você pode entender isso, até certo ponto. Mas — ela deu um meio sorriso —, como você não é viciado em nenhuma substância ilícita, provavelmente não pode ter uma empatia completa. Mas… — Seus dedos tocaram meus lábios de leve, e meu coração disparou. — Existem outras coisas que quero, outras fomes. Fomes que eu não entendo.

\- Posso entender isso melhor do que você pensa. – rocei meus lábios por seu queixo. – Só fico temeroso de você se assustar e me achar um tarado completo.

\- Não estou acostumada a me sentir tão humana. É sempre assim?

\- Comigo? Não... – eu não me lembro de sentir tanto desejo assim. – Normal pra gente pequena... porém, desejo é normal entre casais. – olhei para o céu e vi ele se escurecendo.

Ela colocou as mãos dos dois lados do meu rosto.

\- Não sei como ficar perto de você. Não sei se consigo.

\- Eu não me importo de você ficar no meu colo dessa forma. – nem um pouco. – Mas assim basta. – disse passando meus braços em sua cintura e a deitando na grama, enroscando nossas pernas.

Ficamos deitados assim por um momento, e ela colocou os dedos no meu cabelo. Se aproximou e encostou os lábios na minha testa. O ritmo da minha pulsação explodiu, ficando disparado e irregular.

\- Você é muito melhor nisso do que acha — eu disse quando consegui falar de novo.

Ela se inclinou para longe e segurou minhas mãos de novo.

\- Nasci com instintos humanos. Podem estar enterrados lá no fundo, mas existem .

Ficamos nos olhando por mais um momento imensurável; eu me perguntei se ela estava tão sem vontade de se mexer quanto eu. Mas a luz desaparecia, as sombras da floresta estavam quase nos tocando.

\- Temos que ir.

Ri. Eu ficaria aqui se ela quisesse.

\- Achei que não pudesse ler minha mente.

Ela sorriu.

\- Está ficando mais clara.

\- Deus me livre. – resmunguei brincando e ela rolou os olhos.

Uma empolgação repentina surgiu nos olhos dela e nos sentamos, prontos para ir.

\- Posso lhe mostrar uma coisa?

\- O que quiser.

\- Que tal voltarmos mais rápido até a picape?

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas e sorri arteiro.

\- Você não quer ver como eu ando pela floresta? — insistiu ela. — Juro que é seguro.

\- Você vai… se transformar em morcego?

Ela caiu na gargalhada.

\- Como se eu não tivesse ouvido essa antes!

\- Tudo bem, tenho certeza de que ouve o tempo todo.

Ela se levantou em outro movimento veloz invisível. Estendeu a mão para mim, e pulei ao lado dela. Ela se virou e olhou para mim por cima do ombro.

\- Suba nas minhas costas.

Eu fiquei olhando para ela.

\- Hã?

\- Não seja covarde, Beau. Prometo que não vai machucar.

Ela ficou ali, esperando, de costas para mim, totalmente séria.

\- Edythe, eu não acho que isso vá dar certo...

\- Você só tem que montar nas minhas costas.

\- Claro, mas…

\- Qual é o problema, então?

\- Bem … você é tão pequena.

Ela expirou com exasperação e sumiu. Dessa vez, senti o vento da passagem dela. Um segundo depois, ela estava de volta com uma rocha na mão.

Ri de sua pequena exibição.

Uma rocha de verdade. Que deve ter arrancado do chão, porque a parte de baixo estava coberta de terra e raízes. Seria da altura da cintura dela se ela a colocasse no chão. Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

\- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Não estou dizendo que você não é forte o bastante…

Ela jogou a rocha com leveza por cima do ombro, que voou para além da beirada da floresta e caiu na terra com o som de madeira e pedra se estilhaçando.

\- Obviamente — prossegui. — Mas eu… Como eu caberia? — Olhei para minhas pernas longas demais e para o corpo delicado.

Ela se virou de costas para mim de novo.

\- Confie em mim .

Suspirei e vesti minha camisa e fechei minha mochila a colocando nas minhas costas.

E então quando eu estava sentindo-me a pessoa mais idiota e mais desajeitada da história, passei os braços com hesitação pelo pescoço dela.

\- Ande — disse ela com impaciência.

Ela esticou uma das mãos para trás e segurou minha perna, puxando meu joelho para cima do quadril dela.

\- Opa!

Mas ela já estava com minha outra perna, e em vez de cair para trás, aguentou meu peso com facilidade. Ajeitou minhas pernas ao redor da cintura. Meu rosto estava quente, e eu sabia que devia parecer um gorila montado em um galgo.

\- Estou machucando você?

\- Por favor, Beau.

Ainda que constrangido, eu estava bem ciente de que meus braços e pernas estavam bem apertados no corpo magro dela.

De repente, ela segurou minha mão e apertou a palma no rosto. E inspirou profundamente.

\- Fica cada vez mais fácil — murmurou ela. E então, saiu correndo.

Pela primeira vez, senti medo pela minha vida. Pavor.

Ela disparou pela floresta como uma bala, como um fantasma. Não havia nenhum som, nenhuma prova de que seus pés tocavam o chão. Sua respiração não mudou, não indicou esforço nenhum. Mas as árvores voavam a uma velocidade mortal, passando a centímetros de nós.

Fiquei chocado demais para fechar os olhos, embora o ar frio batesse no meu rosto e os fizesse arder. Senti como se estivesse colocando a cabeça para fora da janela de um avião em pleno voo.

De repente, acabou. Tínhamos andado por horas esta manhã até a campina de Edythe, e agora, em questão de minutos (nem mesmo minutos, segundos), estávamos de volta ao carro.

Cassete. Isso era apavorante e incrível.

\- Extasiante, não? — Sua voz estava alta e animada.

Ela ficou imóvel, esperando que eu soltasse as pernas e me afastasse dela. Eu tentei, mas não consegui fazer meus músculos descongelarem. Meus braços e pernas ficaram travados enquanto a cabeça girava de um jeito estranho.

\- Beau? — chamou ela, agora ansiosa.

\- Isso foi... apavorantemente incrível — revelei, arfando.

Desci de suas costas ainda cambaleando. Meus ouvidos ainda giravam e apitavam e eu cambaleei pra trás enquanto ela me segurava pela camiseta, rindo.

\- Acho que não foi a melhor ideia — refletiu ela. Ri ainda vendo tudo girar e me fixando no chão para me recuperar.

\- Não, foi muito interessante.

\- Rá! Você está branco feito um fantasma. Não, pior, está branco feito eu!

\- Bem, sim, eu não fechei os olhos. – então pisquei ainda tonto mas melhor. – Por que não me levou assim logo de cara?

Ela sorriu.

\- Ainda tinhas perguntas. E na próxima feche os olhos, sou bem rápida.

\- Exibida — murmurei e rolei os olhos.

Depois de meio minuto, minha cabeça quase havia parado de girar.

\- Olhe para mim, Beau.

Levantei a cabeça, e ela estava bem ali, o rosto a centímetros do meu. Sua beleza foi como um soco que me deixou atordoado. Eu não conseguia me acostumar.

\- Fiquei pensando, enquanto estava correndo…

\- Em não bater nas árvores, espero — interrompi, sem fôlego.

\- Beau bobinho. Correr faz parte da minha natureza. Não é uma coisa na qual tenha que pensar.

\- Exibida — murmurei de novo.

\- Não, eu estava pensando que há uma coisa que quero experimentar. — Ela colocou as mãos no meu rosto de novo.

Eu não consegui respirar.

E então seus lábios frios e perfeitos se encostaram bem levemente nos meus. O sangue ferveu sob minha pele, ardendo em meus lábios. Minha respiração assumiu um ofegar louco. Meus dedos se emaranharam em seu cabelo, puxando-a para mim . Meus lábios se separaram enquanto eu respirava seu cheiro inebriante.

Sua língua tocou a minha, e pela primeira vez, ela tocou toda a minha boca com ela. Explorou todas as partes, me imitou ao deslizar ela pelos meus dentes. Ela estava testando sua fome. Pela primeira vez, ela queria começar movimento...

Suas mãos empurraram meu rosto para trás delicadamente, quando fiquei sem ar. Abri os olhos e vi a expressão de desejo.

\- Uau — falei.

\- Uau é pouco.

Seus olhos estavam arredios, as pupilas dilatadas e eu sabia que as duas fomes brigavam dentro dela. Meu rosto estava a centímetros do dela, os dedos entrelaçados no cabelo.

\- Devo…? — Tentei me soltar, dar algum espaço. Suas mãos não me soltaram.

\- Não, é tolerável. Espere um momento, por favor. — A voz saiu educada e controlada.

Mantive os olhos nela, assistindo neles à excitação que diminuía e se suavizava. Ela deu um sorriso, satisfeita consigo mesma.

\- Pronto.

\- Tolerável? — perguntei.

Ela riu.

\- Sou mais forte do que eu pensava. É bom saber disso.

\- Eu quero você. – murmurei bem tranquilo e seus olhos se arregalaram. – Não sou tão forte...

\- Você é apenas humano, afinal de contas.

Eu suspirei.

\- É.

Ela soltou o cabelo dos meus dedos e me deu outro beijo, mais leve e menos faminto. Ela estendeu a mão de novo. Sorri e entrelacei nossos dedos.

\- Ainda está tonto por causa da corrida ou foi minha perícia no beijo? — Ela pareceu muito humana enquanto ria agora, relaxada e tranquila. Era uma nova Edythe, diferente daquela que conheci, e fiquei ainda mais inebriado por ela. Eu sentiria dor física de ter que me separar dela.

\- Não se ache por me fazer ficar tonto uma vez... toda vez que eu te agarro você quase flutua.

\- Quem é o exibido agora?

Ri e joguei minha chave para ela.

\- Você dirige. Trate de não bater em um poste.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, segurou minha camiseta e puxou. Eu quase tropecei nela, mas me apoiei com a mão no ombro dela.

\- Você é muito engraçadinho, sr. Swan.

\- E você está levando a minha mente para a sarjeta, sra. Cullen... – estreitei meus olhos. – Você dirige feito doida... mas chegaremos mais rapidamente na minha casa.

\- Para a sarjeta? – os olhos se escurecendo um pouco. – Isso é interessante.

\- Haha. Tente não nos matar. – murmurei.

\- Beau, já gastei muito esforço pessoal a essa altura para manter você vivo. Se bem que você ainda parece tonto. Namorados não deixam namorados dirigirem bêbados.

\- Bêbado? — objetei.

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para que o rosto ficasse perto do meu. Consegui sentir a fragrância insuportavelmente doce do hálito dela.

\- Está embriagado com minha presença.

\- Isso desde o primeiro dia. – ela riu. – Você é muito... – como fazer ela perder a pose? – Hipnotizante.

Seu sorriso apenas me deixou mais zonzo.

\- Tome cuidado... ele está tunado mas ainda é um idoso.

\- Muito prudente.

Ela soltou minha camisa e tirou minha mão de seu ombro.

\- E você não está nada afetada? Com minha presença?

Ela se virou e esticou a mão para pegar a minha, levando-a ao rosto de novo.

Apoiou-se na palma e fechou os olhos. Inspirou lenta e profundamente.

\- Não importa… — murmurou ela. Seus olhos se abriram e ela deu um sorriso. - Tenho reflexos melhores.

Ri a seguindo para o carro.


	14. A mente domina a matéria, nova assistente de fotografia

# 14\. A mente domina a matéria, nova assistente de fotografia

## (POV BEAU)

Eu tinha que admitir que ela dirigindo minha picape, era sexy. Como em muitas coisas, parecia não exigir esforço nenhum. Ela mal olhava a estrada, e, no entanto, a picape sempre ficava perfeitamente centralizada na pista. Ela dirigia com uma só mão, porque eu estava segurando a outra dela entre nós. Às vezes, ela olhava o sol que estava quase se pondo, que cintilava na pele dela em brilhos de tom de rubi. O relógio indicava 16 horas. Às vezes, olhava para mim, olhava nos meus olhos ou para nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Mexendo de leve nossos anéis.

Ela ligara o rádio em uma estação de música antiga e cantava uma canção que eu nunca tinha ouvido. A voz era perfeita, como tudo nela, indo um oitavo acima da melodia. Ela sabia toda a letra.

\- Gosta de música dos anos 1950? — perguntei.

\- A música dos anos 1950 era boa. Muito melhor do que a dos anos 1960, ou dos 1970, ugh! — Ela estremeceu. — A dos anos 1980 era suportável.

\- Vai me dizer um dia qual é a sua idade?

Eu me perguntei se minha pergunta atrapalharia o bom humor dela, mas ela só sorriu.

\- Isso importa muito?

\- Não, mas quero saber tudo sobre você. Incluindo se pode ser incluída na lei de pedofilia.

Ela gargalhou e eu sorri. O humor conquistava uma garota.

\- Eu me pergunto se vai perturbar você. — Ela refletiu para si mesma. Ficou olhando diretamente para o sol; um minuto se passou.

\- Não sei por que ainda tenta.

Ela olhou nos meus olhos, parecendo se esquecer completamente da estrada por um tempo. O que quer que tenha visto a encorajou. Ela se virou para olhar os raios alaranjados do sol poente e suspirou.

\- Nasci em Chicago em 1901. — Ela parou e olhou para mim pelo canto do olho. Meu rosto estava cuidadosamente composto, sem surpresa, esperando pacientemente pelo resto. Ela deu um sorrisinho e continuou. — Carine me encontrou em um hospital no verão de 1918. Eu tinha 17 anos e estava morrendo de gripe espanhola.

Ela ouviu meu assoviar e olhou nos meus olhos de novo.

\- Não lembro muito bem. Foi há muito tempo, e a memória humana vai acabando. — Ela pareceu perdida em pensamentos por um minuto, mas, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, prosseguiu. — Mas lembro como foi quando Carine me salvou. Não é fácil, não é uma coisa de que se possa esquecer.

\- E seus pais?

\- Eles já haviam morrido da doença. Eu estava sozinha. Foi por isso que ela me escolheu. Em todo o hospital eu estava sem ninguém.

\- Como foi que ela… salvou você?

Alguns segundos se passaram, e, quando ela falou de novo, parecia escolher as palavras com cuidado.

\- Foi difícil. Não há muitos de nós com o controle necessário para conseguir isso. Mas Carine sempre foi a mais humana, a mais compassiva de todos nós… não acredito que se possa encontrar alguém igual a ela em toda a história. — Ela hesitou. — Para mim, foi apenas muito, muito doloroso.

Ela firmou o maxilar, e consegui perceber que não falaria mais nada sobre o assunto. Guardei para depois. Minha curiosidade não era pouca. Havia muitos ângulos pelos quais eu precisava pensar sobre aquela questão em particular, coisas que só agora começavam a me ocorrer.

Pois eu entendia que para ficarmos juntos eu teria de me tornar o que ela era... mesmo que agora eu não estivesse preparado para isso, parecia ser natural que essa pauta se colocasse entre nós.

Sua voz suave interrompeu meus pensamentos.

\- Ela agiu por solidão. Este em geral é o motivo por trás da decisão. Fui a primeira da família de Carine, embora ela tenha encontrado Earnest logo depois. Ele havia caído de um penhasco. Levaram-no diretamente para o necrotério do hospital, mas, de alguma forma, seu coração ainda batia.

\- Então você precisa estar morrendo…

\- Não, Carine que é assim. Ela nunca faria isso com alguém que tivesse alternativas, qualquer alternativa. — O respeito em sua voz era profundo sempre que falava da mãe adotiva. — Diz ela que é mais fácil, porém, se o coração estiver fraco. — Ela olhou a estrada, e pude sentir que o assunto se encerrava de novo.

\- E Eleanor e Royal?

\- Carine trouxe Royal à nossa família em seguida. Só bem mais tarde percebi que esperava que ele fosse para mim o que Earnest é para ela. Ela era cautelosa com os pensamentos perto de mim. — Ela revirou os olhos. — Mas ele nunca foi mais do que um irmão. Apenas dois anos depois ele encontrou Eleanor. Ele estava caçando, estávamos nos Apalaches naquela época, e encontramos um urso prestes a acabar com a vida dela. Ele a levou para Carine, mais de 150 quilômetros de distância, com medo de não conseguir fazer. Mal consigo imaginar como a viagem deve ter sido difícil para ele.

Ela me lançou um olhar penetrante e ergueu nossas mãos, ainda entrelaçadas, para afagar meu rosto.

Agora eu começava a entender a raiva dele comigo. Se ele não fez efeito nessa deusa, eu não sei o que eu tinha feito para conquistá-la. Era surreal.

\- Mas ele conseguiu.

\- Conseguiu. Ele viu alguma coisa no rosto dela que lhe deu forças. E eles estão juntos desde então. Às vezes, eles moram separados de nós, como um casal. Mas, quanto mais jovens fingimos ser, mais tempo podemos ficar em um determinado lugar. Forks é perfeita de muitas formas, então todos nos matriculamos no colégio. — Ela riu. — Imagino que tenhamos que ir ao casamento deles daqui a alguns anos, de novo.

\- Archie e Jessamine?

\- Archie e Jessamine são duas criaturas muito raras. Os dois desenvolveram uma _consciência_ , como dizemos, sem nenhuma orientação externa. Jessamine pertencia a outra… família, um tipo muito diferente de família. Estava deprimida e começou a vagar sozinha. Archie a encontrou. Como eu, ele tem certos dons.

\- É mesmo? — interrompi, fascinado. — Mas você disse que era a única que podia ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas.

\- E é verdade. Ele sabe outras coisas. Ele _vê_ coisas, coisas que podem acontecer, coisas que estão chegando. Mas é muito subjetivo. O futuro não está gravado em pedra. As coisas mudam.

Seu queixo travou quando ela disse isso, e os olhos dispararam para meu rosto e se desviaram tão rapidamente que não tive certeza se havia só imaginado.

\- Que tipo de coisas ele vê?

\- Ele viu Jessamine e entendeu que ele a procurava antes de saber de sua existência. Ele viu Carine e nossa família, e eles se uniram para nos encontrar. Ele é mais sensível a não humanos. Sempre vê, por exemplo, quando outro grupo de nossa espécie está se aproximando. E qualquer ameaça que possam representar.

\- E existem muitos de… sua espécie? — Fiquei surpreso. Quantos deles podiam estar andando entre nós sem ser detectados?

Minha mente travou em uma palavra que ela disse. _Ameaça._ Era a primeira vez que ela dizia qualquer coisa que indicasse que o mundo dela era perigoso não só para humanos. Isso me deixou nervoso, nas histórias eles lutavam por território ou por coisas como hierarquias... isso era verdadeiro? Ela estava em perigo?

\- Não, não são muitos. Mas a maioria não se acomoda em um lugar. Só os que são como nós, que desistiram de caçar pessoas — um olhar malicioso em minha direção —, podem viver junto dos humanos por um determinado tempo. Só descobrimos uma família como a nossa em uma pequena aldeia do Alasca. Moramos juntos por um tempo, mas éramos tantos que ficamos visíveis demais. Aqueles de nós que vivem … de forma diferente tendem a ficar juntos.

\- E os outros?

\- Nômades, em sua maioria. Todos nós vivemos desse jeito por alguns períodos. Fica tedioso, como qualquer outra coisa. Mas nos deparamos uns com os outros de vez em quando, porque a maioria de nós prefere o Norte.

\- Por que isso?

Agora, estávamos estacionados na frente da minha casa, e ela desligou o motor. Estava muito silencioso e sol começava a querer se por; me perguntei como ela sairia, mas ela pegou minha jaqueta e rapidamente saiu do carro. Protegida pela sombra da varanda.

\- Você estava de olhos abertos esta tarde? — zombou ela. — Acha que eu poderia andar pela rua à luz do sol sem provocar acidentes de trânsito?

\- Vocês, Cullen, param o trânsito sem a pirotecnia, gata. Não se iluda achando que se misturam. – Ela riu enquanto eu andava até ela.

\- Há um motivo para que tenhamos escolhido a península de Olympic, um dos lugares mais desprovidos de sol do mundo. É bom poder sair à luz do dia. Você não acreditaria em como pode ser cansativo viver à noite por oitenta anos.

\- Então é daí que vêm as lendas?

\- Provavelmente.

\- E Archie veio de outra família, como Jessamine?

\- Não, e isso é _mesmo_ um mistério. Archie não se lembra de nada da vida humana. E não sabe quem o criou. Ele despertou sozinho. Quem o criou desapareceu, e nenhum de nós entende por que, ou como, ele pôde fazer isso. Se Archie não tivesse aquele outro sentido, se não tivesse visto Jessamine e Carine e soubesse que um dia se tornaria um de nós, provavelmente teria se transformado num completo selvagem.

Havia tanta coisa em que pensar, tanto que eu ainda queria perguntar. Mas tínhamos que trabalhar. Eu estava tão interessado, mas eu tinha que tomar banho. Se eu chegasse cheirando a grama minha madrinha me mataria.

\- Temos que ir trabalhar né?

\- Sim... o casamento começa às 21:30

Sabe aquelas visões lindas? Ela com a minha jaqueta era uma delas. Me aproximei dela para a beijar do jeito que eu gostava.

\- Eu vou buscar meu carro...

\- Vestido preto e de festa?

\- Archie adorou ter um cunhado com o seu tipo de trabalho... – ela riu roçando nossas bocas de leve. – Eu volto logo.

Eu senti apenas a brisa quando ela sumiu pela floresta, se aproveitando da sombra das arvores.

Com a minha moto, ou com a picape, a viagem até Seattle durava cerca de 2 horas e quarenta. Com o Volvo brilhante dela iriamos chegar mais cedo. Então eu tomei um banho um pouco demorado, passando toda a tarde na minha cabeça.

Enquanto colocava minha roupa de viagem e separava minhas câmeras e lente, assim como as baterias, eu fiquei pensando nela naquele estado. Ela era... bem uma coisa linda que eu tinha que me policiar para ter. Eu podia simplesmente avançar os sinais rápido demais com ela... e isso seria ruim. Eu queria que ela ficasse confortável.

E quando ela buzinou, eu estava perfeitamente arrumado e terminando de deixar o bilhete para meu pai dizendo que eu chegaria com ela.

## POV EDYTHE

Ele desceu as escadas de sua varanda carregando a mochila de sua câmera. O sol já tinha se escondido, mas seu brilho ainda estava ali. A umidade já começa a aparecer enquanto ele vinha até mim.

Sua roupa social o deixa ainda mais que elegante. O jeans escuro, a polo branca com o suéter indicava para mim que ele iria se trocar lá, como eu. O cabelo dele estava perfeitamente penteado e sua barba por fazer estava bem aparada. Sorri assim que ele colocou seus aparatos no banco de trás de meu volvo.

As pupilas dilataram ao observar meu cabelo. Era estranhamente... excitante eu ver desejo reluzir em seus olhos azuis. Mas então ele me deu um sorriso, e eu acelerei para sairmos rapidamente de Forks.

Seus dedos pegando os meus enquanto eu avançava pela noite.

\- O que eu tenho que fazer? – perguntei assim que entramos na rodovia.

\- Durante a cerimônia religiosa você cuida dos meus equipamentos. Eu costumo trocar as lentes durante a marcha. – Ele explicou com um sorriso. – Então você as segura... o ambiente raramente pede iluminação, mas aqui você não precisa se preocupar com isso. a minha câmera tem flash fixo.

Ouvi com atenção, mesmo que o anel fizesse eu ter espasmos de felicidade e minha mente viajar para a tarde na clareira. Estávamos juntos. E eu tinha vencido certos medos que me assombravam. Ele era meu e eu era irrevogavelmente dele.

Eu sorri.

\- E a recepção.

\- Por ser um salão escuro, teremos que cuidar da iluminação, mas na hora te ensino... você cuidará da recepção e das postagens no Instagram... – Lembrei das dicas de Archie a esse tipo de ferramenta social dos humanos.

Apesar de achar desnecessário, eu não era contra a compartilhar fotos do casamento.

\- Teremos companhia?

Ele assentiu com um sorrisinho constrangido.

\- Sam sempre organiza os convidados em suas mesas.

Samantha. Eu senti uma pontada de ciúmes me dominar, principalmente ao lembrar da forma que ela admirava a beleza de Beau e de como ele ficava atraente como dominante da situação. Mesmo que eu concorde com ela, esses pensamentos me faziam ficar irritada.

Fora todas as lembranças de como ela o apresentou ao mundo do erotismo. Salsa era considerada preliminares quando foi apresentada nos anos 1960 nos estados unidos. E, pelas lembranças dela, ele era muito bom.

\- Ela é lésbica, anjo... essa cara de assassina está me deixando nervoso. – Ri relaxando minhas feições. – Ainda bem que te dei esse anel.

Ondas de felicidade passaram pelo meu corpo. Era normal na minha época troca de anéis somente em noivados, entretanto, eu não podia reclamar que isso se estendeu para a fase de namoro. Era exultante que Beau tenha tido a doçura de mostrar que queria aquilo apesar dos por menores.

Isso tinha até mesmo surpreendido minha família. Earnest, principalmente, ficou tocado com a elegância de meu amor e exigiu que ele fosse conhecer de fato nossa família amanhã. Mas faria esse convite após Beau cumprir seus compromissos. E eu estava animada com a ideia de conhecê-lo nesse momento.

Ver sua atuação pelos olhos dos outros era sempre muito vago, então eu iria poder ver com os meus olhos e fazer as minhas observações. E o ajudaria a manter a qualidade de sua performance.

\- Sei ser profissional. – disse sorrindo e ele riu. – Não quero que pensem que por namorar a qualidade do seu trabalho diminuiu.

Ele sorriu, convencido.

\- Nunca. É esse o motivo de eu trabalhar sozinho. – explicou. – É péssimo confiar nas outras pessoas para garantir que uma coisa saia bem-feita. Mesmo que você perca suas vantagens indevidas e queira me sabotar, o que eu duvido que você queira... – sorri.

\- Eu não quero sua demissão.

\- Eu sempre entrego a melhor foto que eu posso fazer. – Piscou. – Mesmo com uma Polaroid de lojinha.

Assenti e entendi que aquela arrogância era diferente. Não era uma simples arrogância. Era confiança. Beau era bom no que fazia e não se fazia de modesto com isso, o que o tornava o melhor no seu ramo estranho de trabalho.

O que o deixava ainda mais atraente.

Quando chegamos ao salão, os convidados não tinham chegado e a equipe trabalhava para garantir a perfeição. Esse casal era bem mais abastado, então o casamento católico ocorreria numa capela inteiramente ornamentada em um estilo gótico. Pequenos pontos de luz realçavam as pinturas no teto da igreja. O corredor da marcha nupcial estava inteiramente ornamentado com flores, tulipas brancas, e rosas azuis estavam jogadas no tapete vermelho.

As assistentes de eventos colocavam os lembretes nupciais com o brasão do casal pelos bancos da igreja e as luzes eram testadas bem como os instrumentos da orquestra e os cantores do coral também treinavam sua voz.

\- Ah, sr. Swan. – Uma voz masculina nos recebeu e eu avistei aquele que era o chefe de Beau.

_Mas bela pessoalmente, sem dúvida._

George parecia um mordomo antigo. O cabelo bem penteado com fios grisalhos, o bigode logo abaixo de seu nariz grande lhe dava uma elegância, bem como seu andar fluido e tranquilo.

\- George. – Beau pegou e apertou sua mão. – Essa é minha namorada... Edythe.

\- Ah sim, a srta. Cullen, é um prazer conhecê-la. – Ele tomou minha mão e beijou seu dorso.

Agradeci que ela estava quente por ter ficado entre os dedos de Beau.

\- O prazer é meu.

\- Bem, sr. Swan, irei confiar que irá guiar a bela srta. Cullen por nossos protocolos e ensaios.

\- Pode deixar. – Beau piscou sorrindo arteiro e eu sorri.

_Ela parece ter muita etiqueta... bom, deve ser de alguma família bem abastada. Afinal toda sua roupa, ainda que casual tem muita qualidade._

E então ele saiu nos dando as costas e indo até as pessoas que cuidavam da luz.

Beau pegou minha mão e sua face tranquila me deslumbrou por alguns segundos. Ele sorriu e eu me senti derreter.

\- Me acompanha? Temos de colocar nossas roupas...

Eu até tinha esquecido que ainda precisávamos colocar o que era um uniforme: um traje esporte fino na cor preta. O que fez com que meu irmão pudesse saciar seu vício em moda e comprar um vestido muito caro até mesmo para nossos padrões.

Beau nos guiou até a área de serviço da igreja, os pensamentos dos humanos iam de inveja até mesmo admiração. Quando encontrou uma sala vazia, entrou me puxando e ligou a luz. Era um pequeno banheiro de serviço que seria usado como vestiário.

Eu ainda estava observando tudo quando notei que ele tirava sua roupa rapidamente. Arregalei meus olhos enquanto ele me olhava de soslaio.

\- Temos de nos trocar... – murmurou desviando os olhos enquanto tirava toda sua camisa.

Minha boca se encheu de veneno e eu engoli todo o desejo que tomou conta do meu corpo. Mas me mexi notando que ele esperava que eu fizesse o mesmo.

Eu vestia uma camisa social e um jeans. Saltos estavam presos onde meu vestido estava guardado. O nervosismo corria pelas minhas veias mortas enquanto eu começava a tirar minha camiseta. O sutiã era liso e sem alças, o que era apropriado para o tomara que caia que era meu vestido.

O cômodo se tornou mais quente conforme o coração de Beau aumentava o ritmo. Eu podia ouvi-lo engolir a saliva de sua boca. E eu não iria o olhar, pois senão a corrente elétrica daquela tensão sexual estranha tomaria conta de todo meu corpo e eu faria uma besteira.

Eu olhei de canto, porém, o vendo se mexer assim que notou que eu tinha parado de me mexer. Ele desceu o zíper no que pareceu ser a eternidade e desafivelou o cinto de seu jeans colocando-o no balcão do banheiro. Eu engoli de novo ao ver ele somente de cueca.

Uma boxer preta rente a todo seu corpo. Suas coxas eram definidas, e sua linha V era totalmente bem acentuada, enquanto de seu umbigo descia uma final linha de pelos, sumindo no cos de sua cueca, me fazendo desviar, constrangida do vim do que seria a trilha se não estivesse protegida pela peça de roupa de Beau.

Segurei minha respiração para não sentir seu cheiro de prazer. Ele ficava ainda mais doce, e me fazia perder o controle.

Desci minhas calças e senti que ele estava abertamente me encarando. Eu sentia um certo constrangimento, era estranho ficar quase nua perto dele. Ele resmungou algo inteligível e foi até o cabide de seu terno. colocando a calça em primeiro e então a camisa social.

Se eu pudesse corar, eu teria corado, era obvio as reações naturais de seu corpo frente ao desejo. Eu tinha feito medicina, parecia natural lidar com... ereções. Era comum e natural entre os jovens da idade de Beau. O único problema era que eu não pude calcular o quanto isso me afetou. Era constrangedor querer... coisas tão humanas. Humanas demais para mim. Coloquei meu vestido.

\- Beau. – Chamei lhe dando as costas. – Você pode...

\- Seu zíper... ok...

A tensão estava tão poderosa que eu arrepiava enquanto sentia o calor de seu corpo. Ele respirava com dificuldade, enquanto fechava meu vestido. Então ele se afastou rapidamente. O coração estava martelando demais em seu peito. E eu sabia que estaria da mesma forma se meu coração estivesse batendo.

Em silencio terminamos de nos arrumar.

Beau estava elegante em seu smoking preto. O cabelo estava perfeitamente penteado, a barba muito bem aparada. E quando ele terminou de fechar seu paletó, sorriu para mim.

\- Você está linda.

\- Você também.

Saímos para fora da capela quando faltava cerca de 30 minutos para começar a cerimônia. E me indicou um foco para começar a fotografar a chegada dos convidados. Sempre muito paciente, sempre dedicado, seus dedos nunca paravam.

Na entrada das damas de honra e das madrinhas, ele trocava de lentes de forma rápida. E eu tinha certeza que estaria em maus lençóis se não fosse meus reflexos.

Era... fascinante. Beau se mantinha focado sempre, a concentrada, quando eu decorei o padrão, ficou tudo mais mecânico.

\- Fique um pouco longe de mim. – Ele disse tranquilamente para corrigir meu posicionamento.

Apesar das vozes incessantes na minha mente, era agradável receber os convidados, posicioná-los e posicionar todas as luzes e então postar todas as fotos com as marcações das pessoas.

A parte mais intrigante... era Samantha. Ela nos olhava e então sorria. Pensando na sorte que eu tinha em ter Beau. O que eu não negava, mas era um pouco constrangedor.

 _Ele já foi até a segunda base com ela?_ Então sua mente era preenchida com imagens de Beau a beijando e a tocando com muito mais intimidade do que comigo. _Não... ele sempre é bem calmo com tudo..._ e então um certo carinho e respeito por ele tomaram conta de sua mente. _Ela é muito linda..._

E aqui foi o que me fez ficar calma em relação a ela. Por mais que Samantha estivesse lembrando de seus momentos com Beau, ela estava muito mais atraída por mim. Era desconfortável, mas divertido. Fora sua gentileza. Me cumprimentou e foi muito divertida, me ensinando quando Beau estava muito ocupado com fotos por demanda.

Me vi viciada na forma que ele se movia.

Quando fomos para a festa, todos os cliques de sua câmara eram felizes com um sorriso bonito. E me permitiu me livrar da bebida que era nos servida, Beau as bebia com facilidade, mas nunca ficava embriagado. Me perguntei o porquê.

Eu levava água para que se sentava atrás de seu notebook quando era meia noite. A festa se encaminhava para seu fim. E ele estava deliciosamente perfeito com a gravata desfeita e sua camisa aberta em alguns botões.

\- E aí? O que achou. – perguntou por cima do barulho da música.

Eu toquei sua orelha úmida por suor com meus lábios.

\- Acho que estou viciada em ver você trabalhando. – O seu suor lhe dava um sabor mais acentuado. – É muito... intrigante.

Ele me deu um sorriso arteiro.

\- Acho que você gosta de me ver de terno mesmo. – E então seu sorriso ficou daquele jeito que me fazia arrepiar. – Tenho mais uma... coisa para fazer, quer me acompanhar?

Arqueei a sobrancelha enquanto ele se levantava fechando o paletó e se arrumando rapidamente. O salão tinha cômodos ao fundo para que a noiva e o noivo se aprontassem para a saída nupcial. Beau era o fotografo principal e editor principal, porém, tinha mais fotógrafos espalhados pelo local, fazendo outras tomadas. Todos com sua orientação.

Quando entramos em um cômodo, o casal estava já em suas roupas de saída. Eram quase uma da manhã e eles pareciam bem felizes.

Suas mentes dançavam no amor que tinham um pelo outro e eu não pude não sorrir.

\- Sr. E Sra. Thompson. – Ele sorriu.

\- Sr. Swan. - _Bem que George disse que ele era novo para esse trabalho, mas não disse nada sobre uma acompanhante._

Beau notou o olhar que o recém-casado me enviava.

\- Ela é minha assistente e assina o mesmo termo de confidencialidade, não se preocupem. – Meu namorado disse elegantemente estendendo a mão para que eu a tomasse. Os olhos ficando sedutores ao beijar o dorso. – Imagino que saibam como funciona...

\- Após nossa lua de mel você tem um estúdio... – a noiva respondeu. _George disse que ele troca todas as roupas de seu cenário. E que poderíamos conhecê-lo antes de..._

Eu mantive minha cara de poker para mascarar a surpresa. Eles seriam clientes vips de Beau. Queriam sua arte especial para decorar um espaço deles em sua mansão. Beau estava me apresentando ao seu mundo. Eu podia ver que ele me observava pelo canto do olho.

\- Poderíamos ver ele antes de marcar uma data?

\- Obviamente... – Beau sorriu tranquilo para a mulher de cabelos castanhos claros num corte curto.

\- Excelente... vimos seu portifólio, queríamos pinturas a mão se possível.

\- Serão feitas. A seleção de imagem é toda por minha conta... – Beau disse puxando uma folha de papel de uma pasta. – Se fecharem, esse é o contrato, eu e Edythe, minha assistente, assinaremos. Nele esta todo o contrato de confidencialidade. E a segurança de que receberão o original das fotos e dos desenhos. – explicou detalhadamente. – Por favor, indiquem se querem alguma cor especifica no dia de visita.

\- Entendo. – O homem pegou o contrato ansioso e eu podia ver que ele estava imaginando como seria.

Desviei os olhos constrangida por seus pensamentos privados.

\- Os valores estão no contrato. – Beau indicou e então o vi tirar uma caneta do bolso. – Assine, amor.

_Então ela é a namorada, fico mais aliviada..._

_Com esse emprego seria normal que esse garoto tivesse qualquer garota aos seus pés._ Admirou o noivo. _Imagino o que ele não aprende apenas em olhar..._

Eu senti minha boca se encher de veneno ao entender o que ele falava. Beau deveria saber como agradar uma mulher na cama. Assinei o papel rapidamente.

Saímos rapidamente do salão, Beau era sempre liberto uma hora antes da festa acabar. Então quando chegamos no meu carro, guardei todas as coisas e foi quando senti ele me puxar. Como mágica eu estava mole. Toda a tensão estava amolecendo meus músculos, logo, foi fácil para ele me puxar contra seu peito.

Ele prensou minha forma contra o carro e mergulhou procurado minha boca no escuro no estacionamento. Minha mente ficou em branco quando o senti subir suas mãos por meu traseiro e me fazendo saltar e embrulhar minhas pernas em sua cintura.

Minha garganta queimava, mas o monstro que queria seu sangue estava ocupado demais gemendo enquanto eu era beijada de uma forma indecente até que ele parasse para respirar. Ofeguei ao sentir todo o meu corpo tremer ao ter os lábios dele em meu pescoço. Seus dedos seguravam o teto do meu carro até os nós ficarem brancos.

\- Eu... estou tentando ser gentil e esperar, mas você é linda demais pro meu autocontrole. – Ele disse rouco. – Meu... corpo dói para te sentir, ruiva...

Eu podia sentir sua rigidez por cima da roupa. Eu ofegava mesmo sem precisar respirar. Mas que diabos.

Gentilmente ele me colocou no chão.

\- Vamos... – os olhos azuis nublados pareciam brilhar na luz da lua e apenas me deixou mais atordoada.

Durante boa parte da viagem ele se manteve quieto e eu não ousei olhar para onde eu sabia que estava concentrada sua circulação.

\- Desculpe. – Ele disse por fim.

\- Não se desculpe... – engoli a seco. – Eu também perdi o controle.

\- Não quero que pense... bem que eu faria isso num estacionamento. – Resmungou e eu ri. – Enfim... gostou mesmo?

Eu entendi que ele podia sentir meu constrangimento e por isso mudou de assunto.

\- Foi algo bem estimulante...

\- Hummm. Eu estou sem sono. – Murmurou. – O que você vai fazer de noite já que não dorme?

Eu hesitei e mordi os lábios.

\- Você quer dizer em geral?

Ele ficaria assombrado com a verdade?

\- Não, não precisa falar de um modo geral. Tipo, o que você vai fazer hoje depois que me deixar em casa?

E eu notei que ele não gostou da ideia de me separar dele. O que eu entendia. Eu podia sentir algo envolvendo meu corpo com o dele e eu também queria prolongar nosso tempo juntos.

Mas ele pareceu notar minha feição retorcida por sua pergunta inicial.

\- O quê?

\- Você quer uma mentira agradável ou uma verdade possivelmente perturbadora?

\- A verdade — ele respondeu rindo.

\- Vou voltar para sua casa depois que você e seu pai dormirem. Faz parte da minha rotina ultimamente.

Ele parecia atordoado e eu franzi os lábios. Ele estava irritado pela intromissão a sua privacidade?

\- Você vem pra _minha casa_?

\- Quase todas as noites.

\- Por quê?

\- Você é interessante quando dorme — disse casualmente. — Você fala.

Seu queixo caiu. Calor subiu por seu pescoço até seu rosto.

Bem, ele parecia constrangido. Até sua ereção tinha sumido.

\- Está com muita raiva de mim?

Eu entendia seu constrangimento. E sua raiva. O dia que ele falou meu nome era um dos momentos mais altos da minha existência.

\- Como você… Onde você… O que eu…? — tomei seus dedos com a mão livre e ouvi seu coração bater desesperadamente.

Ele levou minha mão até sua bochecha. Ri baixinho por sua tentativa de abaixar a temperatura.

\- Não fiquei chateado. Eu não tive má intenção. Juro que fiquei muito controlada. Se eu achasse que havia perigo, teria ido embora na mesma hora. Eu só… queria estar onde você estava.

\- Eu… não é com isso que estou preocupado.

\- Com o que você está preocupado?

\- O que eu _disse_?

Oh, sim, Beau não ligava em nada para sua segurança.

\- Você sente falta da sua mãe. Quando chove, o barulho o deixa inquieto. Você costumava falar muito da sua cidade, mas agora é menos frequente. Uma vez, você disse: “É verde demais.” — Ri baixinho com a lembrança.

\- Mais alguma coisa?

\- Você disse meu nome — admiti maravilhada.

\- Muito?

\- O suficiente. – Ri quando ele gemeu. - Não fique constrangido — sussurrei apertando seus dedos. — Você já tinha me dito que sonha comigo, lembra?

\- É diferente. Eu sabia o que estava dizendo.

\- Se eu pudesse sonhar, seria com você. E não tenho vergonha disso.

Ele resmungou e levou meus dedos para seus lábios, os beijando preguiçosamente.

\- Não tenho vergonha de sonhar com você. A questão é que eu falei demais.

E então, como se para se acalmar, ele começou a cantar uma música tranquila enquanto massageava meus dedos. Eu estava entorpecida demais e nem notei que estávamos quase em sua casa. Quando parei ele suspirou e me encarou com irritação.

\- Vai me stakear hoje? – sorri e pisquei.

\- Deixe a janela aberta.

\- Posso pegar minhas coisas amanhã? – era um convite?

\- Claro. – Então ele pulou rapidamente do carro e olhou pela janela.

\- Eu quero ficar com você hoje à noite. – Os olhos reluzindo em emoção me deixando entorpecida. – Vá e volte pra mim.

E me deu as costas, correndo para dentro de casa. Acelerei e fui direto para a minha.

Quando cheguei, eu me sentia flutuar e fui recebida por Archie.

E então a magia da noite tinha acabado. Meu irmão me encarava pensativamente. Eleonor ainda lamentava ter perdido a aposta para Jessamine e Carine meditava que horas que Archie me levaria até ela. E Earnest me cobrava com fervor que ele viesse amanhã.

_Edythe..._

\- O que? – por que ele parecia tão preocupado?

Então sua mente se abriu e eu vi algo que me fez engasgar e ficar totalmente paralisada.

Era um futuro que ele tinha visto. E que não tinha acontecido. Ele me viu... me viu, soltando a fivela do cinto de Beau e ele erguendo meu vestido. E então nos movíamos na dança mais antiga da humanidade atracados no carro no escuro daquele estacionamento.

Então ele cortou o fluxo de imagem.

\- Se ele não parasse...

Como era possível? Como eu não...

\- Como...?

\- Eu contei para Carine. – E vi que ele estava constrangido. – Desculpe, mas foi tão aleatório... e então descrevi que você... parece não controlar o corpo perto dele...

 _É um dom, Edythe._ A voz de Carine disse com cautela. _Vi isso num... vampiro antigo. Ele tinha o que chamamos de “chame”. Ele encanta o que ele quiser._

Charme? Então eu lembrei da teoria de Carine, de que trazíamos nossos dons de nossas vidas mundanas.

Ri baixinho. Claro que ele era fascinante.

 _Temos de... tomar cuidado..._ Carine sussurrou mentalmente. _Se os Volturi descobrirem..._ e ela se lembrou da vontade de Sulpicia em colecionar talentos.

Tranquei minha mandíbula e corri para meu quarto. Rapidamente tomei um banho, eu estava nervosa e precisava chegar até ele.

\- Archie... – pedi baixinho ao terminar de me trocar. – Você pode arrumar as coisas dele no meu carro...

 _Oh, querida, eu posso lavar as roupas dele._ Earnest ofereceu e eu rapidamente aceitei.

Pude ouvir Archie já no meu carro fuçando no notebook sem senha de Beau. Todo feliz de ter decorado a senha da última vez que invadimos sua casa. Ri baixinho de ver sua empolgação ao ver os desenhos. Jessamine e Royal tinham ido caçar.

 _Ele virá amanhã?_ Perguntou Earnest esperançoso ao estar com a roupa de Beau perfeitamente dobrada em seus braços.

\- Sim.

_Fantástico. Preciso cozinhar?_

\- Não, pai – ri. – Eu irei garantir que ele coma antes de vir.

Quando parti rumo sua casa, não conseguia pensar em como protege-lo. Me acalmando de que os Volturi eram provocados. Logo, se nunca recebessem a denúncia, ele estaria a salvo. Então ao escalar a janela eu já estava com meu sorriso feliz. Debatendo se contaria de seu dom ou não.

Se fosse assim, eu poderia relaxar ainda mais. Se ele controlava meu corpo com a sua mente, eu poderia viver feliz com isso. Mesmo que não deixaria nunca de ser vigilante.

Ele estava relaxadamente deitado em sua cama, cantando baixo S _hape of You_. Eu engoli a seco ao ver que ele vestia apenas uma cueca. Mordi meu lábio e devagar me sentei em seu colo. Ele sorriu de olhos fechados. Colocando uma mão em cada coxa minha, se sentando logo depois e me beijando de leve.

\- Edythe? — sussurrou.

\- Sim? – ofeguei baixinho em sua boca.

\- Hey. – Me deu um sorriso carinhoso enquanto os olhos azuis reluziam brilhantemente.

Devagar passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e toquei nossas testas. Suas mãos estavam enroladas em minha cintura enquanto ele cantava baixinho uma das minhas músicas preferidas. Era tão irresistível que murmurei a letra com ele.

\- _When a man loves a woman, can't keep his mind on nothin' else_ – sorriu sedutor enquanto me balançava em seu colo. - _He'd trade the world, for a good thing he's found. If she is bad, he can't see it, she can do no wrong._ – me beijou de leve. - _Turn his back on his best friend, if he puts her down_

Ficamos sentados ali por um momento em silêncio, os dois ouvindo sua voz cantarolar músicas que eu adorava. estiquei a mão para segurar a dele. Parecia muito natural, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não consegui acreditar que tive tanta sorte. O que fiz para merecer aquilo?

\- Obrigado por vir.

\- Era o que eu queria também.

Seu coração começou a bater… não exatamente mais rápido, porém mais _forte_.

Ele nos deitou depois. Me fazendo cair de frente um para o outro. Era estranhamente bom me mexer para enrolar minhas pernas nas suas e encostar minha testa em seu peito, ouvindo o suave bater de seu coração. Ele abraçou minha forma com segurança o que era um pouco irônico já que era muito mais forte que ele.

Ele estava ainda mais cheiroso devido a seu banho.

\- Humm — murmurei.

\- Isso… — ele disse no meu cabelo rindo baixinho — … é muito mais fácil do que eu achei que seria.

\- Parece fácil para você?

Eu sorri na pele de seu peito. Ainda com seu charme, era um certo esforço mental para me mover para que ele não se machucasse. Virei o rosto para cima, e passei meu nariz para traçar uma linha fria pela lateral de seu pescoço. Ronronando ao sentir ele arrepiar.

\- Bem — falou, sem fôlego. Meus lábios estavam roçando seu maxilar. — Parece mais fácil do que esta manhã, pelo menos.

\- Humm — meditei.

De fato a resolução de Archie e Carine parecia ser acertada. Se eu pensasse em machuca-lo, algo repelia. Ele estava inconsciente de seu próprio poder.

\- Eu não consigo entender esse controle que eu tenho de você.

Obviamente ele perceberia.

\- Archie nos viu... indo até o final. – eu disse em seu ouvido. – No estacionamento.

Ele engoliu a própria saliva.

\- Isso é ruim?

\- Não. – Afirmei quietamente dedilhando sua forma com meus dedos. – Mas não deveria ser possível. Não com a atração que seu sangue exerce em mim.

E ela ainda estava lá. Eu estava passando a boca em seu pescoço o sentindo tremer em meus lábios. Queimava, mas eu não conseguia morder. Era como se um bloqueio desligasse a minha mente.

\- Se você não para vamos até o fim aqui com meu pai ouvindo... – ele gemeu e eu afastei minha boca ofegando.

\- Não está mais fácil — eu disse por fim, respondendo sua pergunta anterior. Passei minhas pernas entre as suas me pegando viciada em ouvi-lo suspirar — Archie ficou tão assombrado com o que viu que compartilhou seu controle do meu corpo com Carine. – Fechei os olhos procurando as palavras corretas. – Ela disse que pode ser um... tipo de dom. Charme.

Ele riu.

\- Eu sei ser charmoso.

\- Não duvido, mas isso é diferente. – Ri. – É como se você hipnotizasse as pessoas.

\- Como suas covinhas comigo?

Dei uma suave risada e assenti.

\- Sim… como minhas covinhas, mas mais poderosas. – expliquei.

\- Maneiro...

\- E também... hoje à tarde eu não estava certa do que fazer… eu não tinha certeza de que era forte o bastante… — levantei sua mão e encostei na minha bochecha, ainda olhando para baixo. — E, enquanto ainda havia a possibilidade de eu poder ser… derrotada — inspirei o aroma de seu pulso —, eu estava… suscetível. Até eu tomar a decisão de que _era_ forte o bastante, de que não havia possibilidade de eu… de que eu…

Não podia pronunciar isso em voz alta.

\- Eu te disse... você não vai me machucar...

\- A mente domina a matéria.

\- Parece fácil, ainda mais com meu superpoder. — Provocou e eu ri.

\- Em vez de _fácil_ , eu diria… _hercúleo, mas possível_. – Puxei uma das cobertas. – E nesses termos sou sua prisioneira. – Ele me trancou em seus braços e eu ri.

Ele acariciou meu cabelo. Num gesto cuidadoso.

\- É tão estranho — murmurei pensativa. — Você lê sobre uma coisa… ouve sobre isso nas mentes das outras pessoas, vê acontecer com elas… e isso não prepara você nem um pouco para a experiência em si. A glória do primeiro amor. É mais do que eu esperava.

\- Bem mais — concordou ele intensamente.

\- E as outras emoções também. O ciúme, por exemplo. Eu achava que entendia claramente. Já li sobre isso umas cem mil vezes, vi atores o retratarem em mil peças e filmes, ouvi nas mentes ao meu redor diariamente. Até senti de forma superficial, desejando ter o que não tinha…, mas fiquei _chocada_. — Eu sabia que estava mostrando minha total chateação. — Lembra o dia em que McKayla o convidou para o baile?

Assentiu com uma careta.

\- Quando você começou a falar comigo de novo. E então roubou meus desenhos.

Ri. Ele tinha que saber que Jessamine adorou ser retratada como a mulher maravilha e Eleonor como a She Hulk.

\- Fiquei surpresa com o surto de ressentimento, quase de fúria, que senti. Inicialmente, não reconheci o que era. Eu não sabia que o ciúme podia ser tão poderoso… tão doloroso. E aí, você recusou, e eu não sabia por quê. Foi pior do que de costume não conseguir ouvir o que você estava pensando. Haveria outra pessoa? Foi por causa de Jeremy? Eu sabia que não tinha o direito de me importar nem com uma coisa, nem com outra. _Tentei_ não me importar. “E depois a fila começou a se formar.”

Ele riu e eu bufei.

\- Eu esperei — prossegui —, mais ansiosa do que deveria para ouvir o que você diria a elas, para tentar decifrar sua expressão. Não pude negar o alívio que senti ao ver a irritação em seu rosto. Mas não podia ter certeza. Eu não sabia qual seria sua resposta se eu tivesse convidado…

O encarei com carinho.

\- Foi a primeira noite em que vim aqui. Eu lutei a noite toda, vendo você dormir, com o abismo entre o que eu sabia que era _certo_ , moral, ético, honrado, e o que eu _queria_. Sabia que, se continuasse a ignorá-lo, como deveria, ou se me afastasse por alguns anos, até que você fosse embora, um dia você encontraria alguém que quereria, alguém humano como McKayla. Isso me deixou triste.

Eu o estava privando de tantas coisas. Uma imagem de um pequeno garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos pretos me abalou.

\- E então, enquanto você estava dormindo, disse meu nome. Falou com tanta clareza que no começo pensei que estivesse acordado. Mas você se virou inquieto e murmurou meu nome mais uma vez, e suspirou. A emoção que me tomou depois foi enervante… perturbadora. E eu sabia que não podia mais ignorar você.

O coração dele batia enquanto eu me afogava nas lembras daquele dia. De quando eu passei de uma eterna noite sem fim para um céu azul e ensolarado.

\- Mas o ciúme… é tão irracional. Agora na recepção do casamento, quando Samantha pensou em como você era bom para conquistas... a imagem de todas suas pretendentes irritantes…

\- _Isso_ deixou você com raiva. Sério?

\- Sou nova nisso. Você está ressuscitando a humana em mim, e tudo parece mais forte porque é novidade.

\- Mas, sinceramente, isso incomodar você, depois de eu ter que ouvir que Royal… Royal, o modelo do ano, o Sr. Perfeito, Royal era para ser seu. Com ou sem Eleanor, como posso competir com isso?

O virei e sentei em seu colo o encarando com sorriso predatório.

\- Não existe competição.

\- Com ele, não. E com os outros? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Eu sou realista, ruiva.

\- É claro que Royal _é_ mesmo lindo à maneira dele, mas mesmo que não fosse como um irmão para mim, mesmo que o lugar dele não fosse ao lado de Eleanor, ele não exerceria nem um décimo, não, nem um centésimo da atração que você exerce sobre mim. — Coloquei meus braços ao lado de sua cabeça, roçando nossas bocas — Por quase noventa anos, andei entre os meus, e entre os seus… o tempo todo pensando que eu era completa comigo mesma, sem perceber o que procurava. E sem encontrar nada, porque você ainda não estava vivo.

\- Não parece justo — murmurou dedilhando meu braço. — Não tive que esperar nada. Por que as coisas foram tão mais fáceis para mim?

\- Tem razão — concordei ironicamente. — Eu devia dificultar as coisas para você, sem dúvida. — Minha mão acariciou sua bochecha. — Você só tem que arriscar a vida a cada segundo que passa comigo, claro que não é muito. Tem que dar as costas para sua natureza, sua humanidade… que valor tem isso?

\- Não me sinto privado de nada.

\- Ainda não.

Uma imagem do menino de olhos azuis preencheu minha cabeça de novo. Ainda. E quando ele amadurecesse ainda mais?

Ele me olhou confuso então puxou meu rosto contra o seu, me beijando me fazendo esquecer meus delírios. Se sentou enquanto aprofundava o beijo. A pele dele fervia sob a minha e eu podia sentir seu coração batendo freneticamente enquanto. Seus dedos massageavam meu couro cabeludo.

Joguei a cabeça para trás enquanto ele beijava meu colo inteiro. Seus dedos descendo para minha cintura, me segurando em seu colo, no seu ponto mais sensível e vibrante.

Se eu tivesse batimento cardíaco, ele estaria estourando na boca dele. Mordi meu lábio o sentindo ofegar enquanto parava colocando sua testa suada em meu ombro. Ele me abraçou preguiçosamente eu não sabia até quando aguentaríamos aquilo.

Meus dedos passaram por seu cabelo enquanto eu tentava me recompor. Eu vi meu celular vibrar na sua cômoda. E ri mentalmente sabendo que era Archie.

Enquanto ele ficava em silencio, eu sentia seus dedos desenharem círculos em minhas costas. E eu comecei baixinho a cantarolar sua música de ninar.

\- Quer que eu cante para você dormir?

\- Edythe, acho que você pode _sentir_ que ninguém quer dormir por aqui. Não com você aqui.

Engoli a seco e tive de concordar. Eu teria de perguntar a Eleonor se _aquilo_ era de fato do tamanho que parecia.

Mesmo que fosse flexível, não parecia que encaixaria tão fácil.

\- Você dorme tranquilamente comigo aqui — lembrei passando os dedos por suas tatuagens.

\- Não com você _aqui_ — discordou, me apertando em seu colo me fazendo arrepiar.

\- Faz sentido. Então, se não quer dormir, o que quer fazer?

\- Sinceramente? Muitas coisas. Nenhuma delas é adequada para um dia de namoro.

Eu fiquei em silencio. Eu também queria fazer coisas que eu nem sonhava que queria.

\- Mas, como prometi ser um cavalheiro, eu gostaria de… saber mais sobre você.

\- Me pergunte qualquer coisa. — Sorri.

\- Por que você faz isso? — perguntou se deitando comigo por cima de si. — Ainda não entendo por que se esforça tanto para resistir ao que você… _é_. Não me entenda mal, é claro que fico feliz que resista. Nunca estive tão feliz de estar vivo. Só não vejo por que você se daria a esse trabalho.

Tomei um tempo para pensar.

\- É uma boa pergunta, e você não é o primeiro a fazê-la. Os outros, a maioria dos da nossa espécie que se satisfazem com o que são, eles também se perguntam como vivemos. Mas, veja bem, não é porque recebemos… um golpe do destino… que não podemos nos erguer acima disso, conquistar as fronteiras de um destino que nenhum de nós quis. Tentar reter a humanidade essencial que pudermos.

Ele passava os dedos em minhas costas enquanto processava toda minha fala.

\- Dormiu? — sussurrei, baixinho depois de alguns minutos.

\- Não.

\- Estava curioso só sobre isso?

\- Não.

\- O que mais quer saber?

\- Por que você consegue ler mentes, e só você? E Archie, que vê o futuro… Por que é assim?

Dei os ombros. Agora com os poderes de Beau, a teoria de Carine fazia muito mais sentido.

\- Não sabemos realmente. Carine tem uma teoria… Ela acredita que todos trazemos para esta vida algumas de nossas características humanas mais fortes, e que elas se intensificam, como nossa mente e nossos sentidos. Ela acha que eu já devia ser muito sensível aos pensamentos dos que me cercavam. E que Archie já tinha algumas premonições, onde quer que estivesse.

\- O que ela trouxe para a nova vida, e os outros?

\- Carine trouxe sua compaixão. Earnest trouxe sua capacidade de amar apaixonadamente. Eleanor trouxe sua força, Royal, sua… tenacidade. Ou você pode chamar de teimosia. — Ri. — Jessamine é muito interessante. Ela foi muito carismática em sua primeira vida, capaz de influenciar quem estivesse por perto a ver as coisas da maneira dela. Agora, ela é capaz de manipular as emoções dos que a cercam, acalmar uma sala cheia de pessoas irritadas, por exemplo, ou excitar uma turba letárgica. É um dom muito sutil.

Ele me olhava com olhos levemente sonolentos.

\- Então, onde tudo começou? Quer dizer, Carine transformou você e antes alguém deve tê-la transformado, e assim por diante…

\- Bom, de onde você veio? Da evolução? Da criação? Não podemos ter evoluído da mesma maneira que as outras espécies, predador e presa? Ou, se não acredita que tudo neste mundo simplesmente aconteceu sozinho, o que eu mesma tenho dificuldade de aceitar, é tão difícil acreditar que a mesma força que criou o delicado peixe-anjo e o tubarão, o bebê foca e a baleia assassina, possa ter criado nossas espécies juntas?

\- Me deixe ver se entendi… Eu sou o bebê foca, não é?

\- É. — ri beijando seus lábios levemente. — Você não está cansado? Foi um longo dia.

\- Só tenho mais um milhão de perguntas.

\- Temos amanhã, e depois de amanhã, e o dia seguinte…

Eu adorava esse fato. O futuro sem ele era uma perspectiva ridícula e entediante, mas Beau ali era um profundo... sabor. Agora eu não contava os dias normalmente, apenas ansiava pelo amanhã.

\- Tem certeza de que não vai desaparecer de manhã? Afinal de contas, você é mítica.

\- Não vou deixá-lo — prometi e era verdade.

\- Tenho uma pergunta... inapropriada.

\- O que?

\- Não, deixa pra lá. Mudei de ideia.

\- Beau, pode me perguntar qualquer coisa.

Mas recebi o silêncio.

\- Fico achando que vai passar a ser menos frustrante não ouvir seus pensamentos. Mas está ficando cada vez _pior_.

\- Já é bem ruim que você me ouça falar dormindo — murmurou.

\- Por favor, me fale — murmurei, macia o seduzindo

\- Se não me disser, vou supor que é algo muito pior do que é na realidade — ameacei com silêncio.

\- Eu não devia ter tocado no assunto — riu constrangido.

\- _Por favor._ — Mais uma vez, a voz hipnótica que ele nunca resistia.

\- Não quero parecer tarado.

\- Beau... eu ainda posso sentir... – engoli constrangida.

\- Bem... você viu que iriamos até o final se não tivesse parado. – Ele disse hesitante. – Mas... você parecia um pouco receosa...

\- Sim?

O melhor jeito era lidar com isso de um jeito tranquilo. Teríamos de falar sobre isso.

\- Tudo bem, quer dizer, você parece querer isso, como qualquer jovem de 17 anos, mas parece que somos bastante… diferentes. Fisicamente. Você _parece_ humana, só que melhor, mas não come nem dorme, sabe. Não precisa das mesmas coisas.

\- É discutível em alguns níveis, mas há verdades no que você está dizendo. Qual é sua pergunta?

Ele tomou folego.

\- Tem alguma diferença entre sexo de humanos e de vampiros? – perguntou de uma vez. – E eu só estou mortalmente curioso pois não quero pular etapas antes do nosso primeiro encontro.

Ri baixinho.

\- Humm … eu diria que é nosso segundo encontro.

\- Você está certa. Eu não quero parecer estar forçando nada. É que... bem, entre mim e você é estranhamente tudo intenso.

\- Eu _subi_ na sua cama, Beau. Acho que torna sua linha de questionamento bem compreensível. E sim, é bem intenso.

\- Você não precisa responder se não quiser.

\- Teríamos de falar do elefante na sala qualquer hora. – Respirei fundo e decidi ser objetiva. Formal, como uma professora dando aula. — Então… no sentido geral, Sexo e Vampiros nível básico. Todos nós começamos como humanos, Beau, e a maioria dos desejos humanos ainda está presente, só oculta por trás de desejos poderosos. Mas não sentimos sede o tempo todo e costumamos formar… laços muito fortes. Físicos e emocionais. Royal e Eleanor são como qualquer casal humano atraído um pelo outro, e com isso quero dizer que é muito, muito irritante para os que precisam morar com eles e ainda mais para quem consegue ouvir o que pensam.

\- Retiro o que disse sobre isso ser incrível. Deus me livre.

\- Você não faz ideia — eu disse de forma sóbria, e suspirei. — E agora, no sentido específico… Sexo e Vampiros, nível intermediário, Beau e Edythe. — Suspirei de novo, mais devagar dessa vez. — Acho… que não vai ser possível para nós, mesmo com seu pequeno dom de me controlar.

\- Archie viu que tudo ficaria bem...

\- Bom, ele não é assertivo. E eu não sei se seu truque se manteria em...

\- Algo intenso demais?

\- Sim.

\- E no estacionamento?

\- Aquilo... – eu me senti quente apenas na menção. – Aquilo foi... bom.

\- Que tal... se irmos devagar? Você dita o ritmo.

Lambi os lábios e percebi que eu queria.

\- É... uma boa.

\- Acho que eu poderia perder a concentração com _facilidade_ com você — murmurei. – Esse é o maior problema.

\- Eu nunca _não_ perco a concentração com você.

\- Posso perguntar uma coisa agora, uma coisa potencialmente ofensiva?

\- É sua vez.

\- Você tem alguma experiência com sexo e humanos?

Ele olhou para meu rosto e sorriu.

\- Além de experiencias profissionais. – Completei rindo.

\- Tive duas namoradas. Mas nunca foi tão intenso assim. Nunca passei do que fizemos com ninguém.

\- Não? – não escondi meu alivio.

\- Nem um pouco. Tudo isso é primeira vez para mim. Já falei, nunca senti isso por ninguém antes, nem perto disso.

\- Eu sei. É que fico ouvindo o que outras pessoas pensam. Sei que o amor e o desejo nem sempre andam de mãos dadas.

\- Para mim, andam.

\- Que bom. Temos isso em comum, pelo menos.

\- Ah.

Ele parecia estranhamente satisfeito com algo mas emendou uma pergunta antes que eu perguntasse.

\- Então você _perde_ a concentração comigo?

\- Sem dúvida. — Sorri. O quão perigoso era inflar seu ego? — Você quer que eu diga o que me faz perder a concentração?

\- Não precisa.

\- Foram seus olhos primeiro. Você tem olhos lindos, Beau, como um céu sem nuvens. Passei a vida toda em climas chuvosos e costumo sentir falta do céu, mas não quando estou com você.

\- Gosto deles. – Ele disse manhoso. – São parte do charme. – Ri e concordei.

\- Não estou sozinha. Seis das suas dez admiradoras começaram com seus olhos também.

\- _Dez?_

\- Nem todas são tão desinibidas quanto Taylor e McKayla. Quer uma lista? Você tem opções.

\- Se eu sou gostoso como você diz, eu quero a garota mais gostosa da escola. – Piscou perigoso e eu beijei sua bochecha.

Eu nunca pensei que gostaria de barbas, mas nele fazia sentido.

\- Depois, foram seus braços. Eu gosto _muito_ dos seus braços, Beau. Isso inclui seus ombros e suas mãos. — Passei a mão por seu braço, depois fui até o ombro e de volta até a mão. — Ou talvez tenha sido o seu queixo a segunda coisa… — levei os dedos ao seu rosto, desenhando sua mandíbula e adorando a sensação de sua barba por fazer. — Não tenho certeza absoluta. Isso tudo me pegou de surpresa quando percebi que, além de achar você delicioso, também acho você bonito.

Ele me virou de barriga para cima, ficando entre minhas coxas.

\- Mapeei a dedo tuas sardas... Contornei sem jeito tuas linhas, que te entregam e desvendam o melhor em ti. – Sua voz ficou baixa ao cantar em português, arregalei os olhos. - Me perdi no céu das suas pintas, me encontrei no céu da tua boca. Tu és labirinto, rua sem saída, me rendi a tua alma nua, vem cá. – E então deslizei para beija-lo.

\- Você fala português.

\- Canto apenas. – Ele disse sonolento. – Tire as calças, ficar deitada de jeans deve ser desconfortável. – Ele se virou pegando uma calça de moletom na sua mesa do computador.

Um pouco constrangida, fiz o que ele pediu. E então recebi uma camiseta logo em seguida, era uma camiseta que cabia duas de mim, e entendi o que ele pedia. Era normal isso entre casais, então retirei a minha camisa, sem vergonha já que ele já tinha visto isso de qualquer forma.

Quando vesti a camisa com o doce cheiro dele, Beau deitou na cama, abrindo os braços que eu alegremente fui me encaixar. Os minutos de paz era tão relaxante que eu quase podia dormir, ele cantarolava baixinho, enrolando uma mexa em seus dedos. Os movimentos ficavam lentos enquanto o compasso de coração entrava em um ritmo constante.

Cantarolei baixinho enquanto o ajeitava confortavelmente. Sua expressão era serena resoluta, me prendia em seus braços com firmeza mesmo que eu pudesse sair. Não demorou muito para que ele começasse a falar.

\- Edythe... – o sussurro era cheio de carinho que me fez derreter.

Euforia e alegria em estado bruto percorriam toda minha carne.

Fechei os olhos enquanto cantarolava, mas algo me fez congelar.

\- Edythe, eu te amo.

E eu me senti viva de novo.


	15. Os Cullen. Se eu corro.

# 15\. Os Cullen. Se eu corro.

## (POV BEAU)

A luz pálida de outro dia nublado acabou me acordando. Fiquei deitado com o braço nos olhos, grogue e confuso. Algo, um sonho tentando ser lembrado, lutava para irromper em minha consciência. Eu gemi e rolei de lado, esperando que o sono voltasse. Mas então eu notei que estava sozinho na cama, e eu lembro de ter dormido acompanhado.

\- Ah! — Sentei-me tão rápido que minha cabeça girou.

\- Seu cabelo tem a capacidade de desafiar a gravidade — A voz divertida vinha da cadeira de balanço no canto. — É como se fosse um superpoder só seu junto de seu charme sobrenatural.

Automaticamente, levantei a mão para ajeitar o cabelo.

Ela estava sentada de pernas cruzadas na cadeira, com o sorriso perfeito no rosto perfeito.

\- Você ficou. — Parecia que eu não tinha acordado, afinal.

\- É claro. Era o que você queria, certo? – Eu assenti. Ela deu um sorriso maior. - Era o que eu queria também.

Cambaleei para fora da cama, ainda entorpecido pelo sono, só que precisava chegar mais perto dela, que me esperou, e não houve surpresa no rosto dela quando me ajoelhei à sua frente. Estiquei a mão lentamente e coloquei a palma na lateral do rosto dela. Ela se inclinou na direção da minha mão, fechando os olhos.

\- E Charlie? — perguntei. Nós dois estávamos falando em um volume normal.

\- Ele saiu há uma hora, com uma quantidade absurda de equipamentos.

Ele ficaria fora o dia todo. Então só estávamos eu e Edythe, em uma casa vazia, sem necessidade de ir a lugar nenhum e isso fez meu sangue correr mais rápido. Tanto tempo. Eu me sentia como um velho avarento maluco, vibrando com suas pilhas de moedas de ouro, só que, em vez de moedas, eram segundos que eu acumulava.

Só nessa hora, percebi que ela tinha mudado de roupa. Em vez da minha camisa (que me fez quase ataca-la), estava com um suéter pêssego. Sua roupa de ontem também tinha sumido.

\- Você saiu? — perguntei.

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu, levantando uma das mãos para manter a minha em seu rosto.

\- Não podia sair só com a sua camisa. O que os vizinhos iam pensar? De qualquer modo, fiquei fora só alguns minutos, e você estava dormindo profundamente na hora, então não perdi nada.

Eu grunhi. Depois agradeci mentalmente por ela ter pensado rápido. Eu não queria que outros a vissem seminua

\- O que eu disse?

Seus olhos ficaram um pouco mais agitados e seu rosto, mais vulnerável.

\- Você disse que me amava — sussurrou ela.

\- Isso foi novidade?

\- Mas ouvir as palavras foi diferente.

Eu olhei nos olhos dela, me aproximei dela sem a beijar, afinal eu precisava escovar os dentes. Apenas rocei nossos lábios.

\- Eu te amo — falei.

Ela se inclinou e apoiou a testa com cuidado na minha.

\- Agora, você é a minha vida.

Ficamos sentados assim por muito tempo, até que meu estômago roncou. Ela se empertigou e riu.

\- A humanidade é tão supervalorizada — reclamei rindo com ela.

\- Devemos começar com o café da manhã?

Coloquei a mão na jugular e arregalei os olhos. Diversão querendo estampar um sorriso na minha cara. Ela se encolheu; depois, apertou os olhos e fez cara feia. Eu ri.

\- Pare com isso, você sabe que foi engraçado.

\- Eu discordo. Devo reformular? É hora do café da manhã para o humano.

\- Tudo bem. Preciso de um minuto humano primeiro, se você não se importa.

\- Claro.

\- Fique.

Ela sorriu.

Eu escovei os dentes duas vezes, depois tomei um banho para espantar o cansaço, eu ainda estava tenso como uma corda de piano pelo desejo, mas meu pênis se manteve comportado. Passei um pente no cabelo molhado para tentar fazê-lo ficar no lugar, mas depois o despenteei. E aí, percebi a besteira. Eu tinha me esquecido de levar as roupas.

Então decidi que não era tão constrangedor assim. Eu podia me trocar no meu quarto usando a toalha como escudo.

Inferno, ela já tinha me visto de cueca e sentido minha ereção.

Prendi a toalha na cintura e andei pelo corredor assoviando uma música qualquer. Abri a porta tranquilamente e me sentei na cama. Eu pude sentir os olhos dela nas minhas costas, então coloquei uma cueca por de baixo da toalha e pude me levantar com tranquilidade.

O que eu vestiria?

Ela ainda estava na cadeira de balanço. E olhei pro seu rosto polido e tranquilo.

Mas eu via a leve tensão de seus músculos e o forte desejo de seus olhos.

Hum... divertido.

\- Nunca te perguntei o motivo de suas tatuagens. – disse com a voz rouca e eu sorri.

A chamei enquanto escolhia a roupa. Virei de costas onde eu tinha duas. A outra era na coxa.

\- Toda glória é passageira. – Murmurei solene enquanto sentia seus dedos tocando o local. – Meu avô dizia isso. Quando ele morreu, – ainda doía. – Achei que seria uma boa forma de homenageá-lo.

\- É linda a caligrafia. – Ela disse baixinho.

\- É a letra dele.

\- E o sistema solar?

Sorri e indiquei uma das pastas de desenho na prateleira.

\- São pinturas em folhas finas de metal. – expliquei. – Retratando o espaço. – Arrepiei ao sentir os dedos dela correrem os planetas. Então me levantei fiquei de frente para ela, que tinha se sentado na cama comigo. – A Pinup... é o desenho que minha mãe mais gosta.

Eu tranquei a mandíbula ao ter ela com o rosto na altura mais perigosa para uma mulher. Sua respiração fria tocou a pele de minha coxa enquanto ela analisava tudo com muito cuidado.

\- Muito bonita. – disse com a voz rouca. – Te encontro na cozinha.

Ela passou por mim em um sopro de ar frio e passou pela porta antes que eu pudesse piscar. Eu mal consegui seguir o movimento; ela foi só uma mancha de cor clara e depois, nada.

Realmente, eu não sabia até que ponto eu podia resistir a ela. Suspirei e me vesti rapidamente. Desci as escadas correndo. Ela estava encostada na bancada, parecendo sentir-se em casa.

\- O que tem para o café? — perguntei.

Isso a abalou por um minuto. Ela uniu as sobrancelhas.

\- Não sei bem … O que você quer?

Eu ri.

\- Tudo bem, eu me viro bem sozinho. Você pode me olhar caçar.

Tirei o bacon picado que eu tinha feito ontem, joguei na frigideira com alguns ovos e resolvi comer o máximo de proteína possível. Afinal, ontem eu tinha bebido demais, mesmo não ficando bêbado, apenas altamente excitado. A olhei enquanto me sentava e pisquei para ela.

\- Hã, posso… lhe servir alguma coisa?

Ela revirou os olhos e eu ri.

\- Apenas coma, Beau.

Sentei à mesa, observando-a enquanto começava a comer. Ela me fitava, analisando cada movimento. Isso me deixou constrangido. Engoli para falar, querendo distraí-la.

\- Tem alguma programação para hoje?

\- Talvez — disse ela. — Depende se você vai gostar ou não da minha ideia.

\- Eu vou gostar — prometi ao comer uma segunda colherada.

\- O que diria de conhecer minha família?

Mastiguei mais devagar ao pensar.

Bom, era natural que eu os conhecesse formalmente. Eu já tinha até pulado uma etapa ao pedir ela em namoro antes de conversar com seu pai...

Outra colherada e eu engoli devagar. E eu já tinha mesmo conhecido Archie, e nem foi tão ruim. E a Dra. Cullen também. Antes e depois de eu saber que a Dra. Cullen era uma vampira, o que mudava as coisas. E, apesar de eu ter conhecido Archie, eu não sabia se ele tinha consciência de que eu sabia, e me parecia uma diferença importante. Além do mais, Archie era o mais favorável, de acordo com Edythe. Havia outros que não eram tão generosos.

\- Eu finalmente consegui — murmurou ela quando engoli o restinho dos ovos e afastei o prato para tomar uma dose de soco de laranja.

\- Conseguiu o quê?

\- Deixar você com medo.

\- Não estou assustado. – disse e rolei os olhos. – Apenas pensando em formas de agrada-los.

\- Eu não deixaria ninguém machucar você — garantiu ela, não acreditando em mim e bufei.

\- Sério, não há medo só... ansiedade. Conhecer os pais da namorada é um passo grande.

Ela riu.

\- Você já os conheceu.

\- É diferente. – Dei os ombros. – E eu não quero causar problemas. Eles sabem que eu sei?

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Ah, eles já sabem de tudo. Não é muito fácil guardar segredos na minha casa considerando nossos truques variados. Archie já tinha visto que era uma possibilidade você dar uma passada lá.

Consegui sentir uma variedade de expressões surgindo no meu rosto antes de conseguir me controlar. O que Archie viu? Ontem … a noite de ontem… meu rosto ficou um pouco constrangido e senti pena dele.

Eu a vi apertar os olhos da forma que fazia quando estava tentando ler meus pensamentos.

\- Só estava pensando no que Archie pode ter visto, ou melhor, na imagem que ele viu. — expliquei antes que ela pudesse perguntar.

Ela assentiu.

\- Pode parecer invasivo. Mas ele não faz de propósito. E vê tantas possibilidades diferentes… que não sabe qual vai acontecer. Por exemplo, ele viu mais de cem jeitos diferentes para como o dia de ontem poderia ter sido, e você sobrevivia em oitenta e cinco por cento deles. — A voz dela ficou dura na última parte, a postura rígida. — Eles apostaram, sabe, se eu mataria você.

\- Ah.

\- Quer saber quem achou que sim e quem achou que não?

\- Me conte depois que eu conhecer todo mundo. Não quero ir com preconceito. – Apesar de suspeitar de alguns.

A surpresa apagou a raiva do olhar dela.

\- Ah. Então você vai?

\- Parece… a coisa respeitável a se fazer. Não quero que pensem que sou obscuro. – Sorri divertido e depois pisquei. – Tenho alguns presentes para eles gostarem de mim.

Ela deu uma gargalhada longa como o tinir de um sino. Não consegui evitar um sorriso.

\- Isso quer dizer que posso conhecer Charlie também, então? — perguntou ela com ansiedade. — Ele já sabe da metade, e prefiro não ser obscura também.

\- Claro, mas o que vamos dizer para ele? Como vou explicar…?

\- Duvido que ele tenha muita dificuldade com a ideia de você ter uma namorada. Embora seja uma interpretação livre da palavra.

\- Namorada — murmurei. — Parece raso...

Basicamente, soava transitório. Uma coisa que não duraria.

E eu não gostava disso.

Ela passou um dedo pela lateral do meu rosto.

\- Bem, não sei se precisamos dar a ele todos os detalhes sórdidos, mas ele vai precisar de alguma explicação para o motivo de eu vir tanto aqui. Não quero o chefe Swan faça um mandado de segurança contra mim.

\- Eu adoro quando diz que vai ficar. – Abracei sua cintura.

\- Enquanto você me quiser. – Passou os braços por meu pescoço.

\- Eu sempre vou querer você — avisei. — Estou falando de para sempre.

Ela colocou os dedos nos meus lábios e fechou os olhos. Quase parecia desejar que eu não tivesse dito aquilo.

\- Isso a deixa… triste? — perguntei, tentando dar um nome à expressão no rosto dela. Triste pareceu perto.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar. Não respondeu, só olhou nos meus olhos por um tempo. Finalmente, suspirou.

\- Vamos?

\- Não está meio cedo… espere, esqueça que perguntei isso.

\- Já esqueci.

\- Vou buscar os presentes... – mas eu não queria sair de perto dela. – Isso está bom? — perguntei, mostrando minhas roupas. Eu devia me arrumar mais?

\- Você está… — De repente, seu rosto exibiu as covinhas. — Delicioso.

\- Perfeito, levarei o café da manhã. – brinquei e ela riu, balançando a cabeça.

\- Nunca vou me acostumar com sua naturalidade sobre o assunto.

Então nos encaramos e aquela tensão estranha tomou conta de mim. No minuto seguinte, nós estávamos nos beijando longamente no meio da cozinha. Eu adorava o quanto ela arrepiava ao ser tocada em suas presas.

Então eu desci minhas mãos até sua bunda a impulsionando para cima, a enrolando em minha cintura enquanto o beijo se aprofundava, tateei minhas costas pegando uma cadeira e sentando com ela no meu colo.

Sinos soaram em minha mente quando desci meus lábios por sua pele para poder respirar e pensar direito.

Graças aos céus pelo jeans.

\- Devagar — ela me lembrou ofegante.

\- É difícil. Você é muito linda.

Ela riu rouca roçando nossos lábios com carinho.

\- Vamos pegar os presentes? – e então bagunçou meu cabelo. – Sabe que não precisa. – disse ao sair do meu colo.

Sorri arrumando meu cabelo.

\- Royal vai gostar do presente e suas irmãs também.

Subimos até meu quarto e eu abri as pastas dos meus desenhos. Para Archie, eu daria a coleção dos vestidos de noiva da próxima temporada. Ele parecia gostar de moda, e um retrato seu como Robin. Era engraçado e feliz e quando eu estendi para Edythe ela gargalhou. Para Eleonor, eu tinha feito ela como She Hulk numa capa de gibi e Jessamine como Mulher-Maravilha em outra. Royal o fiz num trono de ferro, com chifres.

\- Ele está perfeitamente representado... – Edythe disse um pouco amarga e eu ri.

Então tirei um dos desenhos originais da revista Hot Rods de um Buick 1950 Special da Cadilac. Os olhos dela se ampliaram.

\- Onde... não, Beau, isso é muito caro.

\- Meu avô tem todos os desenhos originais, ele trabalhou nessa revista. – Sorri. – Eu não gosto de carros, e seu irmão é irritante.

\- Isso vale algumas centenas de dólares.

RI e separei. Se fosse tirar Royal do pé dela. E peguei os retratos em grafite de sua mãe e seu pai. Era do dia que eu fui brevemente na casa deles.

Ela me olhou com dúvida.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim.

\- Eles vão amar... – murmurou. E então sorriu. – E o meu?

Estreitei meus olhos.

\- Você pegou toda minha pasta com seus desenhos. – Ela sorriu com covinhas sem parecer arrependida. – Eu tenho alguns esboços apenas. Então se contente com eles.

\- Chaaaato.

\- Vamos? – perguntei pegando meu capacete.

\- Vai mesmo fazer essas gentilezas? – ela questionou ao ver eu colocando os desenhos numa pasta em segurança.

\- Claro Além do mais, sua família vai me achar maluco mesmo, qual vai ser a diferença se eu levar alguns mimos?

Ela franziu a testa.

\- Olhe só, estou tentando não pensar no que vamos fazer agora, então ajudaria se pudéssemos ir logo.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas segurou minha mão e descemos escada abaixo. Fez uma careta.

\- Sem capacete. – Indicou com um sorriso e eu peguei meus óculos de aviador e joguei o capacete no sofá. – Beau...

\- Eu sou um bom motorista.

Suspirou enquanto saímos, esperou eu montar na Indian., e montou em seguida e já se colou a mim, enrolando os dedos em meu cinto. Acelerei e segui ao norte onde era a sua casa.

A casa dela ficava ao norte de Forks. Não me atentei que passávamos pela ponte sobre o rio Calawah, e que prosseguíamos até termos passado por todas as casas e cercados de árvores densas. Eu diminuo para entramos em uma estrada sem pavimentação. Não tinha placa, mal era visível em meio às samambaias. As árvores se inclinavam dos dois lados, e só dava para ver poucos metros à frente antes de cada curva da estrada.

Seguimos assim por alguns quilômetros, quase sempre para o leste. Eu estava feliz de lembrar o caminho e me perguntei se ela gostava agora de andar de moto, quando a floresta começou de repente a ficar menos densa. O portão estava aberto, então entrei na campina… ou seria um gramado? Mas não ficou muito mais claro. Havia seis cedros enormes, talvez as maiores árvores que já vi, cujos galhos encobriam meio hectare. Inclinavam -se na direção da casa no meio do gramado, escondendo-a.

E de novo me surpreendi pois não era uma casa que eu dissesse que vampiros moravam ali. Agora, analisando com cuidado, pude ver que a casa devia ter uns cem anos, tinha três andares e era meio… graciosa, se essa palavra pode ser usada para se referir a uma casa. Estava pintada de um branco delicado e desbotado, e todas as janelas e portas pareciam originais, mas estavam em condições boas demais para que isso fosse verdade. Minha moto era o único veículo à vista. Quando desliguei o motor, consegui ouvir o som de um rio ali perto. Que eu não me lembrava na primeira passagem.

\- Caramba.

\- Gostou?

\- É… impressionante.

De repente, ela estava fora da moto, do meu lado. Eu desmontei devagar, começando a sentir o nervosismo que vinha tentando sufocar.

\- Pronto?

\- Não. Vamos nessa.

Ela riu, e eu sorri, sabendo que se eu risse, o som iria ficar preso na minha garganta. Eu ajeitei o cabelo.

\- Você está lindo — disse ela, e pegou minha mão casualmente, como se nem precisasse mais pensar. Não era uma coisa grande, mas me distraiu, me deixou sentindo um pouco menos de pânico.

Andamos pelas sombras densas até a varanda. Eu sabia que ela podia sentir minha tensão. Ela esticou a mão livre até meu antebraço por um segundo. Depois, em seguida, abriu a porta da frente e entrou, me puxando junto.

O interior era ainda mais bonito e fiquei feliz de não ter prestado atenção da primeira vez. Era muito iluminado, muito aberto e muito grande. Originalmente, devia ter tido muitos cômodos, mas a maioria das paredes do primeiro andar fora derrubada, criando um único espaço amplo. A parede de trás, voltada para o sul, fora inteiramente substituída por vidro, para além dos cedros, o gramado era aberto e se estendia até o rio largo. Uma enorme escada em curva dominava o lado oeste da sala. As paredes, o teto alto, o piso de madeira e os tapetes grossos eram de tons variados de branco.

Os pais de Edythe estavam nos esperando. Estavam um pouco à esquerda da porta em uma pequena plataforma em frente a um piano de cauda enorme. Também era branco.

É claro que eu já tinha visto a Dra. Cullen, mas me impressionei de novo com o quanto era jovem e o quanto era absurdamente linda. Estava de mãos dadas com Earnest. Parecia ter a mesma idade da Dra. Cullen, talvez alguns anos mais, e as mesmas feições pálidas e perfeitas do resto deles. Tinha cabelo ondulado da cor de caramelo, um pouco mais comprido do que o meu. Havia algo muito… gentil no rosto dele, mas não consegui identificar o que me fez pensar isso. Ambos estavam com roupas informais de cores claras que combinavam com o interior da casa.

Família de capa de revista.

Eles sorriram, mas não se aproximaram de nós. Achei que estavam tentando não me assustar.

\- Carine, Earnest, eu trouxe Beau novamente — disse Edythe.

\- É muito bem-vindo aqui, Beau.

Sorri e vi que eles estavam tentando não me assustar, Carine deu um passo à frente, lenta e cuidadosa. Ergueu a mão com hesitação. Dei um passo à frente para cumprimentá-la, sorrindo para transparecer que estava tudo bem. Eles não tinham o que temer comigo ali. Podiam ser eles mesmos.

\- É bom vê-la novamente, Dra... – Seu olhar me fez rir. – Carine.

\- Melhor.

Eu sorri para ela, e cheio confiança, peguei a pasta com Edythe, e estendi seu desenho.

\- Acho que seus filhos já encheram vocês com meus desenhos. – Archie parecia o tipo de cara que provocava.

Edythe apertou minha mão de leve, rindo. Já a doutora olhava com surpresa para o retrato dela, Earnest quase rasgava a cara com sua admiração, mas ele piscou olhando para mim, se aproximou e estendeu a mão para mim. Seu aperto frio e pétreo era exatamente o que eu esperava. Sorri e puxei o dele e entreguei rapidamente.

\- É muito bom conhecer você, digo, conhece-lo melhor. — disse ele com sinceridade. E então olhou com carinho para seu retrato sorridente.

Espero que não tenha rido ao ver “sogrão” escrito na borda do desenho.

\- Obrigado. Fico feliz por conhecê-lo também. — E estava mesmo. A sensação era de coisa certa. Aquela era a casa de Edythe, a família dela. Era bom fazer parte daquilo.

\- Onde estão Archie e Jess? — perguntou Edythe, rindo ao ver o rosto deles derretidos pelos desenhos.

Ninguém respondeu, pois eles tinham acabado de aparecer no alto da escada.

\- Ei, Eddy está em casa! — gritou Archie, e correu escada abaixo, uma mancha de pele branca, vindo parar subitamente diante de nós.

Vi Carine e Earnest lançaram olhares de alerta para ele, tirando completamente a atenção deles do desenho, mas eu ri confortável. Era natural para ele, era como eles se moviam quando não tinham que se preocupar com estranhos olhando.

\- Beau! — disse ele, me cumprimentando, como se fôssemos velhos amigos. Ele esticou a mão e, quando fui apertar, me puxou para um daqueles abraços de um braço só e bateu de leve nas minhas costas. E eu retribui com um sorriso arteiro.

\- E aí, Archie — falei. Minha voz estava macia e tranquila. Fiquei satisfeito de ele realmente parecer favorável. Mais do que isso, já gostava de mim.

\- Eu ganho desenho também, ou só quer agradar os sogros, cara? – o sorriso era divertido e eu entendi rapidamente que ele estava provocando a todos.

\- Claro...que não, tem que agradar os cunhados também. – Eu podia ouvir os ofegos e ele riu animadamente.

Todos tinham a voz de sino?

Estendi seu desenho. Que o fez gargalhar.

\- Robin?

\- A Batwoman é sua irmã, cara, achei apropriado pro irmão preferido.

Quando deu um passo para trás, vi que todos estavam chocados. Carine e Earnest estavam olhando meu rosto com olhos arregalados, como se estivessem esperando que eu saísse correndo. O maxilar de Edythe estava travado, mas não consegui perceber se era preocupação ou raiva.

\- Qual é gente... – Archie riu. – Valeu, ficou demais.

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – Então me lembrei de todos os esqueletos de vestidos de noiva. – Ah, Archie... esqueci, você disse que gosta de moda e tal. – Cacei na pasta, e estendi.

Os lábios dele estavam abertos e surpreso. Acho que isso tinha escapado.

\- Uau... os originais. Dior, Armani...

\- Eles mandam para nós quase que um ano antes. – Expliquei. – Eu fico com originais. – Às vezes é bom demais ser afilhado da dona.

\- Valeu, cara. – Se jogou contra mim num abraço animado. E então voltou para trás com um sorriso animado. Carine e Earnest estavam a ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco se isso fosse possível. – Seu cheiro é mesmo bom, eu nunca tinha reparado — comentou Archie. Meu rosto ficou quente, e mais quente ainda quando pensei em como isso devia ser para eles, e ninguém pareceu saber o que dizer.

E então, Jessamine apareceu. Edythe tinha se comparado a um leão caçando, o que tive dificuldade de visualizar, mas consegui imaginar com facilidade Jessamine dessa forma. Havia alguma coisa de leoa nela agora, só parada ali.

Mas, apesar disso, fiquei totalmente à vontade de repente. Parecia que eu estava em um lugar familiar e cercado de gente que conhecia bem. Era tranquilo, como quando Jules estava por perto. Era estranho sentir isso ali, mas me lembrei do que Edythe me contou sobre o que Jessamine podia fazer. Foi estranho pensar. Não parecia que alguém estava usando magia em mim. sorri e vi seus lábios contraírem levemente, como se ela estivesse confusa.

\- Olá, Beau — disse Jessamine. Ela não se aproximou nem ofereceu um aperto de mãos, mas não foi constrangedor.

\- Oi, Jessamine. — Sorri para ela e então estendi seu desenho.

Ela cuidadosamente se aproximou pegando o papel cartão com a ponta dos dedos. Ao olhar, sorriu minimamente eu dancei internamente.

\- Wonder-Woman? – perguntou quietamente eu assenti.

\- Foi a primeira impressão sua. – Dei os ombros enquanto sorria. E então olhei para os outros. — É ótimo conhecer vocês todos. Vocês têm uma bela casa — acrescentei, convencionalmente.

\- Obrigado — disse Earnest. — Ficamos felizes por você ter vindo, e eu adorei... eles não mentiram, você desenha maravilhosamente bem. — Ele falava com sentimento, e percebi que me considerava corajoso.

\- Ah, não é nada demais. – Eu estava um pouco constrangido.

\- Modéstia não vai esconder isso. – Carine sorriu. – Irei emoldurar. Se permitir.

\- E seu, Carine. – Sorri arteiro. – Eu dei, então está liberado. A única que não pode emoldurar é Edythe, pois ela não me devolveu os meus desenhos, que ela pegou.

Minha namorada riu junto deles enquanto eu sorria.

\- É só dar seu preço, Beau.

\- Tsc, deixa pra lá. – Dei os ombros. – Eram retratos seus mesmos.

Ela sorriu adoravelmente.

Também tinha desenhos para Royal e Eleanor, mas eles não estavam em lugar nenhum à vista e, apesar de estar aliviado, também fiquei decepcionado. Eu seduzi Jessamine, eu podia ver ela um pouco surpresa com a minha interação com todos.

\- Você tem algo parecido comigo... – ela disse quando me viu a olhando. – Eu estou confortável, seu cheiro não parece me... tentar.

Estendi minha mão a olhando com tranquilidade. Edythe ficou rígida, mas eu podia ver que tudo ficaria bem, pois Archie sorria com sinceridade.

\- Então me cumprimente direito, Wonder-Woman. – brinquei e cuidadosamente ela tomou minha mão em um aperto rápido.

\- Incrível. – Seus olhos âmbar estavam animados, mas ela voltou para o lado de Archie.

Mas depois dessa pequena interação, reparei em Carine encarando Edythe com intensidade. Pelo canto do olho, vi que Edythe assentiu de leve.

Senti que estava xeretando e afastei o olhar. Meus olhos vagaram novamente para o belo piano no tablado. De repente, meus dedos tremeram para tocar, lembrando do meu sonho de comprar um desse para minha mãe. Ela não era muito boa, só tocava para si mesma em nosso piano de armário de segunda mão, mas eu adorava vê-la tocar. Ela ficava tão feliz e absorta, parecia um ser novo e misterioso para mim. Ela me pagou algumas aulas, mas, como elas eram lentas, eu aprendi a tocar quase tudo sozinho.

Earnest percebeu meu olhar.

\- Você toca? — perguntou ele.

\- Ele é lindo, e sei algumas coisas. É seu?

\- Não. — Ele riu. — Edythe não contou que gostava de música?

Ergui a sobrancelha para ela.

\- Não ela não disse nada. Mas acho que eu devia ter percebido, não é?

Earnest ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

\- Suspeito que só em desenho essa danada não faça com perfeição — murmurei despreocupadamente.

Jessamine deu uma gargalhada, Archie revirou os olhos e Earnest olhou para Edythe com expressão paternal, o que foi impressionante considerando o quanto parecia jovem.

\- Espero que não tenha se exibido — disse ele. — É grosseria.

\- Ah, só um pouco. — Edythe riu, e o som foi contagioso. Todo mundo sorriu, inclusive eu. Earnest deu um sorriso maior, e ele e Edythe trocaram um olhar rápido.

\- Edythe, você devia tocar para ele — disse Earnest. – E gostaria de vê-lo tocar.

\- Você acabou de dizer que me exibir era grosseria.

\- Abra uma exceção. — Ele sorriu para mim. — Estou sendo egoísta. Ela não toca muito, e adoro ouvi-la.

\- Vamos lá, podemos tocar para seu pai. – falei animadamente.

Ela deu um olhar longo e exasperado para Earnest, depois para mim. Em seguida, soltou minha mão e foi até o banquinho. Bateu no lugar ao lado e olhou para mim.

\- Ah — murmurei, e fui me sentar com ela.

Assim que me sentei, os dedos dela começaram a fluir pelas teclas, enchendo a sala com uma composição tão complexa e intensa que era impossível acreditar que só uma pessoa a tocava. Senti meu queixo cair e ouvi risinhos baixos atrás de mim.

Edythe olhou para mim casualmente, a música ainda em volta de nós sem pausa.

\- Gostou?

Percebi na mesma hora. Claro.

\- Você compôs.

Ela assentiu.

\- É a preferida de Earnest.

Assoviei e então suspirei.

\- Qual é o problema?

\- Eu não sei compor e então estou me sentindo insignificante.

Ela pensou sobre isso por um minuto, e a música mudou lentamente para algo mais suave… familiar. Era a cantiga de ninar que ela cantarolava para mim, só que mil vezes mais complexa.

\- Pensei nesta — disse ela baixinho — enquanto via você dormir. É a sua música.

A música ficou ainda mais suave e doce. Não consegui falar. A voz dela voltou ao normal.

\- Eles gostaram bastante de você, sabia? Especialmente Earnest. Fora que adoraram seu desenho.

\- Aonde eles foram?

\- Nos deram privacidade. Sutis, não?

Eu ri, mas franzi a testa.

\- É legal eles gostarem de mim. Eu gostei deles. Mas Royal e Eleanor… A expressão dela ficou tensa.

\- Não se preocupe com Royal. Ele é sempre o último a chegar.

\- E Eleanor?

\- Ela acha que sou louca, é verdade, mas não tem problemas com você. Está tentando ponderar com Roy al agora.

\- O que eu fiz? — Eu tive que perguntar. — Quer dizer, nunca falei com …

\- Você não fez nada, Beau, sinceramente. Royal é o que mais tem dificuldade com o que somos. É difícil para ele que alguém de fora saiba a verdade. E ele tem um pouco de inveja.

\- Rá!

\- Você é humano. Ele também queria ser.

Isso me fez pensar.

\- Ah.

Prestei atenção à música, a minha música. Ficava mudando e evoluindo, mas a base permanecia igual. Eu não sabia bem como ela fazia. Ela não parecia estar prestando muita atenção às mãos.

\- Minha habilidade estranha é... parecida com a de Jessamine?

Ela riu.

\- Ela está bem surpresa com isso. Depois do quase ataque cardíaco impossível, eu fiquei estranhamente extasiada ao ver como isso funciona. – Ela franziu o cenho. – Você envolve a pessoa com uma linha... são bem estranhos.

Assoviei. 

\- Demais. Mas… ela gosta de mim? Ela pareceu…

\- A culpa é minha. Eu lhe falei que ela era a mais recente a tentar nosso jeito de viver. Alertei-a para ficar longe.

\- Devo ter feito algo certo a cumprimentando direito. – Ri. E ela torceu os lábios.

\- Eu achei... bem estranho. Ela sentia a fome. Seu sangue a atentava, não como eu, mas algo a impedia. Como se silenciasse a fome. – Seu cenho franzido - Carine e Earnest acham você maravilhoso — disse ela.

\- Ah. Eu não fiz nada de empolgante. Só apertei algumas mãos. Distribui alguns desenhos. Nada especial.

\- Eles ficam felizes por me verem feliz. Earnest provavelmente não se importaria se você tivesse três olhos e pés de pato. Em todo esse tempo, ele se preocupou comigo, com medo de que eu fosse jovem demais quando Carine me transformou, de haver alguma coisa faltando na minha constituição básica. Ele está aliviado. Cada vez que toco você, ele praticamente bate palmas.

\- Archie já é meu brother. – Ri. Muito feliz em ter um amigo.

Ela fez uma careta imaginei que ele estivesse a provocando de novo.

\- Archie tem uma perspectiva própria da vida.

Olhei para ela por um momento, avaliando sua expressão.

\- Eu acho que ele gosta de provocar de você. E sinto que você não vai me explicar o que quer dizer com isso, não é?

Ela apertou os olhos enquanto me olhava, e um momento de comunicação sem palavras se passou entre nós, quase como vi entre ela e Carine antes, só que sem a vantagem da leitura de pensamentos. Eu sabia que ela não estava me contando alguma coisa sobre Archie, uma coisa que a atitude dela em relação a ele indicava havia muito tempo. E ela sabia que eu sabia, mas não ia soltar nada. Não agora.

\- Tudo bem — falei, como se tivéssemos dito tudo isso em voz alta.

\- Humm — disse ela.

E como eu tinha acabado de pensar no assunto…

\- Então, o que Carine estava dizendo a você antes?

Ela estava olhando para as chaves agora.

\- Você percebeu, não foi?

Dei de ombros.

\- Foi divertido, quase uma comunicação militar.

Ela sorriu e me olhou pensativamente por um momento antes de responder.

\- Ela queria me contar algumas novidades. Não sabia se era algo que eu quisesse partilhar com você.

\- E você quer?

\- Acho que seria uma boa ideia. Meu comportamento pode ficar… meio esquisito nos próximos dias. Ou semanas. Meio obcecado. Então é melhor eu me explicar logo.

\- Qual é o problema?

\- Não há nenhum problema, exatamente. Archie só vê alguns visitantes chegando logo. Eles sabem que estamos aqui e estão curiosos.

\- Visitantes?

\- Sim … como nós, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Seus hábitos de caça não são como os nossos. Não devem entrar na cidade, mas não vou perder você de vista até irem embora.

Arregalei os olhos e assenti. Supus que esses não eram iguais a ela.

\- Enfim, uma reação racional — murmurou ela. — Estava começando a pensar que você não tinha nenhum senso de autopreservação.

Deixei essa passar, virando a cara, meus olhos vagando novamente pela sala espaçosa.

Ela seguiu meu olhar.

\- Não era o que esperava, não é? — perguntou ela, a voz divertida de novo.

\- Não — admiti.

\- Não tem caixões, nem crânios empilhados nos cantos; acho que nem temos teias de aranha… Que decepção deve estar sendo para você.

Ri de seu escárnio.

\- Eu não esperava que fosse tão claro e tão… aberto.

Ela estava mais séria quando respondeu.

\- É o único lugar em que nunca precisamos nos esconder.

Minha música chegou ao fim, os últimos acordes passando para um tom mais melancólico. A última nota pairou por um longo momento, e alguma coisa no som daquela única nota foi tão triste que um nó se formou na minha garganta. Eu me recompus e disse:

\- Obrigado.

Parecia que a música também a tinha afetado. Ela me olhou com atenção por um tempo, depois balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

\- Sua vez. – Ela disse sorrindo. Vi seus olhos brilhando ansiosos.

\- Hum... eu não sei tocar sem cantar. – Meditei. – Não piano.

\- Então cante. – Sua excitação era palpável e eu ri.

\- Você entende português. – Murmurei.

Ai esta, no meu ramo fazíamos casamento para pessoas que tinham outras nacionalidades. Era comum aprendermos músicas de outros países.

\- Sim, todos aqui na verdade.

Ri baixinho, trocando de lugar com ela alongando meus dedos.

A música era basicamente feita em violão. Mas ele era a base de toda teoria das cordas dos instrumentos. Então foi fácil tocar ela nas teclas. A primeira sequência veio fácil.

_\- Eu quero guardar teu beijo..._ – então outra nota. _– Nas conchas das mãos._ – de novo voltei a tocar após cantar. – _Teu cheiro eu levo como mancha na roupa..._ – e comecei a dedilhar como faria num violão. – _Que não lavo não._

Olhei para ela, que me encarava hipnotizada. Pude ver que Archie, Jessamine e seus pais observando da escada.

\- _Sou alvo pros teus olhos claros parecidos_. – Fechei os olhos sentindo para não ficar nervoso. - _Com essa estação._ – Ouvi seu ofego. – _E adoro os efeitos sonoros de quando você sussurra absurdos no ouvido do meu coração._

Então a olhei para conseguir entrar no refrão.

\- _Se eu corro, eu corro demais só pra te ver meu bem._ – Sorri. – _É que eu quero um socorro. Se eu corro..._ – e então eu repeti o refrão.

Então, quando eu voltei ao primeiro verso, ela me acompanhou. Sua voz era como sino, me deixando viciado. E quando entramos no meio do segundo verso, aproximei minha boca de sua orelha, literalmente sussurrando.

\- _... você sussurra absurdos no ouvido do meu coração... –_ a fazendo rir ainda cantando.

Na terceira repetição do refrão eu fui aumentando o tom da minha voz e o volume das teclas. Elegera intenso, e as notas preenchiam o ambiente enquanto eu cantava o refrão com profundidade durante duas vezes.

\- _Se eu corro..._ – murmurei terminando a música, a nota final soando.

De novo a tensão sexual me fez ficar com o profundo desejo de beija-la. Mas eu sabia que tínhamos plateia, então me contentei em encostar nossas testas.

\- Quer ver o resto da casa? — perguntou ela, embriagada.

\- Vai haver crânios empilhados em algum canto? – murmurei olhando para os lábios dela.

\- Lamento decepcionar.

\- Ah, tudo bem, mas minhas expectativas estão bem baixas agora. – Ri me afastando, quebrando aquela magia que nos unia.

Levantei e segurei suas mãos. Subimos a enorme escada de mãos dadas. Minha mão livre acompanhou o corrimão, macio como cetim. O corredor no alto da escada era revestido de madeira da mesma cor clara do piso de tábua corrida. Ela foi indicando conforme passávamos por portas.

\- O quarto de Royal e Eleanor… O escritório de Carine… O quarto de Archie…

Ela teria continuado, mas estaquei no final do corredor, olhando com sobrancelhas erguidas o ornamento pendurado no alto da parede. Edythe riu ao ver minha expressão.

\- Irônico, eu sei — disse ela.

\- Deve ser muito antiga — conjecturei. Tirei meu celular do bolso, tirando uma boa foto.

Ela deu de ombros.

\- Mais ou menos do início dos anos 1630.

\- Por que vocês têm isso aqui? Teste pra ver se não queimam em lugares sagrados?

\- Nostalgia. Pertenceu ao pai de Carine. – Ela riu e eu pensei ter ouvido outras pessoas darem risada.

\- Ele colecionava antiguidades?

\- Não. Ele mesmo entalhou. Ficava pendurada na parede acima do púlpito da paróquia em que ele pregava.

Pense em coisas irônicas. Carine tinha um pai pastor. A situação me lembrava Blade. Virei-me para olhar a cruz enquanto fazia uma conta de cabeça. A cruz tinha mais de 370 anos. O silêncio se prolongou enquanto eu lutava para apreender o conceito de tantos anos.

\- Você está bem? — perguntou ela.

\- Que idade tem Carine? — perguntei, baixinho, ainda olhando para cima.

\- Ela acabou de comemorar o aniversário de 362 anos — disse Edythe. Ela observou minha expressão com atenção enquanto continuava, e tentei absorver a informação. — Carine nasceu em Londres por volta de 1640, segundo ela acredita. O tempo não era marcado com precisão na época, pelo menos pelas pessoas comuns. Mas foi pouco antes do governo de Cromwell.

Outra vantagem de ser vampiro: não precisar estudar história. Tipo nunca.

\- Ela era filha única de um pastor anglicano. A mãe morreu dando à luz. Seu pai era… um homem difícil. Acreditava fortemente na realidade do mal. Ele liderou perseguições a bruxas, lobisomens… e vampiros.

Era estranho como a palavra mudava as coisas, deixava a história menos com cara de aula de história.

\- Eles queimaram muita gente inocente. É claro que não era tão fácil pegar as criaturas reais que procuravam. Carine fez o que pôde para proteger esses inocentes. Ela sempre acreditou no método científico e tentou convencer o pai a olhar além da superstição e procurar evidências reais. Ele desencorajou o envolvimento dela. Ele a amava, e quem defendia os monstros costumavam ser tratadas como eles. O pai dela era persistente… e obsessivo. Apesar de tudo, conseguiu encontrar provas de monstros de verdade. Carine implorou para que ele tomasse cuidado, e ele ouviu, até certo ponto. Em vez de atacar cegamente, ele esperou e observou por um longo tempo. Espionou um esconderijo de vampiros de verdade que viviam nos esgotos da cidade, e alguns saíam à noite para caçar. Naquela época, quando os monstros não eram só mitos e lendas, era assim que muitos viviam. As pessoas reuniram seus forcados e archotes, é claro — Edythe riu de forma sombria —, e esperaram no local onde o pastor tinha visto os monstros saírem para a rua. Havia dois pontos de acesso. O pastor e alguns de seus homens jogaram um barril de piche em chamas em um enquanto os outros esperavam que os monstros emergissem pelo segundo.

Eu a olhava fascinado.

\- Não aconteceu nada. Eles esperaram muito tempo e foram embora, decepcionados. O pastor ficou muito zangado. Devia haver outras saídas, e os vampiros tinham fugido de medo. É claro que os homens com suas lanças e machados rudimentares não ofereciam perigo para um vampiro, mas ele não sabia disso. Agora que eles tinham sido avisados, como ele encontraria os monstros de novo?

A voz dela ficou mais baixa.

\- Não foi difícil. Ele devia tê-los irritado. Os vampiros não podem se dar ao luxo da notoriedade, senão aqueles provavelmente teriam massacrado o grupo todo. Mas o que aconteceu foi que um deles o seguiu até em casa. Carine se lembra da noite com clareza, considerando que é uma lembrança humana. Era o tipo de noite que ficaria na memória. O pai voltou para casa bem tarde, ou melhor, bem cedo. Carine esperou acordada, preocupada. Ele estava furioso, reclamando e resmungando pelo que perdera. Carine tentou acalmá-lo, mas ele a ignorou. E apareceu um homem no meio da pequena sala deles. Carine diz que estava maltrapilho, vestido como um mendigo, mas o rosto era lindo e ele falava latim. Por causa da vocação do pai e de sua própria curiosidade, Carine tinha muita informação e estudo para uma mulher daquela época; ela entendeu o que o homem disse. Ele falou para o pai dela que ele era um tolo e que pagaria pelo mal que fez. O pastor se jogou na frente da filha na tentativa de protegê-la… Eu sempre penso nesse momento. Se ele não tivesse revelado o que mais amava, será que nossa história teria sido diferente?

Ela ficou pensativa por alguns segundos.

\- Não. – Eu disse baixo. – Eu não acredito que teria mudado. – Ela piscou surpresa e tomou folego.

\- O vampiro sorriu. Ele disse para o pastor: “ ** _Vá para o seu inferno sabendo do seguinte: o que você ama vai se tornar tudo que você odeia._** ” Ele jogou o pastor para o lado e pegou Carine…

Edythe parecera perdida na história, mas então, parou. Seus olhos voltaram para o presente, e ela olhou para mim como se tivesse dito alguma coisa errada. Ou talvez tenha achado que me chateou.

\- Não pare, você não vai me assustar. – Ela fez uma careta.

Quando ela falou, parecia que estava escolhendo cada palavra cuidadosamente.

\- Ele quis que o pastor soubesse o que aconteceria com Carine, depois matou o pastor muito devagar com Carine olhando, se contorcendo de dor e horror.

Eu me encolhi. Ela assentiu em solidariedade.

\- O vampiro foi embora. Carine sabia qual seria seu destino se alguém a encontrasse naquelas condições. Qualquer coisa infectada pelo monstro teria que ser destruída. Ela agiu por instinto, para salvar a própria vida. Apesar da dor que estava sentindo, rastejou até o porão e se enterrou em uma pilha de batatas podres por três dias. É um milagre ela ter conseguido ficar em silêncio e não ser descoberta. Depois de três dias, o processo acabou, e ela se deu conta do que tinha se tornado.”

Eu sentia compaixão. E então eu queria desenhar essa história. Carine aceitaria? Eu só tinha feito trabalhos assim para meu avô.

\- Como está se sentindo? — perguntou ela.

\- Estou bem. só pensando se eu poderia desenhar essa história...

\- Desenhar?

\- Depois eu te mostro como é. O que aconteceu?

Ela deu um meio sorriso por causa da minha intensidade, depois deu meia-volta no corredor e me puxou junto.

\- Venha — disse ela. — Eu vou lhe mostrar.


	16. Carine, basebol e música.

# 16\. Carine, basebol e música

# (POV BEAU)

Ela me levou ao cômodo que me apontara como o escritório de Carine.

Parou do lado de fora da porta por um instante.

\- Entrem — convidou Carine lá de dentro.

Edythe abriu a porta de um cômodo de pé-direito alto com janelas longas que ocupavam toda a altura das paredes. Havia estantes até o teto em todos os lados, com mais livros do que eu já vira fora de uma biblioteca.

Carine estava sentada atrás de uma enorme mesa, colocando um marcador nas páginas de um livro que segurava. A sala era como sempre imaginei que seria um gabinete de reitor de universidade, só que Carine parecia jovem demais para o papel.

Saber tudo pelo que ela passou, depois de ter assistido na minha imaginação, mesmo tendo noção de que minha imaginação não era suficiente e que tudo devia ter sido bem pior do que visualizei, acabou me fazendo olhar para ela de um jeito diferente.

Respeito preenchia minhas veias e meus dedos ficaram ainda mais com vontade de desenhar.

\- O que posso fazer por vocês? — perguntou ela com um sorriso, levantando-se.

\- Eu queria mostrar a Beau um pouco da nossa história — disse Edythe. — Bom, da sua história, na verdade.

\- Não queríamos incomodá-la — falei, me desculpando.

\- De forma alguma — disse ela para mim. E, para Edythe: — Por onde vai começar?

\- Pelo cocheiro — respondeu Edythe. Ela me girou para ficarmos de frente para a porta pela qual tínhamos entrado.

Aquela parede era diferente das outras. Em vez de ter uma estante, era abarrotada de dezenas e dezenas de quadros emoldurados. Eram todos de tamanhos e estilos diferentes, alguns monocromáticos e opacos, outros de cores vibrantes. Procurei alguma lógica, alguma coisa que todos tivessem em comum, mas não consegui encontrar ligação.

Edythe me puxou para o canto esquerdo, colocou as mãos nos meus braços e me posicionou diante de um dos quadros. Meu coração reagiu da forma que sempre reagia quando ela tocava em mim, mesmo do jeito mais casual. Ele batia como se fosse o trote de um motor compulsório.

O quadro que ela queria que eu visse era uma pequena tela quadrada em uma moldura de madeira simples; não se destacava entre as peças maiores e mais brilhantes. Pintada em tons de sépia, retratava uma pequena cidade cheia de telhados escarpados. Um rio largo enchia o fundo, atravessado por uma ponte coberta de estruturas que pareciam pequenas catedrais.

\- Londres nos anos 1650 — disse Edythe.

\- A Londres da minha juventude — acrescentou Carine, a pouca distância de nós. Edythe segurou minha mão e apertou de leve.

\- Você pode contar a história? — pediu Edythe.

Eu me virei para ver a reação de Carine. Meus olhos estavam pidões, admito. Ela encontrou meu olhar e sorriu.

\- Eu contaria, mas estou um pouco atrasada. O hospital ligou esta manhã. O Dr. Snow tirou o dia de licença. Mas Beau não vai perder nada. — Ela sorriu para Edythe agora. — Você conhece as histórias tão bem quanto eu.

Era uma estranha associação a ser assimilada, a rotina de uma médica de cidade pequena no meio de uma discussão do começo de sua vida na Londres do século XVII.

Sorri com isso.

\- Posso retratar?

A medica sorriu animada.

\- Nada escapa de seus dedos? – ri sem graça.

\- Tenho TOC... ou um tipo de...

\- Imaginei. Fique à vontade. Me mostre depois.

\- Pode deixar.

Com outro sorriso caloroso, Carine saiu da sala.

Olhei a pequena tela da cidade natal dela por um longo momento.

\- O que aconteceu depois? — perguntei, de novo. — Quando ela percebeu o que havia lhe ocorrido?

Ela me fez andar meio passo, com os olhos em uma paisagem maior. Foi toda pintada em cores de outono e mostrava uma campina vazia em uma floresta sombria, com o pico de uma montanha negra à distância.

\- Quando ela entendeu no que tinha se transformado — disse Edythe, em voz baixa —, entrou em desespero… e se rebelou. Tentou destruir a si mesma. Mas não é tão fácil fazer isso.

\- Como? — Eu fiquei nervoso. Para mim ela era indestrutível. Não saberia reagir se não fosse assim como eu pensava.

Edythe deu de ombros.

\- Ela pulou de grandes alturas. Tentou se afogar no mar. Mas era jovem na nova vida, e muito forte. É incrível que tenha conseguido resistir… a se alimentar… enquanto ainda era tão nova. O instinto é mais forte nesse período, controla tudo. Mas ela sentia tanta repulsa de si mesma que teve forças para tentar se matar de inanição.

\- Isso é possível? — perguntei, baixinho.

\- Não, há poucas maneiras de nos matar. – eu vi que ser rosto estava contido. – Então ela ficou com muita sede e por fim enfraqueceu. Afastou-se o máximo que pôde dos humanos, reconhecendo que sua força de vontade também se enfraquecia. Durante meses, vagou à noite, procurando os lugares mais solitários, abominando a si mesma. Numa noite, um bando de cervos passou por seu esconderijo. Ela estava tão louca de sede que atacou sem pensar. Sua força voltou, e ela percebeu que havia uma alternativa a ser a monstra vil que temia. Já não tinha comido carne de veado na vida anterior? Nos meses seguintes, nasceu sua nova filosofia. Ela podia existir sem ser um demônio. Ela se reencontrou. Começou a fazer melhor uso de seu tempo. Ela sempre foi inteligente, ansiosa por aprender. Agora, tinha um tempo ilimitado diante de si. Estudava à noite, planejava durante o dia. Nadou até a França e…

\- Ela nadou até a França?

\- As pessoas atravessam o canal a nado o tempo todo, Beau — lembrou-me ela, pacientemente.

\- Acho que é verdade. Só pareceu engraçado no contexto. Continue.

\- Nadar é fácil para nós…

\- Tudo é fácil para vocês — provoquei e vi ela me olhando aborrecida. Sorri. - Desculpe. Não vou interromper de novo, eu prometo.

Ela deu um sorriso sombrio e terminou a frase.

\- Porque, tecnicamente, não precisamos respirar.

Eu franzi meus lábios e eu tive o impulso frenético de exclamar. Mas notei que ela me encarava desafiadoramente.

\- Vocês…

\- Não, não, você prometeu. — Ela riu, colocando o dedo de leve sobre meus lábios. — Quer ouvir a história ou não?

\- Você não pode jogar uma coisa dessas em mim e depois esperar que eu não diga nada — murmurei, contra o dedo dela.

Ela levantou a mão e colocou no meu pescoço. A velocidade do meu coração reagiu, mas eu ignorei.

\- Você não precisa respirar? — perguntei.

\- Não, não é necessário. É só um hábito. — Ela deu de ombros.

Eu não estava prestando atenção à minha própria expressão, mas alguma coisa nela a deixou mais séria. Ela baixou a mão até a lateral do corpo e ela ficou imóvel, observando meu rosto. O silêncio se prolongou. Suas feições viraram pedra.

\- Que foi? — sussurrei, tocando seu rosto congelado.

O rosto dela voltou à vida, e ela deu um sorrisinho fraco.

\- Sei que, a certa altura, algo que direi a você ou algo que você verá será demais. E você vai fugir de mim, aos gritos. — O sorriso sumiu. — Não vou impedi-lo quando acontecer. Quero que aconteça, porque quero que você fique em segurança. E, no entanto, quero ficar com você. É impossível conciliar os dois desejos… — Ela hesitou e ficou olhando meu rosto.

\- Não sairei correndo, não tenho medo. Já disse. – murmurei divertido. – Na verdade, acho muito louco o que vocês fazem.

Ela riu incrédula.

\- Voltando à história: Carine estava nadando para a França.

Ela parou, voltando para sua história. Por reflexo, seus olhos passaram a outro quadro, o mais colorido de todos, o de moldura mais ornamentada e o maior; tinha duas vezes a largura da porta ao lado da qual pendia. A tela transbordava de figuras de cores vivas em mantos rodopiantes, em volta de pilares longos e em sacadas de mármore. Eu não sabia se representavam a mitologia grega, ou se os personagens que flutuavam nas nuvens do alto deviam ser bíblicos.

Meu coração começou a bater ainda mais rápido e eu senti uma profunda fúria tomar conta de mim. Era como se eu odiasse as figuras ali representadas, como se elas tivessem me feito mal. Eu quis rasgar aquele quadro e queima-lo.

Tive de trancar minha mandíbula para não falar nada.

\- Carine nadou para a França e continuou pela Europa, nas universidades de lá. À noite estudava música, ciências, medicina… e descobriu sua vocação, sua penitência, isto é, salvar vidas humanas. — Sua expressão tornou-se reverente, não reparando em minha fúria desconhecida. — Não consigo descrever adequadamente a luta; Carine levou dois séculos de esforço torturante para aperfeiçoar o autocontrole. Agora, ela é imune inclusive ao cheiro de sangue humano e é capaz de fazer o trabalho que ama sem nenhum sofrimento. Ela encontra muita paz lá, no hospital…

Edythe olhou ao longe por um longo momento. De repente, pareceu se lembrar da história. Bateu o dedo na tela enorme diante de nós.

\- Ela estava estudando na Itália quando descobriu os outros lá. Eram muito mais civilizados e mais instruídos do que os espectros dos esgotos de Londres.

Ela apontou para um grupo comparativamente sereno de figuras pintadas na sacada mais alta, olhando calmamente para o tumulto abaixo. Examinei o grupo com cuidado e percebi, tentando com todas as minhas forças conter a minha fúria, que reconheci a mulher de cabelo dourado mais para o lado.

\- Solimena foi muito inspirado pelos amigos de Carine. Em geral, os pintava como deuses. — Edythe riu. — Sulpicia, Marcus e Athenodora — disse ela, indicando os outros três, e na menção do último nome eu rangi os dentes.. — Os patronos noturnos das artes... – ela me encarou franzindo o cenho. – Beau?

Pisquei, respirando profundamente para poder me acalmar.

\- Eu estou bem, continue.

Ela franziu o cenho com a minha voz, eu sorri, ainda que duro e beijei seu nariz rapidamente.

A primeira mulher e o homem tinham cabelo preto, a segunda mulher era pálida e loura. Todos usavam roupas muito coloridas, enquanto Carine estava pintada de branco.

\- E aquela? — perguntei, apontando para uma garota pequena e comum com cabelo e roupas castanho-claros. Estava de joelhos, agarrada às saias da outra mulher, a que tinha cachos pretos elaborados.

\- Mele — disse ela. — Uma… serva, acho que podemos chamar assim. A ladrazinha de Sulpicia.

\- O que aconteceu com eles? — perguntei alto, a ponta do meu dedo pairando a um centímetro das figuras na tela, a vontade de rasgar a pintura ainda estava ali. Queimando.

Athenodora foi a que mais me fez ficar irritado. Sua face superior, me tirou do sério.

Eu sentia que conhecia alguns daqueles seres. E eu não tinha os vistos ainda, tinha certeza disso. Por algum motivo, aquela pintura não estava... correta.

\- Ainda estão lá. — Ela deu de ombros. — Como sempre, por milênios. Carine ficou com eles apenas por um breve tempo, só algumas décadas. Ela admirava sua civilidade, seu refinamento, mas eles insistiam em tentar curar sua aversão à sua fonte natural de alimento, como diziam. Tentaram convencê-la, e ela tentou persuadi-los, sem proveito algum. Carine acabou decidindo tentar o Novo Mundo. Sonhava encontrar outros iguais a ela. Estava muito solitária, sabe. Não encontrou ninguém por um bom tempo. Mas, à medida que os monstros se tornavam tema de contos de fadas, ela descobriu que podia interagir com humanos alheios como se fosse um deles. Começou a trabalhar como enfermeira; embora seu aprendizado e habilidade fossem maiores do que dos cirurgiões da época, como mulher, ela não podia ser aceita no papel. Fazia o que podia para salvar pacientes de médicos menos capazes quando ninguém estava olhando. Mas, embora trabalhasse com humanos, a companhia pela qual ansiava lhe escapava; ela não podia se arriscar à familiaridade. Quando a epidemia de gripe atacou, ela trabalhava à noite em um hospital de Chicago. Revirava na mente uma ideia havia muitos anos, e quase decidira agir: como não conseguia encontrar uma companhia, criaria uma. Ela não sabia direito que partes da sua transformação eram necessárias e quais foram por prazer do criador sádico, então ficou hesitante. E relutava em roubar a vida de alguém como a sua fora roubada. Foi nesse contexto mental que ela me encontrou. Não havia esperanças para mim; fui largada em uma enfermaria com os moribundos. Ela tinha cuidado dos meus pais e sabia que eu estava só. Decidiu tentar…

Sua voz, agora quase um sussurro, falhou. Ela olhou sem ver as janelas altas. Perguntei-me que imagens lhe enchiam a mente agora, as lembranças de Carine ou as suas próprias. Seu sofrimento era o que mandou minha ira embora, e o que me fez a abraçar de lado.

Ela se virou para mim com um sorriso delicado.

\- E assim, voltamos ao presente.

\- Então sempre ficou com Carine?

\- Quase sempre.

Arqueei a sobrancelha, sorrindo de canto.

Ela segurou minha mão de novo e me puxou para o corredor. Olhei para trás, sentindo algo ao olhar o quadro dos Volturi, com aquela sensação estranha de os ter conhecido. A fúria era como um rosnado baixo enquanto eu era puxado para o corredor.

Ela não disse mais nada enquanto andávamos pelo corredor, então eu perguntei:

\- Não vai me contar? – questionei tentando tirar toda a confusão da minha mente.

Edythe suspirou, repuxou os lábios e olhou para mim com o canto de olho.

\- O que, Edythe? – a puxei para meus braços rapidamente.

\- Não foi minha melhor época.

Começamos a subir outro lance de escadas.

\- Você pode me contar qualquer coisa.

Ela parou quando chegamos ao topo da escada e olhou nos meus olhos por alguns segundos.

\- Acho que devo isso a você. Você precisa saber quem eu sou.

Tive a sensação de que o que ela estava dizendo agora tinha ligação direta com o que dissera antes, sobre eu sair correndo e gritando. Mulherzinha teimosa do cão, nada me faria correr.

Ela respirou fundo.

\- Tive um ataque típico de rebeldia adolescente, uns dez anos depois que eu… nasci… fui criada, como quiser chamar. Não concordava com a vida de abstinência de Carine e me ressentia dela por restringir meu apetite. Então… me afastei para ficar sozinha por algum tempo.

\- É mesmo? — Isso não me chocou como ela achava que chocaria. Só me deixou mais curioso.

\- Isso não lhe dá repulsa?

\- Bem, ruiva, vocês são vampiros de qualquer forma. Então não sinto repulsa.

\- E por que não?

\- Faz sentido. Quero dizer... vocês são assim, mesmo que eu ache nobre vocês não quererem matar. – Dei os ombros. – E outra condiz com os contos de vocês quererem orgias com sangue. E de querer dominar o mundo.

Ela soltou uma risada intensa e saiu me puxando de novo, por um corredor parecido com o de baixo, andando devagar.

\- Desde a época do meu novo nascimento, tive a vantagem de saber o que todos em volta de mim pensavam, tanto humanos como não humanos. Foi por isso que precisei de dez anos para desafiar Carine. Eu conseguia ler sua sinceridade total, entender exatamente por que vivia daquela maneira. Precisei de poucos anos para voltar para Carine e me comprometer novamente com seu modo de viver. Pensei que estaria isenta da… depressão… que acompanha a consciência. Como eu sabia dos pensamentos das minhas presas, podia descartar os inocentes e perseguir somente os maus. Se eu seguisse um assassino por uma viela escura, onde ele atacaria uma jovem, e a salvasse, certamente eu não seria tão horrível.

Tentei imaginar o que ela descreveu. Como ela estaria ao sair silenciosa e pálida das sombras? O que o assassino pensaria quando a visse, perfeita, linda, mais do que humana? Perceberia que deveria sentir medo?

Eles deveriam morrer felizes.

\- Mas, à medida que o tempo passava, comecei a ver o monstro em meus olhos. Não podia escapar da dívida de tantas vidas humanas roubadas, mesmo sendo justificado. E voltei para Carine e Earnest. Eles me receberam de volta como a filha pródiga. Era mais do que eu merecia.

Paramos diante da última porta do corredor.

\- Meu quarto — disse ela, abrindo-a e me puxando para dentro.

O quarto dava para o sul, com uma janela de parede inteira, como o salão embaixo. Toda a parte dos fundos da casa devia ser de vidro. A vista do quarto dava para o rio largo e sinuoso, que concluí que devia ser o Sol Duc, e para o outro lado da floresta intocada até a cadeia de montanhas Olympic. As montanhas ficavam muito mais perto do que eu achava.

A parede oeste era completamente coberta de prateleiras de CDs. O quarto era mais bem abastecido do que uma loja de música. No canto havia um aparelho de som sofisticado. Não havia cama, só um grande sofá de couro preto. O chão era coberto de um tapete dourado grosso, e as paredes eram forradas com um tecido pesado num tom um pouco mais escuro.

\- Acústica boa? — deduzi. Ela riu e concordou.

Pegou um controle remoto e ligou o aparelho de som. Estava baixo, mas o jazz suave dava a impressão de que a banda estava no quarto conosco. Fui olhar a estonteante coleção de música.

\- Como organiza tudo? — perguntei, passei os dedos por toda a coleção.

\- Hmmm, por ano, e depois por preferência pessoal dentro dessa categoria — disse ela, distraída.

Eu me virei, e ela estava olhando para mim com uma expressão que não consegui identificar.

\- Que foi?

\- Eu estava preparada para sentir… alívio. Você, sabendo de tudo, sem que eu precise guardar segredos. Mas não esperava sentir mais do que isso. Gosto disso. Me faz… feliz. — Ela deu de ombros e sorriu.

Me aproximei dela e tomei sua cintura e a conduzi numa suave dança conforme o Jazz se passava.

\- Que bom — falei, sorrindo também. Estava com medo de que ela se arrependesse de me contar aquelas coisas. Era bom saber que não era o caso. Mas então, enquanto seus olhos dissecavam minha expressão, o sorriso desapareceu e sua testa se enrugou.

\- Você ainda está esperando que eu fuja aos gritos, não é? — perguntei rindo, aproximando o rosto do seu. – Odeio romper sua bolha, mas você não é tão assustadora quanto pensa. Não consigo imaginar sentir medo de você — falei, casualmente.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, e um sorriso lento começou a se espalhar em seu rosto.

\- Você não devia ter dito isso — disse ela.

E ela rosnou, se separou de mim, um som baixo do fundo da garganta, que não pareceu nada humano. Seu sorriso cresceu até virar uma exibição de dentes. Seu corpo mudou, ela ficou meio agachada, as costas esticadas e curvadas, como um felino prestes a atacar.

\- Eu acho que vi um gatinho. – disse divertido e arqueei a sobrancelha para ela.

Eu não a vi atacar, foi rápido demais. Não consegui nem entender o que estava acontecendo. Por meio segundo, fiquei no ar, e o quarto girou ao meu redor, ficando de cabeça para baixo e voltando para a posição normal. Não senti o pouso, mas de repente eu estava de costas no sofá preto e Edythe estava em cima de mim, com os joelhos nos meus quadris e as mãos dos dois lados da minha cabeça, de forma que eu não conseguisse me mexer. Os dentes à mostra estavam a centímetros do meu rosto. Ela fez outro barulho baixo que era algo entre um rosnado e um ronronar.

De novo eu pude sentir minha mente indo para a sarjeta. Eu tive de me esforçar para manter meus pensamentos contidos assim como minhas ações. Coloquei os dedos na sua cintura e encarei seus dentes, adorando o quão sexy ela estava.

\- Exibida.

\- O que você estava dizendo? — perguntou ela.

\- Que você é uma gatinha muito, muito apavorante? Ela sorriu.

\- Bem melhor.

\- E que estou completamente apaixonado por você.

O rosto dela se suavizou, os olhos se arregalaram e as defesas despencaram de novo.

\- Beau — sussurrou ela.

\- Podemos entrar? — perguntou uma voz suave no corredor.

Eu quase xinguei. Puta que me pariu que bando de empata foda.

Em uma fração de segundo, ela me puxou para que eu ficasse sentado no sofá com ela ao meu lado, as pernas sobre as minhas.

Archie estava na porta, com Jessamine atrás, no corredor. Ele sorria arteiro e eu estreitei os olhos para ele.

\- Entrem — disse ela para Archie.

Archie pareceu saber que iriamos nos agarrar ali mesmo, mas não parecia se importar. Andou até o meio do quarto e se sentou no chão com um movimento tão gracioso que foi meio surreal. Jessamine ficou na porta e, ao contrário de Archie, parecia meio chocada. Ficou olhando para o rosto de Edythe, e eu me perguntei que sensação captava no quarto.

Desejo? Tesão? Eu queria ler a mente dela.

\- Parecia que você estava almoçando o Beau — disse Archie —, e viemos ver se podíamos dividir.

Eu queria que ela me almoçasse de outra forma. Mas sorri divertido.

\- Eu disse que traria a comida, ela achou meio ofensivo.

Todos riram, embora parecessem chocados.

\- Desculpe — respondeu ela, passando um braço possessivo pelo meu pescoço. – Não estou a fim de dividir.

\- Não seja gulosa. – Murmurei divertido na sua orelha.

De novo, Jessamine riu junto de Archie.

\- Tudo bem, cara. – Archie me olhando. – Ela sempre foi meio egoísta. – Ouvi Edythe bufando.

\- Na verdade — disse Jessamine, dando um passo hesitante para dentro do quarto —, Archie disse que vai haver uma tempestade esta noite, e Eleanor quer jogar bola. Está dentro?

As palavras eram bem comuns, mas o contexto me confundiu. No entanto, parecia que Archie era um pouco mais confiável do que o meteorologista.

Os olhos de Edythe se iluminaram, mas ela hesitou.

\- É claro que deve trazer Beau — disse Archie. Pensei ter visto Jessamine lançar um olhar rápido para ele.

O que? A bola era um chumaço de sangue?

\- Quer ir? — perguntou Edythe. Sua expressão estava tão ansiosa que meu pensamento da bola de sangue não parecia absurdo.

\- Claro. Apesar de não gostar de jogar bola... prefiro tênis.

\- Precisamos esperar os trovões para jogar bola. Você verá por quê — prometeu ela.

\- Eu acho que não vou precisar de um guarda chuvas. – todos riram. – Posso levar meu violão?

\- Ele vai precisar? — perguntou Jessamine a Archie.

\- Não. — Archie pareceu seguro. — A tempestade vai cair na cidade. Vai estar seco o bastante na clareira e Earnest vai adorar se você trouxesse seu violão.

\- Que bom — disse Jessamine, e o entusiasmo na voz dela foi contagiante, naturalmente. Então ela me encarou. – Você toca violão há quanto tempo?

\- Oh, tem uns... bem, 12 anos? – dei os ombros. – Você toca?

Eu tinha noção dos olhos de Archie e Edythe em mim.

\- Não. – Então franziu o cenho. – Mas gostaria.

\- E eu posso te dar umas dicas, não vai ser difícil com as suas vantagens sacanas.

Eles riram.

\- Eu gostaria. – murmurou.

\- Vamos ligar para Carine e ver se ela está dentro — disse Archie, se levantando em outro movimento fluido que tive que ficar olhando.

\- Como se você não soubesse — brincou Jessamine, e eles saíram.

\- E então… o que vamos jogar? — perguntei.

\- Você vai assistir — esclareceu Edythe. — Nós vamos jogar beisebol.

\- Vampiros gostam de beisebol? E isso é preconceito com o humano.

Ela sorriu para mim.

\- É o típico passatempo americano. Se você tivesse nossa força e velocidade, aposto que ganharia no tênis. Vi como é bom na aula de educação física.

Então eu a abracei para deitarmos no sofá. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto eu passava os dedos por seu cabelo. Meus dedos descendo pela linha de sua coluna, desenhando círculo preguiçoso em suas costas.

\- Royal e Eleonor irão?

Eu tinha de vê-los logo. Socializar rapidamente. Afinal, eles iriam ter de me aturar durante um tempo.

\- Sim... está preocupado com isso?

\- Ah não... eu quero entregar o desenho a eles. – dei os ombros. – eu não ligo pra indisposição do seu irmão comigo.

Ela riu e suspirou. Se ergueu por cima do meu corpo e eu comecei a lentamente a acarinhar seu rosto. Pairou por cima de mim e vi suas pupilas abrindo e fechando, como se ela estivesse hipnotizada. Então eu levei minha boca a dela, a beijando devagar, querendo rir quando ela ronronou. Seus lábios desceram pelo meu queixo, mordiscando de leve.

Corajosa? Ri. Baixinho.

\- Eu quero passar por alguém respeitoso. – murmurei. – Vamos até em casa? Archie pode entregar os desenhos pra mim?

Ela suspirou e assentiu.

\- Vamos. E ele vai.


	17. Chapter 17

# 17\. Supermassive Black Hole

# (POV BEAU)

Estava começando a chover quando eu entrei na minha rua. Até aquele momento, eu não tinha dúvidas de que ela ia ficar comigo enquanto eu passava algumas poucas horas no mundo real.

Mas vi o carro preto velho estacionado na entrada de carros de Charlie e ouvi Edythe murmurar alguma coisa ininteligível numa voz baixa e rouca, enquanto me apertava aos poucos. Parei antes que elas percebessem.

Fugindo da chuva na pequena varanda da frente, Jules Black estava atrás da cadeira de rodas da mãe. O rosto de Bonnie era impassível como pedra enquanto Edythe descia da minha moto no meio fio. Jules olhou para baixo com expressão mortificada.

A voz baixa de Edythe soou furiosa.

\- Isso está passando dos limites.

\- Ela veio alertar Charlie? — conjecturei, levemente.

Edythe limitou-se a assentir, respondendo ao olhar de Bonnie com os olhos semicerrados.

Pelo menos, Charlie ainda não estava em casa. Talvez o desastre pudesse ser evitado.

\- Deixe que eu cuido disso — sugeri. O olhar de Edythe parecia… sério demais. Para minha surpresa, ela concordou.

\- Acho que é melhor. Mas tome cuidado. A criança não faz ideia.

\- Criança? Sabe, Jules não é muito mais nova do que eu.

\- Ah, eu sei.

Eu suspirei.

\- Leve-as para dentro, para eu ir embora — disse ela. — Voltarei ao anoitecer.

\- Acho melhor você usar a picape ou a moto... — sugeri.

\- Andando consigo ir até em casa mais rápido do que os dois.

Eu não queria me separar dela, mas entendia a necessidade.

\- Eu sei, mas apenas para as aparências. Sabe dirigir minha moto?

\- Oh, faz sentido... — ela lançou um olhar sombrio na direção das Black —, e sim, eu sei... Irei aceitar, e você terá que preparar Charlie para conhecer sua nova namorada.

Ela riu comigo. Acho que conseguia perceber o quanto eu estava animado com isso.

Eu queria que Charlie soubesse sobre Edythe. Eu sabia que ele gostava dos Cullen, e como poderia não gostar de Edythe? Provavelmente ficaria tão impressionado que chegaria a ser insultante. Mas era mais uma prova que estávamos juntos.

\- Volto logo — prometeu ela. Seus olhos voltaram à varanda, e ela se inclinou para me dar um beijo rápido na lateral do pescoço, embaixo. Meu coração quicou na caixa torácica e também olhei a varanda. A cara de Bonnie não estava mais impassível e suas mãos se fecharam nos braços da cadeira.

\- Você é impossível. – resmunguei divertido.

E então entreguei a chave para ela. Pude sentir os olhos dela nas minhas costas enquanto quase corria até a varanda. Quando cheguei, ouvi o ronco de minha moto e então ela acelerou mais do que o necessário.

Apesar de querer, não ousei olhar para trás.

\- Oi, Jules. Oi, Bonnie. — Cumprimentei-as com meu sorriso típico. – Charlie está passando o dia fora. Espero que não estejam aguardando há muito tempo.

\- Não muito — disse Bonnie num tom de derrota. Seus olhos escuros eram penetrantes. — Eu só queria trazer isto. — Ela indicou um saco de papel pardo em seu colo.

\- Obrigado — eu disse automaticamente, mas não fazia ideia do que podia ser. – Por que não entram por um minuto e se secam?

Fingi não perceber sua análise cuidadosa enquanto eu destrancava a porta e acenava para que passassem na minha frente. Jules deu um meio sorriso ao passar.

\- Deixe que eu leve isso — ofereci, virando-me para fechar a porta.

\- Vai precisar colocar na geladeira — instruiu Bonnie enquanto me passava o pacote. — É peixe frito caseiro de Holly Clearwater. O preferido de Charlie. A geladeira o mantém mais seco.

\- Obrigado — repeti, com mais emoção. — Eu estava ficando sem novas maneiras de preparar peixe, e ele deve trazer mais para casa hoje.

\- Foi pescar de novo? — perguntou Bonnie. Ela ficou atenta de repente. — No lugar de sempre? Talvez eu passe por lá para vê-lo.

\- Não faço ideia, de verdade — dei os ombros. — Ele tinha mencionado um lugar novo, mas não faço ideia de onde ele foi.

Ela olhou meu rosto e apertou os olhos. Certamente confusa com a minha sinceridade.

\- Julie — disse ela, ainda me olhando. — Por que você não vai pegar aquela foto nova de Aaron no carro? Vou deixar para o Charlie também.

\- Onde está? — perguntou Jules. A voz soou meio desanimada. Olhei para ela, mas ela estava olhando para a porta, as sobrancelhas pretas unidas.

\- Acho que vi na mala — disse Bonnie. — Talvez tenha que procurar.

Jules voltou curvada para a chuva.

Bonnie e eu nos encaramos em silêncio. Depois de alguns segundos, a quietude começou a parecer estranha, então eu me virei e fui à cozinha. Pude ouvir suas rodas molhadas guinchando no linóleo enquanto ela me seguiu.

Coloquei o saco em um espaço na prateleira de cima da geladeira e me virei devagar para olhar os olhos que conseguia sentir grudados em mim.

\- Charlie vai demorar a voltar. — Afirmei com naturalidade. Realmente não era da conta dela. Ela assentiu, concordando, mas não disse nada. – Obrigado novamente pelo peixe frito — falei.

Ela continuou balançando a cabeça. Eu suspirei e me encostei na bancada.

\- Beau — disse ela, e depois hesitou. Esperei. – Beau – falou, novamente —, Charlie é um dos meus melhores amigos.

\- Sim.

Ela pronunciava cada palavra com cuidado com sua voz grave.

\- Percebi que você anda passando seu tempo com a filha dos Cullen.

\- Pedi ela em namoro ontem, na verdade. – os olhos dela se arregalaram e eu quis sorrir.

Isso era tão irritante. Odiava quando escolhiam por mim, ou quando me achavam incapaz de fazer minhas próprias escolhas.

\- Talvez não seja da minha conta, mas não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

Fechei o rosto e então sorri com calma.

\- Eu sei sobre eles... – o rosto dela ficou em choque. – Fique tranquila que sei me cuidar. Não sou uma criança.

\- Você sabe... – ela sussurrou tremula.

E eu assenti devagar.

\- Sim, e de vocês também. – ela tossiu e eu franzi o cenho.

Rapidamente peguei o copo de água. Ela parecia ter se afogado com a própria saliva. Lentamente coloquei o copo em seus lábios e a fiz beber.

\- Ei, calma. – eu disse suspirando e dando tapinhas em suas costas. – Está tudo bem, Bonnie, não vai acontecer nada...

\- Como...

\- Eu posso escolher por mim. – murmurei aborrecido. E ela piscou. – Eu odeio quando as pessoas querem decidir as coisas por mim. Não quero tratar a melhor amiga do meu pai mal enquanto eu estiver morando aqui.

\- Entendo, obrigado. — concordou ela, os olhos em guarda, e muito mais calma. — Você parece… bem informado sobre os Cullen. Mais do que eu esperava.

Olhei-a de cima.

\- Talvez ainda mais bem informado do que você.

\- Charlie também está bem-informado? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

Ela encontrou uma brecha em minha armadura, mas ri.

\- Charlie gosta muito dos Cullen — observei. Ela entendeu minha evasiva. Sua expressão era infeliz, mas não trazia surpresa. – E irei apresentar Edythe como minha namorada ainda hoje.

\- Irá... compartilhar suas informações.

E para sua surpresa, eu ri.

\- Claro que não. Eu iria mata-lo do coração. E eu seria internado logo em seguida. – pisquei. – Confie em mim, que tal?

Pensou no assunto enquanto a chuva batia no telhado, o único som que quebrava o silêncio.

\- Acho que é o mais sensato. — Ela se rendeu, por fim . — Com você bem informado, acho que é a coisa... coerente a se fazer .

Fui até a geladeira e peguei um copo de suco.

\- Obrigado, Bonnie. – então ela sorriu ao pegar o copo de minha mão.

\- Mas pense no que está fazendo, Beau — pediu ela.

\- Tudo bem — concordei, rapidamente.

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- O que eu queria dizer era: não faça o que está fazendo.

Olhei nos olhos dela, cheios apenas de preocupação por mim, e não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer.

\- Guardarei o aviso.

A porta da frente bateu com um estrondo alto.

\- Não tem foto nenhuma no carro. — A voz queixosa de Jules chegou a nós antes dela. Ela entrou na cozinha. Os ombros da camiseta estavam manchados de chuva e o cabelo pingava.

\- Hmmm — grunhiu Bonnie, distante de repente, girando a cadeira para olhar a filha. — Acho que deixei em casa.

Jules revirou os olhos dramaticamente.

\- Que ótimo.

\- Bem, Beau, diga ao Charlie — Bonnie hesitou antes de continuar — que passamos por aqui.

\- Vou dizer — sorri.

\- Já estamos indo embora?

\- Charlie vai chegar tarde — explicou Bonnie ao passar por Jules.

\- Ah. — Jules parecia decepcionada. — Bom, acho que a gente se vê depois, Beau.

\- Claro — concordei.

\- Cuide-se — alertou-me Bonnie. Não respondi.

Jules ajudou a mãe a sair pela porta. Dei um aceno breve, olhando por onde minha moto tinha sumido, e depois fechei a porta antes que elas tivessem ido.

E então, não tive nada para fazer além de esperar. Depois de alguns segundos olhando a cozinha vazia, eu suspirei e comecei a limpar as coisas. Pelo menos, minhas mãos ficaram ocupadas. Meus pensamentos, nem tanto.

Agora que eu estava longe das alterações de humor provocadas por Jessamine, comecei a me preparar par o que tinha aceitado fazer (levaria meu violão e um reserva para agradar Jessamine, talvez melhorasse as coisas se ela me visse como amigo). Mas não poderia ser difícil. Edythe disse que eu não teria que jogar. Ficar tocando enquanto assistia parecia um bom plano.

Eu estava terminando o banheiro quando ouvi o carro de Charlie chegando. Arrumei os produtos de limpeza em ordem alfabética debaixo da pia enquanto o ouvia entrar pela porta. Ele começou a fazer barulho debaixo da escada, guardando o equipamento.

\- Beau! — chamou ele.

\- Oi, pai — gritei.

Quando cheguei no andar de baixo, ele estava lavando as mãos na pia da cozinha.

\- Onde estão os peixes? — perguntei.

\- Coloquei no freezer.

\- Vou separar uns dois enquanto ainda estão frescos. Bonnie deixou um pouco do peixe frito de Holly Clearwater esta tarde. — murmurei entusiasmado.

\- Deixou, é? — Os olhos de Charlie se iluminaram. Hmm ele parecia feliz demais perto de Bonnie . — São meus favoritos!

Charlie foi tomar banho enquanto eu preparava o jantar. Em pouco tempo, estávamos sentados à mesa, comendo em silêncio. Charlie gostou da comida. Eu me perguntava como tocaria no assunto da minha nova… namorada.

\- O que fez hoje? — perguntou ele, arrancando-me dos meus devaneios.

\- Bom, hoje à tarde só fiquei em casa… — Só a parte mais recente da tarde, na verdade. Tentei manter a voz tranquila, mas meu estômago estava oco. — E hoje de manhã fui à casa dos Cullen.

Charlie largou o garfo.

\- Oh, então... deu tudo certo? — perguntou ele, surpreso.

\- Sim. – sorri satisfeito, mostrando minha aliança. – E bom, eu tenho uma espécie de encontro com Edythe Cullen esta noite, e ela queria me apresentar aos pais…

Ele ficou me olhando como se eu tivesse anunciado que passei o dia assaltando lojas de bebida.

\- O quê, pai? Você não disse que queria que eu socializasse?

\- É, eu disse. — Ele comeu outro pedaço de comida, mastigou devagar e engoliu. — Só estou surpreso que você fisgou a filha da família mais bonita da cidade. – arqueou a sobrancelha sorrindo. – Se prepare para a inveja.

\- Oh... bem, isso meio que já acontece. – afirmei amargamente.

Ele riu.

\- Então você foi conhecer os pais dela, é? – pude me sentir corar.

\- Er, é. Quer dizer, eu já conhecia a Dra. Cullen. Mas conheci o pai dela.

\- Earnest Cullen é ótimo. É meio quieto, mas muito… gentil, eu acho que é a melhor palavra. Tem alguma coisa nele.

\- É, reparei nisso.

\- Uau, você namorando. Sua mãe já teve a conversa sobre camisinhas, né?

\- Sim, sim. Já conversou. – ri constrangido. – Relaxe... não sou esse tipo de garoto. E só estamos começando o namoro... então...

\- Os Cullen são muito educados, imagino que sua namorada não é igual essas meninas fúteis de hoje.

 _Minha_ namorada, era algo que eu começava a gostar, uma posse meio estranha. Coisa do meu eu neandertal, mas era bem isso.

\- Exatamente.

\- Também vou ganhar uma visita?

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e ri.

\- Sim, ela virá me buscar. Temos um encontro hoje. Ela chega daqui a pouco, na verdade.

\- Aonde você vai levá-la?

\- Bom, acho que o plano é que vamos… jogar beisebol com a família dela.

Charlie ficou me olhando por um segundo e caiu na gargalhada. Eu revirei os olhos e esperei que ele terminasse. Ele acabou fingindo limpar lágrimas dos olhos.

\- Hahaha... pai, eu sou um bom atleta.

\- A única coisa que você faz questão de jogar é tênis. Você deve gostar muito dessa garota.

Pensei em deixar isso de lado, mas achei que ele enxergaria de qualquer jeito.

\- É — falei. — Gosto, sim .

Ouvi um motor nada familiar rugir na porta de casa e levantei o olhar com surpresa.

Cadê a minha moto? Esse namoro duraria muito pouco se ela tivesse sumido com a minha moto.

\- É ela?

\- Talvez…

Depois de alguns segundos, a campainha tocou e Charlie deu um pulo. Corri ao redor dele e cheguei à porta primeiro.

\- Calma, não vou morde-la. – o ignorei solenemente.

Eu não tinha percebido como estava chovendo lá fora. Edythe estava parada no halo de luz da varanda, parecendo uma modelo de anúncio de capas de chuva. Ouvi Charlie inspirar de surpresa. Perguntei-me se ele já a tinha visto de perto. Era meio tenso. Mesmo quando se estava acostumado. Fiquei olhando para ela, estupefato.

Ela riu.

\- Posso entrar?

\- Pode! Claro. — abri caminho para ela.

Depois de alguns segundos, pendurei sua capa de chuva e fui com ela e Charlie me sentar na sala de estar. Ela estava na poltrona, então me sentei ao lado de Charlie no sofá.

\- E então, Edythe, como estão seus pais?

\- Muito bem, obrigada, chefe Swan.

\- Pode me chamar de Charlie. Não estou de serviço.

\- Obrigado, Charlie. — Ela exibiu as covinhas, e o rosto dele ficou atordoado. Ele demorou um segundo para se recuperar.

\- Então, hã, vocês vão jogar beisebol, hoje?

Não pareceu passar na cabeça de nenhum dos dois que os baldes e baldes de água que estavam caindo do céu no momento teriam algum impacto nos planos. Só mesmo em Washington.

\- Sim . Espero que Beau não se importe de passar tempo demais com a minha família.

Charlie falou antes que eu pudesse responder.

\- Eu diria que ele se importaria mais com o beisebol.

Os dois riram, e olhei de cara feia para o meu pai. Onde estava o bom comportamento que ele prometeu?

\- Não devíamos ir? — sugeri.

\- Não estamos com pressa — disse Edythe com um sorriso.

Eu cutuquei Charlie com o cotovelo. O sorriso de Edythe se abriu.

\- Ah, hã, é — disse Charlie. — Podem ir, crianças. Tenho… um monte de coisas para…

Edythe se levantou em um movimento fluido.

\- Foi ótimo ver você, Charlie.

\- Sim . Venha nos visitar quando quiser, Edythe.

\- Obrigada. Você é muito gentil.

Charlie passou a mão pelo cabelo, sem graça. Eu achava que nunca o tinha visto tão perturbado.

\- Vocês vão voltar muito tarde?

Eu olhei para ela.

\- Não, vamos ser razoáveis.

\- Mas não espere acordado — acrescentei.

Entreguei a capa para ela e segurei a porta, pegando os violões que já tinha deixado no campo. Quando ela passou, Charlie me olhou com olhos arregalados. Dei de ombros e movi as sobrancelhas, sorrindo prepotente. Eu também não sabia como tive tanta sorte.

\- Camisinhas. – ele sussurrou na minha orelha e eu quase ri sabendo que ela estava ouvindo.

Eu a segui para a varanda e parei.

Ali, atrás da minha picape, estava um Jeep monstruoso. Seus pneus eram da altura da minha cintura. Havia grades de metal sobre os faróis e as lanternas traseiras, e quatro refletores grandes presos no para-choque. A capota rígida era vermelho-vivo.

Charlie soltou um assovio baixo.

\- Coloquem o cinto.

Fui até o lado do motorista para abrir a porta para Edythe. Ela entrou com um pulinho eficiente, mas fiquei feliz de estarmos no lado mais distante de Charlie, porque não pareceu totalmente natural. Fui até o meu lado e subi desajeitadamente. Ela já estava com o motor ligado, e reconheci o rugido que me surpreendeu antes. Era mais alto do que o da minha picape, mas o negócio era muito mais poderoso.

Por hábito (ela não começaria a dirigir enquanto eu não colocasse o cinto), estiquei o braço para o cinto de segurança.

\- Onde está minha moto?

\- Não se preocupe, está em casa. – e então sorri para ela. – Gostou do off-road?

\- Gigante.

Tentei encontrar os lugares certos para todas as fivelas, mas não estava sendo muito rápido. De repente, as mãos dela estavam ali, voando em velocidade quase invisível, e sumiram de novo. Fiquei feliz que a chuva estivesse pesada demais para que Charlie enxergasse com clareza da varanda, porque isso significava que também não conseguia me ver com clareza.

\- Obrigado.

\- De nada.

Eu sabia que não devia perguntar se ela não colocaria o arnês dela.

Ela se afastou da casa.

\- Mas é um … hã… Jeep bem grande o que você tem.

\- É de Eleanor. Ela me emprestou para a gente não ter que correr o caminho todo.

\- Onde vocês guardam essa coisa?

\- Reformamos um dos anexos da casa e fizemos uma garagem.

\- Espere. Correr o caminho todo? Querendo dizer que ainda vamos ter que correr parte do caminho? — perguntei.

Ela repuxou os lábios como se estivesse tentando não sorrir.

\- Você não vai correr.

\- Vou cair de cara no chão na frente da sua família.

\- Mantenha os olhos fechados e vai ficar bem .

Balancei a cabeça, suspirei e estiquei a mão para segurar a dela.

\- Oi, senti saudade.

Ela riu, um som agudo, não exatamente humano.

\- Também senti. Não é estranho?

\- Estranho por quê?

\- Era de se pensar que eu teria aprendido a ser mais paciente nos últimos cem anos. E aqui estou, com dificuldade de passar uma tarde sem você.

\- Que bom que não sou só eu.

Ela se inclinou para dar um beijo na minha bochecha, e depois recuou rapidamente e suspirou.

\- Você cheira ainda melhor na chuva.

\- De um jeito bom ou de um jeito ruim?

Ela franziu a testa.

\- Sempre os dois.

Não sei como ela encontrou o caminho no temporal, pois parecia que havia uma cortina cinza líquida ao redor do Jeep, mas de algum modo achou uma estrada vicinal que era menos uma estrada e mais uma trilha montanhosa. Foi impossível conversar por algum tempo, porque fiquei quicando no banco como uma britadeira. Mas ela parecia gostar da viagem, com um sorriso enorme o caminho todo.

\- Por que dos violões?

\- Jessamine queria aprender, acho que vocês podem aprender só olhando. Então, entre um jogo e outro, eu a ensinaria.

Os olhos dela pareciam surpresos.

\- Não precisa agradar ela, Archie te adorou e isso é suficiente para que ela também te adore. – explicou um pouco exasperada.

\- Não quero agradar. – dei os ombros. – Você disse que ela tem dificuldade... se me ver como um amigo, acho que posso ajuda-la em sua... adaptação.

Ela processou por alguns minutos.

\- Como seu beijo... – murmurou.

\- Isso. – sorri.

E então, chegamos ao final da estrada; as árvores formavam muralhas verdes dos três lados do Jeep. A chuva era apenas um chuvisco, diminuindo a cada segundo, o céu mais claro através das nuvens.

\- Desculpe, Beau, temos que ir a pé a partir daqui.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Vou esperar por aqui mesmo.

Eu tinha ficado zonzo com a primeira corrida. E era meio estranho ser carregado por ela.

\- O que aconteceu com toda a sua coragem? Você foi extraordinário hoje de manhã.

\- Ainda não me esqueci da última vez. — Tinha sido mesmo só ontem?

De repente, ela estava do meu lado do carro e começou a me desafivelar.

\- Eu cuido disso, pode ir em frente — protestei. Ela terminou antes que eu terminasse de dizer as primeiras palavras.

Fiquei sentado no carro olhando para ela.

\- Você não confia em mim? — perguntou, magoada, ou fingindo estar magoada, pensei.

\- Essa não é a questão, Confiança e tropeçar de cara no chão não têm relação nenhuma.

Ela me olhou por um minuto, e me senti bem idiota sentado ali no Jeep, mas só conseguia pensar no passeio de montanha-russa mais atordoante que já fiz.

\- Lembra o que falei sobre a mente dominar a matéria? — perguntou ela.

\- Lembro…

\- E se você se concentrasse em outra coisa?

\- Tipo o quê?

De repente, ela estava no Jeep comigo, um joelho no banco ao lado da minha perna. O rosto estava a centímetros do meu. Tive um leve ataque cardíaco.

Minha mente sempre derretia.

\- Quando estivermos correndo, e essa parte não é negociável, quero que você se concentre nisso.

Lentamente, ela se aproximou e virou o rosto de lado para que ficássemos bochecha com bochecha, os lábios dela no meu ouvido. Uma das mãos deslizou pelo meu peito até minha cintura.

\- Só se lembre da gente… assim …

Ela queria que eu tivesse uma ereção na frente da família dela? Eu tinha certeza que apanharia de Earnest.

Os lábios dela puxaram o lóbulo da minha orelha de leve, depois se moveram lentamente pelo meu maxilar e pescoço. Ela beijou debaixo do meu maxilar, depois minha bochecha. Roçando nossos lábios.

\- Ainda preocupado?

\- Não.

Ela riu. As mãos estavam segurando meu rosto agora, e ela beijou de leve uma pálpebra e depois a outra.

\- Edythe — sussurrei.

Os lábios dela pousaram nos meus, a chuva se tornou quente e vibrante. Intensa. Meu sangue correu ainda mais rápido em minhas veias. Nossas bocas moveram -se com urgência, frios e firmes. Não mandei minhas mãos se moverem, mas meus braços envolveram a cintura dela, tentando puxá-la para mais perto. Minha boca se moveu com a dela e fiquei ofegante, inspirando o aroma dela a cada lufada, descendo meus beijos por seu pescoço macio.

\- Caramba, Beau!

E ela sumiu, deslizou com facilidade para fora do meu abraço, já a três metros e fora do carro quando pisquei e voltei à realidade.

\- Desculpe — falei, arfando.

Ela olhou para mim com cautela, olhos tão arregalados que os braços apareciam ao redor do dourado. Eu meio que caí desajeitadamente para fora do carro, depois dei um passo na direção dela.

\- Acho que você vai ser a minha morte, Beau — disse ela, baixinho. Luxuria pintava sua voz.

\- O quê?

\- Vamos sair daqui antes que eu faça uma grande besteira — murmurou ela. Ela virou as costas para mim e olhou por cima do ombro com uma expressão de “anda logo”.

\- Acho melhor... – concordei.

Oh, de repente eu queria fazer alguma besteira com ela. Mas subi em suas costas, com os violões nas costas.

\- Fique de olhos fechados — alertou ela, e saiu correndo.

Apertei bem os olhos, tentando não pensar na velocidade do vento que pressionava a pele sobre meu crânio. Fora esse sinal, era difícil acreditar que estávamos mesmo voando pela floresta como antes. O movimento do corpo dela era tão suave que eu acharia que ela estava andando por uma calçada com um gorila nas costas. A respiração dela ia e vinha regularmente.

Eu não tinha certeza de que tínhamos parado quando ela estendeu a mão para trás e tocou meu rosto.

\- Acabou, Beau.

Abri os olhos e realmente estávamos parados. Saltei com segurança de suas costas com os violões em meus dedos. E quando eu avancei para ela, meu pé deslizou e eu cai de bunda no chão. Por um segundo, ela ficou me olhando como se não tivesse certeza se ainda estava irritada demais para me achar engraçado, mas deve ter concluído que não estava irritada demais.

Ela caiu na gargalhada e eu me levantei rapidamente. Rolando os olhos.

\- Vamos, vamos engraçadinha.

\- É a primeira vez que te vejo desajeitado.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se controlar.

Eu suspirei e saí andando na direção que mais se assemelhava a um caminho. Alguma coisa segurou a parte de trás do meu suéter, e eu sorri. Olhei por cima do ombro. Ela estava me segurando do mesmo jeito que me segurou em frente à enfermaria.

\- Aonde você vai, Beau?

\- Não tinha um jogo de beisebol acontecendo?

\- É para o outro lado.

Eu me virei.

\- Tudo bem .

Ela segurou minha mão e saímos andando devagar na direção de uma área escura da floresta.

\- Me desculpe por ter rido.

\- Eu também teria rido de mim .

\- Não, eu fiquei só um pouco… agitada. Precisava da catarse.

Andamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

\- Ao menos me diga que deu certo, a experiência da mente domina a matéria.

\- Não vou falar nada sobre isso, tem vampiros ouvindo. E já paguei mico hoje.

Nós tínhamos parado de andar e ela me olhava com o cenho franzido.

\- Estou me sentindo um pouco culpada.

\- Por que você devia sentir culpa?

Ela riu de novo, mas dessa vez havia quase histeria na gargalhada.

\- Ah, realmente! Por que eu devia sentir culpa?

A escuridão nos olhos dela me deixou ansioso. Havia dor ali, e eu não sabia como ajudar. Coloquei a mão na bochecha dela.

\- Edythe, não entendo o que você está dizendo.

Ela fechou os olhos.

\- Não consigo parar de botar você em perigo. Eu penso que estou me controlando, mas aí chega tão perto… não sei como não agir sobre isso. — De olhos ainda fechados, ela apontou para si mesma. — Minha própria existência o coloca em risco. Às vezes, eu me odeio verdadeiramente. Eu devia ser mais forte, devia ser capaz de…

E então e a beijei. Mais duro que no carro.

\- Eu já disse, que você não vai me machucar. – ela ofegava.

\- Não agora... mas se seu feitiço falhar? – murmurou baixinho. – Eu... quase te ataquei ali em baixo...

\- Oh, eu quis isso... – ela arregalou os olhos. – Você tem que aprender a diferenciar luxuria de fome do meu sangue. Você não ia me morder... – afirmei seguro.

Afastou-se de mim, mas colocou minha mão na bochecha de novo.

\- Eu te amo — disse ela. — É uma desculpa ruim para o que estou fazendo, mas ainda assim é verdadeira.

Foi a primeira vez que ela disse que me amava, com todas as letras. Como ela dissera de manhã, era diferente ouvir as palavras em voz alta.

\- Eu te amo — falei para ela quando recuperei o fôlego. — Vamos devagar ok?

Ela suspirou e assentiu.

\- Agora, seja um bom menino — disse ela, e se esticou nas pontas dos pés.

Fiquei muito parado enquanto ela roçava os lábios nos meus.

Ficamos nos olhando por um minuto.

\- Beisebol? — perguntou ela.

\- Beisebol — concordei. – Mas ainda acho preconceito com o humano eu não poder chutar a bunda de vocês.

Ela riu e eu sorri. Humor sempre funcionava.

Ela segurou minha mão e me levou alguns metros pelas samambaias altas ao redor de um abeto enorme e lá estávamos, na beira de um enorme campo aberto na lateral de uma montanha. Tinha duas vezes o tamanho de qualquer estádio de beisebol.

Todos os outros estavam ali. Earnest, Eleanor e Royal estavam sentados em um afloramento de rocha nua, talvez a uns cem metros. A uma distância muito maior pude ver Archie e Jessamine, pelo menos a quatrocentos metros de distância um do outro. Era quase como se estivessem jogando bola um para o outro, mas não consegui ver bola nenhuma. Parecia que Carine estava preparando as bases, mas não podia estar certo. Estavam muito distantes uma da outra.

Quando entramos em seu campo de visão, os três na pedra se levantaram.

Earnest veio na nossa direção. Royal se afastou e foi na direção de Carine.

Eleanor seguiu Earnest depois de olhar por um tempo para as costas de Royal.

Eu também estava olhando para Royal. Franzi o cenho.

\- Foi você que ouvimos, Edythe? — perguntou Earnest.

\- Parecia uma hiena sufocando — acrescentou Eleanor. Eu sorri hesitante para Earnest.

\- Foi ela.

\- Beau foi engraçado — explicou Edythe.

Archie tinha largado o jogo e corria na nossa direção. Parecia que os pés dele não tocavam no chão. Em meio segundo, ele estava ali, parando de repente na nossa frente.

\- Está na hora — anunciou. – Por que dos violões?

Olhei para Jessamine. Ele já sabia, e até sorria agradecido.

\- Como se você não soubesse, man. – ri. – Esse é o dela. Depois passo umas dicas. Vão jogar.

Assim que falou, um estrondo grave de trovão sacudiu a floresta atrás de nós e explodiu a oeste, na direção da cidade.

\- Dela que? — comentou Eleanor. Quando me virei para olhar para ela, surpreso de ela estar agindo com tanta casualidade comigo, ela piscou. – E adorei o desenho.

\- Jessamine quer aprender violão. – dei os ombros. – Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

\- Vamos! – Archie disse animadamente. – E, Beau? – me olhou aquecido. – Valeu, cara.

\- Suave.

Archie segurou a mão de Eleanor, e eles saíram correndo para o campo gigantesco. Archie quase… saltitava, como um cervo, só que mais perto do chão. Eleanor era igualmente rápida e quase tão graciosa, mas parecia uma coisa bem diferente. Algum animal que atacava, não que saltitava.

\- Está pronto para um jogo de bola? — perguntou Edythe, os olhos brilhantes. Era impossível não sentir entusiasmo por uma coisa que a deixava tão feliz.

\- Chute a bunda deles pra mim.

Ela riu, passou rapidamente os dedos pelo meu cabelo e saiu correndo atrás dos outros dois. Sua corrida era mais agressiva do que a dos outros, como um guepardo atrás de uma gazela, mas ainda ágil e emocionantemente linda. Ela rapidamente os alcançou e ultrapassou.

\- Vamos assistir? — perguntou Earnest com sua voz suave de tenor. Percebi que estava olhando todos eles boquiaberto. Rapidamente recompus minha expressão e assenti. Earnest mantinha uma distância entre nós maior do que o normal para duas pessoas andando juntas, e achei que ainda estava tomando cuidado para não me assustar. Ele acompanhou meus passos sem aparentar impaciência com meu ritmo.

\- Você não joga com eles? — perguntei.

\- Não, prefiro fazer a arbitragem. Gosto de mantê-los honestos.

\- Eles trapaceiam?

\- Ah, sim. Você devia ouvir as discussões em que se metem! Na verdade, espero que não ouça, você pensaria que foram criados por uma matilha de lobos.

\- Você parece meu pai — falei, e ri.

\- Bem, eu os vejo como meus filhos de muitas maneiras. Jamais consegui superar… Edythe lhe contou que perdi minha filha?

\- Er, não — murmurei, atordoado, tentando entender de que vida ele estava se lembrando.

\- Minha única filha, minha Grace. Não tinha nem dois anos quando morreu. Isso me destruiu. Foi por essa razão que pulei do penhasco, sabe — acrescentou ele calmamente.

\- Ah, hã, Edythe disse que você caiu…

\- Sempre tão educada. — Earnest sorriu. — Edythe foi a primeira dos meus novos filhos. Minha segunda filha. Sempre pensei nela desta forma, embora ela seja mais velha do que eu, pelo menos de certa maneira. E sempre me perguntei se minha Grace teria se tornado uma pessoa tão incrível. — Ele olhou para mim e sorriu calorosamente. — Estou muito feliz que ela tenha encontrado você, Beau. Ela está sozinha há muito tempo. Dói em mim vê-la tão só.

\- Não se importa, então? — perguntei, hesitante de novo. — Que eu seja… completamente errado para ela?

\- Não — disse ele, pensativo. — É você o que ela quer. Vai dar certo, de algum jeito. — Mas sua testa se franziu de preocupação.

Começou outro estrondo de trovão.

Earnest parou então; aparentemente, tínhamos chegado à beira do campo. Parecia que tinham formado equipes. Edythe estava à esquerda, Carine, entre a primeira e a segunda bases, e Archie segurava a bola, posicionado no local que devia ser o montinho do lançador.

Eleanor girava um bastão de alumínio; sibilava quase invisível no ar. Esperei que se aproximasse da base do batedor, mas depois percebi, enquanto ela assumia a posição, que já estava lá — mais distante do lançador do que eu achava possível. Jessamine estava vários metros atrás dela, pegando para a outra equipe. É claro que nenhum deles estava usando luvas.

\- Tudo bem — gritou Earnest numa voz clara, que eu sabia que até Edythe podia ouvir, embora estivesse muito longe. — Podem bater.

Archie se endireitou, imóvel como uma estátua. Seu estilo parecia ser cauteloso, e não um movimento circular intimidador. Ele segurava a bola com as duas mãos à altura da cintura e depois, como o bote de uma cobra, a mão direita voou e a bola bateu na mão de Jessamine. Com o som de um tiro.

\- Foi um strike? — sussurrei para Earnest.

\- Se não rebaterem, é strike — explicou ele.

Jessamine devolveu a bola à mão de Archie, que aguardava. Ele se permitiu um sorriso breve. E então, sua mão girou novamente.

Dessa vez, o bastão de algum jeito conseguiu girar a tempo de se chocar na bola invisível. O som do impacto foi estilhaçante, trovejante; ecoou nas montanhas, e imediatamente entendi a necessidade da tempestade.

Quase não consegui acompanhar a bola, que voava como um meteoro acima do campo e voava fundo na floresta ao redor.

\- Home run — murmurei, me sentando e tirando o violão.

\- Espere — disse Earnest. Ele estava ouvindo com atenção, a mão erguida. Eleanor era um borrão pelas bases, Carine lhe fazia sombra. Percebi que Edythe tinha sumido.

\- Fora! — gritou Earnest.

Olhei, sem acreditar, enquanto Edythe disparava da margem das árvores, a bola na mão erguida, o sorriso grande visível até para mim

\- Eleanor é quem bate com mais força — explicou Earnest —, mas Edythe é a que corre mais rápido.

Era como ver super-heróis jogando. Era impossível acompanhar a velocidade com que a bola voava, o ritmo de seus corpos disparando pelo campo.

Entendi outro motivo para que eles esperassem uma tempestade com trovões para jogar quando Jessamine, tentando evitar a infalível defesa de Edythe, bateu uma bola para Carine. Carine correu para a bola e competiu com Jessamine para chegar à primeira base. Quando elas se chocaram, o som foi como o esmagar da queda de duas pedras enormes. O som me fez parar de afinar o violão.

\- Salva — gritou Earnest numa voz calma.

O time de Eleanor vencia por um ponto, pois Roy al conseguiu flutuar pelas bases depois de seguir um dos longos voos de Eleanor, quando Edythe pegou a terceira bola fora. Ela correu para o meu lado, sorrindo de empolgação.

\- O que está achando? — perguntou.

\- De uma coisa eu tenho certeza, nunca mais vou conseguir ficar sentado vendo um jogo da liga principal de beisebol.

\- Até parece que você já fez muito isso. — Ela riu e então olhou para meu violão. – O que vai tocar?

\- Estou meio decepcionado — provoquei.

\- Por quê?

\- Bom, seria ótimo se eu pudesse encontrar só uma coisa em que você não seja melhor do que todo mundo do planeta.

Ela exibiu as covinhas, deixando-me sem fôlego.

\- Estou pronta — disse ela, indo para a base.

Ela jogava com inteligência, mantendo a bola baixa, fora do alcance da mão sempre preparada de Roy al, conquistando duas bases como um raio antes que Eleanor pudesse recolocar a bola em jogo. Carine bateu uma tão longe do campo, com uma explosão que feriu meus ouvidos, que tanto ela quanto Edythe chegaram na bola. Archie os cumprimentou com tapas na mão.

E eu comecei a tocar a versão de **_Supermassive Black Hole_** de Luca Stricagnoli. Eu não estava com o pedal elétrico, mas ficava quase que parecido. Se ela era boa no piano, eu arrasava no violão. E fingerstyle era a minha praia.

 _Oh baby, don’t you how I suffer… Oh, baby, can you hear me moan?_ Eu cantava enquanto seguia as notas nas cordas. _You caught me under false pretenses... How long before you let me go?_

O placar mudava constantemente com o decorrer do jogo, e eles implicavam uns com os outros como jogadores de rua enquanto se alternavam na liderança. De vez em quando, Earnest chamava a atenção deles. Os trovões continuaram ribombando, mas ficamos secos, como Archie havia previsto.

Eu estava suando quase ao final da música, geralmente era algo realmente difícil esse arranjo.

Carine estava com o bastão, Edythe pegando, quando Archie de repente ofegou. Meus olhos estavam em Edythe, como sempre, e vi sua cabeça virar para olhá-lo. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e alguma coisa fluiu entre eles em um segundo. Ela estava ao meu lado antes que os outros pudessem perguntar a Archie o que havia de errado.

A última nota soava com força do meu violão.

\- Archie? — perguntou Earnest, tenso.

\- Eu não vi — sussurrou Archie. — Não sabia.

Todos estavam reunidos a essa altura.

Carine estava calma e autoritária.

\- O que é, Archie?

\- Eles estavam viajando muito mais rápido do que eu pensava. Posso ver que tive a perspectiva errada antes — murmurou ele.

Jessamine passou o braço ao redor dele, a postura protetora.

\- O que mudou? — perguntou ela.

\- Eles nos ouviram jogando, e isso alterou seu rumo — disse Archie, pesaroso, como se se sentisse responsável pelo que aconteceu.

Sete pares de olhos rápidos dispararam para mim e se desviaram.

\- Quanto tempo? — perguntou Carine.

\- Menos de cinco minutos. Estão correndo. Querem jogar. — Ela fechou a cara.

\- Acha que consegue? — perguntou Carine a Edythe, os olhos disparando para mim de novo.

\- Não, não carregando… — Edythe se interrompeu. — Além disso, a última coisa de que precisamos é que eles sintam o cheiro e comecem a caçar.

\- Quantos? — perguntou Eleanor a Archie.

\- Três.

\- Três! — zombou ela. — Que venham. — Os músculos se flexionaram em seus braços.

Por uma fração de segundo que pareceu muito maior do que era, Carine refletiu. Só Eleanor parecia relaxada; os demais fitavam Carine com os olhos ansiosos.

\- Vamos continuar o jogo — decidiu por fim Carine. Sua voz estava fria e inalterada. — Archie disse que estavam simplesmente curiosos.

A conversa toda durou apenas alguns segundos, mas eu ouvi com atenção e achava que tinha captado a maior parte dela. Não consegui ouvir o que Earnest agora perguntava a Edythe só com um olhar intenso. Só vi o leve tremor na cabeça dela e o olhar de alívio no rosto dele.

\- Você pega, Earnest — disse ela. — Agora eu sou a juíza.

Ela parou ao meu lado enquanto os outros voltavam ao campo, varrendo a floresta com os olhos intensos. Archie e Earnest pareciam orientados para onde eu estava.

Eu declarei o óbvio.

\- Os outros estão chegando agora.

\- Sim, fique muito parado, quieto e não saia do meu lado, por favor. — Consegui ouvir o nervosismo em sua voz, apesar de ela tentar esconder.

\- Isso não vai ajudar — murmurou Archie. — Posso sentir o cheiro dele do outro lado do campo.

\- Eu sei — disse Edythe rispidamente.

Carine se posicionou na base, e os outros se juntaram ao jogo sem muita disposição.

\- O que Earnest perguntou a você? — sussurrei. Ela hesitou por um segundo antes de responder.

\- Se eles estavam com sede.

Os segundos se arrastaram enquanto o jogo continuava, agora de forma apática. Ninguém ousava rebater com força, e Eleanor, Roy al e Jessamine pairavam pelo campo. De vez em quando, eu percebia os olhos de Roy al em mim. Estavam inexpressivos, mas alguma coisa em sua boca me fazia pensar que estava com raiva.

Fechei a cara e o encarei de volta.

Edythe não prestou atenção ao jogo, os olhos e a mente vagando pela floresta.

\- Desculpe, Beau — murmurou com ferocidade. — Foi idiotice, uma irresponsabilidade, expor você desta forma. Desculpe-me.

Eu não sabia o que falar, apenas guardei meu violão, sendo absorvido por uma certa ansiedade. Uma fome queimava em meu peito. Era quase como se eu estivesse bem com o desafio desses viajantes.

Ouvi sua respiração parar e os olhos estacaram no lado direito do campo. Ela deu um meio passo, postando-se entre mim e o que estava chegando. Isso me fez começar a entrar em pânico, como antes, imaginando-a entre mim e Roy al: Edythe em perigo. Afinal de contas, um instinto enorme de proteção inflou m meu peito e eu corri até Royal.

\- Me empresta sua jaqueta. – falei e estranhei que minha voz parecia um comando.

Os olhos dele estavam arregalados. Mas engrenagens pareciam começar a funcionar.

\- Não vai dar certo. – ele acusou quase cuspindo e eu sorri. – Mas pelo... desenho.

\- Obrigado. – joguei ela em meus ombros e voltei até Edythe. Que me encarava estupefata.

\- Boa ideia... – ela murmurou.

Eu só podia esperar que isso disfarçasse meu cheiro.


	18. Chapter 18

# 18\. A Caçada e Comando

Um por um, eles saíram da floresta, separados uns dez metros um do outro. A primeira mulher na clareira recuou de imediato, permitindo que outra tomasse a frente, ficando atrás da mulher alta de cabelos escuros que claramente parecia ser a líder do bando. O terceiro era um homem; daquela distância, só o que pude ver foi que seu cabelo era de um tom intenso de ruivo.

Eles se aproximaram uns dos outros antes de continuarem cautelosamente em direção à família de Edythe. Era como um programa de TV sobre a vida selvagem, um bando de predadores exibindo respeito natural ao encontrar um grupo maior e desconhecido de sua própria espécie.

À medida que se aproximavam, pude ver como eram diferentes dos Cullen. Seu andar era meio felino, um gingado que parecia constantemente prestes a mudar para um rastejar. Vestiam roupas comuns de mochileiros: jeans e camisas informais de tecido pesado e impermeável. Mas as roupas estavam puídas pelo uso e eles estavam descalços. Os cabelos estavam cheios de folhas e pedaços da mata.

A mulher na liderança analisou Carine quando ela deu um passo à frente, ladeada por Eleanor e Jessamine, para encontrá-los e empertigou-se da postura meio agachada. Os outros dois a imitaram.

A mulher na frente era sem dúvida a mais bonita. A pele era pálida, mas tinha um tom moreno, e o cabelo era de um preto acetinado. Não era alta, mas parecia forte, embora não como Eleanor. Abriu um sorriso tranquilo, expondo um lampejo de dentes brancos cintilantes.

Eu estava estranhamente relaxado, como se eu já tivesse passado por isso. Estranhamente, Jessamine parecia relaxar enquanto eu também fazia isso. Na verdade, todos relaxaram estranhamente. Eu queria que todos eles não ficassem violentos, e descobri que a esposa de Archie podia ser um catalizador para o me suposto poder.

O homem era mais selvagem. Os olhos vagavam de forma inquieta entre os Cullen, e sua postura era estranhamente felina. A segunda mulher ficou atrás deles sem atrapalhar, menor do que a líder, com cabelo castanho-claro e as feições comuns. Seus olhos eram os mais calmos, os mais imóveis. Ela era líder, relampejou em minha mente. Ela era a pessoa que mandava.

E a que traria problemas.

Eram os olhos o que os deixava mais diferentes. Não eram dourados nem pretos como eu estava acostumado, mas de um vermelho profundo e vívido.

A mulher de cabelos pretos, ainda sorrindo, aproximou-se de Carine.

\- Pensamos ter ouvido um jogo — disse ela. Tinha um leve sotaque francês. — Meu nome é Lauren, e estes são Victor e Joss.

\- Sou Carine. Esta é minha família, Eleanor e Jessamine, Royal, Earnest e Archie, Edythe e Beau. — Ela nos apontou em grupos, deliberadamente sem chamar a atenção para cada um de nós.

\- Tem vaga para mais alguns jogadores? — perguntou Lauren. Carine acompanhou o tom amistoso de Lauren.

\- Na verdade, estávamos terminando. Mas adoraríamos, em outra ocasião. Pretendem ficar na área por muito tempo?

\- Nós vamos para o norte, mas ficamos curiosos para ver quem estava nos arredores. Não encontramos companhia há muito tempo.

\- Não, esta região em geral é vazia, a não ser por nós e visitantes ocasionais, como vocês.

O clima tenso lentamente se amenizava em uma conversa despreocupada; eu não sei como funcionava o meu charme, mas imaginei que era apenas algum tipo de desejo.

\- Qual é sua área de caça? — perguntou Lauren casualmente.

\- A área do Olympic, aqui, a área costeira de vez em quando. Mantemos residência permanente aqui perto. Há outra base permanente como a nossa perto de Denali.

Lauren se moveu, inquieta.

\- Permanente? Como conseguem isso? — Havia uma curiosidade sincera em sua voz.

\- Por que não nos acompanham à nossa casa e poderemos conversar com mais conforto? — convidou Carine. — É uma história bem longa.

Victor e Joss trocaram um olhar de surpresa à menção da palavra “casa”, mas Lauren controlou melhor sua expressão.

\- Parece muito interessante e receptivo. — Ela sorriu. — Estamos caçando desde Ontário e não temos chance de tomar banho há um tempo. — Ela olhou as roupas de Carine com apreciação.

\- Não se ofendam, por favor, mas gostaríamos que não caçassem nesta região. Temos que ficar invisíveis, vocês compreendem — explicou Carine.

\- É claro. — Lauren assentiu. — Não invadiríamos seu território. De qualquer forma, acabamos de nos alimentar nos arredores de Seattle. — Ela riu.

Estranhei minha falta de reação a isso. Eu estava calmo e tranquilo.

\- Mostraremos o caminho, se quiserem correr conosco. Eleanor e Archie, vocês podem ir com Edythe e Beau para pegar o Jeep — acrescentou ela casualmente.

Três coisas aconteceram simultaneamente enquanto Carine falava. Uma leve brisa agitou meu cabelo, Edythe enrijeceu e a segunda mulher, Joss, virou a cabeça de repente, examinando-me, as narinas infladas.

Todos ficaram rígidos enquanto Joss avançava um passo, agachando-se. Edythe mostrou os dentes, agachando-se defensivamente, um rosnado de fera rasgando sua garganta. Não era nada parecido com os sons de brincadeira que eu ouvira dela naquela manhã; foi a coisa mais ameaçadora que já ouvi.

\- Fique onde está. – Todos ofegaram em choque quando minha voz, rouca e baixa soou fria.

Joss trancou a mandíbula, seu corpo ficando completamente parado. Ao mesmo tempo, minha mente doía, como se eu estivesse literalmente fazendo esforço para que ela ficasse congelada.

\- O que é isso? — perguntou Lauren, chocada.

Edythe não relaxou sua postura agressiva. Joss fazia força para abrir a boca, mas não conseguia, Vitor mostrou seus dentes para mim.

\- Ele está conosco — disse Carine levemente afetada.

Lauren pareceu captar meu cheiro nesse momento, mas de forma menos intensa do que Joss, e a compreensão iluminou seu rosto.

\- Ele é talentoso assim, ainda humano? – surpresa carregava sua voz.

\- Eu irei fazer parte deles... – não sabia de onde isso estava vindo. – Serei transformado em breve... afinal seria um desperdício tal talento morrer com a humanidade.

Eu poderia ver Edythe arregalar os olhos ao ouvir minhas palavras. Mas estava funcionando, os olhos de Joss estavam assustados. Minha mente latejava.

\- Liberte ela... – Victor rosnou e de um passo.

\- Parado. – E ele não conseguiu sair do local novamente. eu suava. Sentindo que esse controle cessaria em breve. – Joss, você é líder...

\- Beau? – Edythe chamou pegando minhas mãos. Eu esmaguei seus dedos, mesmo que isso não fosse possível.

\- Eles não vão buscar briga com nosso clã, correto? – murmurei gélido para Lauren, que assombrada, assentiu. – Irei libertar vocês, saiam daqui.

Lauren recuou e assentiu.

\- Como eu disse, ele está conosco — enfatizou Carine.

\- Eu entendo..., mas ele é _humano..._ – a surpresa preenchia o tom de Lauren.

\- Ainda não estou pronto para a transformação. – Murmurei naquela voz gélida que era tão diferente da minha.

Eleanor se inclinou para a frente, de repente muito _presente_ ao lado de Carine.

\- Sim. — Seus olhos estavam grudados nos de Joss, que me encarava com raiva e ódio. Como se realmente me quisesse morto e ferido. – Ele já é da família...

Então a dor me fez gemer baixo e eu senti que perdi o controle dos dois vampiros. Joss se empertigou devagar, mas não desviou o olhar de mim, com as narinas ainda dilatadas em fúria. Edythe ficou tensa na minha frente. Senti vontade de puxá-la, aquela vampira Joss não estava de brincadeira, mas consegui imaginar como seria um péssimo gesto. Então voltei a encarar Joss. A mantendo em meu feitiço novamente.

\- Não fique irritada. – Murmurei macio de repente, ainda com a mente estourando. – Ela é minha companheira, acho que entende que devo defende-la. – Seus olhos piscaram confusos enquanto ela ficava atordoada.

Quando Lauren falou, seu tom foi tranquilizador, tentando aquietar a súbita hostilidade.

\- Parece que temos muito a aprender uns sobre os outros. – Então assombra me encarou. – Vitor se acalme... – o homem rosnava perigosamente para mim e eu acenei agradecido. – Esse humano já foi reclamado. Beau, não é? – assenti. – Pare de... prende-la. Aprenderemos sobre vocês.

Então Joss, caiu ao chão, completamente mole e atordoada.

Eu tinha nocauteado uma vampira? Eu um simples humano?

Então fisgadas atrás dos meus olhos me fizeram ofegar.

\- De fato. — A voz de Carine ainda estava fria.

\- Mas gostaríamos de aceitar seu convite. — Seus olhos dispararam para mim e de volta a Carine. — E é claro que não faremos mal ao garoto humano. Não quando ele já foi reivindicado.

Joss, se recuperando rapidamente, olhou para Lauren com incredulidade e trocou um breve olhar com Victor, cujos olhos ainda estavam em mim, completamente enfurecido.

Carine avaliou a expressão franca de Lauren por um momento antes de falar.

\- Vamos lhes mostrar o caminho. Jess, Royal, Earnest? — chamou ela.

Eles se reuniram, bloqueando-me de vista ao convergirem. Archie apareceu imediatamente ao meu lado, enquanto Eleanor se movia mais devagar, os olhos grudados em Joss enquanto recuava na nossa direção.

\- Vamos, Beau. — disse Edythe, com voz baixa e inexpressiva.

Ela segurou meu cotovelo e me puxou. Archie e Eleanor ficaram perto de nós, me escondendo de quem ainda poderia estar olhando. Cambaleei ao lado de Edythe, tentando acompanhar o ritmo que ela impôs e atordoado pela dor de minha cabeça. Não pude ouvir se o grupo principal já tinha ido. A impaciência de Edythe era quase tangível enquanto seguíamos a um ritmo humano para a margem da floresta.

Eu mal entendia o que acontecia enquanto minha mente latejava. Eu me sentia tonto e enjoado.

— Eu sou mais rápida — respondeu ela ao pensamento de alguém.

De repente, estávamos nas árvores, e Edythe botou meu braço ao redor do pescoço dela enquanto ainda estávamos andando rápido. Percebi o que ela queria e, ainda completamente mole, subi nas costas dela. Estávamos correndo antes de eu ter terminado de me acomodar.

Não consegui fechar os olhos, mas a floresta estava bem preta agora mesmo. Não consegui ver nem ouvir Eleanor e Archie correndo ao nosso lado. Como Edythe, eles se moviam pela floresta como se fossem fantasmas.

Tudo que eu ouvia era o meu coração soar surdo em meu ouvido.

Chegamos ao Jeep em segundos. Edythe mal reduziu a velocidade, só se virou e me atirou no banco traseiro, mas antes que eu fosse preso, eu pulei do carro, ofegando. Minha cabeça doía. Ouvi Archie dizer que eu iria vomitar. O que me ficar com as mãos no joelho me preparando para o refluxo que veio com firmeza.

\- De onde veio aquilo? – Eleonor perguntou assustada para Edythe... ele parecia ter... hipnotizado aqueles dois.

\- Eu não faço ideia. – Archie disse agitado.

\- Beau? – a voz agoniada de Edythe estava em minha orelha. Seu rosto agoniado. – Beau... o que você tem?

\- Dor de cabeça. – Eu estava sem folego.

\- Temos de ir...

Cambaleei até o jipe sendo preso por Eleonor. Minha cabeça ainda latejava.

Archie já estava no banco da frente, e Edythe ligava o motor. Ela deu meia-volta, girando para ficar de frente para a estrada sinuosa.

Edythe grunhia alguma coisa rápido demais para que eu entendesse, mas parecia uma série de obscenidades. A viagem sacolejante dessa vez foi muito pior, na escuridão. Eleanor e Archie olhavam pela janela.

Chegamos à estrada principal. O Jeep seguia rápido. Estava escuro, mas reconheci a direção para onde estávamos indo. Para o sul, para longe de Forks.

\- Aonde estamos indo? — perguntei quando a dor deu uma trégua.

Ninguém respondeu. Ninguém sequer olhou para mim.

\- Me digam o que porra está acontecendo. – Eu disse naquele mesmo tom e todos os 3 me olharam assustados.

Edythe voltou os olhos para a estrada. O velocímetro marcava 160 quilômetros por hora.

\- Temos que levar você para longe daqui, bem longe, agora.

\- O quê? Mas preciso ir para casa.

\- Você não pode ir para casa, Beau. — O jeito como ela falou pareceu bem permanente.

\- Não estou entendendo. Edythe, o que você quer dizer?

Archie falou pela primeira vez.

\- Pare, Edythe.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar severo e acelerou.

\- Edythe — disse Archie. — Veja todos os caminhos diferentes que isso pode tomar. Precisamos pensar direito.

Havia um tom de aviso em sua voz, e me perguntei o que se passava em sua mente, o que estava mostrando a Edythe.

\- Você não entende. — Edythe quase uivou de frustração. O velocímetro a quase 185. — Ela é rastreadora, Archie! Você _viu_ isso? Ela é uma rastreadora!

Senti Eleanor se enrijecer a meu lado e me perguntei o que a palavra queria dizer. Significava para os três mais do que para mim. Eu queria entender, mas a dor estava aumentando.

— Encoste, Edythe. — A voz de Archie estava mais severa agora, firme. – Ele vai vomitar novamente. Pare — disse ele.

O carro parou no acostamento e Eleonor me soltou. E eu pulei para fora, jogando o resto do conteúdo do meu estomago para fora.

\- Ele está choque pelo medo. – Eleonor disse divertidamente.

\- Não. - A corrigi. e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Não estou com medo... é só uma dor irritante na minha cabeça.

\- Não temos tempo para isso...

\- Fique calma Edythe. – Archie disse me encarando seriamente.

\- Archie… escute! Eu vi a mente dela. Rastrear é a paixão dela, sua obsessão. E ela o quer, Archie. Especificamente a ele. Já começou.

\- Ela não sabe onde…

\- Quanto tempo acha que ela precisará para sentir o cheiro de Beau na cidade? Seus planos já estavam preparados antes que as palavras saíssem da boca de Lauren.

Algo fez meus olhos se abrirem. Então engrenagens se mexeram na minha mente.

Foi como um soco no estômago. Não consegui respirar por um segundo, enquanto o que ela estava dizendo finalmente fazia sentido. Até o momento, tudo pareceu meio abstrato, como um problema de matemática. A resolução me deixou enjoado de novo.

Eu sabia aonde meu cheiro a levaria.

\- Charlie! — rosnei sentindo uma fúria gélida se apossar do meu corpo. — Charlie! Temos que voltar. Temos que pegar Charlie!

Saltei no carro, e encarei Edythe com firmeza.

\- Edythe! Dê meia-volta! — exigi.

Então pisquei vendo-a tremer resistindo ao meu comando. Relaxei a postura e Eleonor riu.

\- Uau...

\- Desculpe. – Murmurei horrorizado.

\- Ele tem razão — disse Archie. – Vamos considerar nossas opções por um minuto — disse Archie, tentando persuadi-la.

\- Não temos opções — sibilou Edythe.

\- Não vamos deixar Charlie! — afirmei resoluto.

\- Precisamos levá-lo de volta.

\- Não.

\- Ela não é páreo para nós, Eddy. Não vai poder botar um dedo nele.

\- Ela vai esperar.

\- Eu também posso esperar.

Edythe bufou de exasperação.

\- Vocês não viram! Vocês não entendem! Depois que ela se compromete com uma caçada, é inabalável. Teríamos que matá-la.

Eleanor não pareceu se incomodar com a ideia.

\- Sim.

\- E tem o homem. Está com ela. Se houver uma luta, Lauren vai ficar do lado deles também.

\- Nós estamos em número suficiente.

\- Há outra opção — disse Archie em voz baixa.

Edythe virou-se para ele, furiosa, a voz rosnando ferozmente.

\- Não… há… outra… opção!

\- Ele mesmo disse em voz alta na clareira.

Eleanor e eu a olhamos chocados, mas Archie não pareceu se surpreender. O silêncio perdurou um longo minuto enquanto Edythe e Archie se encaravam.

Entendi sobre o que falavam, mas não debateria aquilo agora. Afinal, nem sabia como eu tinha bolado o discurso, eu parecia que tinha sido possuído. Fechei os olhos e então o abri, bolando outro plano.

\- Alguém quer ouvir minha ideia? — perguntei.

\- Não — grunhiu Edythe. Archie a encarou com raiva.

\- Ouça — pedi. — Me leve de volta.

\- Não!

\- Sim! Você me leva de volta. Eu digo a meu pai que tenho uma sessão de última hora no meu estúdio. La é afastado e seguro para uma emboscada. Eu fico de isca e uso esse... presente para segura-la e vocês... a pegam. Ela vai nos seguir e deixar Charlie em paz.

Eles me encararam com olhos arregalados.

\- Na verdade, não é má ideia. — A surpresa de Eleanor foi tanta que chegou a ser um insulto.

\- Pode dar certo, e não podemos deixar o pai dele desprotegido — disse Archie. Você sabe disso.

Todos olharam para Edythe.

\- É perigoso demais. Ele de isca? Não.

\- Eu a parei. – Murmurei confiante. – Eu te parei. Posso segurar até que vocês cheguem.

\- Nos afastaríamos o suficiente para que ela não... percebesse a gente. — Eleanor estava muito confiante.

\- Pode funcionar. – Archie resmungos. – Edythe, veja, está dando certo. Não a vejo atacando. Ela é do tipo que contorna, não vai direto. Vai esperar que o deixemos desprotegido. Se fingirmos isso, ela irá cair.

\- Ela logo vai perceber que isso não vai acontecer — disse Edythe.

\- Eu _tenho_ que ir para casa, Edythe.

Ela colocou os dedos nas têmporas e fechou os olhos por um segundo. Em seguida, olhou para mim com cara feia.

\- Você está com dor por conta desse... dom... quem me garante que ele não vá falhar?

\- Eu garanto. – Minha voz estava no tom da clareira de novo.

E eu vi que o meu dom estava funcionando. Ela arregalou os olhos assustada.

O Jeep ganhou vida, e ela deu meia-volta, cantando pneus. O mostrador do velocímetro começou a subir.

\- Seja rápido — disse Edythe, e sua voz soou cansada. — Quer a rastreadora veja ou não. Diga para Charlie o que quiser, desde que seja rápido. Pegue o que estiver à mão e entre na picape. Não me importo com o que Charlie disser. Você terá quinze minutos. Ouviu? Quinze minutos a partir do momento em que passar pela porta, senão carrego você embora.

O Jeep rugiu e ela fez a volta, os pneus cantando. O ponteiro do velocímetro começou a disparar pelo mostrador.

Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio, a não ser pelo rugido do motor.

\- É assim que vai acontecer — disse Edythe. — Quando chegarmos à casa, se a rastreadora não estiver lá, vou levar Beau até a porta. Ele terá quinze minutos. — Ela olhou para mim pelo retrovisor. — Eleanor, você fica na lateral da casa. Archie, você fica na picape. Eu vou ficar lá dentro pelo tempo que ele estiver. Depois que ele sair, vocês dois podem levar o Jeep para casa e contar a Carine.

\- De jeito nenhum — interrompeu Eleanor. — Eu vou com você.

\- Pense bem, Eleanor. São uma hora até o estúdio dele.

\- Enquanto não soubermos até que ponto isso vai chegar, eu vou com você.

Edythe suspirou.

\- Se a rastreadora _estiver_ lá — continuou ela, de mau humor —, vamos continuar dirigindo.

\- Vamos chegar lá antes dela — disse Archie, confiante.

Edythe pareceu aceitar isso. Qualquer que fosse seu problema com Archie, ela agora não duvidava dele.

\- O que vamos fazer com o Jeep? — perguntou ele. A voz de Edythe soou tensa.

\- Você vai levá-lo para casa.

\- Não vou, não — disse ele calmamente.

\- Não cabemos todos na minha picape — sussurrei. Edythe não pareceu me ouvir.

\- Acho que devem me deixar ir sozinho — falei, num tom ainda mais baixo. Ela ouviu.

\- Beau, não seja burro — disse ela, entre os dentes trincados.

\- Olhe, é o melhor jeito de engana-la — protestei. — Ela tem que pensar que vocês me esconderam. Que não você sabe do dom dela.

\- Isso é irrelevante. Vamos nos certificar de que ele esteja seguro, e é só o que importa.

\- E essa rastreadora? Ela viu como você agiu esta noite. Vai pensar que está comigo, aonde quer que você vá.

Eleanor olhou para mim, ofensivamente surpresa de novo.

\- Edythe, ouça o que ele diz — pediu ela. — Acho que ele tem razão.

\- Tem mesmo — concordou Archie.

\- Não posso fazer isso. — A voz de Edythe estava gelada.

\- Acha que devo deixá-lo sozinho?

\- É claro que não — disse Archie. — Jess e eu acompanharemos de longe.

\- Não posso fazer isso — repetiu Edythe, mas dessa vez pareceu derrotada. A lógica estava tendo seu efeito nela.

Tentei persuadi-la.

\- Fique aqui até que ela perceba que me perdeu. Que eu estou no estúdio. Guie ela com meu cheiro, a leve até onde der... e então venha esperar pro estúdio. Pegue um atalho. Jessamine e Archie estarão lá.

Pude ver que ela começava a pensar no assunto.

\- Você vai conseguir?

\- Foi divertido parar ela no lugar. Parece que terão de ouvir o humano. Quem tem vantagens indevidas agora?

\- Ele é diabólico. — Eleanor riu.

\- E se não der certo?

\- Você pega e me leva por outro lado do mundo.

\- Edythe, vamos estar com ele — lembrou-lhe Archie.

Ela me olhava enquanto era vencida pela lógica. Eu sei que era cruel o suficiente. Mas eu estava com esse dom operando a 100%

\- Ficarei seguro, Archie irá ver ela vindo, sincronize com chamadas telefônicas.

\- Eu até gosto disso. — Eleanor estava pensando em encurralar Joss, sem dúvida.

\- Cale a boca, Eleanor.

\- Olhe, se tentarmos pegá-la enquanto Beau ainda estiver por perto, há uma probabilidade muito maior de que alguém se machuque. Ele vai se machucar, ou você, tentando protegê-lo. Agora, se a pegarmos sozinha… — Ela se interrompeu com um sorriso baixo. Eu tinha razão.

O Jeep se arrastava lentamente agora, ao entrarmos na cidade. Pude sentir os pelos em meus braços se eriçando. Pensei em Charlie, sozinho em casa, e balancei o joelho com impaciência, a fúria tomando conta do meu ser, algo rosnava em meu peito.

\- Beau — disse Edythe com voz muito suave. Archie e Eleanor olharam pela janela. — Se alguma coisa acontecer com você, qualquer coisa, vou considerar você o responsável. Entende isso?

Olhei nos olhos dela pelo espelho.

Idem, Edythe.

Ela se virou para Archie.

\- Jessamine pode lidar com isso?

\- Dê algum crédito a ela, Edythe. Ela tem se saído muito, muito bem, considerando todas as coisas fora que ela não vai machucar o professor de violão dela.

\- _Você_ pode lidar com isso?

Archie repuxou os lábios em uma careta apavorante e soltou um rosnado gutural que me fez sorrir predatório.

Edythe sorriu para ele.

\- Mas guarde suas opiniões para si mesmo — murmurou ela de repente.


	19. Chapter 19

# 19\. Um novo anjo da guarda

Parecia que Charlie estava me esperando. Todas as luzes da casa estavam acesas. Minha mente teve um branco quando pensei exatamente no meu plano. Ela ainda latejava, mas eu estava me sentindo poderoso.

Edythe parou a uma distância de um carro atrás da minha picape. Os três estavam empertigados em seus lugares, ouvindo cada som da floresta, vasculhando cada sombra ao redor da casa, procurando alguma coisa fora de lugar. O motor foi desligado e fiquei sentado, imóvel, enquanto eles escutavam.

\- Ela não está aqui — sibilou Edythe. — Vamos.

Eleanor estendeu a mão para soltar o arnês.

\- Não se preocupe, Beau — disse ela numa voz baixa embora animada. — Vamos resolver as coisas por aqui rapidamente.

A olhei e sorri.

\- Você curte uma boa encrenca, não?

\- A vida é bem monótona quando se vive para sempre. – Ri baixo.

Tive uma sensação estranha de tristeza ao olhar para o rosto lindo e apavorante de Eleanor. Eu mal a conhecia, mas, de certa forma, ela estava me defendendo como se eu fosse da família. Eu acharia um jeito de recompensar a todos de forma igual por isso.

\- Archie, Eleanor. — A voz de Edythe era um comando. Eles deslizaram sem ruído para a escuridão e sumiram.

Saí atrás de Eleanor, e Edythe já estava lá.

\- Quinze minutos — disse ela, entredentes. – Vá logo, Beau.

\- Uma coisa. — Eu me inclinei e a beijei uma vez, com força. — Eu te amo. Independentemente do que acontecer, isso não vai mudar.

\- Nada acontecerá a você, Beau.

\- Mantenha Charlie seguro para mim.

\- Pode deixar. Ande.

Eu assenti de novo, e, com um último olhar para ela, pulei na varanda e abri a porta com animação fingida. E sempre ficava animado para uma grande arte no meu estúdio. Fiz mais barulho do que o necessário.

O rosto de Charlie apareceu no corredor.

\- Beau, é você?

\- Hey pai. – Andei correndo para lá e para cá como um maluco. – Eu tenho que ir a Port Angeles

Eu tinha que fingir estar com presa. E tinha que manter minha cara feliz e exultante com convicção. Era até estranho estar sendo fácil mentir a ele, mas seria por pouco tempo. Joss iria morrer e eu estava me sentindo bem com essa ideia, de uma forma muito louca e complexa.

Eu me virei e corri escada acima, abri a porta e joguei as minhas câmeras reservas numa maleta. Coloquei calmamente meus cartões de memória e então peguei meu notebook.

Charlie entrou com cenho franzido.

Sorri calmo.

\- Port Angeles? Agora?

\- Um casal quer adiantar a sessão. – Dei os ombros. – Vão me pagar o dobro.

\- E a escola amanhã.

\- Eu tenho roupas para dormir lá no estúdio, vou direto para a escola assim você não tem o que se preocupar. – Dei os ombros. – Acontecia muito em Phoenix.

\- Oh, o dobro? – ele questionou. – E Edythe?

\- Sim, ela vai comigo...

Ele arregalou os olhos e eu pisquei.

\- Respire pai, não transaria com ela numa cama... do meu trabalho. Ela só quer conhecer como é.

\- Entendo. – Ele resmungou com calma. – Tudo bem, me liga quando chegar lá?

Eu sentia minha nuca suar, de dor e estresse.

\- Claro.

O jardim escuro parecia cheio de sombras adicionais que eu tinha _quase_ certeza de que eram só minha imaginação. Mas não absoluta. Joguei a mala no banco do lado, e acenei com um sorriso para Charlie. E suspirei rezando para que isso fosse o suficiente para o despreocupar.

\- Ligo assim que chegar. – gritei dando partida.

Eu falei com tanta confiança que até mesmo acreditei em minhas palavras. Uma certa esperança me preencheu enquanto eu virava a esquina para poder me dirigir para a casa de Edythe. Eu ligaria para ele, Joss morreria rapidamente e tudo isso estaria acabado.

Edythe pegou minha mão.

\- Encoste — disse ela quando Charlie e a casa desapareciam atrás de nós. Mantive os olhos na estrada, tentando controlar o rosto.

\- Posso dirigir.

De repente, ela se sentou no meu colo, as mãos no volante e o pé tirando o meu do acelerador. Ela entrou no espaço entre minha perna e a porta e empurrou com o quadril. A picape não oscilou um centímetro, e ela de repente estava no banco do motorista.

\- Você não conseguiria encontrar a casa — explicou ela.

E a encarei completamente estupefato.

\- Você fica mito bonita quando é uma completa mandona. – Resmunguei e então senti algo cair na minha picape.

Me virei, mas não consegui ver muita coisa, então um carro entrou na nossa traseira e os faróis me cegaram.

\- É só Archie — garantiu-me ela. Pegou minha mão de novo. Quando fechei os olhos, a dor tomou conta de minha cabeça de novo.

Eu não queria um dom se fosse tão dolorido tê-lo.

\- E a rastreadora?

\- Ela ouviu o final de seu teatro. Está correndo atrás de nós agora. Está um quilômetro e meio atrás.

Meu corpo ficou rígido pelo ódio.

\- Podemos escapar dela?

\- Não. — Mas ela acelerou enquanto falava. A picape acelerou com velocidade, e eu sorri para isso. Meu plano de repente parecia ainda mais brilhante.

Eu estava olhando os faróis do carro de Archie quando a picape tremeu e uma sombra escura disparou do lado de fora da janela.

\- E…!

A mão dela cobriu minha boca antes que eu pudesse terminar de gritar o aviso.

\- É Eleanor!

Ela colocou a mão no meu joelho.

\- Está tudo bem, Beau — prometeu ela.

Disparamos para fora da cidade, indo para o norte.

\- Eu não sabia que você estava precisando tanto de dinheiro assim... – Ela resmungou. – Achei que seu salário como fotografo era muito bom para tarde aceitar pedidos em cima da hora dessa forma.

Ri seco.

\- Eu ganho bem e tenho uma aplicação segura de... 100 mil e alguma coisa. – Dei os ombros. – E sim, aceito pedidos em cima da hora mesmo que nesse caso a coisa não é exatamente luxuriante.

\- Amem que você não pretende me pôr na cama de seu estúdio. – Ela riu.

\- Ah, não. Penso que seria deselegante.

Apesar de querer ela completamente nua.

\- Sim, seria.

Olhei para ela.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem Edythe.

\- Não se não estivermos juntos.

\- Algumas horas, nada de muito extremo. – Suspirei. – Por que isso foi acontecer? Não entendo.

Ela ficou olhando para a estrada à frente, com as sobrancelhas contraídas sobre os olhos.

\- A culpa é minha. Eu não devia tê-lo exposto desse jeito.

Eu segurei a mão dela, mas rolei os olhos.

\- Não, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Tudo bem, eu estava lá. Grande coisa. Os outros dois não ficaram incomodados. Por que Joss decidiu _me_ matar? Tem gente em toda parte, pessoas bem mais fáceis de se pegar. — Olhei por cima do ombro, para a sombra de Eleanor. — Por que todo esse transtorno por mim?

Edythe hesitou, pensando antes de responder.

\- Dei uma boa olhada na mente dela hoje — começou Edythe, numa voz baixa. – Não tenho certeza de que havia alguma coisa que eu pudesse ter feito para evitar isso depois que ela sentiu seu cheiro. A culpa _é_ parcialmente sua. — Ela olhou para mim de rabo de olho por um segundo. — Se você não tivesse um cheiro tão absurdamente delicioso, ela podia não ter nem ligado. Mas, quando eu defendi você e você... ativou seus poderes por assim dizer… Bom, isso piorou as coisas. Ela não está acostumada a ser contrariada, por mais insignificante que seja o objeto. Ela se considera uma caçadora, _a_ caçadora. A existência dela é consumida com a caça, e tudo de que ela mais gosta na vida é um desafio. De repente, oferecemos um incrível desafio, um grande clã de lutadores fortes, todos determinados a proteger o único elemento vulnerável... com um poder que a parou. Você não sabe como ela está eufórica agora. É seu jogo preferido, e estamos tornando o jogo ainda mais empolgante. — Sua voz estava cheia de repulsa. Ela respirou fundo. — Mas, se eu tivesse ficado de fora, ela o teria matado lá mesmo, eu deveria ter a matado enquanto você a tinha paralisado! — sibilou ela com frustração.

\- Eu pensei… que não tinha o mesmo cheiro para os outros… que tenho para você.

\- Não tem. Mas isso não quer dizer que ainda não seja uma tentação para todos eles. Se você _fosse_ atraente para o rastreador ou para qualquer um deles como é atraente para mim, isso teria significado uma luta lá mesmo.

\- Bom, eu deveria ter feito você a matar então.

Ela me encarou com olhos arregalados.

\- Isso não faz parte do Beau bom que eu...

\- Ela te ameaçou, ameaçou sua família. – Então entendi como ela se sentiu com os bandidos. – É no mínimo ofensivo. Archie é meu novo amigo... Jessamine minha aluna e bem... Royal é o cunhado ciumento. – Ouvi a risada profunda de Eleonor. – Isso é ultrajante.

\- Não acho que tenha alternativa a não ser matá-la agora — murmurou ela. — Carine não vai gostar.

\- Eu também não gosto — sussurrei. – Mas se ela fosse embora, não teria acontecido nada.

\- Eu não sabia que gostava da sua agressividade. – Ela murmurou divertida.

\- Apenas quero paz, não quero vocês feridos. Ainda mais por mim, o novato no clube dos vampiros.

O rosto dela ficou rígido.

\- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu não luto de forma limpa.

Pude ouvir os pneus atravessando a ponte, embora não pudesse ver o rio no escuro. Eu sabia que estávamos chegando.

\- Como se mata um vampiro? — perguntei, eu não queria discutir com ela.

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos inescrutáveis. Quando falou, sua voz soou ríspida.

\- A única maneira de ter certeza é dilacerando-o e depois queimando os pedaços.

\- E os outros dois vão lutar com ela?

\- O homem vai. Não tenho certeza sobre Lauren. Eles não têm um vínculo muito forte, ela só está com os dois por conveniência. Ficou constrangida pelo comportamento de Joss na campina…

\- Mas Joss e Victor, eles vão tentar matar você? — Minha voz saiu rouca, como se eu tivesse passado uma lixa no fundo da garganta. Raiva fluía pelas minhas veias.

Meu poder podia fazer ela se auto despedaçar?

\- Pare. Concentre-se na sua segurança. E faça o que Archie mandar.

\- Como posso não me preocupar com você? O que quer dizer quando você dizer que não luta limpo?

Ela deu um meio sorriso. Mas seus olhos nem se moveram.

\- Você já tentou agir sem pensar? Fora ações involuntárias como as musculares e a respiração, isso é muito difícil de fazer. Principalmente em uma briga. Vou ver tudo que ela planejar, cada buraco em sua defesa. O único que consegue usar isso contra mim é Archie, pois ele enxerga o que decido fazer, mas eu também posso ouvir como ele vai reagir. Costuma dar empate. Eleanor diz que é trapaça.

Ela parecia relaxada, como se a ideia de lutar com a caçadora e o amigo dela fosse a parte mais fácil dessa confusão. Mas eu senti certa inveja.

\- Então Archie não deveria ficar com você? — perguntei. — Se ele luta melhor do que os outros?

\- Eleanor está ouvindo isso tudo, sabe. Ela está ofendida e não está empolgada com a ideia. Faz um tempo que ela não pode brigar sem restrição nenhuma. Ela planeja deixar eu e meu jogo sujo fora disso o máximo possível.

Ri disso. Pobre Eleonor sem as vantagens indevidas de Edythe. Olhei por cima do ombro de novo, mas não consegui ver a expressão dela.

\- Deve ser um porre lutar contra eles — murmurei para ela.

Edythe sabia que eu não estava falando de Eleanor.

Ela pegou o caminho escondido. Os faróis de Archie foram atrás. Seguimos direto para a casa. As luzes lá dentro eram fortes, mas pouco faziam para abrandar a escuridão da floresta ao redor. O pátio continuava negro. Eleanor abriu minha porta antes que a picape tivesse parado. Ela me puxou do banco, se agachou por baixo do meu braço, passou o dela pela minha cintura e me levou correndo até a porta da frente com meus pés a trinta centímetros do chão, como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano gigante.

Ela irrompeu pela grande sala branca com Edythe e Archie nos ladeando. Todos estavam ali, já de pé. Lauren estava no meio do círculo. Pude ouvir rosnados baixos na garganta de Eleanor enquanto ela me baixou ao lado de Edythe.

\- Ela está nos perseguindo — sibilou Edythe, olhando malignamente para Lauren.

A expressão de Lauren era infeliz.

\- Era o que eu temia.

Archie correu para o lado de Jessamine e cochichou no ouvido dela. Eles dispararam escada acima juntos. Royal os observou e passou rapidamente para o lado de Eleanor. Seus olhos estavam intensos e, quando se voltaram involuntariamente para o meu rosto, hostis.

\- O que ela vai fazer? — perguntou Carine a Lauren.

\- Eu lamento — respondeu Lauren. — Fiquei com medo, quando sua garota ali o defendeu, que isso fosse chamar a atenção de Joss. Tudo apenas piorou quando ele a parou.

\- Pode impedi-la?

Lauren balançou a cabeça.

\- Nada detém Joss depois que ela começa, então deve entender o porquê ela está tão irada com ele.

\- Nós vamos detê-la — prometeu Eleanor. Não havia dúvida de suas intenções.

\- Talvez consigam derrotá-la — respondeu Lauren. — Jamais vi algo parecido com ela em meus 300 anos e se namorado conseguiu fazer tal proeza. Ela é absolutamente letal. Foi por isso que me juntei ao bando dela.

O bando _dela_ , pensei, é claro. A exibição de liderança na clareira foi apenas isso, uma exibição.

Lauren estava balançando a cabeça. Olhou para mim, confusa.

\- Seus poderes te tornam valioso... se não, eu não entenderia tal esforço.

O rugido enfurecido de Edythe encheu a sala; Lauren se encolheu.

Carine olhou para Lauren.

\- Infelizmente, você vai ter que fazer uma escolha.

Lauren entendeu. Ela hesitou por um momento. Avaliou cada rosto e observou a sala iluminada.

\- Estou intrigada com o modo de viver que vocês criaram por aqui. Mas não vou me intrometer. Não vejo um inimigo em nenhum de vocês, mas não me colocarei contra Joss. Acho que seguirei para o norte, para aquele clã em Denali. – Ela fez uma pausa. — Não subestimem Joss. Ela tem uma mente brilhante e sentidos incomparáveis. Parece selvagem, mas fica tão à vontade no mundo humano quanto vocês parecem estar. Ela não os enfrentará diretamente… Lamento pelo que foi desencadeado aqui. Eu realmente lamento. — Ela baixou a cabeça, mas eu a vi disparar outro olhar confuso para mim.

\- Vá em paz — disse Carine.

Lauren lançou outro demorado olhar ao redor e quando ia desaparecer pela porta, ofegou e arregalou os olhos, assim como todos os outros, o que me deixou confuso. Archie desceu das escadas correndo enquanto todos saiam pela porta, me deixando sozinho com Jessamine.

Edythe tinha saído antes que eu registrasse sua expressão.

\- Fique aqui. – Ela disse, parecendo surpresa.

O silêncio durou menos de um segundo.

\- O que...?

\- Archie, eu preciso... – resmungou ela. – Volte aqui para ficar com ele, mande Edythe para de correr...

Então eu pisque e ela estava fora da casa. Archie estava com o rosto assombrado e tomado pelo medo. Somente depois dessa breve correria que eu notei que Royal estava na sala ainda, e me encarava com confusão e fúria.

Então, ele avançou em mim.

\- Você sempre soube sobre nós não é, pivete? – ele rosnou e eu forcei minha mente para pará-lo no lugar.

Archie se meteu entre nós e eu podia ver os olhos rangidos e intensos dele.

\- Ele não sabe de nada, Royal, se controle. – disse.

\- O que está havendo, Archie?

Os olhos assustados de meu novo amigo me encararam com confusão.

\- Beau, você tem que me dizer. – Ele disse parecendo urgente. – Você conhecia outro vampiro antes de Forks?

Franzi o cenho e quis dizer um rápido não, mas parecia errado. Era como se eu fosse mentir, mas eu nunca tinha visto outro vampiro na minha vida.

\- Não cara, nunca se quer ouvi que vocês existiam.

\- Ele está mentindo.

E então todos os vampiros voltaram com caras assombradas para a casa. Carine Cullen me olhava em perfeita surpresa. Pavor tomava conta de seus olhos. E ela parecia estar refletindo tudo que a sua família sentia. Eleonor estava assustada, mas sua decepção era aparente. Jessamine estava com o cenho franzido, Earnest estava assustado aliviado.

Edythe me encarava parecendo que eu tinha a ofendido.

\- Eu tenho que ir para o estúdio.

\- Pode relaxar, Beau. – Carine sorriu. – O perigo já foi contido.

Pisquei relaxando minha musculatura. Oi?

\- Contido?

\- Sim.

\- Beau, tem certeza, cara? – Archie perguntou de novo. – Nenhuma vez?

\- Não, man, eu nunca tivesse quer contato com a sua espécie.

\- Ele está mentindo, Carine. - Royal resmungou com ódio. – Como é possível que um vampiro tenha matado a rastreadora sem fazer nada?

Um vampiro matou a rastreadora. Cambaleei um pouco tonto. Piscando. Edythe estava do meu lado em segundos.

\- Ele não está mentindo. - Jessamine disse calma.

\- Ela está morta? – sussurrei apavorado?

Edythe assentiu duramente e me estendeu um pequeno pedaço de papel. Eu tomei.

Estava escrito em letras bem-feitas, num papel rasgado as letras: _“De nada, ele sempre teve um anjo da guarda sombrio.”_ Eu tive de sentar, o me mundo começava a girar e eu me sentia pesado. Ela passava dedos em minhas costas. Suas palavras urgentes não eram ouvidas.

\- Como...?

\- Ouvimos o grito dela... ela estava a uns cinco quilômetros depois do rio. Rondando para se reunir ao homem. Então seu corpo se levantou na noite, e foi despedaçado e jogado do lado da nossa margem do rio.

\- Quem...?

\- Não sabemos. – Eu estava átono. Segurando o bilhete de forma mole.

O que aquilo significava. Eu comecei a hiperventilar. Minha cabeça começou a doer e latejar até que minha vista ficasse turva. A voz de Edythe ficou cada vez mais distante e então minha vista ficou completamente negra.

**_No meu sonho, eu senti que meu corpo flutuava. Eu estava num campo de batalha, vestido de uma armadura. Um homem com uma armadura negra como a minha correu como um vampiro até mim. Ele era tão alto quanto eu, seus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue e ele sorria para mim com a boca suja de sangue._ **

**_\- Você tinha razão. – Ele disse e eu me senti sorrir. – Os humanos nas batalhas são idiotas._ **

Acordei levantando meu tronco com força.

Edythe pairava sobre mim com olhos preocupados enquanto eu estava deitado em seu colo, sem camisa. Me vi coberto de suor, ofegando e sentindo as espadas se chocarem sobre meu peito como no meu sonho, mas eu nunca me machucava. Meu coração martelava na minha caixa torácica como o de um cavalo.

\- Beau! – Edythe disse parecendo aliviada. – Graças a Deus.

\- Eu apaguei. – Conclui ofegando e puxando o ar em grandes lufadas.

Ela assentiu me olhando alegre, me puxando para que eu voltasse a suas coxas.

\- O estresse te ganhou...você esteve apagado por 4 horas. É perto da uma da manhã. – Ela explicou me olhando, como se procurasse algo.

Pisquei, voltando para o momento antes de cair em seus braços.

\- Eu nunca conheci nenhum vampiro. – Eu disse. – Nunca...

\- Sabemos disso. – Ela sorriu. Acarinhando meu rosto. – Carine bolou uma... teoria.

Minha respiração se estabilizava devagar.

\- Qual?

\- Ela acha que esse... anjo da guarda. – Murmurou parecendo irritada. – Descobriu de seu dom e aguardava nas sombras para te transformar.

Pisque devagar enquanto sentia seus dedos no meu cabelo. Não importava que eu estava no colo dela, a molhando com meu suor aparente. Meu coração diminuía com o tempo e notei que a dor maluca de minha cabeça não estava mais presente.

Tentei me levantar, mas ela me segurou no lugar.

\- Se eu pudesse, teria tido um infarto. – Me confidenciou baixo. – Você ficou com 40 graus de febre, sua camiseta ficou completamente úmida. – Franziu os lábios fortemente. – Nunca te vi tão sensível ao toque... você gemia a cada toque. – Fez uma careta. – Jessamine teve que te anestesiar para que você não gritasse. Carine te medicou e só assim sua temperatura diminuiu.

Arregalei meus olhos.

\- Viktor?

\- Sumiu. – Sua face se contorceu em ódio. – como seu... amigo. Devo agradece-lo. – disse seca.- Ainda que ele...

\- Quisesse me transformar?

\- É. – ela encolheu.

\- Isso seria um problema?

Mas Edythe apenas me encarou. Ela me olhou de baixo, com os olhos dourados enormes e profundos e cheios de um milhão de palavras que ela não tinha tempo de dizer e levou as mãos ao meu rosto. Eu me inclinei para cima, com as mãos já no cabelo dela. Faísca vibraram quando os lábios dela, gelados e duros, tocaram os meus, era cheiro de uma raiva intensa e alucinante. Um profundo alivio.

Quando acabou, eu voltei a me deitar em suas coxas, ofegando baixo, fervendo não da febre, e sim por ela. Estávamos a salvo. Graças ao meu anjo da guarda misterioso.

\- Não iremos discutir isso. – Ela disse por fim.

Apenas aceitei, pois, ela parecia esgotada emocionalmente.

\- Posso ter um minuto vampírico e ir caçar? – ela questionou brevemente. – Estou um pouco tensa, e não quero brigar com Eleonor...

Ouvi a risada dela do andar de cima.

Assenti sorrindo, ela me deu um último beijo e então sumiu, me deixando deitado no sofá de sua casa.

Assim, pude notar que a tv estava ligada, e que Earnest lia um livro na mesa de jantar. Quando me olhou sorriu, me sentei, um pouco tímido de saber que ele tinha visto minha pequena interação com Edythe. Mas então, Royal aparece de uma porta falsa da parede. Arregalei os olhos.

Mas seus olhos pousaram em mim e seu rosnado era claro e baixo.

Resolvi me manter quieto. Fechei os olhos colocando a cabeça na cabeceira do sofá. Processando tudo que tinha acontecido no espaço pequeno de algumas horas.

Eu tinha manifestado meus poderes em um vampiro. Que tinha ameaçado minha... família. Só para bolar um plano intenso de fuga que nunca seria usado graças a um herói desconhecido. O que mais me chateava era que eu realmente não valia todo o estresse que Edythe e sua família tinham passado.

\- Você está enganado, sabe — a voz de Jessamine me tirou de meus devaneios.

\- Hã?

\- Posso sentir o que está sentindo agora. E você _vale_ tudo aqui.

\- Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com vocês, teria sido em vão.

Ela deu um sorriso gentil.

\- Está enganado — repetiu ela. E então notei que ela segurava os violões de hoje à tarde. – Obrigado... Archie sugeriu que você não iria dormir... então pensei.

\- Suas aulas...claro.

Ela riu e me estendeu o meu violão.

Archie passou pela escada, sorrindo ao me ver e se sentou ao lado da esposa ao ver ela admirando o violão com carinho.

\- Eu compro um para você. – Ele disse carinhosamente.

\- Não precisa cara, é dela. – Eu disse enquanto afinava meu.

Jessamine e ele me olharam com surpresa.

\- Mesmo?

\- Claro. – Dei os ombros e então sorri para sua esposa. – E então Jazz, o que você gosta mais na música?

E conforme eu ensinava a vampira pela noite, seu marido cantava as músicas que ela aprendia com facilidade. Sorri baixo ao sentir meu espirito calmo.

Mesmo que isso também tenha aparecido justamente quando e me senti sendo observado.


	20. Chapter 20

# 20\. Epílogo: Preliminares

Edythe estava me esperando na porta de minha casa com se belo vestido de baile preto, eu ainda tinha minhas dúvidas sobre ceder ao que ela me pediu, mas dado como as coisas correram nesse último mês, resolvi relevar. Ela ignorou a expressão de raiva da minha boca.

Não tínhamos achado Victor, e nem muito menos me anjo da guarda. Carine achava que o a família dela poderia ter afugentado o desconhecido.

_\- Ele pode ter pensado que a transformação era eminente e ter desistido._

Depois que que eu me ajeitei no lado do passageiro do volvo, ela rapidamente acelerou pela rua.

Seu vestido ia até o joelho, e era preto para combinar com meu smoking branco, se cabelo preso em um coque mal feito com pequenos cachos caindo pelo seu pescoço. Os seios estavam sem sutiã. E eu sabia disso devido a uma situação estranha que tinha acontecido há uns dias.

_Eu estava arrumando a cama de meu estúdio e trocando o colchão. Era praxe que eu usasse dois colchões, um sempre estava lavando para outro entrar em ação. Edythe me ajudava, o que era sempre muito rápido. Ela tinha suas vantagens indevidas sempre, então, carregar coisas, arrumar a cama e ajeitar os travesseiros sempre era tão rápido que me deixava com várias horas de sobra._

_Naquele dia, eu teria de dormir no estúdio, pois seria muito tarde para ir para a casa. E ela, obviamente ficaria comigo. Eu tinha um pequeno quarto de solteiro no fundo do galpão. Para coisas desse tipo, assim como um banheiro para que eu tomasse banho._

_Eu me deitei apenas de cueca, enquanto ela vestia o de sempre: uma camisa minha, larga e folgada._

_Tudo podia estar mais calmo e tranquilo, entretanto, as coisas estavam um pouco mais tensas. E ela vivíamos numa constante tensão como uma corda bem puxada de violão._

_Nossos beijos eram mais famintos, ela já não estava tão cuidadosa assim e numa dessas, sua mão viajou por dento da minha cueca, apertando minha nádega enquanto a gente se beijava. Então, eu tentava me segurar. Afinal as coisas eram novas para ela, e eu não queria parecer um tarado viciado em sexo._

_\- Seu estúdio é realmente bem equipado. – Ela disse ao me ter em seus braços._

_Sorri um pouco nervoso. Ela ficava tão mortalmente linda com a minha camisa. Tão sexy._

_\- Você parece que gostou do meu... trabalho. -Eu disse para ocupar minha mente._

_Ela sorriu._

_\- Você é fascinante enquanto... coordena a sessão. – Riu baixinho. – Eu gosto de observar._

_Sorri e a beijei com a intenção de ser algo inocente._

_Mas eu deveria saber que a soma de pouca roupa, ela com a minha camisa e nossa constante tensão sexual só perdia para uma reação com gasolina._

_Só segundo seguinte ela estava em meu colo, nossas mãos apertavam todos os lugares. Eu sentia minha mente se esticar até ela e a envolver, no que eu aprendi que era parte do meu dom. quando o ar me faltou, ela desceu a boca devagar para meu pescoço, o lambeu e beijou por inteiro. Freneticamente eu procurei a barra de minha camisa que ela vestia e a puxei com velocidade._

_O choque de eu ver seus seios era quase que algo físico. Engoli a seco, e achou que nesse momento ela notou o que estávamos fazendo._

_Eles eram pequenos, mas bem desenhados. Meu pênis se revirou tanto na cueca que eu achei que gozaria. As pontas eram de um marrom claro, um bege um pouco escuro e levemente no formado de uma gota de água magra. Os bicos estavam duros, e eu devagar, sabendo que eu deveria ir com calma devido a ela, me aproximei deles com cuidado._

_Engoli a saliva pela terceira vez, e não ousei olhar para seu rosto. Eu avançaria todos os sinais possíveis, se fizesse isso. Devagar, eu abri meus lábios, e coloquei suas pequenas aureolas na minha boca enquanto devagar subi minha mão. Para massagear o seio dela que estava livre. Eu tinha visto tantas vezes de longe, imaginando como seria..._

_E cara, a pele dela era a coisa mais macias que eu já tinha sentido._

_Mordi de leve, e Edythe me atacou, puxando minha cabeça para voltarmos a nos beijar, mas dessa vez e tinha certeza que era quase indecente._

_Eu beijei seu colo voltei ao vale macio de seus seios, segurava sua cintura enquanto descia minha boca por seu abdômen liso e convidativo. Ela arrepiava ao sentir minha boca perigosamente perto de seu umbigo, se arqueando, de encontro a minha boca._

_\- Beau..._

_E estava por cima dela, que fechava os olhos e enfiava os dedos no fundo da espuma do colchão para se segurar. Mas foi fácil erguer o quadril dela para tirar sua calcinha. Seus olhos dourados eram uma mistura de medo, luxuria e curiosidade, me fazendo morder sua coxa pecaminosamente, o cheiro incessante de seu sexo me deixa ainda mais ereto e duro._

_Eu a admirei nua por um instante, gemendo baixinho ao ver que ela era perfeitamente linda. Na minha cama então era ainda pior._

_Seu sexo era bonito, sua cintura idem... seus seios, seu rosto nublado pelo prazer... tudo nela era divino._

_Foi fácil levar minha boca a sua intimidade, a provar na fonte. Era natural, ainda mais com ela se contorcendo, gemendo e ofegando o meu nome. A penetrar com a minha língua era divino. Me perguntei se estava a agradando, afinal, e só tinha ido até os seios e voltado atrás._

_O gosto dela era incrível._

_Ela era incrível..._

\- Beau? – sua voz me fez voltar ao presente.

Sacudi a cabeça e a olhei, sorrindo.

O bom de ter aprovado era que nos dois estávamos menos tensos.

\- Desculpe. – disse. – Só estava meditando a quão bonita você é.

Ela sorriu, parando o carro. Estávamos na escola agora; o conversível vermelho de Royal era notável. As nuvens estavam finas hoje, haviam alguns finos raios de sol escapando no céu a oeste.

Suspirei e sai, dando a volta no carro para abrir sua porta. Eu estendi minha mão. Elegantemente, Edythe Cullen tomou a minha mão em seus dedos. Teimosamente, fiz uma careta, o que a fez rir.

\- Odeio bailes.

\- Prometo ir em uma boate caribenha que você achou em Seattle.

Isso me fez sorri.

\- Até vale dançar essas coisinhas trouxas de salão.

Ela gargalhou enquanto trancava o quarto.

\- Quando alguém tenta te matar, você é corajoso como um leão e aí, quando alguém menciona dançar valsa...-, ela balançou a cabeça.

Bufei. Era lento e pouco intenso. Odiava coisas vazias.

\- Não vai ser tão ruim assim-. Ela passou os braços em minha cintura me puxando para um beijo tranquilo.

Passei meu braço ao seu redor, e a guiei sorrindo. Mantive o braço apertado ao seu redor, a segurando enquanto nos dirigíamos para o ginásio.

Em Phoenix, eles fazem bailes em salões de hotéis. Esse baile era no ginásio da escola, é claro. Possivelmente era o único espaço grande o suficiente para um baile. Quando nós entramos, eu dei uma risadinha. Realmente havia balões com formatos e ornamentos de papel crepe enfeitando as paredes.

\- Isso parece um filme de terror esperando pra acontecer-, eu ri silenciosamente.

\- Bem-, ela murmurou enquanto nos aproximávamos da mesa dos ingressos ela estava carregando o dinheiro para eles em uma pequena bolsa. - Tem mais vampiros presentes do que o necessário-.

Eu olhei para o espaço de dança; um espaço grande havia se aberto no espaço, onde dois casais rodopiavam graciosamente. Os outros dançarinos se empurravam nos lados para dar espaço a eles - ninguém queria contrastar com o brilho deles.

Eleonor e Jessamine estavam graciosamente lindas em seus vestidos. Archie estava mais que elegante num smoking de tecido preto risca de giz que com certeza custava os olhos da cara. Royal estava... bem, Royal. Ele estava além da imaginação. Seu vivido smoking vermelho vinho tinha um dos melhores cortes que eu já tinha visto. Se não fosse por Eleonor, ele estaria rodeado de meninas, certamente era o Rei do Baile do recinto. Eu senti pena de os garotos presentes, eu mesmo incluído.

\- Você quer que vá fechar as portas pra que você possa massacrar os moradores da cidade sem levantar suspeita? -, eu sussurrei conspirando.

\- E onde é que você se encaixa nesse esquema? -, ela olhou pra mim.

\- Oh, eu estou com os vampiros, é claro.

Ela sorriu com relutância.

\- Qualquer coisa pra se mandar do baile.

\- Qualquer coisa.

Ela comprou nossos ingressos, e então me virou na direção da pista de dança. Eu a guiei como fui ensinado, pela mão e com um braço atrás.

\- Eu pensei que não gostasse de valsa.

\- E não gosto, mas não irei deixar de te exibir para todos aqui. – Sorri prepotente ela riu.

Eventualmente eu a levei pra onde a família dela estava rodopiando elegantemente em um estilo que não se adequava nem um pouco a música que estava tocando agora.

Eu observei entediado.

Mãos em sua cintura enquanto ela apertava meu ombro, devagar conduzi ao ritmo dos de seus irmãos. Completando a família de diferentes daqui.

E então estávamos rodopiando também.

\- Eu me sinto entediado, mas com você é um ótimo relaxante. -, eu sorri depois de alguns minutos de rodopio sem esforços.

\- Eu disse que você iria gostar.

Archie encontrou meu olhar numa volta e sorriu me encorajando - eu sorri de volta. Eu estava surpreso de perceber que eu realmente estava aproveitando... um pouco.

\- Ok, isso não é inteiramente ruim-, eu admiti.

Mas Edythe estava olhando na direção das portas, e o rosto dela aparentava raiva.

\- O que foi? -, eu me perguntei em voz alta. Eu segui o olhar dela, desorientado pelos rodopios, mas eu finalmente vi o que estava incomodando-a. Julie Black, não com vestido de baile, mas com um vestido bonito florido, solto, seu cabelo puxado pra trás numa trança, ao invés do solto de sempre, estava atravessando a pista em nossa direção.

Depois do primeiro choque do reconhecimento, eu não pude deixar de me sentir mal por Julie. Ela estava claramente desconfortável – dolorosamente desconfortável.

O rosto dela estava pedindo desculpas enquanto seus olhos encontravam os meus.

Edythe rosnou bem baixinho.

\- Se comporte – eu soprei.

A voz de Edythe estava severa.

\- Ela quer conversar com você.

Julie chegou até nós nessa hora, a vergonha e as desculpas ainda mais evidentes no rosto dela.

\- Ei, Beau, eu estava esperando que você estivesse aqui -. Julie soou como se ela estivesse esperando exatamente o contrário. Mas o sorriso dela estava tão cálido como sempre.

\- Oi, Julie -, eu sorri de volta. -E aí?

\- Eu posso atrapalhar? -, ela pediu tentadoramente, olhando pra Edythe pela primeira vez. Eu estava chocado que ela parecia muito mais madura do que antes. Ela já deve ter crescido uns cinco centímetros desde a primeira vez que eu a vi. Sua forma estava mais preenchida.

O rosto de Edythe estava composto, sua expressão vazia. A única resposta dela foi se afastar.

\- Obrigada – Julie disse amigavelmente.

Edythe só balançou a cabeça, olhando pra mim atentamente antes de se virar e ir embora. Julie colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura.

\- Nossa, Julie, qual é a sua altura agora?

Ela estava presumida.

\- Um e setenta e dois.

A dança era monótona e parada, muito pelo desajeitar dela. Sua altura estava a atrapalhando. Ao invés de rodopiarmos nos movimentávamos estranhamente de um lado pra o outro sem movermos os pés. Estava tudo bem; o súbito crescimento tinha a deixado parecendo meio desequilibrada e desordenada, ela provavelmente não era uma dançarina nata.

\- Então, como é que você veio parar hoje? -, eu perguntei realmente curioso.

Levando em conta a reação de Edythe, eu já podia adivinhar.

\- Você acredita que minha mãe me pagou vinte pratas pra que eu viesse ao seu baile? -, ela admitiu, um pouco envergonhada.

\- Sim, eu acredito. – eu murmurei. – Bem, pelo menos eu espero que você aproveite, pelo menos. Já viu algo que você gostasse? -, eu caçoei, balançando a cabeça na direção de um grupo de garotos alinhados na parede com os enfeites.

\- Sim -, ela suspirou. - Mas ele está acompanhado.

Ela olhou pra cima pra me olhar nos olhos só por um segundo - então nós dois desviamos o olhar, envergonhados.

\- Aliás, você está muito bonito -, ela acrescentou, timidamente.

\- Umm, obrigado. Então, porque Bonnie te pagou pra vir até aqui? – eu perguntei rapidamente, apesar de já saber a resposta.

Julie não pareceu agradecida pela mudança no assunto; ela desviou o olhar, desconfortável de novo.

\- Ela disse que aqui seria um lugar 'seguro' pra conversar com você. Eu juro que à velha está enlouquecendo.

Eu me juntei á risada dela fracamente.

\- De qualquer forma, ela disse que se eu te dissesse uma coisa, ela me daria o cilindro mestre que eu preciso -, ela confessou com um sorriso envergonhado.

\- Me diga, então. Eu quero que você termine o seu carro -. Eu sorri de volta.

Pelo menos Julie não acreditava em nada disso. Isso tornava a situação um pouco mais fácil. Na parede, Edythe estava olhando o rosto dela, seu próprio rosto estava sem expressão. Eu vi um garoto do segundo ano com uma gravata rosa olhar pra ela com uma tímida especulação, mas ela não pareceu estar consciente da presença dele.

Julie desviou o olhar de novo, envergonhada.

\- Não fique com raiva, tá?

\- Não tem jeito de eu ficar com raiva de você, Julie -, eu assegurei pra ela. - Eu não vou nem ficar com raiva de Bonnie. Só diga o que você tem que dizer.

-Bem, isso é estúpido, me desculpe, Beau, ela quer que você termine com a sua namorada. Ela me disse pra te pedir “por favor”.

Ela balançou a cabeça com desgosto.

\- Ela ainda é supersticiosa, né?

\- É. Ela ficou... meio fora de si quando você começou a viajar com a sua namorada. Ela não acreditou...- Julie parou se sentindo embaraçada.

Eu revirei meus olhos

\- Ela é minha ajudante.

-Eu sei disso -, ela disse rapidamente.

\- Ela acha que Edythe vai sumir comigo de alguma forma – eu não estava perguntando, e independente da minha promessa, eu estava com raiva.

Julie não me olhou nos olhos.

Nós não estávamos nem nos incomodando em nos mexer com a música, apesar das mãos dela ainda estarem nos meus ombros, e as minhas em sua cintura.

\- Olha, Julie, eu sei que Bonnie provavelmente não vai acreditar nisso, mas só pra que você saiba - ela olhou pra mim agora, respondendo ao novo tom severo na minha voz. – Edythe realmente salvou minha vida. Muitas vezes esse ano, ela e as família são muito gentis.

\- Eu sei - ela aclamou, mas pareceu que as minhas palavras haviam afetado ela um pouco. Talvez ela seja capaz de convencer Bonnie disso, pelo menos.

\- Ei, eu lamento que você tenha que ter vindo fazer isso, Julie - eu me desculpei. – De qualquer forma, você ganhou as suas partes, não é?

\- É - ela ainda parecia estranha... chateada.

-Tem mais? -, eu perguntei sem acreditar.

\- Esqueça -, ela murmurou. - Eu vou arrumar um emprego e conseguir o dinheiro sozinha.

Eu olhei pra ela até que ela olhou pra mim.

\- Cospe logo, Julie.

\- É ruim demais.

\- Eu não ligo. Me diga -, eu insisti.

\- Ok, mas, Deus, isso é ruim - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Ela disse pra te dizer, não, pra te avisar, que, e são palavras dela, não minhas - Ela tirou uma mão do meu ombro e fez pequenos gestos no ar - Ela estará observando -. Ela esperou timidamente pela minha reação.

Pareceu uma coisa de algum filme sobre a máfia. Eu ri alto.

\- Eu lamento por você ter que fazer isso, Julie -, eu ri silenciosamente.

\- Eu não me importei tanto assim - Ela sorriu aliviado. Seus olhos estavam apreciativos enquanto vasculhavam rapidamente o meu smoking. - Então, eu digo pra ela que você a mandou cuidar dos assuntos dela? - ela perguntou esperançosamente.

\- Mais ou menos -, eu suspirei. - Diga a ela que eu estou agradecido. Mas que minhas escolhas são somente minhas.

A música acabou, eu tirei meus braços. As mãos dela hesitaram em meus ombros, e então seu olhar me encarava para ver se eu estava irritado. Sorri e pisquei para ela.

Julie não tinha culpa.

\- Você quer dançar de novo?

Edythe respondeu por mim.

\- Está tudo bem, Julie. Eu cuido dele.

Julie vacilou, e olhou com os olhos arregalados pra Edythe, que estava bem ao nosso lado.

\- Oi, eu não te vi aí – ela gaguejou. – Eu acho que a gente se vê por aí, Beau - Ela deu um passo pra trás, acenando sem vontade.

Eu sorri.

\- É só ir nos dias de jogo, Jules. A gente se vê depois.

\- Desculpe - ela disse de novo antes de se virar para as portas.

Edythe colocou seus braços ao redor do meu corpo quando a próxima música começou. O rosto no meu ombro e então estávamos rodopiando novamente. Um pouco mais intensamente já que a música era mais agitada.

\- Se sentindo melhor? -, eu caçoei.

\- Na verdade não -, ela disse resumidamente.

\- Não fique com raiva de Bonnie - eu suspirei. - Ela só se preocupa pelo bem de Charlie. Se quer saber acho que ela tem uma quedinha por ele. Não é nada pessoal-.

\- Eu não estou irritada com Bonnie - ela me corrigiu com uma voz entrecortada. - Mas a filha dela já está me irritando.

Eu me separei pra olhar pra ela. O rosto dela estava sério.

Ri com gosto de seu claro ciúmes.

\- Ah, amor, relaxe. Por que o ciúmes com Jules?

Ela revirou os olhos e fez um bico que derreteu mina mente.

\- Não é só ciúmes. – Resmungou. - Primeiro de tudo, ela me fez quebrar minha promessa.

Eu olhei pra ela confuso.

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

\- Eu prometi que não ia me separar de você essa noite -, ela explicou.

\- Oh. Bem, eu te perdoo. Você era quase uma presença física colada a parede de qualquer coisa.

\- Obrigado. Mas tem outra coisa - Edythe fez uma careta.

Eu esperei pacientemente.

\- Ela te chamou de bonito -, ela finalmente continuou, sua careta ficando ainda mais fofa. - Isso é praticamente um insulto, pelo jeito como você está hoje. Você está muito mais que exuberante.

Eu sorri.

\- Eu acho que você está sendo influenciada, mas muito obrigado.

\- Eu não acho que seja isso. Além do mais, eu tenho uma ótima visão.

Nós estávamos rodopiando de novo, meus pés se movendo enquanto eu a trazia mais para perto.

\- Então, você vai explicar a razão pra isso tudo? - eu imaginei.

Ela olhou pra mim, confusa, e eu olhei significantemente para o papel crepe nas paredes.

Ela considerou por um momento, e então mudou de direção, rodopiando comigo até a multidão de pessoas na porta dos fundos. Eu peguei uma olhada de Jeremy e McKayla, dançando e olhando pra mim curiosamente.

Jeremy acenou, e eu sorri de volta rapidamente.

Allan, o garoto mais popular do mundo, estava lá também, parecendo feliz com Becca em seus braços. Ele merecia uma boa pegação. Edythe me fez a conduzir para fora do ginásio. Assim que estávamos sozinhos, ela me pegou nos braços, e me carregou no chão escuro até que alcançamos os bancos embaixo das grandes sombras das árvores anciãs. Ela se sentou lá, se mantendo embalada no meu peito.

A lua já estava no céu, visível através das nuvens, e o rosto pálido dela brilhava na luz branca.

Sua boca estava dura, seus olhos confusos.

\- O ponto? - eu perguntei suavemente.

Ela me ignorou, olhando para a lua.

\- É o crepúsculo, de novo -, ela murmurou. - Outro final. Não importa quanto os dias sejam perfeitos, eles sempre têm que acabar.

\- Algumas coisas não têm que acabar - eu murmurei notando aonde aquela conversa estava indo.

Ela suspirou.

\- Eu te trouxe para o baile -, ela disse lentamente, finalmente respondendo a minha pergunta. - Porque eu não queria que você perdesse nada. Eu não quero que a minha presença tire nada de você, se eu puder evitar. Eu quero que você seja humano. Eu quero que você viva a sua vida como se eu tivesse morrido em 1918 como eu deveria ter morrido.

Eu me levantei, puto da vida.

\- Eu odeio isso em você. – Não liguei que minha voz estivesse gélida. – Pare de escolher por mim, Edythe. E se sua mãe estiver certa, o vampiro que estava cuidando de mim iria me transformar com ou sem você.

\- Então você não se importa de ser um monstro.

A encarei. Eu sabia que deveria estar um pouco grosso, mas eu já tinha cansado de falar isso a ela.

\- Edythe. Essa é a questão. Não é da sua conta. – Encolhi os ombros. – Não quero que se magoe, sua opinião quanto a isso, é importante. Mas é uma escolha minha e somente minha. E, vou repetir, nunca escolha por mim.

Ela suspirou profundamente.

\- Eu sei. Você quer mesmo tanto assim?

A dor estava de volta nos olhos dela. Eu mordi meu lábio e afirmei com a cabeça.

\- Sim.

\- Tão pronto para isso ser o fim -, ela murmurou, quase pra si mesma. – Pronto para esse ser o último crepúsculo da vida dele, apesar da sua vida estar só começando. Você está pronto pra abrir mão de tudo-.

\- Não é o fim, é o começo -, eu discordei por baixo do meu fôlego.

\- Eu não valho a pena -, ela disse tristemente.

\- De novo, não é você que determina o quanto você vale pra mim. – Afirmei febril. – Eu te mostrei meu mundo, eu... te mostrei tudo que sou pois pra mim, é isso que você é: parte de mim. – A olhei irritado e magoado. – Se acha que sabe mais do que dos meus sentimentos do que eu mesmo. – Trinquei meus dentes. – Isso não vai dar certo.

Ela piscou, assustada.

\- Um ultimato? – ela parecia aborrecida. – Ou eu te transformo ou acabamos.

\- Não sou tão birrento. – Ri sem humor. - Ou você aceita que eu te amo de verdade, ou acabamos, pois aí quem não amaria de verdade seria você.

\- Eu te ofendi? – ela disse aparecendo na minha frente.

\- Não. Mas me irritou. E te amo de verdade. Eu quero ficar com você. – Tomei sua mão ao ouvir ao menos uma música que eu gostava de dançar. A girei rapidamente. – É tão ruim assim?

\- Não. – Mas sua voz estava tremula.

Minha mão foi para sua cintura enquanto o som de Whine Up preenchia onde estávamos. A conduzi num rebolado intenso. A salsa sempre foi uma paixão, e odiava valsa. A virei para dançar de costas para mim, rebolando com ela. Ofegando em sua orelha, subindo minhas mãos para seus seios e então a virei para mim.

Quando a música acabou sua respiração pesada estava no meu rosto e eu assegurava pela coxa.

De novo, o beijo que se seguiu era quase obsceno. Eu soltei seu cabelo para afundar meus dedos nela, que pulou em minha cintura, me fazendo andar de volta para o banco onde eu estava. Ela saiu da minha boca, descendo beijos pelo meu pescoço, afrouxando minha gravata, seus dedos tocando meu peito.

Sua mordidinha era um pecado.

\- Você está pronto agora, então? - ela perguntou.

\- Claro... e tenho certeza que gozaria se você me mordesse agora.

\- Podemos ir com calma? – Ela murmurou sedutora.

Minhas mãos estavam por debaixo de seu vestido, apertando suas coxas enquanto ela esperava minha resposta. Eu podia pedir para ela fazer, mas seria contra sua vontade. E faria ela aceitar a ideia de me ter para sempre primeiro.

Puxei seu cabelo e antes de colar nossas bocas naquele ritmo frenético de sempre, a olhei por alguns segundos.

\- Isso vai bastar por enquanto. – Resmunguei.

Passamos o resto do baile na área mais escura e distante, nos beijando feito seres famintos.

Eu podia esperar.

Afinal eu era um cavalheiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Me diga o que acha. Enjoy.


End file.
